


The Sun, the Moon, the truth.

by RobsElric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Bromance, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, SHEITH - Freeform, Shoujo-ai, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Yaoi, shance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 90,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobsElric/pseuds/RobsElric
Summary: Werewolf!AU -  Keith, matricola in uno dei più prestigiosi college americani, si ritrova a dover iniziare una nuova vita come parte di un branco di licantropi a causa di un incidente avvenuto, in modo terribilmente ironico, durante una notte di Luna piena. Shiro sarà il suo Alpha, oltre che la sua guida... forse anche qualcosa di più?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! E' il primo lavoro che posto su AO3 e devo dire che è stata una bella sfida decidere di pubblicare questa AU,che è attualmente una role in corso e qui riadattata a fanfiction. Non ho idea di quanti capitoli ne verranno fuori e con quanta frequenza riuscirò\riusciremo ad aggiornare, spero però di non rendere le attese troppo lunghe.  
> Non ha tematiche riguardanti possibili Omegaverse!AU, la base maggiore da cui ho - anzi, abbiamo - tratto ispirazione è il mondo di Teen Wolf, anche se per il momento non abbiamo in piano l'inserimento di banshee, coyote mannari ecc  
> Spero che possiate gradire questa lettura♥  
> Ringrazio ovviamente la mia partner di role Federica per aver assecondato questa mia pazzia, senza di lei questa bellissima storia non esisterebbe.

Aspettative, tantissime aspettative. Era questa la vita di un alpha: dover vegliare sugli altri, essere un fratello maggiore e stare attento che non combinino guai. Questa era la vita di Takashi Shirogane, chiamato da tutti "Shiro": sorvegliare, proteggere, vegliare e il tutto facendo sì che il suo ruolo non entrasse in contrasto con l'immagine del bravo ragazzo comune che si era costruito. Agli occhi di tutti poteva apparire come il classico Mr. Perfezione che madre natura aveva benedetto eccessivamente: bellezza, carisma, intelligenza, ricchezza e potere. Tutti, maschi e femmine, non facevano che nutrire desiderio, dedizione e invidia per quello che era uno dei studenti più portentosi e belli del college, mentre solo pochissime persone potevano sapere cosa ci fosse dietro quell'essere che sembrava uscito da un romanzo rosa.  
Shiro era solo, tremendamente solo e quella gentilezza e maturità che per molti era una copertura, in realtà erano le sue grida di aiuto: badare al suo branco che, grazie al supporto del preside,poteva tenere sotto controllo attraverso la confraternita creata, molte volte lo faceva stancare fisicamente visto che i giovani lupi erano quanto più di difficile da controllare e, molte volte, per quanto questi gli mostrassero apprezzamento gli sembravano complimenti quasi vuoti, dovuti alla loro affezione causata dal ruolo di "fratello maggiore" che ricopriva.

Anche quel giorno era stato particolarmente stancante, tornava da un controllo effettuato ad un ex studente del college che, tanto per cambiare, gli si era dichiarato. Shiro ovviamente aveva rifiutato perché il suo istinto di lupo gli diceva che quei sentimenti non erano amore ma affetto e non poteva che chiedersi se avesse trovato qualcuno che avrebbe provato per lui qualcosa che andasse oltre il semplice affetto con interessi. Qualcuno che lo amasse per quel che era, perché la sua vita non era stata totalmente rose e fiori.  
E proprio con questi pensieri non si accorse di vedere improvvisamente sbucare in mezzo alla strada un ragazzo che, nonostante il clacson, non si destò. L'uomo cercò immediatamente di frenare, ma purtroppo non fece in tempo, prendendolo in pieno. Spaventato, Shiro si scaraventò fuori dall'auto e controllò le condizioni della vittima  
«... Oh no... Che cosa ho combinato...» sussurrò fissandolo sgomento, soprattutto nel momento in cui notò chi aveva preso sotto: Keith Kogane, uno dei membri non lupi della confraternita che aveva imparato a conoscere a causa del suo broncio perenne.  
  
Quando Keith aveva deciso di iscriversi al college non aveva mai dipinto davanti a sé l'immagine di una realtà caotica e priva di stimoli ma anzi, sperava che l'inizio di quella nuova esperienza lo portasse ad un cambiamento radicale nella propria vita, uno importante e così grande da segnarlo per sempre in modo permanente. Entrare al college con il massimo dei voti era stato semplice, scegliere i corsi da frequentare anche, entrare in una confraternita non così tanto. Fin dal primo giorno aveva sentito il fiato sul collo da parte di un compagno più grande che coi suoi sorrisi bonari lo aveva fermato per sapere se avesse bisogno d'aiuto. Un Keith appena sveglio e nervoso lo aveva guardato male per poi snobbarlo bellamente,continuando sulla sua strada finché, una settimana dopo l'inizio della sua esperienza universitaria lo aveva ritrovato a capo della confraternita da lui scelta, i Lions - unica nel suo genere un tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America. Shiro era il tipico ragazzo dalle cui labbra pendeva ogni singolo studente - ed insegnante, scoprì - nell'intero campus e la sua faccia sempre sorridente aveva più volte infastidito Keith, ma attirato Allura: lei era la sua amica storica, la migliore dai tempi dell'asilo e anche quella per cui Keith aveva una cotta mai dichiarata ormai da anni; vederla attratta proprio _da lui_ lo infastidiva da morire e proprio questa situazione perenne di fastidio che provava il ragazzo a sentir parlare sempre e solo di Shiro gli fece racimolare una dose sufficiente di coraggio per alzare i tacchi e dichiararsi alla ragazza finalmente dopo anni di silenzio. Quella sera doveva vedersi proprio con lei nella sede della sua confraternita, aveva il cuore che batteva a mille e per cercare di calmarsi aveva anche messo gli auricolari per ascoltare un po' di buona musica anche se fu tutto inutile. 

Mentre attraversava una delle strade interne del campus Keith venne travolto in pieno da un'auto, l'impatto fu così improvviso che non si accorse di nulla né sentì dolore: l'unico ricordo sfocato che conservò di quel momento furono due braccia forti che lo cingevano, poi il resto fu un totale blackout, a causa di una forte botta alla testa.  
  
Shiro cadde nella più totale confusione: vedere quel corpo perdere calore ed essere ricoperto di sangue fu uno shock, ma la cosa che lo colpì a pieno fu proprio che la vittima fosse una persona che conosceva, qualcuno che poteva osare definire vicino a lui visto che era un suo confratello. Sospirò, mentre lo sollevava e lo poggiava dietro un albero, poteva dirlo dall'odore e dal battito cardiaco che quel ragazzo sarebbe morto a momenti e lui non poteva permettere che per un suo errore una vita si spegnesse, così portò le sue labbra vicino al collo e, con un sorriso amaro, gli disse « Perdona il mio egoismo, ma non puoi andartene così, devi vivere.» e dopo aver leccato la pelle lesionata, lo morse in modo da attivare in lui la trasformazione da lupo mannaro, reggendolo in modo saldo per tutto il rituale.  
Appena terminò, gli sfiorò una guancia con delicatezza, cercando di scorgere in lui segni di ripresa «... Su Keith, riprenditi..» e attese che la trasformazione compisse il miracolo.  
Keith nella sua testa aveva tentato invano di svegliarsi, ci aveva davvero provato ma più provava a riemergere dal buio più sembrava caderci... finché non sentì un dolore lancinante che lo scosse per tutto il corpo, dopo minuti interminabili di immobilità totale. Keith urlò con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni e quel gesto durò più del normale, più di quanto avesse mai urlato in vita sua. Quando riaprì gli occhi vide il buio serale circondarlo e un viso familiare coprire la sua visuale leggermente offuscata. Sentiva dolore in ogni singola parte del corpo e non aveva la forza di muoverne neanche una, lottava per tenere gli occhi aperti e tentò anche di parlare. Per tutto il tempo dell'attivazione del processo, Shiro lo tenne stretto a sé per monitorarne lo stato fisico e psichico del ragazzo e pregando in cuor suo che quelle urla e i dolori dovuti alla trasformazione durassero il meno possibile; era stato sempre restio ad usare i suoi poteri per trasformare qualcuno, ma quella situazione l'aveva reso tremendamente necessario visto che la colpa era stata essenzialmente sua.  
«C-che ci fai...qui..» tossì violentemente Keith, sporcandosi anche la bocca con del sangue ma il sapore ferroso svanì velocemente, lasciando posto dall'ansia sempre crescente nel suo corpo.  
Appena Shiro lo vide svegliarsi, tirò un sospiro di sollievo «.. È una lunga storia. -e lo sollevò per permettergli di respirare per bene - ... Ma adesso non parlare e cerca di tranquillizzarti. Ti rimetterai presto in sesto.» Lo prese in braccio e, facendo attenzione, lo posò in auto sul sedile del passegero; fatto ciò, raccolse velocemente dalla strada gli effetti personali del ragazzo e li pose all'interno dell'abitacolo, così chiuse la porta della macchina e l'avviò stando in silenzio, concentrandosi sulla strada e sul suo nuovo sottoposto.  
Keith, nonostante avesse ripreso i sensi, non riuscì ad elaborare una frase complessa né ebbe la forza di protestare quando Shiro lo trattò con quella gentilezza che non aveva mai desiderato ricevere da lui, la stessa con cui lo sollevò da terra trasportandolo in braccio verso chissà dove. Nella sua testa era tutto confuso e non ricordava affatto l'impatto, quindi non capiva assolutamente cosa gli stesse accadendo né perché Shiro fosse lì, ma sentiva chiaramente la paura nel suo tono di voce. Quando il ragazzo lo fece accomodare nella sua auto Keith sentì un dolore lancinante lungo tutta la spina dorsale e perse nuovamente i sensi per qualche secondo. Rimase poggiato senza muoversi contro quel sedilead occhi chiusi e più cercava di mettere in ordine le idee, più ogni parte del suo corpo faceva male; aveva la vista annebbiata e non era neanche sicuro di dove Shiro lo stesse portando. Più volte pensò che si trattasse solo di un sogno ma quel dolore era troppo grande per non essere reale.

Aveva la sensazione di essere squarciato dall'interno da tutte piccole lame estremamente taglienti che gli attraversavano le vene e con un po' di concentrazione riuscì a capire da quale punto del suo corpo avesse origine tutto quello. Si passò una mano sul collo e al tatto percepì delle rientranze nella carne dovute ad una ferita abbastanza profonda; guardandosi le dita si accorse che erano ricoperte di sangue quindi probabilmente era la fuoriuscita di esso a renderlo così debole.  
«Dove... mi stai portando...»  
Durante il tragitto, Shiro lanciò delle occhiate per sondare per bene lo stato del ragazzo e notò con un sospiro di sollievo, che nonostante la debolezza incominciava a muoversi; il che era un ottimo segno, visto che significava che la trasformazione stava avvenendo con successo.  
«... Al tuo alloggio... Al tuo nuovo alloggio.» era conscio che quella decisione che aveva preso in quel momento stesso non avrebbe incontrato il benestare dell'altro, visto che da parte sua aveva sempre percepito dell'astio ma essendo lui il suo creatore non poteva permettere che un cucciolo provocasse danni in giro per il campus o nel caso peggiore, in città. Già i lupi mannari erano una minoranza e un solo passo avrebbe messo a rischio interi branchi sparsi per la città, per di più lui era il capobranco del gruppo presente in quel college, quindi la responsabilità gravava interamente su di lui.  
Nella posizione in cui era Keith riusciva a vedere benissimo il ragazzo alla guida , anche se tenere gli occhi aperti risultava ancora faticoso: la risposta di Shiro gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia e ne venne fuori un Keith dalla faccia estremamente confusa.  
«...che intendi per nuovo allogg-» non fece in tempo a replicare che il suo telefono iniziò a squillare: _Loosing my religion_ dei R.E.M riempì l'abitacolo dell'auto coi suoi accordi iniziali e anche se riusciva a focalizzare ben poco in quel momento, l'immagine di Allura sul display fu fin troppo chiara.  
Shiro decise di rispondere immediatamente a prescindere da quale potesse essere la reazione dell'altro.

«Keith, dove sei finito? Sei stato tu a chiedermi di vederci in un prato nel bel mezzo del nulla per guardare le stelle!»strillò una voce femminile dall'altra parte del telefono.  
_Un appuntamento romantico, chi l'avrebbe detto che sotto quel broncio si nascondeva qualcuno del genere_ pensò Shiro, abbozzando un sorriso  
«Non sono Keith, sono un suo... Amico... Mi chiam-» L'uomo venne improvvisamente fermato da un acuto dall'altra parte del telefono «... Sei Shiro? Takashi Shirogane? No, non può essere possibile, questo è uno scherzo e Keith mi sta prendendo in giro.»  
Da come la donna parlava poté capire che era emozionata e per dirlo non gli servivano certamente i suoi istinti da lupo.  
«Non sono Keith, sono Shiro. Il capo della sua confraternita. Al momento non ho molto tempo per parlare, perciò andrò dritto al dunque: Keith non si è sentito molto bene ed è svenuto per colpa dell'anemia, perciò oggi non potrà venire al vostro appuntamento.»  
« Cosa? Dove si trova adesso? Posso venire?»  
«NO. - esclamò il ragazzo, cercando di calmarsi - ... No. Il medico della confraternita ha detto che deve restare a riposo e domani mattina sarà come nuovo, con la sola differenza che avrà _una fame da lupi_. Ma non si preoccupi, gli dirò che ha chiamato. Suppongo che gli faccia piacere sapere che la sua ragazza si preoccupa per lui.»  
«Non sono la sua ragazza, sono liberissima come l'aria! -replicò l'altra, come per eliminare ogni fraintendimento- ... Quindi domani posso venire a trovarlo? »  
«Certo. Può fare sogni tranquilli, veglierò io su di lui. »  
«Mi fido... Allora arrivederci, Shiro... E dammi del tu. »  
«Va bene, arrivederci Allura» Chiusa la chiamata, poté percepire lo sguardo pieno di astio dell'altro «Hai davvero una buona amica, Keith.». Keith iniziò ad impanicarsi internamente perché aveva ricordato cosa stesse facendo in giro a quell'ora di sera e dove stesse andando, ma non replicò alle scuse rifilate da Shiro alla ragazza per non farla preoccupare ulteriormente. Inoltre, lei era sembrata fin troppo contenta di poter parlare con il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta. Avrebbe potuto crederci anche lui dopotutto, ma un'anemia non era sicuramente dolorosa come quello che sentiva Keith, anche se gli sembrava quasi che il corpo stesse guarendo pian piano da solo.  
«Sta zitto - replicò, prima di sentire una fitta di dolore abbastanza forte da farlo gemere - Potresti spiegarmi per quale motivo mi hai letteralmente rapito?»  
« Più che rapirti, ti ho salvato la vita. - rispose Shiro con immensa calma, visto che erano arrivati finalmente al college \- ... Più precisamente ti ho appena regalato una nuova vita. Ma non credo che tu voglia discuterne, la trasformazione dovrebbe essere quasi ultimata se consideriamo quanto sei vispo.» concluse parcheggiando la macchina.  
«La trasformacosa...» disse Keith ancora più confuso e con un tono scocciato, ma almeno riuscì a collegare il dolore sul collo a Shiro: aveva la netta sensazione che fosse opera sua ma non aveva idea del motivo per il quale Shiro avrebbe dovuto morderlo.  
Inseriti gli oggetti del ragazzo nella sua borsa, Shiro se la mise in spalla ed uscì dall'auto per precipitarsi ad aprire l'altra portiera per aiutarlo ad uscire. Ma prima di fare ciò, gli sfiorò la fronte e il collo con una mano per controllarne la temperatura corporea e il battito cardiaco «... Chi l'avrebbe detto che un tipo così gracilino avesse delle capacità rigenerative così potenti. Forse la Luna aveva previsto che presto saresti stato uno dei suoi figli -abbozzò con un sorriso che indicava sollievo, per poi prendere in braccio Keith come se fosse una principessa. Le mani di Shiro sul suo corpo poco dopo fecero rabbuiare Keith ancora di più, non era una persona propensa al contatto fisico soprattutto con chi non conosceva bene - anzi, solo con chi conosceva da tanti anni riusciva ad essere più espansivo - quindi si ritirò lentamente da quel contatto ma fu abbastanza inutile, visto che Shiro lo prese _letteralmente_ in braccio.- ... Cerca di star fermo. Il tuo nuovo alloggio non è lontanissimo. Provvederò a farvi trasportare i tuoi effetti personali, tanto si tratterà di una convivenza temporanea.» Shiro aveva una temperatura corporea altissima e Keith non aveva abbastanza forze in quel momento per tentare ulteriormente di svincolarsi dalla sua presa,quindi lo lasciò fare, non senza lamentarsi un po'.  
«Se quando non mi sarò ripreso non mi spiegherai tutto... giuro che farò passare i guai a tutti i tuoi amichetti.» nonostante quelle parole di sfida, Keith poggió il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo perché la testa gli faceva malissimo e nonostante stesse riacquistando miracolosamente le forze non aveva voglia di sforzarsi.  
«Però puoi cominciare col dirmi perché dovrei vivere qui.»  
«Non _dovresti_ , tu _vivrai_ con me nel mio alloggio. Mi dispiace importi questa decisione, ma non posso permettere che un cucciolo vada in giro a combinare guai e a sporcarsi la fedina penale, sopratt utto non un cucciolo del mio branco.» ripeté tenendo saldamente il ragazzo tra le braccia, procedendo a grandi passi verso la hall dell'area destinata ai studenti che sulla carta erano particolarmente meritevoli, quando in realtà erano semplicemente persone appartenenti a diverse razze.  
«...chi hai chiamato _cucciolo_ , scusa?» disse Keith con un tono decisamente più irritato, sollevò il capo per guardare malissimo Shiro ma quando entrarono nell'edificio davanti al quale il più grande si era parcheggiato la loro discussione venne interrotta da un ragazzone dall'aria bonaria.  
Il portinaio Hunk vide entrare i due e notandoli sporchi di sangue, si avvicinò immediatamente, non potendo non notare i segni del morso sul collo del più piccolo «... Shiro... Perché?» camminando di fianco al capo branco mentre si dirigevano verso la sua stanza che, a dirla tutta, era una vera e propria suite.  
«Era necessario.»  
«Mi fido di te, ma con una statura del genere ce la farà a sopportare tutto?»  
«Non farti ingannare dal suo aspetto, il piccoletto è tenace. Non a caso fa parte dei miei Lions.» tentò di sdrammatizzare, mentre il portinaio gli aprì la camera e lui poté poggiare il ragazzo sul letto della propria camera, un due piazze.  
«Vado a prendere un po' di acqua e qualcosa di solido da fargli mettere sotto i denti.»  
Rimasti soli, si avvicinò alla finestra ed esclamò un «Un appuntamento al chiaro della luna piena... Davvero un bel programma, mi dispiace che tu non ci sia potuto andare e soprattutto, che non potrai godere di quello spettacolo fin quando non diventerai abbastanza padrone di te, licantropo.» concluse puntandogli gli occhi addosso.  
Venire poggiato sul letto poco dopo fu un vero toccasana per Keith, che riuscì a distendere per bene i nervi per qualche minuto finché non iniziò a sentire il proprio corpo teso allo stremo.  
Stava per rispondere nuovamente male a Shiro quando il ragazzo lo chiamò in un modo veramente bizzarro: licantropo.  
«...che accidenti stai dice-» per l'ennesima volta in quella serata fu costretto ad interrompersi ma stavolta non fu tanto il dolore quanto una strana sensazione alle mani. Guardandole vide che alle estremità delle dita erano spuntate delle unghie alquanto insolite e una peluria decisamente più accentuata della sua solita sulle braccia. Non potendosi guardare allo specchio non poteva sapere che anche altro era appena cambiato nel suo aspetto: le orecchie gli si erano appuntite, la peluria aveva invaso anche il suo viso e gli occhi avevano assunto una sfumatura dorata insolita. Quando provò a parlare, un tono più roco di quello che aveva moralmente gli uscì dalla gola.  
«Che cosa mi sta succedendo??? Che cosa mi hai fatto?»  
Shiro rimase immobile, vicino alla finestra e si limitò a dirgli con aria amara  
«... Ti ho maledetto, ma ti ho anche salvato la vita... Prima mentre guidavo ho visto un'ombra spuntare all'improvviso in mezzo alla strada, ho suonato il clacson mentre rallentavo, tu non ti sei mosso anzi, continuavi ad attraversare. Risultato: sei rimasto sul ciglio della strada con ossa e membra rotte. L'unico modo che avevo per salvarti era trasformarti in ciò che sono io: un lupo mannaro.»  
Gli si avvicinò e si sedette sulla punta del letto « All'inizio potrà sembrarti una maledizione, ma andando avanti vedrai che ti sentirai meglio e soprattutto amerai il tuo corpo: sarà più vivo, più tonico e più forte. Ovviamente sarai costretto a convivere con me i primi tempi, visto che potresti subire sbalzi emotivi particolarmente forti che potrebbero farti commettere sciocchezze. - prese uno specchio dal comodino e gli mostrò il suo aspetto- ... E per il tuo aspetto di adesso, non preoccuparti, è solo un attimo di transizione... Tornerai prestissimo ad avere il tuo corpo e la tua voce... Ovviamente non ti chiedo di accettare tutto passivamente, anzi, ti chiedo scusa. Ti chiedo scusa se ho deciso di trasformarti per mio mero capriccio e perché non volevo che un confratello morisse così giovane.» e gli sorrise amaramente.  
Le parole di Shiro sembravano lontane, come se Keith si trovasse all'interno di una bolla anche se erano fisicamente nella stessa stanza, nonostante ciò riuscì comunque a scandirne e a comprenderne il significato in un misto di shock e incomprensione.  
Non aveva mai neanche lontanamente immaginato la possibile esistenza di cose come lupi mannari, così come non si capacitava del fatto che fosse quasi morto. Forse era un segno del karma, visto che quella sera aveva deciso di dichiararsi alla propria migliore amica. Tutte le informazioni di Shiro presero forma quando il ragazzo gli passò lo specchio affinché vi vedesse la propria immagine riflessa, in cui Keith non si riconobbe ovviamente. Oltre alla peluria, gli occhi diversi e alle orecchie poté notare dei denti più grandi rispetto ai suoi normali e convinto di essere vittima di uno scherzo, testò il proprio dolore provando a tirare alcuni peli del viso. Come risultato emise un verso simile ad un ruggito per il dolore e subito dopo ricevette le scuse di quello che, se ricordava bene le varie leggende, ora era il suo _alpha_. 

Il misto di shock e sorpresa iniziarono a farlo agitare, con ciò iniziò a sentire il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare a dismisura e senza un controllo sulla propria forza su scagliò contro Shiro, buttandolo contro il materasso e bloccandogli i movimenti.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto? Ridammi la mia vita! Non voglio far parte del tuo circo!»  
Shiro poté percepire a pelle lo stato di disperazione dell'altro e pur avendo potuto evitarlo con facilità, decise di non muoversi e lasciarlo fare, ritrovandosi l'altro con gli occhi iniettati di sangue sopra di lui che lo minacciava.  
«Vita? Quale vita? Il processo è irreversibile e se non avessi agito in questo modo, nella migliore delle ipotesi saresti su un letto di un ospedale in coma. \- cercò di replicare mantenendo la massima calma, non voleva incattivirlo ancora di più- .. Preferiresti essere morto?... Non poter magari rivedere più il sorriso delle persone che ti amano... Della tua amica Allura!... Non credi che sarebbe morta di dolore sapendo che avevi perso la vita mentre uscivi per vedere _lei_ ? Avresti voluta vederla piangere?»  
Odiava essere severo, ma non poteva fare altrimenti visto che doveva rimetterlo in riga, così si limitò a fissarlo con occhi sicuri .  
«E per quanto possa comprendere il tuo dolore, non osare definire il mio branco un circo.» Keith sgranò gli occhi e realizzò una cosa terribile: Shiro non aveva tutti i torti. Realizzare ciò - come ammettere che qualcuno all'infuori di sé stesso avesse ragione - gli fece allentare la presa su di lui e fissare il vuoto in modo disperato per secondi interi.  
In quel momento entrò Hunk con cibo e acqua e notando la situazione, li poggiò immediatamente sulla scrivania e si avventò a bloccare le mani di Keith, portandogliele dietro la schiena  
« _Cucciolo_ , datti una calmata e non osare alzare una zampa sul nostro capobranco!».  
«Lasciami! Non gli stavo facendo nulla - grazie alla sua nuova forza, Keith si svincolò facilmente e rotolò sul letto lontano da loro, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso - e non ti ci mettere pure tu con la storia del cucciolo.» Pensare ad Allura e al suo viso era riuscito a calmarlo seppur di poco ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di retrarre gli arigli.  
«Lasciatemi solo.» disse con tono rude, alzando poi lo sguardo verso gli altri due. «Prima voglio sapere con esattezza cosa mi succederà con la luna piena.»  
«... No, non possiamo. - rispose il ragazzo di colore - Sei uno di noi adesso ed è compito nostro monitorare il tuo stato mentale e fisico, anche se da quel che vedo mi sembri essere in perfetta forma... E staresti un po' meglio se mangiassi e bevessi qualcosa, la trasformazione stanca eper di più, hai perso parecchio sangue.»  
«Ha ragione Hunk... A proposito, non ho fatto le presentazioni: lui è Hunk Garrett, mentre il nuovo arrivato è Keith Kogane. Hunk è una delle persone più affidabili che io conosca, puoi rivolgerti a lui in qualsiasi circostanza.»  
L'uomo sorrise di rimando per quelle lodi ricevute, restando in silenzio nell'osservare la reazione del più piccolo, mentre l'alpha riprese a parlare «.. Per i primi tempi ti trasformerai in questo modo e ritornerai ad assumere le tue sembianze solo quando la luna inizierà a calare. In quei momenti devi cercare di restare nel dormitorio, visto che i giovani lupi non hanno inibizioni e in epoche lontane, senza controlli, si sono macchiati di molti reati; come capobranco ed essere pensante è mio compito evitare che facciate ciò e che continuiate a svolgere la stessa vita che conducevate prima.»  
« Però non preoccuparti, se riesci a dominare i tuoi istinti, questa fase passerà subito. Ti basterà seguire la guida di Shiro.» aggiunse Hunk.  
« Per le successive trasformazioni dipenderà da te, visto che non saranno a livello fisico, ma saranno collegate strettamente alle inibizioni e ai desideri più remoti del lupo. Per esempio Hunk i primi tempi era solito svuotare le riserve di cibo del nostro dormitorio ed eravamo costretti a tenerlo incatenato.»  
«Ah, ricordo come se fosse ieri quella fame incontrollata e i mal di pancia dolorosi che avevo il giorno dopo, povero me!»

Keith era ancora più convinto che quella fosse una sorta di punizione, stentava ancora a credere di esser diventato un essere fornito di denti aguzzi e unghie taglienti. Inoltre, quando si trovava coinvolto in qualche difficoltà era abituato ad affrontarla da solo e con sé stesso, quindi quando i due gli dissero che non lo avrebbero lasciato solo storse il naso, prima di avere una fitta dolorosa al collo.  
«Non ho fame.» rispose secco, anche se in realtà lo stomaco gli faceva male, visto che prima di uscire non aveva toccato cibo per il nervoso. Il ragazzone di nome Hunk gli sembrava gentile quanto Shiro, forse era una caratteristica tipica del suo branco quindi Keith stonava in toto con quell'attitudine.Ascoltò con attenzione la spiegazione di Shiro, stavolta la sua voce era meno ovattata e si sdraiò sul letto, ormai rassegnato a dover passare la serata lì.  
«Che bella seccatura, grazie mille Shirogane. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da un compatriota.» disse prima di emettere un altro verso roco per il dolore, che lo costrinse a scattare seduto e tenersi la testa con le mani. Il dolore sembrava essere più psicologico che fisico ed era una cosa insopportabile.  
«Almeno potreste darmi qualcosa per il dolore?»  
L'alpha lanciò un'occhiata di intesa ad Hunk nel momento in cui il ragazzo chiese aiuto per rimedi contro il dolore e si sorrisero a vicenda.  
«... Un metodo c'è, ma non credo che gli piacerà.»  
«Considerando ciò che ha detto prima, credo proprio di no. - affermò Hunk ridacchiando, sedendosi sul letto - ... Keith, l'hai chiesto tu, perciò non lamentarti.» e dopo aver scambiato un'altra occhiata di intesa con Shiro, entrambi si posizionarono ai fianchi del ragazzo e incominciarono a fargli una serie di grattini, muovendosi dalla zona dietro alle orecchie, alla pancia.  
In un primo momento Keith cercò di allontanarli e si irrigidì un po' all'inizio quando venne toccato, ma nel momento in cui riuscì a sentire dei benefici di quei tocchi mirati ogni parte del suo corpo iniziò a rilassarsi e i muscoli si distesero uno ad uno, lasciando spazio ad una sensazione di benessere. Non sapeva se fosse possibile arrossire in quello stato ma sentiva il viso andare in fiamme per l'imbarazzo e il suo orgoglio iniziò ad andare in frantumi.  
«Questi dovrebbero aiutarti a rilassare. - sussurrò Shiro con voce bassa e grave, vicino ad una delle orecchie del giovane lupo - ... E per quanto il tuo "compatriota" ti abbia deluso, dobbiamo cercare di stabilire delle regole. Innanzitutto cerca di essere sincero sulle sensazioni fisiche e psicologiche che provi, visto che in notti come queste potresti rischiare di farle uscire violentemente... Anche se sono cose stupide, parlane con me o con Hunk, potremmo aiutarti a porvi un rimedio... E soprattutto, non mentirmi.» In quel momento, gli occhi del capobranco scintillaronoassumendo una sfumatura cremisi mentre il suo viso si faceva vicino a quello dell'altro «... Perché me ne accorgerei, non sottovalutare il leader dei Lions e del branco. Perciò, ti chiedo nuovamente, hai fame?»  
Nonostante avesse i sensi appannati ora dal piacere di quei gesti, Keith riuscì a scorgere lo sguardo insistente di Shiro su di lui: i suoi occhi erano più brillanti e belli dei suoi, occhi di un vero alpha e Keith, anche se era appena diventato un licantropo, ne sentiva ogni briciolo di forza addosso.  
Il corvino finì col poggiarsi alla spalla del capobranco con la nuca, non per volontà ma per stanchezza e quando Shiro gli porse quella domanda annuì flebilmente.  
«Ma cosa potrei mai mangiare in questo stato?»  
Appena il ragazzo si appoggiò a lui, Shiro capì che il peggio era passato, così fece segno all'uomo di colore di smetterla «Abbiamo anche pensato a quello, sai Hunk è un cuoco straordinario, quindi sono certo che quello che ti ha preparato di piacerà così tanto da volere il bis.»  
Colto il segnale, l'interpellato, che aveva grande orgoglio in tutto ciò che riguardava la sua cucina, si alzò e portò il vassoio con il cibo ancora caldo sul letto «Spero che ti piaccia. Ho preparato un hamburger specialità della casa, sono 200 grammi di carne grigliata con una salsina di mia invenzione piena di proteine e nutrienti.» e aprì il coperchio rivelando un piatto che emanava un ottimo odore. Keith sbattè le palpebre ripetutamente per l'incredulità quando Hunk gli portò quel piatto, perché non aveva mai visto qualcuno così felice per aver cucinato un po' di carne. Inoltre, non capiva come quei ragazzi potesseroessere così gentili con lui, visto che aveva trattato entrambi con arroganza e modi scontrosi.  
«Sei stato fortunato Keith, quel piatto è davvero squisito. -affermò Shiro con il solito tono gentile e presa una forchetta, gli tagliò un pezzetto che portò alle labbra del suo interlocutore - ...Assaggialo e ti sentirai meglio.» Il tutto si svolse con Hunk in visibile stato di tensione per vedere se al ragazzo fosse o meno piaciuto ciò che aveva preparato, suscitando un sorriso nell'alpha che bisbigliò in un orecchio del malato «Su, provalo. Non vorrai spezzare quello sguardo pieno di speranza, no?».  
Keith ammise a sé stesso che l'odore proveniente dal vassoio era davvero ottimo e prese la forchetta dalle mani di Shiro - non si sarebbe di certo lasciato imboccare da lui - e si staccò anche per poter stare dritto con la schiena.Masticò con calma la fetta tagliata dall’alpha e dopo aver deglutito il boccone iniziò a tagliarne altri in silenzio, continuando a mangiare con calma e gusto. Vide i volti dei ragazzi rilassarsi e sotto sotto gli fece piacere, visto che la loro ansia e insistenza rendeva nervoso anche lui.  
«Sicuri di essere il mio branco e non le mie nuove tate?» disse ironico, mentre continuava a mangiare la carne nel piatto.  
« Diciamo che siamo entrambe le cose... - si rivolse all'altro- Hunk, adesso puoi andare... Posso occuparmene io.» Il ragazzo eseguì la volontà del capobranco e lo lasciò da solo con il nuovo arrivato.

Shiro continuò ad osservare l'altro, riempiendo un bicchiere di acqua e posandoglielo sul vassoio  
«Diciamo che più che una tata, puoi considerarmi tuo fratello maggiore da adesso in poi, visto che conviverai con me. Sono conscio di quanto la cosa non ti faccia impazzire, ma non possiamo fare altrimenti. -gli accarezzò il capo con fare paterno e aggiunse- ... Perciò cerchiamo di andare d'accordo. Mangia tutto con calma, così dopo puoi darti una ripulita.»e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, regalandogli un dolce sorriso. Si alzò dal letto prima che l'altro potesse replicare in malo modo e iniziò a preparare un cambio di vestiti per Keith.  
«... Io cercherò di adeguarmi ma tu devi fare lo stesso. Evita di toccarmi così tanto.» disse Keith con un evidente imbarazzo nel tono di voce, continuò a mangiare con muso basso e bevve anche un lungo sorso d'acqua anche quando Shiro si fu alzato dal letto. «Ci penserò su.» replicò il maggiore sorridendo divertito a quelle timide minacce, poggiando il cambio di abiti sul tavolino. Dopo aver finito di mangiare Keith posò il vassoio sul comodino accanto al letto e poco dopo le fitte di dolore ripresero a manifestarsi, oltre che ad istinti non proprio pacifici.«Shiro, è un problema se ho la perenne voglia di azzannarti al collo?» chiese preoccupato Keith, ben sapendo che non fosse totalmente dovuto alla licantropia - okay, forse non lo avrebbe morso per antipatia, ma un bel pugno non glielo toglieva nessuno - e iniziò a perdere il controllo del proprio corpo, che iniziò ad agitarsi in preda ad una violenza incontrollata che portò a disfare il letto.  
Nel vederlo così agitato, Shiro lo abbracciò immediatamente, iniziando a fargli dei grattini dietro la nuca  
«Devi odiarmi davvero tanto per quello che è successo.-sussurrò con tono triste - ... Mi dispiace... E mi dispiace dover far venir meno il tuo divieto di toccarti, ma l'unico modo per calmare i tuoi istinti è stare vicino al tuo alpha.»  
Lo prese tra le sue braccia, circondandogli le spalle da dietro, in modo tale che non potesse morderlo  
« Perdona l'eccessivo contatto fisico, tra lupi è normale...-continuò a sussurrargli in un orecchio con voce bassa - ... Se vuoi far finire il tutto il prima possibile, cerca di concentrarti su qualcuno o qualcosa che ami. Farà finire prima gli effetti della trasformazione.»  
«...Che fortuna..» disse Keith a mezza bocca, trattenendosi dall'aggiungere altro per evitare di fare la figura del ragazzino stupido che cede facilmente alle carezze e agli abbracci. Visto che non aveva molta scelta né forza per contrastare la presa di Shiro decise di arrendersi e rimanere fermo contro il petto del ragazzo che gli diede un consiglio davvero buono. 

Keith non poté che pensare ad Allura per cercare di porre fine a quel processo e più immaginava il suo viso più sentiva di stare meglio. Si guardò le mani e vide finalmente pelle umana e peluria assente.  
«... E non potevi dirlo prima...» sospirò stancamente, accasciandosi con poca grazia contro il ragazzo  
«No, eri ancora troppo debole per poter pensare.... E per di più avevi lo stomaco vuoto, quindi non avresti potuto farcela.» constatò con un sorriso, lasciando che l'altro lo usasse tranquillamente come suo materasso personale nonostante gli sguardi ben poco amichevoli che gli stava rivolgendo.  
« ... Se non ti dispiace, vorrei togliermi questa roba di dosso. Sa di sangue.» disse Keith dopo qualche istante, guardando male il ragazzo dietro di sé.  
«Nessun problema, ti avevo preparato un cambio... Certo, le mie cose ti staranno larghe, ma meglio di niente.» e nonostante le sue parole, non lo lasciò, anzi, lo prese in braccio e lo portò in bagno, infischiandosene di eventuali proteste. Lo depose su uno sgabello e con assoluta calma e delicatezza iniziò a spogliarlo.  
«Shiro, m e t t i m i g i ù.» protestò, visto che era decisamente in grado di camminare con le proprie gambe almeno fino al bagno. Il comportamento gentile del ragazzo era ben oltre il limite del sopportabile per Keith, che non era abituato a tutte quelle premure.  
«Vista la situazione, sarò io a spogliarti e lavarti. Devo verificare che il tuo corpo sia a posto e, per di più, al momento non ti reggi abbastanza in piedi vista la quantità di sangue che hai perso da umano.» Una volta che rimase a torso nudo, prese una spugna bagnata e iniziò a passargliela sul torace  
«Se senti dolore o qualche fastidio, avvertimi.»  
«Vista la situazione _un corno_ \- disse Keith con un tono di protesta, alzandosi in piedi mentre Shiro gli stava passando la spugna bagnata sul corpo - Non ho ferite, sto benissimo e ora esci.» lo spinse all’indietro non con poca difficoltà ma riuscì a rimanere solo nel piccolo bagno dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, decise poi di aprire il getto della vasca per godersi almeno lì un po' di pace.  
Shiro venne brutalmente cacciato dal bagno e si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente, vista la testardaggine dell'altro che si rifiutava di fargli fare un check up a scopo precauzionario «Se noti qualcosa di insolito, fammelo sapere.»rispose stando in guardia, mentre cambiava le lenzuola del letto, ormai sporche di sangue, per metterne delle nuove e pulite. Fatto ciò si sedette sul materasso e attese che l'altro terminasse, così, avendo anche lui gli indumenti sporchi di sangue, si cambiò e gettò il tutto in un cestino, mentre con calma iniziò a vestirsi con degli abiti più comodi che era solito utilizzare in camera e prese un libro dal suo comodino che lesse distrattamente, visto che rimase in allerta temendo che il suo ospite commettesse sciocchezze.  
Keith immerse nell'acqua calda poco dopo e ogni suomuscolo ne godè a pieno, vi rimase immerso finché non divenne troppo fredda. Uscito dal bagno con un asciugamano addosso prese i vestiti sul letto e se li infilò con calma, gli erano tutti larghi ma almeno erano comodi e profumavano di pulito.  
«...E io dove dovrei dormire?» chiese al coinquilino, che era seduto sul materasso davanti a lui.  
«Sul letto, ovviamente... E abbastanza grande per entrambi.»  
«....Certo.» disse Keith sollevando un sopracciglio, incrociò le braccia e guardò nuovamente male il ragazzo. «Io non so se tu ci stia provando spudoratamente con me o il tuo sia solo un modo per farmi andare totalmente fuori di testa - commentò Keith, gesticolando anche con una mano - Fatto sta che io non sono una di quelle ragazze urlanti che ti viene dietro. Scommetto inoltre di non avere molta scelta, visto che l'alternativa a te sarebbe quel ragazzone di prima, giusto?» dopo aver realizzato ciò, Keith si trascinò stancamente verso la sponda libera del letto e ci si sdraiò, ponendo uno dei cuscini al centro tra lui e Shiro.  
«Hai indovinato per la parte sul _ragazzone_ , che si chiama Hunk... Quindi mi dispiace, ma almeno per una settimana dovremmo condividere lo stesso letto. -si lasciò andare sul materasso, sdraiandosi senza togliere gli occhi di dosso - ... Non ti preoccupare, so che non appartieni a quelle _ragazzine urlanti_ , infatti tu sei solito fissarmi come se ti avessi pestato la coda o rubato la ragazza.»

  
« _Una settimana_. Perfetto, domani andrò a farmi un bagno di purificazione in qualche pozza d'acqua sacra.»disse Keith.  
Shiro sporse leggermente da quella barricata creata col cuscino per coprire con un lenzuolo per bene il ragazzo «Mi dispiace, ma sono terribilmente ansioso con i miei cuccioli. -ridacchiò quasi imbarazzato per la constatazione, spegnendo la luce e lasciando una carezza sul capo di Keith - ... Cerca di dormire, devi recuperare le tue forze.»  
«Ho caldo. E comunque sì, in un certo senso me l'hai rubata la ragazza.» commentò acido Keith, prima di arrossire per il tocco caldo di Shiro sui propri capelli, da cui si ritirò rapidamente per poi poggiare il capo sul cuscino. « _Spazio personale_ , Shiro.» lo ammonì, sbuffando leggermente.Anche se il suo corpo accettava con piacere le carezze dispensate dal ragazzo anche mentre era in forma umana Keith non poteva moralmente accettare di essere pattato sulla testa in quel modo. «Io ci provo a dormire ma se la smettessi di fissarmi, sarebbe meglio.»

_"Che bel caratterino_ " pensò Shiro fissando il ragazzo imbronciato, prima di sdraiarsi sulla sua parte di letto e dargli le spalle «Contento adesso?» chiese con il solito tono paterno, soffermandosi un attimoa pensare su quello che gli aveva detto.  
«... Te l'avrei rubata? Quando l'avrei fatto? Non sono solito frequentare ragazze fidanzate... E poi tu hai la tua _amica_ Allura, no? Dalla foto sul tuo cellulare sembra molto carina... Sai, se sfruttassi per bene il tuo charme da lupo potresti molto probabilmente farla capitolare ai tuoi piedi. Ma questo dipende da quando sarai bravo a gestire il tuo nuovo corpo... E se ne sarai capace.»  
«Parlo proprio di lei, ti adora. Così come tutte le altre ragazze dell'intero campus.» sparò acido Keith, a cui la ragazza aveva chiesto da tempo di mettere una buona parola per lei con Shiro e anche se a modo suo, ora lo stava facendo. «... Che intendi con "gestire"?»  
«Se la metti in questa maniera sembro davvero una cattiva persona... E poi tutte queste fantomatiche ragazze del campus di cui parli, non mi è mai capitato di vederle. Purtroppo non ho ancora trovato qualcuno che sia in grado di prendermi fisicamente e mentalmente. >> concluse con tono serio Shiro, stringendo il lenzuolo. «Sai, per riuscire ad attrarre uno come te, questa ragazza deve essere davvero coinvolgente. Comunque, con ‘gestire’, mi riferisco alla prima parte del processo di trasformazione... Quando riuscirai a non trasformarti più in lupo e a dominare i tuoi istinti più nascosti, in quel caso potresti anche usare a tuo piacimento le doti da licantropo: olfatto, agilità, destrezza, udito, sono solo alcune delle doti che abbiamo. » affermò volendo sondare il terreno, non perché gli interessasse Allura, visto che a malapena ricordava il suo viso, ma per poter annotare mentalmente chi o cosa creava sconvolgimenti emotivi in Keith, così da poter intervenire per bene quando sarebbe venuta la seconda parte della trasformazione.  
«Non ti sarà capitato di vederle queste ragazze, ma ci sono. Forse non le hai notare perché sono quasi tutte matricole.»Keith iniziò ad innervosirsi leggermente visto che Shiro non ne voleva sapere di porre fine a quel discorso su Allura, ma per fortuna il topic si spostò su qualcosa di decisamente più interessante. «Quindi non sono tutte leggende metropolitane.» disse stupito e da un lato più contento di quella situazione, visto che quelle capacità gli sarebbero sicuramente tornate utili.«...Mi insegnerai?» chiese timidamente, voltandosi verso il ragazzo che però gli stava dando le spalle, dall'altra parte della barricata. Appena Shiro sentì di aver catturato la sua attenzione, si volse verso di lui, fissandolo con i suoi occhi che, illuminati dalla luce lunare, assunsero delle tonalità scarlatte, simili a quelle dei rubini vivi. «Non serve chiederlo. La tua _tata_ ti insegnerà tutto ciò che c'è da sapere: sia le cose divertenti che quelle noiose. Per questo mi serve la tua massima attenzione e, soprattutto, il tuo seguire scrupolosamente le mie direttive.» Keith si zittì e ammirarò a bocca aperta gli occhi rossi del suo capobranco, erano magnetici e fece davvero tanta difficoltà a prestare attenzione alle sue parole.

«D'accordo. Ma non dovrai trattarmi con sufficienza o come se fossi un bambino.» Stando più a contatto con quel ragazzo capì in parte perché tutti lo ammirassero: era senza dubbio gentile e non si arrabbiava per niente, neanche quando sembrava impossibile il contrario. Keith sperava che, vista la convivenza forzata a cui era stato sottoposto, riuscisse ad abituarsi presto a Shiro.  
All'ammonimento di Keith, gli venne spontaneo replicare « Per me i miei sottoposti sono i miei cuccioli a cui devo badare, chiamalo “istinto paterno” , quindi ti chiedo scusa se il modo in cui mi comporto ti da' fastidio. Di mio spero solo che riusciremmo ad andare d'accordo, sai, nonostante il tuo guardarmi male continuamente, mi sei simpatico e riconosco le tue capacità, altrimenti non ti avrei mai permesso di restare nei Lions.»  
Keith sistemò meglio il viso sul cuscino per poter guardare il ragazzo più facilmente « Io guardo male tutti, non prenderla troppo sul personale. Anche se _tu_ in particolare mi hai dato fin da subito un'impressione.... Strana. Mi sei sembrato _troppo_ gentile, quindi un "finto" gentile. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo però...» sbatté più volte le palpebre, scoprì che il suo sguardo si adattava facilmente all'oscurità e probabilmente era un effetto del suo nuovo corpo.  
Shiro a scoltò con attenzione le parole del più piccolo, ritrovandosi ad abbozzare un sorriso «Grazie per esserti ricreduto su di me... Però magari chissà, potrei seriamente essere solo un lupo cattivo...» affermò avvicinandosi per un attimo al suo viso e inchiodarlo con i suoi occhi rossi e restando un attimo in silenzio, per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Riprese il suo posto e gli disse «Tranquillo, lo so che devo restare nella mia parte della barricata, non serve guardarmi male... Anche se hai detto che quello è il tuo classico sguardo... Sai, sarei davvero curioso di sapere se lo usi anche con la tua amica. »  
« Devo ancora fidarmi del tutto, non credere che sia facile.. Ma.. Posso farti una domanda?» chiese Keith, cambiando nuovamente argomento.  
Stranamente Shiro riusciva ad essere perfettamente a suo agio con quel ragazzo e, veder destata in lui la curiosità non poté che rispondergli immediatamente <<Se posso darti una risposta, più che volentieri.>>  
La vicinanza improvvisa con Shiro fece irrigidire Keith un minimo ma vedere che fosse ironico riuscì a calmarlo subito dopo, anche grazie alla sua risata cristallina. Lo odiava ancora un po' per essere così spontaneo senza sforzo.   
«Mi chiedevo... Come tu fossi diventato licantropo. Ci sei nato oppure sei stato morso anche tu...? Lo capirei se non volessi rispondere, ma... Sono curioso ecco.»  
«Non è un problema risponderti: gli Shirogane sono una stirpe di lupi mannari che, alla morte del capofamiglia, tramandano ai figli maschi il titolo di alpha. Nel mio caso l'alpha era mio padre ed io ho ereditato il suo potere e le sue capacità alla sua morte... È successo qualche annetto fa. Io non sono neanche il primogenito nel vero e proprio senso della parola, ma sono semplicemente l'unico figlio maschio, il minore di 10 femmine... Infatti mio padre è morto di vecchiaia, ma felice di avere un erede.»  
«Wow, figo...Mi dispiace per tuo padre, ovviamente. So cosa si prova. E ce ne sono altri nel branco che lo sono di nascita o sono... Tutti come me?» chiese curioso, seriamente interessato a quell'argomento che in ogni caso sarebbe diventato oggetto di quotidianità per lui da quel momento in poi, quindi tanto valeva informarsi.«Ah e soprattutto, anche le altre confraternite hanno dei licantropi?»  
«Non preoccuparti, non hai toccato nessun tasto dolente. Mio padre si alternava tra le sue figlie, le sue mogli e i suoi beta e omega, curare il branco è una cosa difficilissima ed essendo abbastanza anziano quando sono nato io, non ha potuto mai dedicarmi più di tanto tempo... Ad ogni modo molti sono come te, altri invece sono così dalla nascita. Quelli come te sono persone che ho salvato da morte. Sai, non mi piace vedere i giovani che muoiono e con le capacità rigenerative della nostra razza, hanno potuto curare malattie mortali... Per il resto non sono interessato ad allargare il branco, intervengo solo in casi gravi, visto che il potere non è una cosa che ho chiesto o che mi interessa. Voglio solo che il mio branco stia bene, mi interessa questo. Ci sono altre case con altri lupi e ognuna ha altri alpha.» 

Quando Shiro riprese a parlare Keith girò il viso verso di lui e continuò ad ascoltarlo senza problemi, trovando la sua voce molto più rilassante rispetto a quando l'aveva conosciuto. «Capisco.. Grazie per avermi chiarito questi punti, immagino che per te sarà anche noioso ripetere queste cose ogni volta. Sai.. Stasera dovevo confessarmi a lei - disse Keith, si mise sdraiato di schiena e osservò il soffitto con i giochi di luce provenienti dalla finestra - Ma è successo quello che è successo e... Credo sia un segno. Non ero neanche totalmente convinto di farlo, non vorrei mai perdere la sua amicizia per.. Qualcosa di stupido come dei sentimenti. – si prese una piccola pausa, poi guardò nuovamente Shiro per qualche secondo e parlò di nuovo - Non deve essere facile essere l'àncora di tutti e non averne nessuna.» commentò ad alta voce, quando avrebbe voluto tenere quel pensiero per sé.  
Shiro lo fissò totalmente interessato e contento di sentirlo sfogarsi con lui, segno che stava iniziando a fidarsi « I sentimenti non sono stupidi, soprattutto quando sono genuini come quelli che provi tu. Non so da quanto tempo tu sia invaghito di lei, ma credo che dovresti cercare di affrontarla. Se trattieni tutto per troppo tempo, rischieresti di scoppiare e di non farcela più... E i sentimenti più profondi, quelli che si tenta di nascondere, sono ciò che fanno più male... L'incidente di stasera prendilo come qualcosa che magari potrebbe aiutarti per bene ad andare avanti... Se potrò darti una mano con lei, lo farò molto volentieri.»  
Quando il ragazzo manifestò una certa preoccupazione nei suoi confronti, non poté non abbozzare un sorriso «Hai ragione... È difficile, ma io faccio del mio meglio, perché voglio bene ad ogni singolo membro del mio branco e alla confraternita. Essere l'alpha, avere questo enorme potere e non poterlo gestire per aiutare gli altri sarebbe decisamente peggio... Credo e spero prima o poi di riuscire a trovare anch'io la mia ancora di salvezza, qualcuno a cui donarmi totalmente e a cui essere devoto, come tu lo sei con la tua amica. Sarebbe meraviglioso.»  
Keith si ritrovò in pochi mi minuti a passare dall'astio all'ammirazione nei confronti del ragazzo, dandosi anche mentalmente dello stupido per averlo giudicato da un'impressione del tutto _sbagliata_. Shiro era davvero di buon cuore e aveva un animo gentile, nonostante le varie croci che doveva portare sulle proprie spalle. «Non avrai difficoltà, tranquillo.» lo rassicurò, per poi chiudere gli occhi e tentare di riposare, anche se parlare con Shiro lo aveva fatto rilassare a dovere.  
Shiro l ’osservò attentamente e non poté non ridere di gusto, non per denigrarlo, ma semplicemente perché intenerito dalla situazione «Che stranezza... Quello che qui dovrebbe rassicurare dovrei essere io, non tu... Ma nonostante ciò, non importa. Anzi, apprezzo davvero ciò che stai dicendo. Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Keith.» e non resistette alla tentazione di scompigliargli i suoi morbidi capelli, per poi dargli rapidamente le spalle visto che era sicuro che si sarebbe beccato un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro. Shiro si aggiudicò l'ultimo sguardo torvo della giornata da parte di Keith e per fortuna non poté vedere il viso rosso del ragazzo dovuto sia alle sue parole di prima che alla mano tra i capelli.  
  
Il giorno successivo il sole rischiarò quella camera e mentre dormiva Shiro iniziò a sentirsi pesantissimo e quando aprì gli occhi, poté realizzare il perché: Keith si era appoggiato a lui e trovò il suo capo sul suo petto e le sue braccia e le sue gambe che gli andavano ad immobilizzare il corpo.Si ritrovò a sorridere per quelle posizioni assurde e notando l'ora, sussurrò con la voce più profonda del solito per colpa dell'orario  
«Keith, sveglia.»peccato che prima che potesse avere una risposta, la porta della sua camera da letto venne spalancata da Allura.  
«Keith, amic- KEITH, COSA STAI FACENDO?» chiese la ragazza con un urletto «Sei sicuro di stare bene?» aggiunse, visto che sapeva che non amava particolarmente Shiro e, rivolgendosi a quest'ultimo, gli fece un inchino «Buon giorno a te, Shiro. Spero che tu abbia fatto un buon riposo.»  
«Buon giorno a te Allura... Ho dormito splendidamente, grazie.»

Keith stranamente era riuscito a riposare meglio del solito nonostante lo stress della trasformazione e tutto quello che era successo durante la notte. La mattina sentì chiaramente la voce di Shiro chiamarlo affinché si svegliasse ma non era esattamente nei suoi piani alzarsi: il letto era troppo comodo e caldo per poterlo abbandonare ma evidentemente Allura non fu dello stesso giudizio quando entrò in camera urlante svegliando Keith, rendendolo nervoso e confuso.Solo dopo aver aperto gli occhi in modo decente il ragazzo si rese conto di dove fosse: diede un'occhiata a Shiro che non sembrava minimamente toccato dalla cosa e fece un salto verso la propria sponda di letto, guardando imbarazzato sia il ragazzo che Allura sulla soglia, quasi più sconvolta di lui.  
Aveva dormito _contro_ il corpo di Shiro e oltre alle occhiatacce dell'amica, si stava sorbendo anche il sorriso sornione del suo alpha. _Buongiorno Keith, buongiorno_.  
«Tu che ci fai qui. E tu - disse, spostando il dito precedentemente puntato alla ragazza verso Shiro - Che ci facevo addosso a te?»  
Il viso della nuova recluta totalmente imbarazzato fu ciò di più soddisfacente che potesse guardare Shiro appena sveglio, considerando alla scenetta che lui e la ragazza avevano dato vita e non poté non ritrovarsi a scoppiare in una sanissima risata, capace di dar generalmente pace a chi lo circondava.E infatti Allura non poté che sentire nel suo cuore l'ennesima freccia che le veniva lanciata, a causa della bellezza di Shiro anche in quel momento, mentre rideva fanciullescamente e si comportava come se niente fosse nonostante fosse in pigiama e con i capelli spettinati. Ci mise qualche secondo per riprendersi da quella visione che cercò di memorizzare«Sono venuta a trovarti per vedere se ti eri ripreso. Non sapevo fossi anemico, mi hai fatto preoccupare! -fissò il più grande con occhi pieni di ammirazione - Che fortuna che Shiro ti abbia trovato e sorvegliato. Su, chiedigli scusa per la risposta che gli hai dato e per il fastidio causato.»  
« Non serve, non mi ha dato assolutamente fastidio. È compito di due confratelli aiutarsi e il suo essere irrequieto nel sonno non è un motivo per cui scusarsi.» fissò attentamente Keith, con un bel sorriso «L'importante è che stia bene, mi interessa solo questo.»  
Allura fissò l'altro pieno di ammirazione a tal punto da continuare a far tenere la testa bassa al povero nuovo licantropo.  
La risata di Shiro non ebbe lo stesso effetto divertito di Allura su Keith ovviamente, il ragazzo divenne ancor più paonazzo in viso per l'imbarazzo e guardò male entrambi, godendo silenziosamente della risata cristallina della ragazza.«Sto bene Al, non dovevi venire fin qui...»Ciò che gli disse Shiro poco dopo invece lo sorprese, o meglio sentirlo parlare così davanti alla ragazza non fece altro che aumentare l'idea della sua gentilezza innata.Distolse velocemente lo sguardo e si alzò dal letto un po' barcollante, raggiungendo la ragazza ancora sulla soglia.  
«Sto bene, te lo assicuro.»  
«Ma perché stavi dormendo addosso al _mio_ Shiro? - disse sotto voce la ragazzaquando Keith le fu vicino - Non è che hai preso una cotta anche tu per lui?»  
«Cosa? NO!»urlò Keith ad alta voce, passandosi una mano sul volto che assumeva colorazioni sempre più rosse col passare dei minuti.  
«Guarda che non c'è niente di ma---»  
« _Allura, no_ \- disse, ammonendo la ragazza con uno sguardo - Nel sonno mi muovo parecchio, sarà stato per quello.»  
«Mh... sarà. Ma insomma, di cosa volevi parlarmi ieri sera?»  
Keith si congelò sul posto per qualche momento, guardando la ragazza in visoindeciso sul da farsi.  
«Nulla di che.. Lascia perdere.»  
«Ma avevi detto che era importante...» 

«Si beh.. Era una scusa per farti venire.»  
«... **_Kitty_** , insomma! Sarei venuta lo stesso, lo sai...»  
Keith chiese scusa alla ragazza che prima di andarsene lo abbracciò forte e dopo un saluto veloce a Shiro lasciò la stanza. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta dopo averla chiusa e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Non una parola.»  
Shiro aveva osservato la discussione tra i due con curiosità, visto che poteva notare come la presenza della ragazza avesse l'impatto di creare nuove espressioni e nuovi colori sul viso del ragazzo, trovandolo mille volte più vivo e affascinante. Salutata Allura con una mano, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata per quel monito «Ricevuto. Non dirò nulla su quanto tu sia pazzo di quella ragazza!» e si preparò subito a schivare eventuali colpi o cuscini che l'altro sicuramente gli avrebbe lanciato contro, visto il suo temperamento focoso.

Da quel giorno, passò un mese intero e se inizialmente i drammi sentimentali di Keith furono un ottimo modo per cementare la loro amicizia tra alpha e beta, via via, ogni volta che l'altro gli accennava di Allura, iniziò ad avvertire delle fitte allo stomaco, iniziando a presagire il peggio. Quel nuovo arrivato stava diventando decisamente troppo importante per Shiro: riusciva a percepirne la presenza in una stanza gremita di persone, ogni giorno pranzavano e cenavano insieme, ogni giorno il più grande (quando poteva) passava a prenderlo dalle lezioni e, nonostante inizialmente avessero dovuto dormire insieme solo durante la prima fase della trasformazione, Keith non aveva ancora abbandonato il suo letto. La barriera di cuscini scomparve e alla trasformazione fisica fecero spazio gli incubi e l'esternazione delle sue repressioni psicologiche che nel caso del ragazzo riguardavano principalmente Allura e il suo passato. Più e più di una volta si era ritrovato a dormire con il moro tra le sue braccia, stringendolo a sé e sentendo il proprio cuore scoppiare: era inutile mentire, aveva capito che il tipico affetto che provava in genere per i suoi beta, nei confronti di Keith era decisamente qualcosa di più profondo e non poteva permettersi di esternarlo, perché sapeva che nella vita di lui c'era un'altra persona. Per Keith il tempo trascorse in modo fin troppo veloce e non ci mise poi chissà quanto ad abituarsi alla sua nuova vita anzi, imparò ben presto a sfruttarne le nuove capacità. Shiro fu per lui una guida preziosa e in poco tempo divenne non solo un alpha degno di fiducia ai suoi occhi ma anche un amico su cui contare. Keith si legò tantissimo a lui tanto che decise di rimanere nel suo loft e anche se l'altro gli aveva offerto di alloggiare in un'altra stanza, non passava notte senza che il moro dormisse con lui a causa di numerosi incubi e ansie che si presentavano soprattutto nelle ore notturne. E proprio durante una di queste notti, Shiro sentì Keith diventare inquieto e si svegliò di soprassalto « Ehi, sveglia...» provò a scuoterlo, accarezzandogli la testa per calmarlo.  
Keith si sentì chiamare dal ragazzo e riuscì a svegliarsi senza urlare per una volta, aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò ad avere il respiro affannato e i vestiti madidi di sudore.  
«Shiro... » disse con un filo di voce, sporgendosi verso il ragazzo per abbracciarlo forte.«Era solo un sogno, grazie al cielo..» sussurrò col viso premuto contro il suo collo, per poi allentare la presa e guardarlo negli occhi. «Scusa, ti ho svegliato di nuovo...» si allontanò di poco e si mise seduto per togliersi la maglia, che gettò in un angolo della stanza senza curarsene; legò anche i capelli all' altezza della nuca e tirò un sospiro stanco.«Sono stufo di tutto questo...»  
Shiro dal canto suo si ritrovò in un abbraccio che immediatamente ricambiò, iniziando ad accarezzargli il viso e a godersi la sensazione di avere il suo volto contro la sua pelle. Lo fissò preoccupato, quando ruppe l'abbraccio e iniziò un insolito spogliarello che ebbe la capacità de destabilizzarlo leggermente: la pelle bianca di Keith sembrava ancora più candida alla luce della luna e gocce di sudore iniziarono a dare risalto ai suoi muscoli, rendendolo ancor più sensuale di quanto non lo fosse di suo. Il colpo di grazia definitivo fu il codino, quel ragazzo non poteva capire quanto lo trovasse affascinante in quel momento e quanto il batticuore quasi adolescenziale che provava fosse dovuto non solo dalla preoccupazione per l'altro, ma anche per il desiderio che stava provando, soprattutto per la voglia di toccarlo.  
Ma Keith era off limits, perciò Shiro respirò profondamente e si limitò a sorridergli «... Non è un problema. Siamo _amici_ prima di appartenere allo stesso branco, no? Cosa hai sognato questa volta? La tua infanzia?» e prese a dargli delle carezze sul capo, per calmarlo. Quando si fu tranquillizzato, Keith tornò a sdraiarsi sul materasso e scalciò via le lenzuola a causa del caldo, prima di girarsi verso Shiro, che era agitato probabilmente a causa sua, poteva sentirlo dal suo battito cardiaco insistente così decise di ricambiare le carezze sul capo del ragazzo, gesto che lo portò ad avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui.  
«No... no niente del genere - appena iniziò a parlare si creò un groppo nella sua gola e fece difficoltà a continuare - Ho sognato di perderti. Tenevo il tuo corpo freddo tra le braccia, perdevi sangue da ogni parte e...» non ce la fece a finire di parlare e si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, per poi poggiare il viso sul petto di Shiro. Il più grande l o prese per i fianchi e lo abbracciò, ascoltando attentamente le sue parole che lo colpirono dritto al cuore, capendo finalmente il perché di quella reazione. Gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e glielo sollevò «... Ehi, io sono qui, al tuo fianco... Era solo un incubo...».  
Prese le mani di Keith e iniziò a passarle su varie parti del proprio corpo «Puoi vedermi e puoi sentirlo, no? Questi sono i miei occhi che vegliano su di te...Questo è il mio naso, con il quale posso percepire il tuo odore... Queste le mie orecchie, con le quali ascolto la tua voce... Mentre queste sono le mie labbra, con le quali ti parlo... E soprattutto...-arrivò al livello del proprio cuore - ... Nel mio petto c'è qualcosa che batte forte, qualcosa che indica che sono ancora vivo, qui, di fronte a te.» fece questo discorso guardandolo con occhi pieni di amore, come quello che provava per il ragazzo per poi, invogliato dalla distanza, fare qualcosa che aveva sempre evitato: baciarlo. Non un bacio sulle labbra, ma un bacio sulla fronte, più tipico di un padre che di un amante. La vicinanza ad uno Shiro vivo e vegeto non fece calmare subito il suo cuore e il suo respiro agitato ma a quello pensò proprio lui, il suo alpha. Ogni singola parte indicata dall'altro era lì davanti a lui, più viva che mai e ogni tocco sulla pelle calda di Shiro era un colpo al cuore per Keith se si ritrovò ad accarezzare il suo petto con delicatezza quando il ragazzo posò le mani all’altezza del cuore. Keith si sentiva strano in quel momento, legato a Shiro in maniera talmente profonda che non pensava ne avrebbe mai capito tutti i motivi e le varie trame ma la cosa importante ora era che Shiro stava bene. Si sentì mancare le forze quando l'altro lo baciò, in maniera decisamente più intima di un bacio sulle labbra e Keith si ritrovò a desiderarne ancora in quel momento.  
Non da Allura. 

_Da Shiro_. 

Quel pensiero fece capolino nella sua testa come un leggero soffio, che però il ragazzo scacciò via per concentrarsi sull'amico e sollevare il viso verso di lui.Lo accarezzò di nuovo coi polpastrelli e poi lo abbracciò forte, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo mentre il suo corpo si plasmava alla perfezione contro quello imponente, caldo e protettivo del suo capobranco. «Grazie..»  
Il maggiore dei due non osò ritrarsi a quel contatto, riuscendo a percepire come l'altro si fosse decisamente calmato. Non poteva averlo, vero, ma nessuno gli impediva di amarlo in quel modo così devoto e rispettoso, mentre cercava di posare gli occhi sugli altri per non sporcare la loro amicizia. Lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena «... Figurati... Prima di essere il tuo alpha, credo di reputarmi _tuo amico_ e tra amici si fa questo ed altro... Tanto la fase in cui mi odiavi è passata, no?» chiese con una risata, posando una mano su una guancia dell'altro per fissargli il suo bellissimo viso.  
«Non reputarti mio amico e basta - disse Keith, prima di guardarlo - Sei la mia famiglia, Shiro. E _ovviamente_ quella fase è passata.. Non so ancora come, ma è passata.» Sorridendo, percepì ancora meglio la pressione gentile della sua mano sul proprio viso e fece lo stesso su quello di Shiro. 

«Io ancora non riesco a capire come sia possibile, comunque ... ah, ci tengo a dirti una cosa. Tutto questo... Non è dovuto al fatto che tu sia il mio alpha. Non mi sento spinto a starti vicino per quello. Voglio starti vicino perché lo voglio _io_ , non il mio istinto animale. Ci tenevo a dirtelo, ecco.»  
Per Shiro quella rivelazione fu come una doccia fredda e fece una fatica enorme a non smettere di sorridergli e di accarezzargli la guancia che gli entrava perfettamente in un palmo; di tutte le persone di cui poteva invaghirsi aveva scelto quella sbagliata e col cuore occupato. Si chiedeva quando gli sarebbe passata, quando sarebbe riuscito a lasciarlo andare, magari il giorno in cui l'avrebbe visto tra le braccia della ragazza dei suoi sogni si sarebbe deciso a lasciarlo stare definitivamente. Peccato che quel bel sorriso, unito alla puntualizzazione che gli fece, furono un ulteriore colpo al suo cuore che barcollò sia per la felicità che per la disperazione «Ti ringrazio per il tuo affetto.»  
«Non devi ringraziarmi, stupido.» disse sorridendo di cuore all'altro.  
Il più grande non poté non apprezzare la premura, visto che sapeva quanto quell'argomento fosse delicato per lui. Così lo strinse tra le sue braccia portandolo sopra di sé mentre si sdraiava «... Cerca di dormire. Ti terrò così fin quando non ti addormenterai... E non accetto proteste, del resto è il mio dovere, _fratellino._ » concluse, cercando di fargli capire quanto ricambiasse quella sottospecie di amore.  
«... Ouch, è strano sentirmi chiamare così. Comunque, Shiro... se mai dovessi avere anche tu degli incubi, sappi che potrai sempre svegliarmi. Okay?» disse Keith, portandosi la mano del ragazzo vicino al viso, gli infondeva sicurezza e anche grazie ad essa riuscì a prendere sonno in poco tempo tra le braccia dell'alpha.  
Shiro ricambiò la stretta della mano, continuando ad accarezzargli con lentezza il capo mentre un sorriso un po' amaro gli comparve sul viso «Sarà fatto.» E in quel momento, pur sapendo che non era quella la forma di amore che stava cercando, si crogiolò nel calore di Keith, cercando di goderne il più possibile mentre sentì una delle proprie mani che veniva portata al suo viso. Mentre cullava il ragazzo cadde in un sonno profondo, senza muoversi di un centimetroe continuando a stringerlo a sé come se fosse la cosa più preziosa sulla faccia della terra. Quel mattino, la prima cosa che fece da sveglio fu guardare il viso di Keith, che ancora lo sovrastava; intenerito, gli lasciò spontaneamente un bacio sulla fronte mentre lo metteva con la schiena sul materasso e lo lasciava da solo per andar a farsi una doccia per calmarsi. Non poteva farsi annebbiare il giudizio per un'attrazione del genere e l'acqua fredda era il migliore dei toccasana per certe situazioni. Una volta terminato di lavarsi, andò a fare colazione e avvisò Hunk di lasciare dormire il ragazzo e di conservargli qualcosa di sostanzioso, visto che non era stato bene. Fatto ciò, cercò di studiare, ma la sua mente era pervasa da quello che era accaduto con Keith.

Il principe e il gatto randagio, non male come nome per una favola vero? Certo, sono conscio che in realtà è solito che i protagonisti delle storie di amore siano la principessa e il ranocchio ma in questo caso non mi sentirei di definire Keith un "ranocchio" o "cucciolo”, (quest'ultimo nomignolo è sotto proprietà di Takashi e gh, mai mettersi contro il proprio alpha).  
Direi che "gatto randagio" sia il nome perfetto per luivista la sua terribile acconciatura di capelli, che se fosse più curata gli darebbe più chance con Allura ma ehi, da questo ci guadagno io, il magnifico Lance che con il suo charme prima o poi, (si spera prima "prima" che "poi"), potrà conquistare la splendida principessa, visto che Keith non sa sfruttare il fascino del "migliore amico".  
Almeno l'ho sempre pensata così, fino a quando non ha iniziato a convivere con Shiro visto che è entrato anche lui nel nostro branco, nel quale ovviamente io sono il licantropo più affascinante e seducente.

Tornando a noi, Shiro ha avuto molte difficoltà ad ammaestrarlo visto che il gatto non faceva che fissarlo malissimo o assumere un'aria insofferente quando era nelle sue vicinanze; il solito asociale insomma. Fortunatamente il mio alpha è così portentoso da essergli stato sempre vicino, anche quando Kitty ha avuto le sue crisi esistenziali da drama queen sulla sua relazione con Allura, che ovviamente non faceva progressi, sfido io! Insomma, la ragazza aveva subito il fascino di Takashi, che è il secondo licantropo più affascinante del nostro branco - indovinate chi è il primo -ma la poveretta era palesemente non ricambiata visto che l'oggetto del suo desiderio stava mostrando un interesse che andava al di là del classico rapporto alpha-beta per il nostro Keith . Era percepibile da tante cose: Takashi riusciva a percepire la sua presenza in una stanza gremita di persone, ogni giorno i due pranzavano e cenavano insieme e ogni giorno (quando il più grande poteva) passava a prenderlo dalle lezioni.La cosa più sbalorditiva era che nonostante inizialmente avessero dovuto dormire insieme solo durante la prima fase della trasformazione per pura necessità, Keith non aveva ancora abbandonato il suo letto.  
Più volte mi era capitato di percepire un'alterazione del battito di Shiro quando il gattaccio era con lui o, nel caso "peggiore", più e più di una volta si era ritrovato a dormire con il moro tra le sue braccia, stringendolo a sé per calmarlo dagli ennesimi incubi sul suo passato e sulla sua amata. Sapete, più di una volta li ho beccati insieme nel letto, senza tutti quei cuscini a dividerli.  
I sentimenti di Shiro erano cristallini, così tanto che non solo io ma anche altri nel dormitorio iniziarono a sospettare di una sua infatuazione, eppure nonostante tutto cercava di aiutare il suo nuovo beta con l'oggetto del suo desiderio, perché quello stupido alpha è sempre così gentile da pensare prima agli altri che a sé stesso. Per quel che riguarda il gattaccio invece, se dovessi descrivervelo durante il suo primo mese di convivenza con Shiro credo che il termine migliore sarebbe... “Tizio con il fetish del professore?”  
No, sul serio.  
Inizialmente si affidava al suo, come lo definiva... Ah, sì, "senpai", perché voleva imparare a padroneggiare il più possibile tutti i poteri e i doveri derivanti dall'essere un licantropo per "lasciare l'alloggio di Mr Perfezione" e ritornare alla sua vita. Era la sua intenzione iniziale prima che iniziasse a girargli sempre attorno e decidesse di abbandonare lo sguardo da gattino guardingo per sostituirlo con quello da "ti prego, sii il mio padroncino per sempre". Che fosse per l'animo da crocerossina di Takashi o semplicemente per il suo sopportare tutti i drammi, non lo so- anche se io sono propenso a pensare che fosse per i suoi muscoli e per l'avere una Play Station 4 in camera gratis perché insomma, CHI NON VORREBBE AVERE UN COINQUILINO COME SHIRO CON UNA PLAY STATION? Ci avrei fatto anch'io un pensierino, saremmo stati un trionfo di estetica e bellezza! - ma comunque, dicevo, legarono parecchio al punto che Keith decise di rimanere nel suo loft anche se l'altro gli aveva offerto di alloggiare in un'altra stanza! E questo ha dell'incredibile, visto che non è tipo da passare così tanto tempo con gli altri, anzi, è propenso ad isolarsi e a graffiare chiunque cerchi di avvicinarsi a lui... Ma la cosa più sconvolgente è che non c'è stata notte in cui il moro non abbia dormito senza lui a causa di numerosi incubi e ansie che si presentavano soprattutto nelle ore notturne.

E proprio durante una di queste notti, ci fu un episodio che cambiò per sempre il loro rapporto.

(Nulla di sconcio, purtroppo.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Questo secondo capitolo è leggermente più lungo del precedente e SO di averlo tagliato in malo modo, ma spero che possa piacervi lo stesso ♥ Enjoy~

   
Capitolo 2  
 _Sono un idiota._ si trovò a sospirare Shiro mentre si alzava dal letto, dopo aver risvegliato con cura i sensi si diresse a fare un po' di esercizio nella palestra del campus, anche per cercare di distrarsi. Tolse la maglia che indossava e iniziò a tirare un paio di pugni ad un sacco, fin quando una voce femminile non lo interruppe: si volse e vide una ragazza che da qualche settimana ci stava provando con lui, Myra.  Capelli corvini ribelli di media lunghezza che incorniciavano due splendidi occhi simili ad ametiste: queste caratteristiche la rendevano indubbiamente una delle prede più desiderate del campus, peccato che la mente dell'alpha fosse presa totalmente da un'altra persona.  
  
«È insolito trovarti ad allenarti a quest'ora, cosa fai, neghi tempo allo studio?»  
Shiro continuò a tirare i pugni al sacco « _Mens sana in corpore sano_ , dicevano i latini. Quindi è come se stessi allenando la mia mente.»  
La donna rise divertita, si avvicinò a lui e sfiorandogli un braccio  disse «Beh, direi che stai allenando _benissimo_ la tua mente. È affascinante.»  
   
Keith non ebbe incubi per tutta la notte, il suo sonno filò liscio come l'olio e la mattina successiva brontolò solo un po' quando Shiro lo lasciò solo nel letto, ma non si svegliò. Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi dopo il suono della sveglia sorrise come un bambino nell'appurare che si trovasse sulla sponda del letto in cui solitamente dormiva il suo alpha e che questa odorasse di buono proprio come lui.  
Keith rimase a crogiolarsi nel calore del letto per qualche altro minuto prima di scendere in cucina a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Hunk aveva preparato un sacco di cose per tutti – praticamente per un esercito -  e i due si fermarono a chiacchierare amabilmente: Keith aveva trovato un altro amico, Hunk era un ragazzone dal cuore grande quanto il suo stomaco e con lui aveva sempre avuto un atteggiamento amichevole. Keith fece una doccia per lavare via il sudore della sera prima e dopo essersi vestito di corsa andò a lezione. Dopo le prime due ore si avviò verso la palestra poiché si era ricordato di aver lasciato un borsone nello spogliatoio e quando entrò non si rese conto che ci fosse qualcuno a causa delle cuffie alle orecchie; udì delle voci solo mentre stava per uscire dal suddetto spogliatoio e capì velocemente che si trattasse di Shiro. Era strano che l’alpha si trovasse lì e non a lezione, proprio per questo Keith rimase dietro la porta ad ascoltare: sentiva anche da quella distanza il suo battito accelerato, l'odore pungente che emanava il suo corpo sotto sforzo e... La sua voce, mentre flirtava con una ragazza. Aprì leggermente la porta per cercare con lo sguardo i due e li trovò poco lontano da lì, fin troppo vicini.  Richiuse immediatamente rifugiandosi lì senza la possibilità di andarsene, visto che rischiava di essere scoperto e sperava che Shiro non si accorgesse della sua presenza, anche se la vedeva molto difficile.  
«Ti ringrazio.» replicò Shiro ai complimenti della ragazza, riuscì immediatamente a percepire l'odore e il battito cardiaco di Keith, ritrovandosi a fissare interdetto per un attimo il sacco da boxe, cercando di capire se le sue fossero o meno allucinazioni. Myra era una semplice umana perciò non si accorse della presenza di un terzo incomodo e decise di continuare con la sua tattica, facendo scorrere la mano sui muscoli bagnati del ragazzo e facendola soffermare su un tatuaggio che aveva al centro della schiena.  
«Wow, questo _tatuaggio_ è meraviglioso. È un tribale?»  
Il licantropo scattò leggermente a quel tocco così invasivo, guardandola incerto.  
Keith cercò di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile ma fu davvero difficile concentrarsi mentre sentiva che Shiro parlava in quel modo così insolito ad una ragazza. Loro, invece, sembravano conoscersi così bene da far dubitare al giovane lupo di conoscere _davvero_ a fondo il proprio amico, quello che definiva famiglia. Aprì nuovamente uno spiraglio della porta e notò anche lui il fantomatico tatuaggio citato da quella Myra, svettava fiero tra le scapole dell'alpha e Keith aveva imparato a conoscere ormai che simbolo fosse - la  triscele della sua famiglia, non che simbolo del branco -  ma in quel mese di stretta conoscenza con Shiro non l'aveva mai notato.  
«Certo, altrimenti non lo avrei. – rispose Shiro alla domanda della ragazza e la vide farsi più vicina a lui - … Myra, se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, dovresti farlo...» sussurrò, mentre quegli occhi e quei capelli gli crearono quasi l'illusione di avere Keith davanti, rendendolo decisamente instabile visto il suo riuscirne a percepire l'odore.  
«... Come desideri.» replicò questa, circondando la nuca di Shiro e iniziandolo a baciare in modo provocatorio, mordicchiando e tirando le labbra dell'altro fino ad ottenerne l'accesso totale da parte del ragazzo, visto che per l'alpha quel mix di odori e sensazioni fu purtroppo letale, al punto che in balia dell'odore di Keith e della somiglianza che quella ragazza condivideva con lui, istintivamente la fece appoggiare contro il muro mentre si divoravano letteralmente le labbra.  
  
Quello che accadde dopo mandò in confusione totale il cervello di Keith, che si ritrovò ad assistere ad una scena del tutto nuova per lui: Shiro stava baciando una ragazza, in modo anche passionale, contro una parete e per la prima volta da quando era stato morso  provò rabbia per la scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Non aveva provato questo sentimento neanche nei confronti di Allura o dei suoi spasimanti e oltretutto riuscì a percepire con l'olfatto odori del tutto nuovi, legati probabilmente alle emozioni, una cosa di cui già Shiro gli aveva parlato ma che fino ad ora non aveva mai sperimentato: alcune appartenevano palesemente alla ragazza, mentre altre riuscì a ricollegarle a Shiro e non le comprese affatto: vergogna, risentimento, ansia, paura, confusione. Perché avrebbe dovuto provare tutto quello mentre baciava con tanta passione una ragazza? Un altro tarlo comparve nella mente di Keith, inoltre.  
Vedere Shiro, solitamente composto, avventarsi in modo così _erotico_ su una d _onna_ lo sorprese. Era sempre stato convinto che il suo scherzare sulle ragazze che gli facevano la corte fosse una recita e che in realtà avesse gusti omosessuali – anche perché non aveva mai mostrato interesse per nessuna da quando si erano conosciuti -  ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
 _Non che mi riguardi_ , pensò.  
 _Eppure perché mi sento così?_  
Richiuse la porta e decise di sedersi su una delle panche in attesa che tutto quello finisse, mentre nella sua testa la confusione si faceva sempre più viva.  
  
Quei baci umidi, per quanto fossero belli e desiderabili, mancavano di qualcosa: mancavano di un sentimento, almeno da parte di Shiro, che lo scuotesse. Neanche avere una bella ragazza tra le proprie braccia riusciva a fargli cancellare dalla testa l'immagine di Keith, a tal punto che smise improvvisamente di baciarla  nel momento in cui percepì la rabbia e la disperazione del suo beta. Il ragazzo si staccò immediatamente da Myra, lasciandola alquanto perplessa mentre lo vide prendere borsa e maglietta e poggiare sulle sue spalle un asciugamano mentre andava verso la porta, dalla quale sentiva provenire l'odore dell'amato; l'idea di averlo deluso, di avergli fatto del male o quanto altro lo faceva sentire un verme, ma non avrebbe potuto fare altro per coprire il proprio cuore ferito da quell'amore impossibile.  
«Perché? Mi sembrava che ci stessimo divertendo!» urlò la ragazza, con tono indignato  
«Myra, ti avevo già detto che non sono interessato a te.»  
«Eppure mentre ci baciavamo, non mi sembrava che ti facesse schifo.»  
Shiro si fermò e la fissò con uno sguardo serio «No, non mi faceva schifo.. Perché non pensavo a te e mi dispiace mancarti di rispetto in questa maniera.»  
La ragazza chiuse le mani in due pugnetti ed andò via in preda all'ira «Allora dovresti andare dalla persona che ami e baciare lei, piuttosto che giocare con le brave ragazze!» Shiro sospirò, non potendo contraddirla e finalmente aprì la porta notando Keith seduto su una panca.  
Gli si avvicinò e piegatosi sulle gambe gli chiese «Ehi, tutto bene?» e allungò una mano per sfiorargli la fronte.  
Keith aveva cercato di sovrapporre il suono proveniente dalla sala attrezzi con un volume altissimo della musica ma il suo udito da licantropo non gli dava tregua. Il colpo finale fu sentire Shiro dire alla ragazza di avere per la testa qualcun altro e scoprirlo gli diede l'ennesimo senso di amarezza. Non poteva più dire di conoscere Shiro così bene ormai. Quando il più grande lo raggiunse andò nel panico e si alzò di scatto, togliendo le cuffie parlò in modo parecchio agitato senza guardare il ragazzo negli occhi.  
  
«Io... si, sto bene. Non volevo disturbarvi, me ne sarei andato appena possibile. Non stavo origliando te lo giuro.» La mano di Shiro si bloccò a mezz'aria quando vide il ragazzo alzarsi e, palesemente, tentare di evitarlo iniziando a trovare delle scuse per la sua presenza in quel luogo. Poté percepire dal suo battito cardiaco e dal suo modo di approcciarsi una serie di emozioni contrastanti tra loro: stupore, meraviglia, risentimento intervallato dalla paura. Ciò che Keith avrebbe voluto dirgli era ben diverso, come per esempio sapere se baciasse spesso delle ragazze a caso per divertimento, perché non gli avesse mai detto di avere una cotta per qualcuno visto che Shiro aveva saputo della sua con Allura fin dall'inizio, perché non gli aveva mai mostrato un tatuaggio così importante.  
«...Non mi hai mai detto della tua _triscele_ dietro la schiena.» disse il più piccolo con sguardo leggermente accigliato, decidendosi ad alzare gli occhi e guardare Shiro: il ragazzo grondava di sudore e i suoi muscoli venivano messi in risalto dalla luce in maniera impressionante. Keith dormiva quasi tutte le notte contro quei muscoli ma non si era mai soffermato a guardarli, non con ammirazione almeno.  
«Forse è meglio che vada.» disse, prendendo il borsone in spalla. Istintivamente, Shiro gli prese un polso e lo fece aderire contro un muro approfittando della differenza, seppur lieve, di statura  
«No, non andare... Non andrai fin quando non mi dici che cos'hai... -  gli mise una mano sul mento e glielo sollevò, per guardarlo meglio  - ... Innanzitutto, non hai disturbato qualcosa che è stato un attimo di debolezza... E per il triscele, pensavo lo sapessi, visto che è il simbolo della mia famiglia.» sospirò, esternando uno sguardo dispiaciuto  
«Mi dispiace averti deluso. Perché è quello il punto, no?» aggiunse poi; aveva paura di aver intaccato l'immagine che il ragazzo aveva di lui, eppure, saranno stati i sentimenti disperati che provava nei confronti di quell'individuo, gli sembrava di scorgere dei germi di gelosia.  
Keith rimase totalmente spiazzato dal gesto di Shiro e non riuscì a muoversi proprio per la sorpresa di essere sbattuto al muro dal proprio alpha, anche se non vi fu nulla di violento in quel gesto. Guardare Shiro negli occhi fu per la prima volta, da quando era un suo beta, doloroso: stava provando sentimenti inspiegabili anche a sé stesso ed essere scrutato fin nel profondo dagli occhi del più grande in quel momento era l'unica cosa che non desiderava. Da quando si era unito al suo branco non aveva mai provato una repulsione così forte per i loro poteri, si sentiva spogliato di ogni difesa e proprio in momenti come quello Keith sentiva di aver bisogno dei propri muri più che mai, gli stessi muri che per anni erano rimasti a guardia del suo cuore.  
«Attimo di debolezza.. certo.. - ripeté come un pappagallo, dopo essersi svincolato dalla presa del ragazzo sul proprio polso - No, non sapevo che lo avessi tatuato sulla schiena. Come non sapevo che ti piacesse qualcuno e come tante altre cose. Quindi si, è quello il punto. Tu sai tutto di me, mi sono completamente messo a nudo con te. Eppure mi sembra di non conoscerti affatto.»  Gli disse tutte quelle parole sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto, aveva il respiro affannato e si sentiva ancora più pesante ora che aveva esternato tutto quel veleno nei confronti di Shiro, lo stesso Shiro che ogni notte lo aiutava a combattere i propri demoni. Keith si staccò dal muro e corse via dallo spogliatoio, per tornare velocemente al dormitorio dove si chiuse nella propria stanza in un silenzio tombale. Shiro non ebbe modo di poter replicare alle parole del ragazzo. Aveva ragione da una parte, visto che non era stato totalmente cristallino, ma dall'altra non poteva certamente parlargli della persona di cui si era invaghito perché non voleva allontanarlo da lui. Eppure, senza volerlo, sembrò averlo fatto. Diede un pugno al muro, abbassando il viso e dandosi dell'idiota, fin quando non vide un messaggio sul cellulare: era Lance e gli aveva mandato un rapporto dettagliato per la festa di benvenuto per Keith.  
Dopo circa un'ora, il tempo di sfogarsi e calmarsi, Keith decise di scrivere un messaggio ad Allura e le chiese di raggiungerlo. Doveva parlarne con qualcuno assolutamente.  
La ragazza, appena ebbe quel messaggio, si precipitò nel dormitorio come era solita fare da quando il suo migliore amico era lì, visto che questi non era tipo da chiedere soccorso per cose da poco, così si allarmò; fattasi indicare la stanza da Hunk, bussò alla porta e investì il ragazzo con uno dei loro soliti abbracci  
«Kitty, cosa è successo?» e gli lanciò uno sguardo decisamente apprensivo.  
Keith non era mai stato così felice di vedere Allura in vita sua: stringerla tra le braccia riuscì a calmarlo tantissimo e il suono della sua voce fu una dolce melodia per le sue orecchie, anche se sentirla preoccupata lo fece sentire in colpa.   
«Ehi, calma, calma! -  affermò la ragazza sorridendo e facendo scorrere le sue mani sulla schiena di Keith - Adesso ci sono io qui.» e lo seguì tenendogli la mano mentre si metteva seduto sul letto. Ad Allura sembrava strano che non fossero in camera di Shiro, ma la cosa non la toccò più di tanto visto che in una situazione del genere la sua vita sentimentale poteva essere momentaneamente accantonata; il suo amico era decisamente più importante.  
«Okay sto impazzendo e devo chiederti un parere su una cosa - disse Keith, conducendo la ragazza a sedersi sul letto per poi sistemarsi davanti a lei - Allora.. Questa è la situazione. Penso che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nella mia testa perché credo di essere.... Geloso di una persona. Una persona per me è molto importante, che mi ha sempre aiutato e supportato ma... Non lo so, mi sento diverso. Hai presente quella sensazione che si prova quando qualcosa ti scatta nella testa e non riesci a capire il perché, né a pensare ad altro anche se è qualcosa a cui non avevi mai pensato, per abitudine?» nel dirle ciò si  interruppe più di una volta, per pesare attentamente le parole e non farle capire che stesse parlando di Shiro.  
 La ragazza ascoltò il suo discorso attentamente e si ritrovò a sorridere, intenerita  
«La risposta a questa tua domanda è semplicissima: quella persona ti piace e anche molto. Anzi, direi che ne sei cotto, solo che non l'avevi ancora capito... E magari scommetto che quando la vedi vuoi sempre toccarla, starle vicino, sentirne l'odore e soprattutto, vederla sorridere... Il suo sorriso e la sua voce, se rivolti a te, sono una delle cose più piacevoli...-   gli strinse le mani - ... Sono le stesse sensazioni che provo io quando sto con Shiro. Solo che a contrario tuo e della tua cotta, non abbiamo un rapporto così stretto.» concluse dispiaciuta iniziando a ragionare per bene su quella situazione.  
  
 _Una persona vicina a Keith, qualcuno che l'ha aiutato e supportato... Che stia parlando di me? Per quel che ne so sono l'unica che corrisponde a quella descrizione, magari questo è un suo espediente per dichiararsi. Dannazione e io gli ho appena parlato di Shiro!_ si ritrovò a pensare lei nel panico più totale e con un lieve rossore sul viso aggiunse  
 «P-però... Se eri geloso, significa che questa persona "sconosciuta" è già invaghita di qualcuno... Quindi, ti direi di buttarti, confessarti e basta, così da toglierti il pensiero. Tanto se ti vuole bene, non sarà così idiota da distruggere la vostra amicizia, ma sarà semplicemente lusingata dalle tue attenzioni!» e gli sorrise, fermamente convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
Keith la guardò prima con una perplessità immensa con tanto di occhi spalancati e sopracciglio sollevato, poi iniziò a dubitare maggiormente dei propri sentimenti quando la ragazza elencò tutti i pensieri che solitamente faceva _lei_ sul ragazzo e che Keith scoprì corrispondenti ai propri.  
Provò dei lunghi attimi di smarrimento in cui rimase in totale silenzio a fissare un punto a caso davanti a sé, mentre rifletteva su tutto quello che gli aveva detto l’amica.  
«Non sono nemmeno sicuro di quello che provo però.. Non posso confessarmi se non so nemmeno io quello che voglio. È la prima volta che mi trovo a dover gestire una cosa simile. Inoltre.. come hai detto tu questa persona ha già qualcun altro nella testa. Come posso pensare di..» Keith si accasciò sul materasso incapace di pensare e si rese conto di un elemento importante: fino a quel  momento era stato convinto di amare Allura senza ombra di dubbio, ma mai nessun evento aveva provocato in lui quell'onda di gelosia nei confronti della ragazza, né aveva provato rabbia a sentirla nominare poco prima la sua cotta per Shiro. Aveva, semmai, provato fastidio perché quelle erano tutte cose che lui e Shiro condividevano già e che lui non avrebbe mai spartito con nessuno, né con quella Myra, né con la propria migliore amica.  
 _Abbiamo anche discusso oggi, con quale faccia potrei presentarmi e parlare di queste cose.._  
«Non so che fare, Al. So solo che ora non posso assolutamente permettermi di perdere questa persona. Già ho poche persone veramente vicine a me.. Non voglio anche rischiare di privarmi di una di queste.»  
Allura ridacchiò nel vederlo così sconvolto  
« È naturale che tu sia sconvolto, l'hai appena realizzato. Io ti consiglierei di buttarti, così puoi metterti il cuore in pace... Certo c-con questo non significa che tu debba saltarle addosso o chissà cosa, ma semplicemente mettere in chiaro i tuoi sentimenti, del resto sicuramente questa persona _si accorgerà_ del tuo cambio di atteggiamento e rischieresti di metterla in difficoltà, o nel peggiore dei casi, di rattristarla. Va' da lei e dille di questi tuoi sentimenti, magari, se non ce la fai, potrei parlarci io?... Oppure, ideona, bevi una birra, così ti sciogli un po'. Sei troppo rigido!» e gli diede una pacca su una spalla.  
«Un metodo per capire se ne sei innamorato o no, c'è... Prova a chiudere gli occhi e ad immaginare... Questa persona che si avvicina a te... E ti bacia! Cosa provi? Sai, in genere quando lo faccio io con Shiro mi sento letteralmente sciogliere!» e si stese sul materasso con lui, emettendo strani versetti di compiacimento - quello era anche un modo per far capire al ragazzo che non l'avrebbe odiato se si fosse dichiarato, visto che con lei non avrebbe avuto speranze.  
«Chiudere gli occhi e immaginare..?» Keith seguì il suo consiglio e a dire il vero, c'erano tanti episodi nella sua memoria che avrebbe potuto benissimo plasmare fino ad immaginare un bacio dentro alcuni di essi, l'ultimo e ancora fresco rivedeva Keith nello spogliatoio contro il muro e Shiro che lo baciava all'improvviso. Oppure Keith al posto di Myra.  
Fu impressionante la facilità con cui il ragazzo riuscì a figurarsi tutti quei casi senza problemi e si imbarazzò da morire per quella cosa. Riaprì gli occhi col viso in fiamme ed emise un lungo sospiro.  
«Si, sai... Credo di capire cosa intendi.» la stessa sensazione di pace e benessere che aveva provato la scorsa notte quando Shiro lo aveva baciato sulla fronte tornò a farsi viva in Keith e il ragazzo capì la natura della sua gelosia, perché al posto di Myra probabilmente avrebbe voluto esserci lui. Ma faceva ancora fatica ad accettare tutto quello, così si convinse che fosse sbagliato farlo con qualcuno che non provava neanche interesse per lui. La ragazza arrossì, guardandolo curiossissima visto che non sapeva cosa avesse immaginato l'altro e la cosa la mise un pò in imbarazzo  
«... Davvero?... Allora in tal caso è proprio amore! -  sorrise, dandogli un bacio leggere su una guancia  - A prescindere dalla risposta che questa persona ti darà, sono sicura che in caso di esito negativo resterete comunque amici... Piuttosto, hai deciso come vestirti stasera? Io fossi in te indosserei qualcosa di rosso, sai, penso che se la tua _persona misteriosa_ potesse consigliarti cosa indossare, probabilmente opterebbe per quel colore.»  
«...Mh..» non era ancora totalmente convinto di provare quel tipo di sentimenti per Shiro, ma le parole della ragazza corrispondevano esattamente a ciò che provava, quindi magari aveva ragione. Il bacio sulla guancia di Allura lo fece solo sorridere, mentre qualche settimana prima gli avrebbe fatto perdere la ragione e questo fu l'ennesimo campanello di allarme per Keith. Era la prima volta in vita sua che provava _qualcosa_ \- anche se non ben definito – di veramente serio nei confronti di un uomo, ma per lui Shiro rappresentava ben altro. Le sue precedenti esperienze erano state solamente delle avventure prive di sentimento e volte al provare cose nuove.  
«Rosso..? Si, dovrei avere qualcosa di rosso.. Anche se io avrei messo le prime cose a caso, non ho molta voglia di divertirmi stasera.»   
«E perché mai?... _Oh_ , la tua fiamma sarà alla festa. E scommetto che non sai come affrontarla! » replicò ridacchiando Allura pensando quanto fosse inusuale veder il suo miglior amico così agitato per qualcuno, a tal punto da trovarlo c _arino_ . Fermamente convinta di essere lei la persona a cui si riferiva, non poté non dirgli «Invece devi divertirti e cercare di star a contatto con la persona di cui sei cotto per capire se ti piace sul serio o no. Quindi stasera mettiti quella bella maglietta rossa che ti ho regalato al compleanno e farai un figurone, magari attirerai anche sguardi di altri, chi lo sa.» Prese il cellulare e gli mostrò il messaggio arrivato da Shiro che, ovviamente, aveva memorizzato con accanto un cuoricino  
«Tra un paio di orette si inizia e non vedo l'ora! Ah, beato te che condividi la stanza con Shiro, potrai vederlo mezzo nudo mentre si cambia! Prima o poi ti deciderai a farmi qualche sua foto? Dicono che a torso nudo sia una visione mozzafiato da guardare! Ti è mai capitato?»  
Quelle parole  lo fecero sentire in colpa per i propri sentimenti; gli sembrava come se stesse tradendo la sua migliore amica, nonché i suoi sentimenti storici per lei.  Per di più quella domanda lo fece arrossire parecchio, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
«S-si, mi è capitato. Ma non posso fargli foto, mi ucciderebbe.» si girò dalla parte opposta rispetto alla ragazza e fece dei lunghi sospiri, prima di sedersi.   
Allura sollevò un sopracciglio quando lo vide arrossire, nn poté che dirgli «Oh, deve essere davvero un bello spettacolo per ridurre in questo stato persino lo stoico Keith Kogane - ridacchiando divertita -  Aaah, non sai quanto ti invidio, hai avuto un attacco di anemia al momento giusto! Anch'io vorrei essere così intima con Shiro.»  
« Al, senti… - Keith si fece nuovamente serio, interrompendo lo sproloquio della ragazza - Pensi che io ne valga la pena? Voglio dire.. Tu staresti con una persona complicata come me? Ipoteticamente intendo.. Non voglio spaventarti dicendo queste cose.»  
«B-Beh, sei un bravo ragazzo e la tua compagnia è piacevole... Poi sei carino... Ma Kitty, nel mio caso io sono seriamente innamorata di Shiro, quindi non potrei, non per ora almeno... Se questa persona ti vuol bene quanto te ne voglio io, ti parlerà con il cuore in mano e ti starà sicuramente accanto anche se non dovesse ricambiarti... _Ma tanto non sono io, no?_ » provò a sviare, cercando di essere il più delicata possibile.  
Quella risposta lo confuse un bel po' ma, soprattutto, ciò che gli chiese dopo la ragazza.  
«Cosa? Tu? Mpf no, non ora almeno.»  Disse ridacchiando appena, per poi rendersi effettivamente conto di ciò che aveva appena detto e si congelò sul posto.  
Fissò la ragazza con sgomento e si alzò di corsa dal letto, torturandosi i capelli mentre il suo viso tornava ad essere rosso ancora una volta.   
«...Forse è meglio che tu vada. Non devi prepararti per la festa? Immagino che ci metterai le solite tre ore buone per scegliere cosa mettere quindi è meglio se ti avvii.. Si, si è meglio.» Keith rovistò nell'armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere, con la speranza che Allura non gli chiedesse nulla.  
All'affermazione di Keith, si ritrovò ad arrossire anche lei  
«Cosa? ORA NO? CHE SIGNIFICA?... TU.. ME? PRIMA? -  iniziò a riempirlo di domande, mentre lui cercava di mandarla via - ... Keith Kogane, quindi mi stai dicendo che tutte le cose che ci siamo detti oggi non erano perché hai una cotta per me? -  sospirò  - Meno male, mi hai risparmiato il dolore di respingerti.» e contenta gli lasciò un bacetto sulla fronte.  
«No, non parlavo di te. Perché avrei dovuto chiedere consiglio a te se fossi stata tu la diretta interessata...? In ogni caso,  dopo ti spiegherò tutto, ora vai però.»  
«Va bene va bene,  adesso vado, così può procedere il mio piano di conquista di Shiro» detto ciò, andò via. Keith fissò la porta in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di accasciarsi nuovamente sul letto a fissare il soffitto: a giudicare dal silenzio nel loft , Shiro non era ancora tornato quindi aveva ancora un po' di tempo per restare a rimuginare da solo su tutto quello che aveva concluso dopo la chiacchierata con Allura.  
Per Keith, da quando lui e Shiro avevano legato era diventato spontaneo e naturale stargli sempre vicino, passare le giornate con lui anche senza fare niente ed era bastata una sola ragazza contro le sue labbra per far si che quella realtà perfetta si infrangesse.  
Visto che mancavano un paio d'ore alla festa, Keith decise di dormire un po' ed impostò la sveglia in modo che si svegliasse e preparasse in tempo. Dopo aver fatto una doccia calda e dopo un'intensa ricerca nell'armadio trovò dei pantaloni neri e una maglia bordeaux abbastanza elegante - ma non troppo - da abbinarci sopra. Lasciò i capelli come al solito, premurandosi di asciugarli per bene e poi uscì per andare alla festa, con l'umore ancora sotto i piedi.  
Per Shiro non fu facile fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla e cercò di sfruttare i suoi poteri da alpha per occultare al meglio le proprie emozioni al branco, visto che non era in vena di parlare a tutti della sua fallimentare vita sentimentale. Così, dopo essersi dato una ripulita e aver indossato una camicia nera che metteva in risalto al punto giusto le sue forme statuarie e un paio di jeans attillati grigi, si spruzzò un po' della solita colonia e uscì dalla sua suite che mai, quanto allora, gli era sembrata vuota. Si avviò verso il luogo del raduno passando davanti alla stanza di Keith che era vicinissima alla sua, fermandosi un attimo davanti: stava per bussare per chiedergli di andare insieme, come erano soliti fare, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio, così sospirò e andò avanti raggiungendo tutti gli altri.  
Inutile dire che Lance, uno dei membri dei Lions, avesse già preparato una svariata serie di cocktail alcolici disposti tutti in ordine di intensità e che come se nulla fosse, avesse messo tra la mani del capobranco il più forte dicendogli  
« Con questo ti scioglierai un po' e magari la smetterai di fare da fratellone al micetto che ha rubato il tuo cuore.»  
Shiro prese il bicchiere che emanava un odore fortissimo e lo guardò affascinato per la gradazione di colori, ascoltando attentamente le parole dell'altro «... Non dire assurdità. -  rise  - ... Qualcosa del genere non risolverebbe nulla.»  
«Invece sì, l'alcol aiuta ad essere tutti più vicini! -  ridacchiò il ragazzo. fin quando si girò e notò Keith entrare in stanza  - Ma guarda, è arrivato il micetto e che faccia triste. Più triste e senza gioia del solito.» sospirò pesantemente «... Mi avete stancato, siete così palesi che non ce la faccio più.»  
Molti ragazzi accolsero Keith con un sorriso e una stretta di mano non appena lo videro scendere e subito dopo venne avvicinato dal rumoroso Lance, uno dei ragazzi con cui aveva più sana rivalità tra tutti e a cui si era legato abbastanza, visto che spesso riuscivano ad andare d'accordo nonostante le varie divergenze caratteriali.  
  
Il capo branco sollevò un sopracciglio, quando vide il cubano saltellare fino a Keith, mettergli una mano sulle spalle e un cocktail tra le mani  
«Mio rivale, che faccia seria hai. Dovresti rilassarti, altrimenti Allura non ti guarderà mai, ma del resto come potrebbe quando ha uno splendido stallone esotico come me. -  e il suo sorriso sembrò brillare, prima di fargli un occhiolino e sussurrargli in un orecchio  - ... Sai ho una notizia che penso potrebbe interessarti sul nostro capo. Molti di noi credono che sia innamorato, ma chissà di chi... Insomma, per lui maschio... O femmina... Non fa differenza, tu che gli sei così vicino sai chi è il fortunato o la fortunata?»  
Lance tirò fuori l'argomento Shiro provocando una girata di occhi colossale a Keith che però non fu totalmente scontento delle sue parole, visto che gli aveva palesemente detto che Shiro fosse bisessuale.  
 «...Lance, questo coso puzza. E non chiamarmi micetto, sei tu quello con la stanza piena di peluche di felini.» replicò, commentando il drink che l'altro gli aveva passato. Essendo una notte di eclissi, quella sera tutti i lupi del branco sarebbero stati in grado di bere senza problemi dati dal loro metabolismo.  
Prima che il moro potesse rispondergli riguardo Shiro il ragazzo si defilò per andare da Allura e Keith rimase solo ben poco, visto che in due secondi l’alpha si avvicinò a lui.  
« Quello... Non dovresti berlo, è forte.»e indicò il cocktail che gli aveva regalato Lance.  
«Shiro, senti... - disse Keith, ignorando la frase sul proprio cocktail che posò comunque su un comò lì accanto - Mi dispiace per oggi. Non volevo urlare in quel modo, io..»  stava per farsi prendere di nuovo dall'ansia, inoltre il profumo di Shiro non lo aiutava a concentrarsi per niente e fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente in quel momento, anche se erano in pubblico. Si sporse verso il ragazzo e lo abbracciò forte, nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto la notte precedere e con lo stesso identico timore di perderlo.  
«Scusami..» sussurrò al suo orecchio, con la speranza di non essere allontanato.  
Quello che successe mandò letteralmente in tilt il cervello di Shiro che si ritrovò ad allargare all'improvviso le braccia per colpa di quell'improvviso contatto e a cercare di calmarsi bevendo un sorso del cocktail di Lance e posando una mano sulla testa di Keith, tentando ad ogni costo di dissimulare quello che gli stava accadendo, ringraziando il suo essere maturo e l'aver attivato i suoi poteri per non far sentire le sue emozioni e  soprattutto il suo vero battito cardiaco. Quello era uno degli strumenti che i licantropi in genere utilizzavano durante un combattimento o per tranquillizzare il branco, quindi quale migliore occasione per inaugurarlo. Abbassato celermente il bicchiere, venne percorso da un brivido a causa di quel sussurro che decise di restituire, da abitudine, al mittente  
«Va bene. Non è successo nulla... Lo sai che non potrei mai odiarti... Poi non avevi neanche tutti i torti, visto che ignorare quello che succede ad uno _della famiglia_ può far male... Appena potrò, ti racconterò tutto... Ora pensa a divertirti alla tua festa.» gli sollevò il viso e gli sorrise. Keith scoprì che Allura aveva avuto ancora una volta ragione: quando Shiro gli sollevò il viso il più piccolo provò l'irrefrenabile desiderio di baciarlo, di sapere di cosa sapessero le sue labbra e che Shiro lo stringesse forte, che lo ricambiasse e niente riuscì a fargli sentire le gambe molli come il suo sorriso in quel momento. Keith lo ricambiò mentre il cuore nel petto non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi e riprese il proprio cocktail mandandolo giù tutto d'un afiato. Da lì in poi, iniziò la festa. Il sorriso di Keith aveva qualcosa di diverso dai suoi soliti e rari sorrisi quella sera, qualcosa di caldo e avvolgente che ebbe l'impatto di colpire Shiro ancor di più del solito; durante quel loro stare a contatto, poté sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata e sentimenti al quanto strani, come desiderio e gioia che si mescolavano con quelli degli altri presenti lì dentro.  
Dal canto suo, Allura bruciò letteralmente di invidia e non poté che dire a Lance  
 « Quel Kitty, ah vorrei essere al suo posto... Non dovrebbe fare così, altrimenti non potrà mai conquistarla.-   sospirò  - ... Magari è meglio che vada da lui.»  
«No mia dea, resta qui.-  esclamò Lance mentre le fece un occhiolino - Per quel che noto lo stile di conquista del micetto sta producendo buoni frutti. Dovresti pensare piuttosto a noi.» e le mise una mano su una spalla, beccandosi un'occhiata disgustata.  
   
Non fu solo Keith ad essere festeggiato ma tutte le nuove matricole entrate a far parte della confraternita quell'anno e tutti si divertirono un sacco grazie anche all'alcol disponibile in grandi quantità. Keith si lasciò andare per la prima sera da quando era diventato licantropo e anche lui riuscì a svagarsi. Tenne sempre d'occhio i suoi punti di interesse, ovvero Shiro e Allura. La ragazza non faceva altro che stargli attaccato e Shiro come poteva la congedava ogni tot amichevolmente; Keith da quello capì che non fosse lei la persona di cui era invaghito il ragazzo.  
  
Lance ad un certo punto della serata lo trascinò in un angolo della casa ed essendo Keith abbastanza brillo non fece storie e si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, al proprio fianco Shiro e dalla parte opposta Allura con Lance vicino. In tutto questo Shiro si era ritrovato a finire di bere quel cocktail offerto da Lance che, fortunatamente, lo rese solo leggermente brillo ma totalmente cosciente quando si sedette per terra mentre Lance iniziò ad organizzare uno dei classici giochi che tutti amavano.  
«Bene, ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo dare inizio al _gioco della bottiglia_ ~» disse proprio Lance, generando un'ondata di applausi da tutti i presenti.  
Shiro  appena notò che Keith fosse accanto a lui, sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli «Bravo lupacchiotto, così si fa e ci si integra nelle attività di gruppo.»  
«Mpf, stupido.» Keith sorrise all'affermazione di Shiro e andò ad appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla con fare stanco, visto che tutto l'alcol in circolo aveva cominciato a fare effetto già da un po'.  
Nel mentre accadeva ciò, Lance fece girare più volte la bottiglia, che fece capitare gli abbinamenti più bizzarri.  
«Bene signori, adesso è arrivato il momento del bacio più cercato da tutti i maschi e le femmine dell'intero istituto: quello del nostro leader! Chi verrà baciato dalla fortuna? -  fece girare la bottiglia che, inesorabile, indicò nuovamente Shiro  - Oh, un doppio bacio? Anzi, alziamo la posta: un bel bacio alla francese, ci state?»  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere e ad esprimere assenso tramite il loro battito di mani, soprattutto Allura, mentre il povero capobranco cercò di calmarli  
«Andiamo... Un bacio semplice può... Bastare...»le parole gli morirono in bocca nel momento in cui la bottiglia indicò Keith.  
«Owh, Kitty, hai sentito il capo? Cosa vuoi fare?» chiese Lance con un viso sornione.  
«Dai Kitty, non vorrai un bacio alla francese da Shiruccio, no?» chiese a sua volta Allura.  
Quando la bottiglia decise il loro fato, Keith alzò lo sguardo verso quello di Shiro e lo guardò intensamente, anche se con un bel po' di confusione dovuta all'alcol. Aveva finalmente la sua occasione di capire cosa provasse per il ragazzo e nonostante non fosse per niente in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali non gli importava molto.  
«Un gioco è un gioco.» rispose Keith sollevando le mani, ricevette incoraggiamento da parte di tutti - tranne che da Allura che continuava a lamentarsi - e decise di fare quell'enorme, gigantesco passo a cui la vodka diede una grande spinta.  
Si spostò sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Shiro e gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, lo avvicinò lentamente al proprio e il primo fu un bacio calcolato e leggero, mentre quelli che seguirono furono tutt'altro che tranquilli. Shiro rimase letteralmente di sasso quando vide come il ragazzo dei suoi sogni accettasse stoicamente la sfida mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, mandandolo letteralmente in confusione «Su, non serve che tu- » cercò di fermarlo, peccato che Keith che diede inizio a due baci che ebbero la capacità, complice anche l'alcol, di zittirlo totalmente.  
Non avendo incontrato ostacoli da parte delle labbra di Shiro, Keith si prese la libertà di esplorare la sua cavità orale a dovere, giocando con la lingua dell'altro che non si era fatto problemi fin da subito a ricambiarlo. Keith sentì letteralmente un fuoco divampargli nel petto e ringraziò l'eclissi mentalmente, perché visto lo stato in cui era trasformarsi non sarebbe stato poi tanto strano. La bocca di Shiro era calda e morbida, sapeva di casa e tutte quelle caratteristiche si sposavano alla perfezione con lui, tanto che il cuore di Keith tremò più di una volta durante quel bacio. Il suo animo egoista desiderava sempre di più, pretendeva sempre di più dalle labbra dell'altro e anche che diventassero _solo_ sue, perché non potevano osare baciare altri. Si strinse al ragazzo e fece passare le mani sul suo collo e sulla nuca, sospirando senza vergogna tra un bacio e l'altro. Le mani di Shiro, inizialmente, rimasero a mezz'aria, per poi posarne una sul suo collo e andare a circondare con l'altra i fianchi; non ci stava letteralmente capendo più nulla, nonostante gli sguardi degli altri, le loro grida e incoraggiamenti, si lasciò totalmente prendere dal momento, crogiolandosi nella sensazione di appagamento propria del baciare e dell'essere ricambiati da chi si ama.  
Lance, ovviamente, riprese il tutto con il cellulare e ridacchiò  
  
«Wow, a quanto pare il gatto ha mangiato la lingua di Shiro.» avrebbe tenuto quel materiale compromettente con sé, visto che secondo lui gli sarebbe potuto tornare utile e nelle riprese, si concentrò sulle loro lingue intrecciate e su come si stringessero l'uno con l'altro, zoommando quando gli faceva comodo.  
«Basta... SMETTETELA! Non vedete che Keith sta male?» urlò Allura.  
  
E fu proprio quel grido a interrompere l'atmosfera festosa e a far rinvenire Shiro che trovò la forza di interrompere le effusioni che stava scambiando con quello che era l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, sentendo il viso andare a fuoco a causa degli sguardi degli altri.  
Sospirò e facendosi forza prese Keith in braccio « Ha ragione lei... Non stai bene... È meglio portarti in camera... E credo che io tornerò nella mia, mi gira la testa. », lo tenne stretto tra le sue braccia, cercando di riflettere, del resto era conscio che non era lui l'interesse amoroso del ragazzo.  
Keith capì ben poco di quello che accadde dopo, soprattutto non comprese il motivo per cui Shiro lo aveva sollevato in braccio e del perché Allura urlasse così tanto qualcosa riguardo a quanto stesse male. Ma Keith si sentiva benissimo, se ne rese conto mentre Shiro era già su per le scale diretto nella propria stanza e Keith si strinse al suo corpo con esigenza.  
«Ti gira davvero la testa? Se è così mettimi giù, ce la faccio..» commentò Keith, preoccupato per il ragazzo. Gli parlò col viso premuto sulla sua spalla mentre con le dita gli accarezzava distrattamente il petto.  
«... Sì, un po'... Credo di aver alzato troppo il gomito... E no, non ti lascio, non sembri essere in te oggi.» mentì, quando in realtà l'unico motivo per cui gli girava la testa erano stati quei baci e la loro intensità, visto che non se l'aspettava minimamente che il ragazzo tra le sue braccia potesse essere così aggressivo nei suoi confronti. Che fosse stato l'alcol? Che fossero stati segni anomali per la metamorfosi in licantropo? Non ne aveva la minima idea e voleva essere più prudente possibile, visto che prima si era lasciato coinvolgere sin troppo.  
« Shiro non ti do il permesso di lasciarmi da solo in camera, sia chiaro.»  
«... Come, prego?... Sei sicuro che non vuoi rilassarti in camera tua?... Pensavo che non volessi più stare con me... Nella suite.» chiese finendo di salire una rampa di scale che sembrava eterna.  
Keith cercò di rimanere lucido e sveglio in tutti i modi, il corpo di Shiro era così caldo e comodo che dormirci ormai non era più tanto strano. Ma _doveva_ restare sveglio.  
«Al momento l'unica cosa che voglio è stare con te. Nella mia o nella tua stanza non fa differenza.» disse, passando la punta del naso sul collo del ragazzo. Gli accarezzò una guancia e gli fece girare il volto verso il proprio, rimanendo di sasso: per la prima volta vide Shiro rosso in viso, con gli occhi lucidi e un'espressione tutta nuova che non riuscì a decifrare bene. Se fosse stato lui col suo bacio o l'alcol a renderlo così non lo sapeva, ma in ogni caso la vista era magnifica e Keith sperò che la mattina dopo sarebbe stato in grado di ricordare quel viso. Durante il tragitto, Keith ebbe la facoltà di sgretolare con ogni parola e gesto il muro che si era creato Shiro per rinchiudere i sentimenti sempre più forti e pressanti che provava per lui, lasciando che allentasse leggermente la presa dopo che il ragazzo espresse il desiderio di stare con lui. Il più grande, immediatamente, riprese il controllo facendolo appoggiare per terra, sentendo il viso in fiamme e guardandolo con occhi sgranati, visto che non gli sembrava vero  
«Smettila di inibire, non ti fa bene - disse Keith, che si era accorto della cosa già dal loro abbraccio, puntando un dito verso di lui - e mettimi giù, ce la faccio.»  
Nonostante lo sguardo severo messo su da Keith - il suo sguardo di default in realtà - ebbe lo stesso il coraggio di baciare di nuovo il ragazzo sulle labbra, stavolta con molta meno foga rispetto a prima e anche con meno spettatori. Era strano baciare Shiro, _la sua famiglia_ , ma oltre alla stranezza c'era la sensazione che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato ma anzi, che fosse tutto naturale e che le loro labbra fossero fatte apposta per baciarsi.  
«Vuoi davvero lasciarmi _solo_ nella mia stanza?»  
Shiro era generalmente bravo ad interpretare le emozioni dell'altro, che percepì ancora più forti e destabilizzanti durante quel secondo bacio, decisamente meno audace del primo, ma che fece si che avesse bisogno di appoggiare l'altro contro la porta di una camera, quella di Keith.  
«... No, non voglio. -  rispose sospirando profondamente e portando una mano sulla guancia - ... Ma non posso approfittarmi della tua sbronza, proprio perché mi piaci... E a te piace un'altra persona.»  gli diede un bacio sulla fronte  
« Non voglio essere il ricordo di una notte, perché per me tu non sei una notte, ma la luna della mia vita... E non accetterei mai di vederti cadere tra le mie braccia per colpa di una sbronza, di un gioco e dell'ammirazione che i beta provano per i propri alpha, non te lo meriti.»  
Le parole e lo sguardo triste di Shiro gli fecero battere forte il cuore e sperò che il ragazzo se ne accorgesse, perché ciò che provava per lui era sincero e non solo dettato da un po' di alcol.  
«Shiro.. - mormorò a voce bassa, facendo risalire le mani sul suo viso - Non.. É come credi e non dobbiamo fare assolutamente nulla stasera. Solo... Resta con me. Anche perché non me al sento di guardarla in faccia dopo quello che le ho fatto. » alluse alla propria migliore amica, per poi prendere l'altro per mano.  
«Ho baciato l'amore della sua vita davanti a tutti, di mia spontanea volontà e pienamente consapevole dei suoi sentimenti.. E dei _miei_.»  
Quando la sua guancia venne sfiorata dalla mano calda e gentile di Keith, Shiro vi appoggiò il viso e vi si rilassò contro, ritrovando quasi pace per quel contatto e si ritrovò a stringere la mano dell'altro con fermezza  
«Come posso dirti di no se mi guardi in quel modo?...»sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi diventarono per un attimo scarlatti nel momento in cui decise di permettere all'altro di percepire il suo stato emozionale e di togliere il blocco che si era imposto.  
«Anche se te l'ho detto poco fa, tu  mi piaci Keith... Anzi... La situazione è decisamente peggiore, visto che **_ti amo_** ... - gli sorrise come se si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco e lo tirò per mano conducendolo verso la propria camera  - ... E sapendo di quello che provavi per Allura non ho mai agito, anzi, ho cercato di sostenerti come un capobranco e un amico farebbe.»  
In quel momento voleva seriamente credere alle parole del ragazzo e, soprattutto, sperava che non fossero semplicemente colpa del momento e dell'alcol.  
« Sapevo anche della cotta di Allura per me e, per quanto sia una bella ragazza, non sono tipo da provarci con qualcuno che piace a chi mi sta vicino... Anche se questa è la persona che mi piace.» Una volta arrivati, mise le mani sui fianchi di Keith  
«... Quindi non sei l'unica persona pessima, ma siamo in due ad esserlo. -  e gli morse leggermente il labbro inferiore  - Però adesso voglio sentire dalle tue labbra i tuoi "sentimenti". Quelli di questo..>>» poggiò una mano sul suo cuore  
Avere finalmente il via libera alle emozioni di Shiro lo destabilizzò vista la potenza dei suoi sentimenti e ogni singola parola detta dal ragazzo ebbe la forza di fare lo stesso, Keith si sentì mancare il respiro ogni secondo di più. Shiro _lo amava_ e Keith ora capiva il perché di tante cose, di tanti piccoli gesti che finora non avevano avuto altro che un'etichetta poco sufficiente per definirne con precisione la bellezza, _Shiro lo amava_ e Keith fino a quel momento lo aveva fatto soffrire. Si fece trascinare nella stanza e fu un burattino tra le sue braccia, le mani sui propri fianchi e il morso sulle labbra fecero letteralmente impazzire il giovane lupo che chiuse gli occhi per qualche momento cercando di concentrarsi sulle domande del più alto, anche se in quel momento gli era estremamente difficile. Indietreggiò abbastanza perché si sedessero sul letto - la testa gli girava ancora un po', quindi era meglio avere un posto dove stare piuttosto che rischiare di cadere a terra - e Keith si appoggiò a Shiro, prese la sua mano e la racchiuse tra entrambe le due dolcemente.  
  
«È scattato qualcosa, ma non chiedermi cosa perché non ci sto capendo nulla - iniziò, alzando poi il viso per guardarlo negli occhi - Non so se sia successo in palestra o la scorsa notte quando mi sono svegliato col terrore di perderti e tu mi hai baciato ma.. Stamattina ero furioso. Vederti con quella ragazza è stato terribile, Shiro. Sono una persona egoista ed ero convinto che tu non potessi minimamente avere altri interessi oltre a... Me. Non capivo se questa mia convinzione implicasse un senso romantico o meno ma poi ho parlato con Allura e.... E stasera ti ho baciato.» a causa dell'alcol biascicò parecchio quelle parole ma riuscì anche a non avere freni, a dire ogni singola cosa che gli passasse per la testa e anche se era un male per il suo orgoglio, sarebbe stato un bene per Shiro.  
«Ci credi se ti dico che non ho mai provato tanta gelosia neanche per lei? Mai.. Perché in fondo sapevo che non l'avrei mai avuta, mi sono fatto da parte per questo. Ma tu.. - gli accarezzò il viso e si sporse poi per poggiare la fronte alla sua - Tu sei.. Shiro. E io sono il tuo stupido cucciolo di lupo e domani mattina mi pentirò di aver detto questo.»  
Takashi ascoltò con attenzione le rivelazioni dell'altro, accogliendone ogni parola piena di amore, ogni carezza e ogni briciolo di possesso che potevano contenere; eppure non si era mai sentito bene come in quel momento, in cui finalmente riuscivano a parlare di loro due e non dei drammi sentimentali del ragazzo.  
«Quello che deve pentirsi di più cose sono io...  Oggi pomeriggio quando ti ho visto sconvolto per quello che era accaduto con Myra, non l'ho presa benissimo perchè mi aveva fatto sperare per qualcosa che non c'era... Ma che, a quanto pare, adesso c'è...  -  lo fece sdraiare con lentezza sul letto, sovrastandolo pienamente con la propria statura .  
«Se tu oggi non ti fossi limitato a sbattermi al muro ma anche a baciarmi non ti avrei rifiutato.» Disse Keith vicinissimo alle labbra di Shiro, prima che quest'ultimo lo facesse sdraiare.   
Shiro non poté non scoppiare a ridere, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte  
«Non è da me baciare qualcuno senza che questo mi mostri di volerlo... E tu tutto sembravi in quel momento, tranne che desideroso. Per di più ero sudato, non era il modo migliore per dare un primo bacio come si deve... Anche se, come dire, quello di prima è stato decisamente di impatto.» e con una mano prese ad accarezzargli il viso, per poi scendere sul collo e sul petto.  
«Onestamente, Shiro, il sudore sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei miei problemi in quel momento. E forse non era qualcosa che volevo, piuttosto.. qualcosa che mi serviva forse..»  
L’alpha rise e decise di approfittare dell’atmosfera meno tesa per chiedergli qualcosa di decisamente più importante «Visto che oggi sei in vena di confessioni, c'è solo una cosa che non mi hai ancora detto, _mio lupacchiotto_ ... Mi ami? Perdonami per la richiesta imbarazzante, ma anch'io sono abbastanza egoista per certe cose.» e ridacchiò.  
Keith non seppe inizialmente cosa rispondere a quella domanda fatidica e molto importante, perché aveva appena scoperto di provare qualcosa per Shiro e dargli una forma era qualcosa di difficile per il suo essere complicato. - Non voglio darti una risposta fasulla perché non te la meriti né io avrei il coraggio di feriti, soprattutto se mi guardi così - fece scorrere le mani sull'ampio petto del ragazzo sopra di lui, _ancora_ fasciato dalla camicia e lo guardò dritto negli occhi - Ma... Posso dirti l'assoluta verità riguardo a quello che sento quando sei con me.» si prese una piccola pausa e riuscì a vedere sé stesso riflesso nello sguardo pieno d'amore di Shiro, fu grazie a quello che riuscì a parlare, nonostante il mal di testa dovuto al mix di alcol e musica alta, allo stordimento causato dal loro primo bacio e il nodo alla gola che aveva sentito per tutta la giornata.  
«Quando sei nella mia stessa stanza sei come... Sei come il sole, è impossibile non gravitarti intorno. Quando la mattina rimango da solo a dormire nel tuo letto, l'unica cosa positiva di non averti con me è che le lenzuola odorano di te in maniera allucinante, ci vivrei in questo letto. Nessuno ha mai pronunciato il mio nome in modo tanto dolce come lo fai tu, né nessuno mi ha mai stretto con tanto amore quanto te durante le mie notti peggiori. Non so che nome dare a tutto questo ma.. Sei sotto la mia pelle, sei ovunque. E non so come tu ci sia riuscito e se osi fare qualche battuta riguardo al morso con cui mi hai trasformato giuro che me ne torno di sotto e bacio Lance.»  
«… Keith, le cose che hai descritto sono le stesse che provo io.   - gli diede un altro bacio sulla fronte - ... E ricorda che il sole non può vivere senza la luna... Ma apprezzo la tua sincerità, perciò cercherò di  mostrarti anche la mia di sincerità.» si calò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle labbra, per poi leccargliele e richiederne silenziosamente l'accesso che non gli fu negato. Assaporò per bene la bocca del ragazzo, cercando di goderne al meglio e di essere più delicato possibile, perché quello che provava lui per Keith era un amore puro e sincero, un amore che non aveva bisogno di avere fretta e per il quale si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo del mondo pur di farglielo capire.  
Dare un bacio a qualcuno era piuttosto semplice ma era ben diverso da un bacio ricevuto: Keith chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lungo sospiro col naso dopo aver dato libero accesso alla lingua di Shiro nella propria bocca, un sospiro di sollievo immenso per poter avere di nuovo quelle labbra contro le proprie e quel contatto fu davvero magico. Allacciò le braccia al collo del ragazzo così da tirarlo meglio contro di sé e sentì chiaramente il fuoco divampato dalla collisione dei loro corpi e il battito cardiaco di Shiro sincrono perfettamente al suo.  Era un bacio più lento e consapevole del loro primo, racchiudeva tutte le parole non dette, tutti i baci finora non dati e tutto l'affetto e la dedizione infinita che legava le loro anime di lupi e di esseri umani in modo eterno. Durante il bacio Shiro lasciò andare un po' il proprio peso su quello dell'altro, temendo di fargli male vista la differenza nella massa corporea, cercò di sostenersi il minimo ed indispensabile per non schiacciarlo, mentre una sua mano scivolò sotto la maglietta di Keith limitandosi a sfiorare il fianco nudo con delicatezza. Keith si protese verso di lui e le sue labbra con esigenza ad un certo punto, da lui traeva letteralmente pezzi di vita e quando si separarono con entrambi il viso rosso e il respiro corto, Keith gli sorrise accarezzandogli il viso.  
«Allora, che ne pensi della mia sincerità?»  
«Ne penso che... Potrai usarla come e quando vorrai su di me nelle dosi che preferisci.» Keith baciò il ragazzo sulla fronte e lo strinse a sé con un'abbraccio saldo e intenso, che diceva più di quanto non avesse già detto a parole.  
Inutile dire che ammirare il viso rosso e sorridente dell'altro dopo il loro bacio, fu l'ennesimo colpo al cuore di Shiro che, per tutta risposta, si lasciò rotolare sul fianco continuando a stringere il ragazzo saldamente tra le sue braccia  
«Agli ordini! Diciamo che ne userò in minime dosi fin quando non sarai del tutto innamorato di me, sai, non è molto carino che l'alpha sia soggiogato da uno dei suoi beta.»  
«... La prossima volta che vai ad allenarti, vengo con te.» disse poi Keith, dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
«Non ho nulla in contrario, ma come mai questa voglia improvvisa?... Cosa c'è, vuoi vedere per bene il tatuaggio? Se il motivo è quello, basta chiedere.» e con una mano iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, senza staccare lo sguardo dall'altro.  
«Questa voglia improvvisa nasce dal fatto che nessuna ragazza dovrà mettere le sue mani smaltate su di te, mai più...O ragazzo, sia chiaro.»  Keith  sostituì le  mani  dell’altro con le proprie per iniziare a sbottonare personalmente l'indumento.  
«Allora dovrò considerarti il _mio ragazzo_ a tutti gli effetti?» chiese Shiro con un sorriso, senza opporsi alle mani di Keith che non si fecero alcun problema a provarlo dei vestiti che aveva addosso; trovando anche quel suo aspetto audace decisamente carino.  
«Considerami quello che vuoi, sono tuo in ogni caso tanto, no? Lo ero già prima di baciarti, non cambia la cosa. » disse con leggerezza, ma senza sminuire la sua affermazione. «Sai, prima Lance... Ha detto una cosa alquanto interessante su di te... -  disse, quando terminò il suo lavoro passò le mani lungo il petto dell'alpha e poi gli sfilò lentamente l'indumento. - Potresti confermarmi tale voce?»  Lo fece sdraiare di schiena e baciò ognuno dei cerchi formati dal tatuaggio per poi distendersi su di questa, così da arrivare al suo orecchio.  «...Sei davvero bisessuale?» chiese, dopo un veloce bacio sulla spalla del ragazzo e si stese di nuovo sul materasso ma a pancia in sù, per evitare un minimo di rimettere tutto l'alcol bevuto sul letto di Shiro.  
«... Ti disturba? ... O la cosa ti sembra poco credibile?... Anche se a dire la verità, quello che dovrebbe fare le domande sono io... Fino ad un'oretta fa ero convinto che fossi etero.»  
«Non mi disturba, solo... Non me lo aspettavo. E io non ho mai detto di essere etero, mi pare.» girò il viso verso quello di Shiro e gli accarezzò distrattamente una guancia, sorridendo rilassato.  
«Non abbiamo mai veramente parlato di queste cose perché eravamo convinti l'uno di cose riguardanti l'altro che ci sviavano dal chiedere. E solo l'alcol può farmi dire una frase così articolata a quest'ora...» si passò una mano sul viso ridendo e scosse la testa, che però fece ancora più male.  
«Pensavo che lo fossi, non mi sembravi imbarazzato o cosa al contatto con me e altri maschi, al massimo infastidito... E poi eri tutto un "Allura qui, Allura lì"... Come avrei potuto pensare diversamente?... Altrimenti ci avrei provato, piuttosto che spingerti tra le braccia di qualcuno che non ero io. -  replicò sovrastando di nuovo il ragazzo, per dargli un leggero bacio sul collo  - ... E, visto l'alcool presente nelle tue vene, credo che sia meglio spogliare anche te, così puoi raffreddare un po' i tuoi bollenti spiriti.» e gli sorrise, iniziando ad alzargli con molto calma la maglietta, fino a liberarlo del tutto.  
«Diciamo che non sono mai stato molto.. _fisso_ su un solo genere. Anche con quello che sentivo per lei.. si insomma, ho cercato di capire cosa mi piacesse. Anche se non mi sono mai spinto verso certi limiti di decenza.» Sorrise felice e venir liberato dalla maglia fu un vero sollievo visto che stava sentendo davvero tanto caldo da quando il suo corpo e quello di Shiro erano entrati in contatto, ovvero dal loro primo bacio.  
«Dimenticavo, il rosso ti dona.»  liberato il ragazzo, l'osservò divorandolo con gli occhi, prima di depositare una serie di baci sul suo petto, in direzione del cuore, osando fargli un succhiotto.  
«M-mh.. Grazie.. Allura mi ha consigliato questa maglia.. Buffo no?» boccheggiò quelle parole, incapace di parlare normalmente per i baci dell'altro sul proprio corpo e gli tirò piano i capelli quando il ragazzo iniziò a marchiarlo sulla pelle.  
«Allura ti vuole bene, non è strano. La cosa strana è che due persone diverse come voi si siano invaghite della stessa persona.»gli tirò un morsetto sulla clavicola e sospirò  
«...Hai chiuso a chiave, vero?» chiese Keith  
« _Qualcuno di mia conoscenza_ mi ha trascinato sul letto appena entrato, figurati se ho pensato a fare qualcosa del genere.» si alzò e sfruttando la velocità della propria razza si fiondò letteralmente verso la porta e la chiuse, ritornando vicino al ragazzo. «C'è altro che desideri? -  lo fissò intensamente, per poi decidere di lasciargli un bacio sul collo  - ... Non so quanto possa interessarti... Ma il mio alloggio è insonorizzato.» e detto ciò, gli leccò con lentezza la clavicola, per poi iniziarla a mordicchiare.  
«Mi interessa parecchio.. Ma.. Preferirei dedicarmi a certe cose quando sarò del tutto sobrio.» gli sollevò il viso e lo portò davanti al proprio, tenendolo da sotto il mento.  
«Puoi baciarmi quanto vuoi però, non mi dispiace.» fece rotolare i loro corpi ancora una volta e si trovarono distesi di fianco uno davanti all'altro, Keith intrecciò le gambe alle sue e avvicinò il viso a quello di Shiro.  
«...Finché mi addormento almeno, non credo che bere sia stata un'ottima idea stasera.»  
Si fece condurre tranquillamente dall'altro mentre si rotolavano e mettendogli una mano nei capelli, gli sussurrò a fior di labbra  
«Non dispiace neanche a me baciarti, anzi. Direi che è una delle cose che preferisco fare -  e gli regalò un bacio a stampo - ... Forse se non avessimo bevuto non saremmo mai arrivati a ciò, ricordami che dobbiamo ringraziare Lance.» Riprese a baciarlo, ma con trasporto, mente i petti nudi erano in contatto tra di loro e una mano giocava con i capelli sulla nuca.  
Keith si lasciò baciare da Shiro in qualsiasi modo preferisse e presto lo fece spostare di nuovo in modo che il più grande lo sovrastasse col proprio corpo. In quel modo poté liberamente passare le mano sul suo petto, sulla schiena, sul suo collo e stringersi forte mentre le sue labbra gli toglievano il fiato nel più bello dei modi. Interruppe quel bacio solo per poterne lasciare diversi sul collo del ragazzo e marchiarlo anche su un punto abbastanza visibile di proposito, giusto per rivendicare il possesso su di lui.  
«Hai anche un buon sapore, oltre che un buon odore.» sussurrò Keith prima di guardarlo negli occhi, gli sorrise e gli spostò il ciuffo di capelli che gli era caduto davanti al viso.  «Posso riportare le mie cose nella tua stanza?»  
Terminata quella serie di baci così belli da togliere il fiato, Shiro lasciò che l'altro disponesse del suo corpo come più voleva, non pentendosi minimamente di quella scelta visti i brividi che lo percorsero nel sentirlo così vivo; quei segni, il giorno dopo, sarebbero stata la testimonianza di come quel momento non fosse l'ennesimo frutto della sua immaginazione e del suo disperato amore.  
«... Non _puoi_ , _devi_ . Anche perché formalmente io non ti ho mai cacciato dalla mia suite, hai fatto tutto da solo oggi pomeriggio..». Si lasciò scivolare sul suo fianco e lo strinse a sé, per sussurrargli  
« Non devi più azzardarti a lasciarmi solo.»  
«Promesso. Lo stesso vale per te..» Si sdraiò anche lui di fianco e finì col corpo contro quello di Shiro, come era successo tante altre volte la ora aveva un significato totalmente diverso.  
«Promesso. E in caso mi azzardassi a farlo, ti autorizzo a mettermi un collare.» lo strinse a lui e passò il naso sul suo collo esposto  
«...Non credo di averti mai ringraziato... Per gli incubi. Da quando dormo insieme a te sono diminuiti un sacco e li avevo anche _prima_ di.. Beh di diventare così.» biascicò quelle parole con la fronte premuta contro la spalla del più grande. «Dovrei ringraziarti per troppe cose ma non lo faccio mai abbastanza.. scusami, davvero. E non potrai usare queste confessioni contro di me quando mi sarò ripreso domani.»  
Shiro ascoltò con cura il suo racconto, accarezzandogli il capo con premura.  
«Oh, invece le userò sempre visto che le custodirò qui e qui. -  aggiunse passandogli una mano sulla mente e sul suo cuore che da quella distanza poteva sentire benissimo, a causa del suo battito accelerato per la gioia - ... Tu, cerca di non dimenticare quello che mi hai detto e quello che mi provochi.» gli mise una mano su una guancia e gli lasciò un bacio «.. Non so se riuscirei a perdonarti.»  
«Non dimenticherò... Aspetta.» Prese il cellulare e impostò la videocamera, per poi avviare un video.  
«Keith, amico... Ti starai chiedendo il perché di questo video ma è importante, fondamentale direi. Me del futuro, non devi assolutamente dimenticate che questo meraviglioso ragazzo qui - indicò Shiro - Ora è il _tuo_ ragazzo e ti ama. Si hai capito bene, sei _amato_ da qualcuno. Vi siete baciati e rotolati sul letto provocando anche le ire di Allura ma non è importante ai fini del video.» si girò col viso e diede un lungo e tenero bacio al ragazzo, per poi mettere fine al video e continuare col bacio, lento e dolce.  «Se domani dovessi non ricordarmi tutto o qualcosa, fammi vedere il video.» disse serio, contro le labbra del ragazzo.  «....Voglio sentirlo ancora..»  
Ascoltò quel discorso che il ragazzo fece al futuro se stesso con un bel sorriso sulle labbra, sopratutto alle parole "tuo  ragazzo", accettando con immenso piacere il bacio che ricevette a fine video  
«Te lo mostrerò con piacere... Anche se non capisco cosa tu voglia risentire...-  finse di non capire a cosa si riferisse e gli tirò un labbro con i denti – Dimmelo.»  
Keith schioccò la lingua sul palato, quando Shiro lo stuzzicò chiedendo di specificare cosa volesse sentirsi dire.  
«Sei terribile quando fai il finto tonto, lo sai...? - si avvicinò al suo viso con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra e poi si decise a parlare - ... Hai detto di amarmi. Voglio sentirtelo dire di nuovo.»  
Se c'era una cosa che Shiro adorava era l'espressione imbronciata da gatto offeso che alle volte, anzi, spesso, vedeva comparire sul viso del più piccolo eppure, in quell'occasione, decise di reagire a modo suo «... Davvero? Mh, credo di avertelo detto parecchie volte oggi... E proprio perché sei brillo, per oggi non lo ripeterò più... Voglio che quando lo dica ti resti impresso.» e gli lasciò un bacio sulla nuca.  
«Perciò muoviti a tornare in te, _amore_ »  
«....Mh.» anche se non era totalmente soddisfatto per quella dichiarazione, Keith lasciò alcuni ultimi piccoli baci sulle labbra di Shiro, baci leggeri e stanchi, premesse del sonno che incombeva sui suoi sensi.  
«Non te ne andare domani mattina... finché non mi sveglio.» disse a bassa voce, sistemò il viso davanti a quello di Shiro sul cuscino e mise una mano sul suo viso. Finì per addormentarsi così, stretto tra le braccia di Shiro e finalmente senza incubi nella testa. L'uomo rise per quella reazione, non disdegnando né quei baci e né l'avere finalmente l'altro che dormiva tra le proprie braccia non perché un cucciolo qualsiasi del suo branco, ma perché era Il _suo_ di cucciolo; così, gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, coprì entrambi con un lenzuolo e dormì abbracciato a lui.  
  
  
Durante la notte, finì col muoversi e il suo capo andò a finire sul petto di Keith mentre le mani si posarono sui fianchi , rendendo così il ragazzo il suo personalissimo cuscino. Il mattino seguente, sentì la sveglia e si mosse in velocità a spegnerla, ritrovandosi a sbadigliare e ad osservare attentamente il suo letto, notando il moro seminudo; il viso gli divenne rosso e dopo aver appoggiato una mano sulle proprie labbra bisbigliò «...Allora, non era un sogno...» e con lentezza si mise sul fianco e fece accomodare la testa dell'altro sul proprio petto. E fu così, che con un sorriso si riaddormentò, visto che quel giorno non ci sarebbero state lezioni. Keith si addormentò profondamente senza mai svegliarsi ma quando Shiro gli si poggiò contro per dormire, di riflesso il suo corpo agì di conseguenza e lo strinse forte a sé, immergendo anche il viso tra i suoi capelli. La mattina sentì appena il suono della sveglia che però, nonostante venne spenta quasi subito,  amplificò il principio di mal di testa dovuto all'alcol della sera prima. Keith aprì gli occhi una mezz'ora dopo a causa della luce che filtrando dalla finestra lo stava colpendo sugli occhi e al suo risveglio si ritrovò premuto contro il petto di Shiro come tante altre volte era successo. Tuttavia,  sapeva che c'era qualcosa di diverso perché erano entrambi privi di qualsiasi vestito eccetto la biancheria intima ed era la prima volta che succedeva; non ricordava neanche quando si erano spogliati, ma sicuramente era dovuto all'alcol della sera prima. Sollevò il viso e trovò quello addormentato del più grande disteso e rilassato:  Keith non poté non notare i segni rossi sul collo di Shiro e ne rimase inizialmente sconvolto, poi ci passò gentilmente un dito sopra e si ricordò di esserne stato l'artefice. Arrossì e rimase in silenzio, si sollevò a sedere e cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo la sera prima ma i ricordi, seppur presenti, erano sconnessi e confusi.  Era certo di aver baciato Shiro ad un certo punto della serata, così come era sicurissimo di avergli parlato dei propri sentimenti.  
Ricordò il suo _"ti amo"_ a cui Keith quasi aveva stentato a credere ma da un certo punto in poi della serata nella sua testa c'era il blackout totale e sperava davvero tanto di non aver fatto qualche cosa stupida o addirittura essere andato a letto con lui, anche se non credeva Shiro possibile di approfittasi del suo status poco lucido. Appena Keith si staccò da lui, Shiro se ne accorse visto che sentì distintamente la fonte di calore venire meno e dopo che si sentì toccato sul collo, aprì con lentezza gli occhi, guardandolo notò la sua espressione confusa, riuscendola a percepire.  
Si mise seduto «Buon giorno. -  sussurrò, poggiandogli una mano sul capo ed evitandolo di baciarlo, nonostante avesse voluto farlo.  - ... Dormito bene?  
Keith si accorse che Shiro fosse sveglio quando il ragazzo lo raggiunse seduto sul letto e  lo guardò un po' confuso a causa del sonno ma annuì per rispondere alla sua domanda e poi sbadigliò. «Ho un mal di testa atroce ma si, ho dormito bene.» sbattè più volte le palpebre e continuò a guardare il ragazzo, per poi appoggiarsi contro di lui sulla sua spalla.  
«Non guardarmi in quel modo Shiro, sto bene.» strusciò il viso sulla sua spalla e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Shiro lo fece appoggiare tranquillamente contro di lui e sospirò , mentre passò un dito su uno dei segni che gli aveva lasciato sul collo.  
«Ok... Ma dovresti saperlo che mi viene naturale preoccuparmi di qualcuno, soprattutto se quel qualcuno è il _mio ragazzo_ » esclamò  sospirando e guardandolo con attenzione per poter capire come da sobrio potesse prendere la cosa.  
«....Quindi sei bisessuale, mh?» chiese Keith  
Prese una bottiglietta d'acqua sul suo comodino e gliela passò  
«Bevi, aiuterà... E ad ogni modo penso di aver dimostrato più che abbondantemente il mio non aver problemi con uomini e donne... -  sospirò  - .. E da quel che è successo ieri notte, credo che neanche tu li abbia.»  
«...Mh.. Lo so.» la memoria di Keith allora non era totalmente guasta e oltre ad arrossire per le parole di Shiro, gli sorrise felice prendendo poi la bottiglietta dalle sue mani, dopo avergli baciato la spalla.  
«Grazie.. - bevve un lungo sorso finendo metà del contenuto e poi la richiuse, abbandonandola sul materasso - ...A proposito di quello.. Non ricordo proprio _tutto_ quello che è successo. Credo di ricordare solo le cose essenziali ma.. Ecco insomma.. Non ricordo _fin dove_ ci siamo spinti. Ed è una cosa terribile per cui ti chiedo scusa già da ora.. Nel caso fosse successo qualcosa di importante, ecco.. Ma ho i ricordi un po' confusi.»  
«Io invece, purtroppo per te, ricordo tutto. Di come mi hai spinto su un letto, mi hai spogliato e mi sei saltato addosso. - replicò Shiro come se nulla fosse, passando al ragazzo il suo cellulare  - ... Fortunatamente, il te di ieri notte ha pensato a questa evenienza e ti ha lasciato un video riassuntivo dove ti ha spiegato cosa mi hai combinato.» L'alpha cercò di essere più serio possibile durante quello scherzetto, giusto per fargliela pagare per aver rimosso parzialmente parte di quello che era successo.  
«...Cosa.. Shiro scusami, davvero...» Quando gli venne passato il cellulare Keith era già abbastanza mortificato per le parole del più grande e quando mise in riproduzione il video sperò che non ci fosse nulla di strano all'interno.  Ciò che vide però fu la sua completa messa in ridicolo visto che si era registrato mentre da ubriaco diceva cose semi sensate ma biascicate a fatica. Dopo un iniziale imbarazzo con tanto di testa bassa, si girò rapidamente verso Shiro e gli diede uno spintone.  
«Stupido, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! - disse, col meno convincente degli sguardi e dei toni di voce - ....E Allura mi ucciderà. Sono un lupo morto.»  
Il capobranco si trattenne dal ridere per tutto il tempo della riproduzione del video, fino col scoppiare al ridere nel momento in cui Keith lo spinse e tentò di lanciargli uno sguardo truce  
« Perdonami, non ho potuto non farlo, è il minimo per esserti dimenticato di cosa abbiamo fatto ... E quel video è stato una tua pensata... Ad ogni modo sì, penso che non l'abbia presa molto bene, ieri quando mi hai baciato di fronte a tutti era decisamente sconvolta... E ha detto che non stavi bene.»  
Tirò un sospiro e dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al ragazzo al suo fianco, gli prese una guancia e gli lasciò un veloce bacio sulle labbra e poggiata la fronte contro quella dell'altro, gli sussurrò  
«... Ti sta bene?... Insomma... Sei sicuro di voler essere il mio ragazzo? Mai e poi mai vorrei costringerti a far qualcosa che non ti va', soprattutto se a farti parlare è l'alcol.»  
Per fortuna Keith ebbe modo di calmarsi dopo la spiegazione di Shiro a cui tenne comunque il broncio, ma ancora di più dopo il suo bacio, che risvegliò i suoi sensi ancora addormentati.  
Lo guardò perplesso e poi lo fece stendere sul letto poggiandogli una mano sul petto, lo sovrastò facilmente e gli prese il viso tra le mani come aveva fatto la sera precedente.  
«Ho detto che non ricordavo alcune cose, ma quelle importanti si. Come la tua promessa di ripetermi ad alta voce che mi ami una volta sobrio.» disse con un sorriso dolce, prima di abbassarsi a baciare a stampo Shiro sulle labbra.  
«Non mi costringi a fare proprio nulla.»  
Quegli occhioni dalle sfumature violaceo sembrarono domarlo come quella mano sul suo petto che ebbe l'effetto di farlo sdraiare nuovamente prima di poter ammirare una piacevole visione: Keith su di lui che gli sorrideva e lo baciava con estrema dolcezza. Gli venne spontaneo sorridere a sua volta, mentre appoggiava una delle proprie mani su una dell'altro  
«Mi dispiace, per quanto tu sia sobrio, no, non lo ripeterò adesso... Ho detto che te l'avrei ridetto una volta che fossi stato sobrio, ma non ho neanche detto che l'avrei fatto oggi... Dovrai trovare un modo per costringermi a fartelo dire... -  e gli sorrise sensualmente, ribaltando le posizioni  - ... Non posso essere solo io quello a mettersi a nudo... Perché per quanto ti piaccia, tu non provi ancora lo stesso per me.» e lo inchiodò con i suoi occhi che in quel momenti divennero scarlatti.  
«...Mh.» Keith accettò di buon grado quelle parole e la sfida del più grande, che lo fece rabbrividire piacevolmente con i suoi occhi, si ritrovò a mostrare i suoi di un giallo acceso e gli posò le mani sul collo per avvicinare il viso di Shiro al proprio.  
«Affare fatto. Ma visto che sono il tuo ragazzo potresti anche darmi un _buongiorno_ degno di tale nome, no?» oltre ad un pizzico di malizia nelle parole di Keith ci fu anche tanta dolcezza , che il ragazzo esternò con un sorriso più dolce rivolto a Shiro.  
«Su questo punto posso accontentarti.» replicò l'altro con un bel sorriso soddisfatto, prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore e iniziare a scambiare un bacio con lui decisamente più sensuale degli altri già scambiati.  
In quella stanza c'erano solo loro due, non avrebbero dovuto dar retta ad estranei o altri e, in un giorno di libertà, perché non prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo? Così gli passò una mano su una nuca e gli tirò i capelli con delicatezza, mentre lasciò cadere totalmente il proprio peso sul corpo dell'altro prendendosi la libertà di massaggiargli con lentezza una gamba. Ogni gesto, ogni bacio era dato per farlo impazzire, visto che desiderava ardentemente avere il cuore dell'altro tutto per te e proprio con questo pensiero non si fece problemi a divorare avidamente le sue labbra, prendendosi la libertà di fare piccole pause per respirare solo se estremamente necessario.  
Keith ormai sapeva come prendere Shiro per bene e la sua provocazione era stata mossa proprio per generare quella reazione nel ragazzo: ad ogni movimento dell'altro si protendeva verso di lui e il loro corpi sembravano uno solo grazie ai movimenti sincroni che li muovevano, dovuti anche al loro legame di sangue di licantropi. Quando Shiro gli tirò i capelli, Keith emise un piccolo rantolo dal fondo della gola ma venne soffocato subito dalle labbra di Shiro, che lo divoravano senza però essere violente. Le mani di Keith all'inizio rimasero a torturare il collo del più grande e la sua nuca, poi scesero ad esplorare il suo corpo con attenzione estenuante, finché entrambi non furono costretti a interrompere il bacio per stretta necessità.  
Dopo essersi staccato dalle sue labbra, gli sussurrò in un orecchio con voce bassa per il bacio e per il risveglio «Buo giorno, _mio lupacchiotto_.»  
«Buongiorno _mio alpha_.» rispose Keith, avvolse le gambe intorno al suo bacino e depositò un bacio sul petto di Shiro.   
«Sono stato tanto molesto ieri sera?»  
Takashi non poté non sorridere a quella domanda, ripristinando il contatto visivo e guardandolo con occhi sin troppo pieni di amore, gli passò un pollice sul labbro ed gli disse «Decisamente. Diciamo che davanti agli altri hai... Anzi, no. Per quella questione forse faresti meglio a parlare con Lance... Per il resto penso che guardando il mio corpo e dove sono stati i nostri vestiti, tu possa capirlo. Perciò preparati a subire me che faccio il molesto.»  
«Con Lance... Che c'entra Lance...? Tra l'altro, se non parlasse così tanto sarebbe più carino.» disse Keith, giusto per vedere la reazione di Shiro a quella piccola provocazione. «Puoi fare il molesto quanto vuoi ...Però ora che ci penso, sarebbe il caso che tu faccia il molesto in cucina, perché sto morendo di fame. Da quando mi hai gentilmente morso per salvarmi la vita il mio stomaco sembra non essere mai sazio.»  
Keith non era mai stato vorace col cibo, lo dimostrava anche il suo fisico asciutto ma la vita di licantropo lo aveva reso più ghiotto soprattutto di carne, che fortunatamente lì nella confraternita sapevano cucinare benissimo, grazie ad Hunk.  
«Non posso darti torto, Lance è _molto_ carino. -  replicò con tono di voce fermo  - ... E ti dirò, quel suo carattere vivace lo rende abbastanza attraente, la sua unica pecca è parlare molto... Ma a quella, si può porre fine.» terminò fissando l'altro con un bel sorriso imperturbato. «Ad ogni modo, potremmo sfruttare il privilegio di avere una suite a disposizione e prepararci qualcosa di buono e nutriente. -  affermò mettendosi seduto e restando abbracciato a lui  - »Anche se in teoria quello a dover essere viziato dovrei essere io, visto che sono l'alpha.»e gli leccò leggermente la mandibola.  
Keith lo seguì a sedere e lo fissò da molto vicino, sistemando anche alcune ciocche di capelli ribelli.  «Sei già abbastanza viziato, visto quello che facciamo tutti per te qui dentro. Io le coccole, Hunk il cibo, Lance l'alcol - spiegò, contando sulle dita della mano - ..Oh.. Un momento.. Cosa pensi di fare con gli altri? Insomma vuoi dirgli che... Noi due..?» chiese, non perché non volesse rendere la cosa pubblica, ma per sapere l'opinione di Shiro a riguardo «Lo saprebbero in ogni caso e a me non fa differenza alla fine.. però ecco, magari con Allura vorrei parlare io.»  
Shiro lo fissò con tranquillità e gli rispose «Gli altri del branco non si fanno problemi a frequentare persone, non vedo perché noi dovremmo fare un annuncio pubblico... Anche perché penso che dopo ieri notte l'abbiano capito _tutti_... E per Allura, direi che è meglio che le parlassi tu... Per quanto non so se lei vorrebbe ancora rivolgerti la parola, sai, era abbastanza sconvolta.»  
«Non intendevo un "annuncio", anche perché sono affari nostri infondo.. Ma siamo una sorta di famiglia o cose simili, quindi se dovessero chiedere almeno dobbiamo avere una risposta, ecco... Sai, credo che lei ora non voglia per niente parlarmi, però proverò oggi stesso comunque. Pensavo di farla venire qui, per te è un problema? O se non sarà oggi, domani, ma per me è lo stesso, insomma.»  Mentre parlava, accarezzava la pelle dell'alpha con le dita sfiorando anche talvolta alcuni dei segni rossi che gli aveva lasciato. «...Mi sto ancora chiedendo come ho fatto a vivere insieme a te per tutto questo tempo senza questo genere di cose. Non stavo così bene da... Beh, mai..?»  Poggiò il viso sulla spalla del più grande e sorrise, strusciando il naso contro la sua pelle. «Dove mi porti per il nostro primo appuntamento?»  
« A dire il vero non ci avevo pensato... Ma visto i tuoi hobby... Possiamo andare in un posto dove si guardano bene le stelle? Ricordo che ti piacciono molto.»  
«Si, mi piacciono parecchio, in effetti... Magari stavolta non verrò quasi ucciso visto che starò con te, quindi... A che ora stasera?»  
«Questa volta niente cuffie con la musica. E direi che forse ci converrebbe uscire per comprare snack da mangiare.» gli sorrise, prima di mordergli un lobo e poggiargli una mano sul viso per rubargli l'ennesimo bacio, peccato che arrivato ad un soffio dalle labbra dell'altro, il cellulare dell'alpha suonò. L'uomo sospirò e si limitò ad un bacio a stampo, prima di prendere il telefono e controllare la notifica, convinto che fosse qualcosa di importante e invece si trattava di un messaggio di Lance con un video allegato e su scritto  
  
“ **Sicuramente questo per te sarà un buon giorno. In caso non lo dovesse essere e hai bisogno di una rinfrescata su ciò che è accaduto ieri sera, goditi questo video con il tuo Gattino** "  
Dalla'anteprima del video poteva scorgere lui e Keith intenti a baciarsi e la cosa lo fece sbiancare leggermente. Appena visualizzò, gli arrivò un altro messaggio scritto  
“ **Ho inviato lo stesso messaggio a Gattino, quindi se stai pensando di non mostrarglielo, lo vedrà comunque."**  
  
«…Penso che il giusto modo di zittire Lance sia ucciderlo. Vieni a vedere.»  
Keith sbuffò sonoramente per l’interruzione e, avendo notando le espressioni strane dell’altro mentre leggeva i messaggi sul telefono, gli  si avvicinò e gli chiese - Cosa è successo..? Che ha combinato?» era quasi buffo vedere Shiro alterato per qualcosa, visto che di solito manteneva un atteggiamento molto pacato anche nelle situazioni più difficili, come era successo alcune delle notti di luna piena con altri beta come lui, che avevano combinato un disastro riuscendo la confraternita ad una discarica.  
« A quanto pare ha inviato ad entrambi lo stesso messaggio... Con un video... Su cosa abbiamo combinato ieri sera... -  esitante, guardò il viso del ragazzo  - ... Sei sicuro di volerlo guardare _tutto_ ?» non poté non chiedergli, visto che di suo ricordava ogni dettaglio di quel momento di piacere e di stupore.  
«....Metti play.»  
Il video rappresentava il momento in cui Keith aveva iniziato a baciarlo in modo più approfondito; era palese l'imbarazzo che Shiro provasse, eppure la scena aveva quasi qualcosa di erotico vista la sensualità del più piccolo nel dirigere il tutto e il modo in cui il più grande si reggeva a lui, accompagnandolo. In tutto questo si potevano benissimo sentire le lamentele di Allura, gli incoraggiamenti degli altri e i commenti poco felici di Lance palesemente divertito. Keith sbiancò a sua volta per poi tornare alle tonalità del rosso acceso mentre Shiro mandava in riproduzione il video. Vedere sé stesso così audace e a tratti anche sfacciato lo fece imbarazzare tantissimo, ma soprattutto il pensiero di averlo fatto davanti a tutta la confraternita lo fece anche un po' vergognare. Si accasciò sul letto e nascose il viso nel cuscino, emettendo un lamento sconvolto dalla dubbia entità.  
«Non metterò più piede fuori da questa stanza.»  
Dopo aver mandato un messaggio a Lance nel quale gli ordinava di eliminare quel video, Shiro mise il cellulare sul comodino e con una mano, esitante, gli sfiorò i capelli  «Non sei l'unico a doversi vergognare. Siamo stati in due a non comportarci nel migliore dei modi...  Probabilmente, se fosse toccato a me baciarti... Io non credo l'avrei fatto... E se quella scena imbarazzante non fosse mai capitata, chissà se ci saremmo mai messi insieme. Quindi va bene così.» e vi depositò un bacio.  
«...Lo so..» disse Keith, riuscendo a calmarsi grazie alle carezze del ragazzo verso le quali si sporse con la nuca. «Invece penso che sarebbe successo comunque. Tu stavi per esplodere e io.. beh, non ci ho messo molto a capire cosa provavo. Io ho _voluto_ baciarti, Shiro. Magari il salirti addosso in quel modo è stato un t _antino_ favorito dall'alcol ma... Sarebbe successo comunque.» durante il discorso aveva spostato il cuscino al proprio viso per sistemarlo sotto la propria testa e si girò di nuovo verso il ragazzo.  
«Esplodere sì... Ma non ti sarei mai saltato addosso... O non ti avrei  mai sfiorato più di quanto non facessi. Sapevo che eri innamorato di qualcun altro, al quale hai dedicato letteralmente le tue attenzioni da anni... Non sarebbe stato giusto... Quindi, probabilmente, anche in una situazione del genere saresti stato tu quello a fare il primo passo.» replicò continuando ad accarezzargli la testa per farlo calmare.  
«Ora, consolami un po' e poi andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.» allargò le braccia verso il più grande e lo stuzzicò con un ginocchio, sorridendo.  
A quella richiesta, Takashi sorrise divertito e si gettò come se nulla fosse tra le sue braccia « Ti consolo quanto vuoi. -  gli prese il viso e aggiunse con un soffio  - Allora... Dove eravamo rimasti prima di quell'interruzione?» e gli leccò con lentezza le labbra, prima di portarle ad aprire e dargli un bacio calcolato e preciso, volto a far impazzire l'altro e a fargliene desiderare di più.  
Felice di essere assecondato Keith si prese il suo bacio con estremo piacere e strinse con forza le mani sul corpo dell'altro dove gli capitava di toccare, gemendo direttamente nella cavità orale di Shiro. Inutile dire che i sospiri del ragazzo fecero sin troppo piacere a Takashi e che, contento, non si trattenne di riempirlo di baci leggeri sul collo e sugli zigomi, neanche durante i suoi discorsi seri, anzi, era quasi come se l'istinto da licantropo cercasse quella fisicità che si era più che abbondantemente negato da quando aveva capito di essere innamorato di Keith.  
 «... Però una cosa devo dirla - aggiunse Shiro dopo un’interruzione per riprendere fiato -... In quel video sei davvero sensuale... Non che tu adesso non lo sia, ma il tuo lato audace è intrigante» gli morse un labbro e gli sorrise.  
«... Questo non ti autorizza a farmi bere ad ogni eclissi come una spugna. Magari potrei rifarlo quando meno te lo aspetti, raggio di sole.» Morse piano una guancia del ragazzo e lo guardò, con le mani adagiate sul suo capo.  
«Non ne ho intenzione...-  affermò l’altro con serietà, fermandosi un attimo e fissandolo negli occhi - Voglio che quando facciamo certe cose tu abbia ricordi vividi... E questo mi ricorda anche che per te da adesso in poi niente cocktail con super alcolici, visto che non li reggi.» ridacchiò a quel morso, regalandogliene uno anche lui.  
«Tranquillo, ho bandito mentalmente i super alcolici dopo il primo che mi ha dato Lance. Era terribile... E comunque, penso che il mio interesse per Allura avesse iniziato a scemare già da un po'.. Voglio dire.. rimanere innamorato dopo anni di qualcuno che dice di amare un'altra persona è faticoso e noioso. -  diverse volte Keith si era sfogato con Shiro, di qualunque cosa, quindi quella era solo l'ennesima occasione per farlo, a maggior ragione perché la cosa lo riguardava direttamente -  Dopo quell'incidente ho aperto gli occhi e ho anche capito che tra noi non avrebbe mai funzionato _da fidanzati_. Sono felice di aver capito grazie a te che dovevo voltare pagina.»  
«Lieto di essere stato d'aiuto. Però levami una curiosità: sul serio non avevi capito che fossi interessato a te? Lance non ha fatto che ripetere quanto fossimo palesemente _cotti l'un l'altro_ . E per arrivarci Lance ad una cosa del genere, significa che siamo davvero due tonti.»e gli morse il naso.  
Per Keith fu difficile concentrarsi nel parlare visto che Shiro continuava a riempirlo di baci ovunque ma riuscì comunque nel suo intento di portare a termine un discorso di senso compiuto. Lui non fu da meno però quando prese la parola Shiro, visto che non smetteva di grattarlo dietro le orecchie con movimenti lenti e circolari con entrambe le dita.  
« Mh... Non pensavo che ci fosse _quel tipo_ di interesse da parte tua. Fin dal primo giorno sei stato gentile con me anche se non mi meritavo un briciolo di quello che hai fatto... Quindi pensavo solo che il nostro rapporto fosse evoluto ma non in senso romantico. Insomma, vedevo che eri diverso insieme a me rispetto che con gli altri, ma anche io lo ero. Anzi, lo sono. Però per capirlo Lance si, significa che siamo tonti. O meglio, io lo sono di certo.» disse, riconoscendo la sua mancanza e aumentò l'intensità delle carezze che continuarono anche sulla nuca.  
«Meglio tardi che mai però, no?»  
Per colpa di quelle carezze ricevute in quei punti strategici, Shiro poggiò il capo sulle gambe del più piccolo, chiudendo gli occhi mentre il corpo veniva percorso da piacevoli fremiti. In tutto ciò stette attentissimo ad ogni parola che uscì dalle labbra dell'altro e non poté non sorridergli  «Ti faccio compagnia anch'io, sai... Tutti questi ripetermi _sei la mia famiglia_ mi avevano fatto convincere di essere un caro amico senza speranze, al tutto aggiungiamo anche il tuo parlarmi sempre di Allura... Ma alla fine, non è andata tanto male.»  
 «...Wow, pensavi ti avessi _familyzonato_? Adorabile - commentò con un ghigno divertito, abbassandosi un momento a baciare la guancia del ragazzo - Te lo concedo, sono stato abbastanza ambiguo ma.. Lo intendevo davvero e lo intendo ancora.  Non avendo una vera famiglia alle spalle... Sono felice di averne acquisita una.»  
Come se fosse seriamente un cane, l’alpha lo atterrò e gli leccò il collo per poi sussurrargli in un orecchio  
«Adesso però è meglio andare a fare colazione, rischiamo di non uscire più dal letto. -  e rise, lasciandogli un bacio sul capo mentre si alzava e lo issava in piedi tirandolo per mano  - Allora, cosa vuoi che ti prepari?» «Quello che vuoi... Basta che sia dolce.» sorrise ancora e una volta libero si alzò a sua volta, per poi andare a rubare una tuta dalla cassettiera di Shiro; dopo un momento di esitazione scrisse un messaggio ad Allura per organizzare un incontro con lei.  Subito dopo raggiunse Shiro in cucina appoggiandosi alla sua schiena.  
«Ti andrebbe un waffle? - chiese dopo aver preparato i vari ingredienti sul banco.  
«...Oh si ti prego, non mangio waffle da una vita.-  esclamò, aggiungendo - Dimmi che hai delle aspirine, ti prego.»  
«Quelle non ti servono, basta concentrarti sulla zona che ti fa male e passerà tutto... Ricorda che sei un licantropo. Chiudi gli occhi e concentrati. Ti avevo già parlato del potere curativo proprio della nostra razza, no?»  
Sedutosi sul ripiano della cucina, chiese «Dici che basti questo...?» Fu inizialmente perplesso, visto che non aveva mai avuto bisogno di quel tipo di potere non aveva neanche mai pensato di fare pratica con esso. Poggiò la nuca contro la credenza alle proprie spalle e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi, sentendo poi una strana sensazione pervadergli la testa. Quando riaprì gli occhi trovò lo sguardo di Shiro su di sé e un mal di testa completamente assente. «...Questa è una delle parti che preferisco di essere  un licantropo.» disse, riuscendo a rilassare finalmente i muscoli del corpo.  
Shiro  gli sorrise dolcemente e gli passò una mano tra i capelli che provvide subito a lavare  «Bravissimo, non male per essere il tuo primo tentativo.»  
«Hai mai dovuto farlo per ferite più gravi?»  
«Qualche ferita grave l'ho riportata contro alcuni lupacchiotti agli inizi della loro metamorfosi. Come ben sai, molti non riescono a controllarsi e finiscono con il mordere il capobranco. Ma sono stato abbastanza bravo da evitare che sul mio corpo restassero cicatrici, come loro sono stati abbastanza bravi nel dominare i loro istinti.» Mentre diceva ciò preparò l'impasto per il dolce e  in velocità lo posizionò sulla piastra che aveva già lasciato riscaldare  
« Quindi non hai mai dovuto lottare seriamente con qualche altro alpha o branco?»  
«Sono un alpha abbastanza pacifico, inoltre ora i branchi cercano di trovare un modo per poter convivere tra loro senza scatenare guerre o altro, visto che nessuno si può permettere di essere beccato dagli umani…  rischieremmo di diventare fenomeni da baraccone sui giornali o peggio, di finire studiati come se fossimo animali da laboratorio.»  
« Beh, lo so che sei pacifico... Ma sai, non tutti sono angeli scesi dal paradiso come te. Ma meglio così, almeno non ho nessuno da aggiungere alla mia lista nera.»  
«Non sono un essere immacolato, anch'io ho i miei difetti e le mie colpe. - replicò sorridendo  - Ma ti ringrazio ugualmente per volermi fare da bodyguard anche in questa situazione, oltre che in palestra.» concluse riferendosi palesemente alle parole dette dal ragazzo quando si erano messi insieme sul difenderlo da eventuali pretendenti. « Lupacchiotto, o forse dovrei dire "gattino", potresti preparare le tovagliette con l'occorrente per mangiare? Io ne avrò ancora per un po' qui.» e, rapido, gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Come mai "gattino"?» con un salto scese dal ripiano e dopo aver preso le prime cose da portare sul tavolo, diede un piccolo schiaffo al sedere sodo dell'altro mentre si dirigeva verso la propria meta.  
A quello schiaffetto Shiro sobbalzò, rischiando di far cadere l'impasto e , quasi imbronciato, gli disse senza guardarlo « Non posso? Ti chiamano tutti "Kitty"... Quindi pensavo... Che sarebbe stato carino utilizzarlo come nomignolo. Ma se lo preferisci, ti chiamerò _lupacchiotto_ o semplicemente _Keith_   -  Queste ultime parole gliele sussurrò in un orecchio mentre gli portava il primo paio di waffle già pronti  - Metti la salsa che preferisci sopra.»  
Il tono quasi offeso con cui Shiro gli porse quelle domande intenerì che ora gli dava le sole per apparecchiare ma ben presto il più grande tornò a farlo rabbrividire piacevolmente. «Chiamami come preferisci.. qualsiasi cosa va bene.» disse timidamente, annuendo per la salsa in ritardo. Preso posto al tavolo si scolò prima un bicchiere di latte intero, poi mise lo sciroppo d'acero e un po' di cioccolato sul proprio waffle. «Quindi... visto che la tua famiglia è composta da licantropi, i tuoi parenti hanno dei branchi sparsi in giro?»  
Preparati anche i propri di waffle, Takashi prese posto a tavola e preferì optare per una marmellata ai frutti di bosco «Esatto. Le mie sorelle hanno contratto matrimonio con membri di altri banchi e alcune di queste si sono ritrovate nella posizione di consorte di un alpha, mentre molti zii lontani sono gli alfa in altri gruppi. La società dei licantropi è davvero difficile da comprendere. »  
«Hai delle sorelle? Non lo sapevo..»  
«Di loro ricordo di averti accennato qualcosa il giorno in cui sei diventato licantropo, ma probabilmente eri troppo stanco per capire più dell'essenziale. »  
«Oh, no non ricordo granché di quella notte... Ricordo solo che mi sei stato vicino tutto il tempo e che tu e Hunk mi avete fatto calmare e mangiare. Poi nulla.» non parlavano spesso di quella notte, non perché fosse un ricordo spiacevole ma era stato il massimo picco di debolezza per Keith, che non era abituato a contare su qualcuno al di fuori di sé stesso. Quella era stata una sconfitta emotiva per lui, anche se poi si era ritrovato a vincere un premio assai più grande del suo ego e del suo orgoglio: Shiro. Da quando faceva parte di un branco tutta la sua vita era legata inesorabilmente ad altre persone, non poteva più permettersi di rimanere nella propria bolla di orgoglio e solitudine. Il suo _io_ era diventato un _noi_ e non aveva mai sentito di appartenere a qualcosa con così tanta forza.  
La conversazione sulla famiglia di Shiro venne troncata in pieno dallo stesso, che gli allungò una forchetta con sopra il cibo  - Vuoi assaggiare, _amore_ ?» chiese con un splendido sorriso. Del resto, era stato lui a dirgli: chiamami come vuoi.  
Keith si bloccò per la sorpresa e rimase a fissarlo mente il suo volto prendeva colorazioni non umane e si sporse verso il waffle del ragazzo, per mangiarlo.  «...Kitty andava bene, così rischio di morire ogni volta che mi nomini.» disse, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
Il sorriso sul viso di Shiro si allargò notevolmente, trasformandosi in una risata che culminò in una mano passata tra i capelli dell'altro   «Però forse hai ragione, non dovrei chiamare così qualcuno a cui piaccio ma che non mi ama. D'accordo, vorrà dire che per ora sarai solo Keith o Kitty.»  
«Oh.. certo - rispose Keith con un sorrisino timido e le guance ancora rosee per il commento precedente di Shiro, anche se si sentì in colpa quando questi rimarcò il fatto che lui non lo amasse, anche perché il beta sentiva tutta la propria persona protendere verso di lui, come se ne valesse la sua vita, come se l'ossigeno nei polmoni non fosse mai abbastanza se Shiro non era accanto a lui.  
Era forte, forte quanto lo era stato il sentimento provato per Allura se non di più ma Keith ancora ne era stordito, per questo non riusciva a chiamarlo ancora _amore_. Il giorno prima aveva dormito con Shiro senza assolutamente alcuna malizia o doppio fine mentre il giorno dopo si erano ritrovati quasi nudi a scambiarsi dei baci mozzafiato nello stesso letto. Era un cambiamento radicale per Keith, che ancora una volta aveva ottenuto in premio una cosa preziosa quanto l'oro, ovvero l'amore profondo che il suo migliore amico provava per lui. Ma doveva farci l'abitudine, era ancora presto.  
Mangiò con estremo piacere la colazione preparata da Shiro, godendosi il sapore dolce dello sciroppo d'acero che risvegliava le sue papille gustative. Quando finì, prese entrambi i piatti e li abbandonò nel lavandino, con l'intenzione di caricarli nella lavastoviglie una volta puliti da residui di cibo. Di suo,  Takashi osservò i movimenti di Keith mentre riponeva le stoviglie nel lavandino, ritrovandosi quasi incantato da quei gesti, come se fossero qualcosa di nuovo. Non avevano nulla di nuovo, vero, eppure agli occhi dell'alpha assumevano dei significati diversi, visto che finalmente adesso poteva guardarlo senza vergognarsi e senza fare in modo che l'altro lo beccasse poiché aveva finalmente fatto chiarimento con i propri sentimenti ed era una cosa meravigliosa che lo lasciò con uno splendido sorriso pieno di felicità.  
 Il cellulare nella tasca di Keith segnalò l'arrivo di un messaggio di Allura e Keith lo annunciò ad alta voce. «Al è già sveglia, ha detto che si veste e arriva. Puoi.. Tenerla tu qualche minuto mentre faccio una doccia?» disse il più piccolo, che aveva sentito Shiro avvicinarsi alle proprie spalle e verso il quale si girò per guardarlo in viso.  
«Oh... Ok. -  rimosse le tovagliette americane  - Allora vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso, non credo di poterla ricevere in questo stato.>> concluse, riferendosi velatamente anche ai segni che l'altro gli aveva lasciato sul corpo. Gli scompigliò i capelli come era solito fare e andò in camera da letto per prendere un pantalone e una maglia.  
« _Non  devi_ riceverla in questo stato. Sarebbe capace di saltarti addosso. Rifai anche il letto... penso sia il caso.» disse Keith con un velo di imbarazzo smorzato da un sorrisino e dopo che entrambi si furono recati in camera, ognuno per recuperare i propri vestiti ma per motivi diversi, Keith si avvicinò nuovamente a Shiro prima di chiudersi in bagno, gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulla spalla e poi girò i tacchi.  
 


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti, chiedo scusa per l'immane ritardo nell'aggiornamento di questa storia, ma finalmente eccomi anzi, eccoci di nuovo qui ~  
> Chiedo scusa in anticipo se il capitolo sarà lungo e non così pregno di trama, oltre che formattato in modo diverso dagli altri, al più presto sistemerò tutti gli altri rendendoli uguali a questo, promesso ♥ non aggiornando da tanto non ricordavo come fossero gli altri e, preferendo questo carattere, d'ora in poi penso che saranno sempre così!  
> Stiamo già lavorando al prossimo capitolo, che sarà abbastanza importante così come quelli a seguire, la trama avrà il suo epicentro proprio lì e ci saranno anche dei flashback sui nostri lupacchiotti, così da colmare quelle lacune di trama a cui non abbiamo dato peso in corso di roleplay, ma che abbiamo ritenuto opportuno colmare in corso di correzione per renderla una fanfiction!  
> Vi ringraziamo per la pazienza e nel caso in cui aveste consigli od opinioni da lasciare, saranno sempre graditi!  
> Grazie per l'attenzione, buona lettura!

Shiro sentì un bussare alla porta dopo essersi vestito a dovere e si apprestò ad andare ad aprire   
« Buon giorno Allura, accomodati. Keith arriverà a momenti.» Le sorrise, per quanto si sentisse un po' in colpa per come l'aveva trattata alla festa.  
Allura era esausta. Aveva passato la notte a rimuginare su tantissime cose, su quello che era successo davanti ai propri occhi e soprattutto del perché avesse dovuto assistere ad una scena simile; non aveva chiuso occhio. Aveva impresse a fuoco nella mente le _loro_ mani con una chiarezza allucinante, quelle di Keith sul viso di Shiro, quelle di Shiro sui fianchi di Keith.   
Le loro labbra e il modo in cui si erano cercate con esigenza impaziente, una visione insopportabile. Sembrava un incastro perfetto ma al solo pensiero di chi fossero i soggetti le veniva nuovamente da urlare come aveva fatto sul momento, dopo un iniziale momento di smarrimento per colpa di Keith.   
Lo stesso Keith timido, riservato e tranquillo che lei conosceva da una vita.   
Si sentiva tradita dal suo migliore amico, ancor di più visto che non sapeva se fosse stato Shiro l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni- da lui confessate quello stesso pomeriggio - oppure se quello slancio fosse stato solo il frutto dell'alcol quella notte. Non gliel'avrebbe perdonata facilmente in ogni caso, visto che quello era il _suo_ Shiro e Keith aveva toccato le sue labbra carnose prima di lei. Quando Allura aveva ricevuto il messaggio dall'amico non ci aveva pensato un secondo di più a rispondergli che sarebbe arrivata il prima possibile. Indossò i primi abiti a portata di mano e si rese presentabile, rimuovendo il trucco colato dalla sera prima per sostituirlo con uno più fresco, che avrebbe in parte coperto le occhiaie.Le loro confraternite non erano così lontane così la ragazza arrivò velocemente ma non immaginava che ad aprirgli la porta sarebbe stato Shiro.   
«S-Shiro! - rispose con un imbarazzo immenso, entrando poi nella sua stanza. Quello significava che Keith aveva dormito insieme a lui, altro elemento che rendeva tutta la faccenda poco chiara - Oh non c'è problema, posso aspettarlo.»Entrò e con nervosismo palese si chiuse la porta alle spalle.   
«Uhm... sai per caso cosa voglia dirmi Keith?» disse, avvicinandosi a Shiro.   
Essendo l'uomo un licantropo, poteva chiaramente percepire lo stato ansioso in cui era la ragazza perciò cercò di farla mettere a suo agio il più possibile preparandole una sedia. Peccato che si bloccò appena la vide toccare l'argomento Keith e, soprattutto, quando la vide troppo vicina.  
«Sì, ma credo che sia meglio che te ne parli lui. Non serve che gli faccia da delegato, no? - le sorrise cordialmente, evitando palesemente l'argomento - Vuoi un tè? Tanto arriverà a momenti.»  
Per quanto lui fosse il perno di quella contesa tra i due amici, non voleva rendere il loro rapporto ancora più difficile di quanto sarebbe stato da quel momento in poi, visto che poteva percepire chiaramente l'ansia, la paura, la delusione e a tratti anche l'odio che provenivano da quella ragazza. Il solo pensiero che la colpa fosse sua lo rattristava enormemente ma non poteva fare diversamente, visto che ormai aveva scelto.  
«Oh sì, un tè andrà benissimo.» disse la ragazza, senza accettare il posto a sedere. Shiro sembrava il solito ragazzo cordiale e gentile di sempre, lo stesso di cui lei si era innamorata senza fatica ma era evidente la sua agitazione nei suoi confronti. Allura decise di seguirlo nel piccolo angolo cucina anziché aspettare in quella enorme stanza da sola e lo guardò all'opera mentre si comportava da perfetto padrone di casa e le preparava un tè.   
«Sai...  M i dispiace per ieri sera. Ho reagito male sul momento ma era palese che fosse solo uno scherzo. Insomma, conosco il mio Kitty, non farebbe mai una cosa simile... giusto?» disse la ragazza, tirando fuori una risatina nervosa dalle labbra, per poi farsi di nuovo vicina a Shiro. «Però non posso negare... che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere al suo posto.»  
Mentre versava il contenuto di una bottiglia di té alla pesca freddo in un bicchiere, Takashi sentì la presenza di Allura più vicina a lui e capì che stava palesemente tastando il terreno per cercare di comprendere quella situazione; così si girò di scatto e mise il bicchiere colmo della bevanda tra loro due, porgendoglielo.  
«Eri preoccupata per lui, era normale una reazione del genere \- affermò con calma e compostezza, mettendo le sue braccia incrociate al petto - .. Anche se no, quello che ha fatto Keith non era uno scherzo. Dovresti conoscerlo persino meglio di me, è molto serio. Non permetto a chiunque di baciarmi.»  
Allura sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle vene quando Shiro gli parlò in quel modo, accettò però il bicchiere colmo di the che poggiò quasi subito sul ripiano della cucina, non demordendo.   
«Sì ma insomma, era colpa dell'alcol...No? -disse convinta -...Ah , non lo permetti? Myra Williams dice il contrario.» disse Allura, che con uno slancio disperato dovuto alla vicinanza di Shiro, al suo profumo inebriante e alle sue labbra invitanti si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, poggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso. Appena la ragazza citò Myra, Shiro sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, peccato che non fece in tempo a risponderle quando se la trovò addosso e lo baciò. Le mise le mani sulle spalle per respingerla, visto che questa volta la situazione era totalmente diversa.

Keith era ormai pronto - aveva fatto in fretta visto che aveva udito la porta della stanza chiudersi -, dopo aver asciugato i capelli come meglio poteva ed essersi vestito con una tuta comoda e una semplice maglia nera uscì dal bagno ma ciò che trovò in linea d'aria col proprio sguardo lo fece raggelare sul posto.   
Allura era in piedi nella cucina del _suo ragazzo_ e lo stava baciando sulle labbra senza minimamente preoccuparsi di nulla. Keith sentì le gambe pesanti come macigni e avrebbe voluto urlare lui, stavolta. Rischiò addirittura di perdere il controllo in quel momento e di far prevalere il lupo che era in lui, ma il fatto che fosse molto vicino a Shiro e pervaso ancora dal suo odore riuscì a dargli un minimo di controllo. A grandi falcate si diresse verso di loro - dopo uno scatto dovuto all'adrenalina forse - e bruscamente li fece separare, allontanando la ragazza da Shiro, davanti al quale si parò.

«Che ti salta in testa?? Non ti ho chiamato per farti limonare Shiro, ma per parlare!» disse con rabbia Keith, rivolgendosi in quel modo per la prima volta ad Allura.   
«K-Kitty! Non sei di certo tu a dovermi dire cosa fare o non fare col mio Shiro!» rispose indignata la ragazza, guardando con shock l'amico.   
«Non è il tuo Shiro, è _il mio_ Shiro!» disse tutto d'un fiato guadagnandosi lo sguardo incredulo della ragazza; percepì con l'olfatto ogni singola emozione di Allura e ognuna lo ferì dolorosamente: tristezza, sgomento, rabbia, delusione.  
«Si, hai capito. Era lui la persona di cui ti ho parlato e ti ho fatto venire per dirti che _mi dispiace_ , mi dispiace di averlo baciato davanti a te ieri. Ma non puoi arrivare qui e avventarti sulle labbra di qualcuno a cui non interessi!» Keith non avrebbe mai voluto dirlo, non in quel modo. Sentì il piccolo cuore della sua migliore amica andare in frantumi e non gli fu necessario usare i suoi sensi da mannaro. Allura, con le lacrime agli occhi fece una stoica camminata verso l'uscita senza dire nulla e andò via, sbattendo con vigore la porta. Cercò di fermarla, ma sarebbe stato tutto inutile, così si buttò seduto su una sedia e si prese la testa tra le mani, senza dire nulla.

L'alpha, poté percepire le emozioni del più piccolo e, prontamente, gli circondò il busto con le mani e appoggiò il viso contro la sua nuca   
«Mi dispiace. So per te quanto lei sia importante... Mi dispiace immensamente di averti messo in questa situazione... Eppure, da una parte, sono felice di come hai difeso il nostro rapporto. -Gli posò un bacio tra i capelli e gli disse - Grazie Keith per essere mio.»

Sentirsi avvolgere da Shiro fu la salvezza per Keith, che rischiò seriamente di iperventilare dopo quell'accaduto. Si crogiolò nel calore condiviso tra i loro sovrannaturali  corpi  e poggiò la nuca contro il  petto sodo di Shiro, tra le cui braccia si rigirò prima di alzarsi in piedi e abbracciarlo forte, come aveva fatto la sera precedente quando era ancora lucido.   
«Non devi scusarti. Ti prego non farlo, non è colpa tua, non devi neanche sentirti in colpa - vomitò quelle parole velocemente una dietro l'altra, prima di guardarlo in viso - Lo difenderei con le unghie se fosse necessario.» rimase accoccolato a Shiro per minuti interi, ignorando il fatto che fossero in piedi entrambi. «Non ringraziare..  S ono io che dovrei. Sono io ad avere il privilegio di averti qui e di poter avere tutto questo...  T utto questo _amore_.»  
Shiro accolse il ragazzo a braccia aperte, stringendolo a sé mentre con movimenti continui gli accarezzò il capo con lentezza calcolata per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Non hai nessun _privilegio_ . Non devi definirti come un essere senza valore o senza importanza. Io e te siamo pari. -gli sollevò per bene il viso, tenendogli una guancia -Nessuno dei due vale più o meno dell'altro. Siamo semplicemente due lupi che si sono scelti.» gli baciò velocemente a stampo le labbra e gli sorrise con dolcezza,mentre appoggiava la propria fronte contro quella dell'altro.  
Le parole di Shiro fecero tremare il cuore e le gambe a Keith, i suoi sensi vennero inebrianti da una ventata di amore e devozione che riuscì a sentire distintamente provenire dall’alpha. Gli strinse una mano sul busto mentre l'altra si abbandonò sul viso del più grande, che ora vicinissimo al suo gli sorrideva nel solito modo dolce con cui era abituato a fare.   
«...  U n momento.. Hunk una volta mi ha raccontato una cosa - iniziò Keith, seguendo il filo di un ricordo che aveva appena recuperato - Mi ha detto che tra lupi mannari può capitare che si incontri il proprio _compagno_ per la vita e che, nonostante sia una cosa rara, è una connessione così forte che nessuno può spezzare. I due lupi si marchiano a vicenda col reciproco odore ed è così che gli altri componenti del branco sanno di un eventuale coppia. Q-quindi io sono il tuo..  C ompagno?» disse Keith con una realizzazione improvvisa, che lo colpì in pieno volto molto più della scelta di essere _il ragazzo_ di Shiro. Essere il suo _compagno_ era una faccenda ben più seria e profonda ma non sbagliata, semmai più adatta a descrivere la loro situazione.Aspettò con ansia sempre crescente la risposta da parte di Shiro e riuscì a percepire la sua sorpresa, dovuta probabilmente all'improvviso discorso.  
« Potrei esserlo. Secondo te, lo sono?... Sai, credo che certe risposte possa darcele solo il passare del tempo e vedere come i nostri sentimenti evolveranno.» f ece una pausa, cercando di scorgere negli occhi dell'altro per poter comprendere al meglio le sue emozioni . «Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe, se lo fossi. E ti dirò, questa sembra quasi una proposta di matrimonio -rise divertito, prima di dargli un bacio sulla punta del naso- Non pensare a certe cose. Prima cerca di comprendere esattamente cosa provi per me e poi nei riparliamo.»  
«Beh..  M a è vero che sento il tuo odore addosso.. . Q uindi se tu lo fossi non sarebbe male. Ma si, hai ragione.» il tempo era ciò che non mancava ai giovani lupi, quindi andarci con calma non era assolutamente un problema per entrambi  
«Senti il mio odore perché questa notte mi sei saltato addosso e come potrai notare, adesso mi stai stringendo tra le tue braccia. Deve piacerti proprio il mio profumo. Allora, cosa pensi di fare con Allura?»   
Trascinò  l’amato in camera per buttarsi di nuovo sul letto e Keith si abbandonò alle carezze del ragazzo come al solito e si fece pensieroso, anche se rispetto alla sfuriata fatta ad Allura era più calmo in quel momento.   
«No, non ho altre idee.. Ma lascerò passare qualche giorno, abbastanza perché sbollisca la rabbia..  A h, un'altra cosa.» si sporse e baciò con avidità le labbra di Shiro, lasciando su di esse una scia di baci umidi e quando se ne separò gli sorrise. «Dovevo riprendermi ciò che è mio, scusami.»  
«N-no. Non servono scuse, puoi marcare il territorio quanto vuoi.» disse, aprendo le braccia sul letto, come gesto di totale resa.  
«Oh oh, il grande e grosso alpha arrossisce?» disse Keith, che si sistemò sopra il suo corpo comodamente. «Sei davvero bello quando succede.... o meglio, lo sei _sempre_ ma così sembri più vulnerabile.» aggiunse, rendendosi conto dopo di aver apertamente detto a Shiro di trovarlo bello, cosa che lo fece arrossire.  
Il più grande sostenne il suo sguardo e gli sorrise posato, non opponendosi a lui quando si sistemò sopra il suo corpo, anzi, ma accogliendolo«Essere un alpha non mi rende tanto diverso da te. E se ti piace anche quest'altro aspetto, significa che ti piaccio un po'. -  r idacchiò a quella constatazione, posando le sue mani sui fianchi del più piccolo -Quindi secondo te sarei bello. Però, quando vuoi sai essere davvero sincero.»  
«Mh..  C omunque è ovvio che mi piaccia il tuo odore, ma ti sei mai annusato?» disse Keith, come se fosse la verità più assoluta del mondo che però apparentemente Shiro ignorava.  
«No, non mi sono annusato. Sarei curioso di sapere che profumo ho secondo il ragazzo che amo. Potresti illuminarmi?»  
«Non so descriverlo a parole.. Ma profumi di casa. È difficile da spiegare ma hai un odore caldo e rassicurante, dolciastro e..  F orte.»  replicò l’altro  mentre gesticolava con non poco imbarazzo.  
«L'importante è che per te sia piacevole.» concluse l'uomo, sorridendo nel notare come l'altro fosse in imbarazzo nell'affrontare un argomento relativo alla sua sfera sentimentale ed emotiva.  
«Non è solo piacevole, è.. . U nico. E mi piaci molto di più di un po'.» disse, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra con dolcezza, tracciando una linea invisibile sul suo petto.   
«Un po' tanto? -chiese in una risata accennato l'uomo mentre veniva baciato e tacque per qualche momento - Non ti preoccupare, puoi anche non rispondere. Non siamo in un film per adolescenti innamorati e diabetici.» e prese a massaggiargli la chioma con delicatezza, prima di smettere del tutto quando l'altro prese a toccargli la zona dietro le orecchie, annullando totalmente ogni sua capacità di azione.   
«Un bel po' tanto.» rispose Keith senza esitazione, godendosi anche lui le carezze del ragazzo sul proprio capo, che lo mandarono in completa estasi. Se Shiro gli faceva quell'effetto in quel frangente, Keith immaginò quanto sarebbe stato bello fare altre cose più intime insieme a lui.   
«Hai qualche piano particolare per oggi?» chiese Keith .   
«No, avevamo deciso di fare il pieno di cibo non salutare per questa notte, no?»  
«Oh si, puoi dirlo forte. Ti va di andare prima di pranzo?»  
«Va bene, allora dovresti lasciarmi andare a finirmi di lavare, nonostante i tuoi occhi sembrino dirmi che vorresti strapparmi i vestiti di dosso come hai fatto ieri sera.»  
«Oh, perspicace.» disse con un filo di rossore sulle gote, prima di baciarlo un'ultima volta per poi alzarsi controvoglia da sopra il suo corpo.  
«Vado a recuperare alcune cose nella mia stanza, così inizio a portarle qui mentre tu ti lavi.» annunciò Keith, che aprì la porta e attraversò il corridoio tutto contento, prima di imbattersi nella peggiore delle persone che poteva incontrare in quel momento. 

«Ohohoh, cosa abbiamo qui. . .  U n giovane Kitty - disse Lance, che passò un braccio intorno alle spalle del moro il quale lo scansò con fin troppa grazia - Amico, l'odore di Shiro su di te si sente fin nella mia stanza probabilmente, e _finalmente_ direi.»   
«Piantala - disse imbarazzato, mentre si grattava la nuca - Ah, Shiro ci tiene a farti sapere che se oserai mandare quel video a qualcuno ti aprirà la gola in due.» disse con più sicurezza stavolta, rivolgendo un sorrisino diabolico a Lance.   
«Ehi ehi ehi , woah calmi, non era mia intenzione! Felice che vi sua piaciuto comunque. Buon divertimento piccioncini~  O ra devo proprio scappare, scusami Kitty!» disse Lance, congedandosi da Keith. 

Il ragazzo iniziò a prendere molte delle sue cose per portarle di nuovo in camera di Shiro e nel frattempo si vestì anche.  
Durante la lontananza del ragazzo e una volta entrato in bagno per lavarsi, Shiro diede un'occhiata al suo viso e notando come dopo tanto tempo fosse dotato di un sorriso sincero e vero.  
_Andiamo Shiro, è vero che adesso è il tuo ragazzo e ti ha detto che gli piaci, ma non sai se è effettivamente innamorato di te o ha solo un'enorme cotta. Cerca di fare l'adulto_.   
Ci provò, cercando di smettere di sorridere, ma non ci riuscì visto che non faceva che pensare alle cose che si erano detti e ai baci che si erano scambiati.  
Con un umore sopra le stelle si lavò per bene. Una volta vestito - in modo molto casual con jeans, maglia grigia e una camicia a quadroni rossi e neri - da maniaco della pulizia quale era, finì con il sistemare l'alloggio.  
Keith ci mise un'infinità di tempo per decidere cosa indossare, non gli capitava mai e la sua non era neanche la voglia di farsi più carino del solito perché cavolo, ora aveva un ragazzo da tenere con le briglie, doveva impegnarsi per certe cose.  
Qualunque cosa indossasse sembrava stonare col suo umore, stranamente allegro e su di giri e pochi indumenti nel suo armadio riuscivano a cozzare bene con quella nuova parte di sé; optò dopo parecchie imprecazioni per un semplice paio di jeans e una maglia blu scuro, poi prese un paio di zaini con le sue cose e tornò nella stanza di Shiro.   
Sentire il profumo di pulito gli fece annusare l'aria con un sorriso e posò gli zaini ai piedi del letto. Presi telefono, portafogli e chiavi si avvicinò a Shiro e si aggrappò ad un suo braccio, arrivando alla sua mano per stringerla.   
«Dopo ti aiuto, promesso. Ora andiamo.»  
« Va bene.» riuscì a dire, prendendo borsellino, cellulare e chiavi  si avviò con il ragazzo fuori dalla suite dopo aver chiuso tutto a chiave; inutile dire che nel tratto fino alla macchina dell'alpha vennero osservati con attenzione da tutto il branco che ormai aveva palesemente capito come le cose stessero tra i due. Ovviamente qualcuno lanciò sguardi invidiosi a Keith, desiderando essere al suo posto e tra questi Allura che giocava su un’altalena parlando con una ragazza, non riuscì a guardare quel quadretto felice per più secondi.

Shiro si accorse della sua reazione e per tutto il tragitto si limitò a fare commenti sul meteo, sulla temperatura, sul sole e altre sciocchezze pur di impedire a Keith di demoralizzarsi e intristirsi. Una volta entrati in macchina, l'uomo chiese   
«Allora hai già in mente cosa vuoi prendere? Se ti va' potrei portarti ad un negozio che vende snack giapponesi.» e lo fissò con un sorriso, prima di avviare la macchina.  
«Vorrei prendere qualcosa come pacchetti di patatine diversi per ogni gusto, quelle caramelle dolcissime con cui ci fanno anche gelati vodka, cose così... Ma ora che ci penso, gli snack giapponesi non sarebbero male da aggiungere alla lista.»Anche se i primi tempi era stato diffidente a salire sull'auto con cui Shiro l'aveva investito, ora non aveva di che preoccuparsi, soprattutto se Shiro gli sorrideva in quel modo.   
Avviata la macchina e allontanatosi dagli sguardi indiscreti degli abitanti del campus, finalmente poterono respirare un po' di tranquillità, parlando di cose futili come il cibo o delle proprie vite.   
«Ricevuto. Allora direi di andare al centro commerciale e poi fare un salto all'alimentari di cibo orientale. Se ti va' potremmo mangiare in qualche fast food, giusto per fare i ragazzacci fino in fondo e farci picchiare da Hunk.» ridacchiò divertito.  
«Fast food sia. Non mangio cibo spazzatura da secoli - disse Keith con una risata rilassata, dovuta soprattutto al suo umore più leggero e disteso, tutte qualità acquisite grazie a Shiro - Tu ci sei mai stato? In Giappone intendo.»  
Alla domanda che gli fu rivolta, replicò «Sì. La mia famiglia ha le sue origini in Giappone e da piccolo ero solito passarvi l'estate... Il risultato era che appena tornavo in America non avevo voglia di vedere un solo filetto di pesce o sushi. Tu, invece?»  
«Un paio di volte, ho degli zii lì ma con quello che è successo ai miei genitori non ho più avuto modo di vederli. Ho ricordi vaghi, per questo mi piacerebbe tornarci, non so se durante una delle pause estive del college o addirittura alla fine.. » disse Keith, che osservava il panorama fuori dal finestrino con malinconia. Era una giornata sole meravigliosa, sentiva la pelle assorbire quanti più raggi solari possibili e i giochi di ombre creati dalle fronde degli alberi sulla loro strada rendevano ancor di più l'idea di quel clima primaverile.  
«Potremmo andarci insieme. -disse in velocità il più grande - È triste fare un viaggio del genere da solo. Quindi se per allora sarò ancora al tuo fianco, potremmo fare un viaggio nella nostra terra natia, l'importante è che non esageriamo con il pesce, sarà l'essere un licantropo cresciuto negli States, ma non riesco a mangiarne in gradi quantità.» concluse, scoppiando in una sana risata volta ad interrompere l'innaturale silenzio che si era creato nella macchina.   
«Perché tu pensi che ti lascerò andare tanto presto? - disse Keith, che nel frattempo stava esplodendo per la felicità di quella proposta, che aveva sperato e che stava per avanzare lui - È un'ottima idea. Per il pesce non preoccuparti, farò attenzione a contenermi.»   
Vista la mano di Shiro abbandonata sul cambio, Keith allungò la propria per raggiungerla e stringerla dolcemente. 

«Vuoi accendere un po' la radio? Non vorrei annoiarti col mio eccessivo blaterare.» chiese Shiro  
«Non mi annoi affatto ma..  S e vuoi si, la accendo.» disse Keith, che scelse prima uno dei tanti cd che aveva masterizzato solo per sentirli in auto e ne mise uno formato da canzoni miste, che lui e Shiro avevano buttato giù in una lista che comprendeva le loro best hits. Keith si era sentito al settimo cielo quando aveva scoperto di avere gusti simili a quelli del più grande perché era piuttosto raro.  
«...  M i spiace se ogni tanto tiro fuori argomenti spiacevoli, scusami.»  
Shiro scosse la testa per quelle scuse «No, non devi scusarti. Io... Voglio conoscerti meglio. Sapere di più di te. Potrei usare i miei addetti per investigare sul tuo conto, ma non voglio. Desidero che sia tu a parlarmi di te. Te lo chiedo come tuo ragazzo, non come tuo alpha.»  
«Si, lo so... e mi dispiace se sono così.. chiuso. Non è mancanza di fiducia nei tuoi confronti, voglio che tu lo sappia.» lasciò che la musica gli entrasse nel corpo e gli calmasse nuovamente l'umore, poi trovò il coraggio di parlare.   
«Sai già che i miei sono morti, fin qui il problema non si pone - iniziò il discorso, guardando la strada davanti a sé - Non ero così tanto grande e il trauma subito mi ha fatto dimenticare alcuni dettagli... Ma in sostanza, sono stati coinvolti in un incidente. Mia madre era già malata a quanto ho saputo anni dopo, quindi sarebbe morta lo stesso nel giro di qualche anno.. stavano tornando da un ospedale di città specializzato e in autostrada un tir liha tamponati facendoli andare fuori strada. Ricordo solo che mi avevano lasciato coi miei nonni quel giorno e la mattina mi ero svegliato con una sensazione orribile.Quando ho scoperto dell'incidente il mondo mi è caduto addosso. Solo con gli anni ho capito che non c'entrassi nulla e che non era colpa mia.»Keith si interruppe un attimo, vista la tristezza che gli arrivò alle narici a causa dell'umore mutato di Shiro.   
«Quando mi hai investito ho sentito la vita scivolarmi via dalle mani e per un momento ho pensato che fosse giusto così; per un solo istante mi sono detto che andava bene così. Ora quel pensiero mi sembra lontanissimo.»  
Takashi poté percepire un'enorme tristezza mentre raccontava del suo passato, tristezza che lo punse nel vivo tanto da sentirsene afflitto e invertire la posizione della sua mano su quella dell'altro, stringendola forte come per dargli un conforto, almeno fisico.   
«Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto patire tutto questo... -gli venne spontaneo dire - ... Può sembrare una frase di circostanza quella che sto per dirti... Ma adesso ci sono io al tuo fianco... E c'è anche il branco. Siamo la tua famiglia e non devi esitar e ad affidarti a noi, per qualunque cosa»  
Le parole di Shiro lo toccarono profondamente e sentì come fosse onestamente colpito da quel racconto. «Ti ho già detto che siete la mia famiglia ora, quindi lo so... Grazie.»   
Shiro tacque mentre si apprestava alle manovre di parcheggio. Fatto ciò e spenta la macchina, abbracciò prontamente il ragazzo   
« Vivi Keith. Di mio cercherò di mostrarti tutto ciò che c'è di bello nel vivere, ma non pensare più che sia giusta la morte.»  
«Non ho mai più pensato una cosa del genere da quando mi hai preso con te - disse, per poi scostarsi un minimo dal ragazzo per prendergli il viso tra le mani - Stando insieme a voi....  I nsieme a _te_ tutto ha preso più colore. Quindi non devi preoccuparti di eventuali manie suicide da parte mia. Non potrei mai lasciarti solo.» lo rassicurò, baciando la fronte del ragazzo prima di scendere insieme a lui dall'auto.  
Shiro gli rivolse uno sguardo sollevato e pieno di speranze, prima di sussurrargli«Non osare farlo. Potrei essere decisamente vendicativo e venire a cercarti nell'altro mondo.» Una volta fuori l'auto e chiusa la macchina, gli si avvicinò e gli scompigliò i capelli«Su, andiamo _mio lupacchiotto_ .» asserì con un dolce sorriso, tirandolo gentilmente per un polso«Allora... Vediamo, vorresti fare un giro per negozi o vorresti limitarti ad andare a comprare solo ciò che ci interessa? Oggi è la tua giornata, perciò decidi tu.»  
«Già che ci siamo, facciamo un giro. Anche se il nostro primo appuntamento doveva essere stasera, possiamo dividerlo in due parti, visto che siamo qui tanto vale approfittarne.»  
Shiro si fermò un attimo, guardando davanti a sé, come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa e chinatosi gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra«Mh, sì... Quindi a quanto pare è tutto vero e non è uno dei miei sogni... Possiamo andare.» e riprese a camminare come se nulla fosse.:   
«... S tupido.» lo trascinò verso il complesso commerciale e sentì i cuori di entrambi battere all'unisono.  
«... S tanno sparendo.» disse il ragazzo, osservando il collo del più grande nei punti dove Keith aveva lasciato dei segni. Il loro organismo da lupi mannari guariva velocemente quindi Keith non poteva pretendere che i segni rimanessero a lungo, soprattutto sul corpo di Shiro che essendo un alpha aveva un corpo più forte - ... V olevo chiederti una cosa da un po'.»  
«Puoi sempre farmene degli altri. - affermò con la solita genuinità che lo contraddistingueva- Ad ogni modo, chiedimi ciò che vuoi.»  
«Si, so che posso - rispose, prima di porre la fatidica domanda a Shiro - Ecco ho notato che molti del branco hanno il tuo stesso tatuaggio. Ti dispiacerebbe se lo facessi anche io? Sarebbe molto importante per me... faccio parte del branco e ne farò sempre parte...  Q uindi ecco..  C he ne pensi?» disse Keith rivolgendo uno sguardo carico di aspettative al fidanzato, dopo aver rallentato fino a fermarsi, senza lasciare la sua mano.  
«Se è quello che senti, perché dovrei oppormi? Il tuo corpo è solo ed esclusivamente tuo, quindi sei tu che devi deciderne cosa farne. Se farti un tatuaggio ti fa sentire bene, perché non dovresti farlo?» con la mano libera gli scompigliò i capelli, per allentare la tensione che si era creata.   
«Non pensavo ti saresti opposto, ma è il simbolo della tua famiglia, quindi mi sembrava giusto chiedertelo.» fu molto felice della risposta di Shiro, visto che erano importanti l'uno per l'altro in maniera molto profonda quello sarebbe stato un ulteriore segno del loro legame.   
«Sciocco, tu _sei_ la mia famiglia. Il non avere il cognome "Shirogane", non fa di te un estraneo, a prescindere dal nostro stare o meno insieme adesso.» concluse, mentre con la mano libera analizzò una camicia rosso scuro in un negozio dove erano appena entrati.  
Keith provò un sollievo immenso per quelle parole e soprattutto fu felice di poter finalmente mettere in pratica quell' idea che gli frullava nella testa già da un po'.  
«Perché non provi questa?» chiese dal nulla, mostrando al ragazzo una camicia di jeans chiara e leggera, di mezza stagione.  
«Va bene. -e staccatosi da lui, gli mise in mano il capo che aveva- Tu prova questa. Sarei curioso di vederti con una camicia elegante. Da quando ti conosco ti ho visto indossare solo felpe e magliette.»  
«Sono abiti comodi, odio le cose scomode - si giustificò, mentre prendeva un paio di pantaloni neri da abbinare- Prova anche questa.» disse rivolgendosi con un sorrisetto furbo a Shiro, porgendogli stavolta una maglia a maniche corte con su scritto "#1 Space dad".  
Shiro non poté non continuare a sorridergli e dirgli a bassa voce   
«Non pensavo che ti piacessero certe cose... -e preso il tutto, andò a provare quei vestiti nel camerino. Non prese alcun pantalone da abbinare, visto che indossava già dei jeans e, controllatosi nello specchio, aprì la tendina del camerino e uscì fuori- Io sono pronto... Tu?»  
«Certe cose...?» chiese Keith, poco prima che entrambi entrassero nel camerino. Keith impiegò più tempo a cambiarsi rispetto a Shiro e vedere il risultato nello specchio per una volta non lo deluse o scocciò.   
«Pronto.» disse il ragazzo, che scostò la tenda del camerino mentre ancora sistemava i polsini della camicia. Quando vide Shiro rimase imbambolato a guardare come le curve dei suoi muscoli venissero fasciate alla perfezione grazie a quell'indumento e si avvicinò per sistemargli un pezzo di colletto stropicciato.   
«Mi offenderò se non la comprerai.»  
«Io invece mi riterrò offeso se non mi permetterai di regalarti quei vestiti. -sospirò, cercando di avere del contegno -E questa camicia, la prenderò... Per la maglietta sul "daddy", avrei delle riserve, invece. È troppo attillata.»  
«Va bene, va bene... ma ho già dei pantaloni come questi, quindi non mi servono. \- felice di aver convinto Shiro a comprare quella camicia, accettò il compromesso facilmente ma quando Shiro accennò alla maglia Keith si sentì confuso. - Basta che tu ne prenda una taglia più gra-   
...Shiro ma cosa hai capito? No!» disse Keith arrossendo, era stato ingenuo a sottovalutare la battuta di Shiro e si ritrovò ad arrossire vistosamente.   
«Non te l'ho proposta per quel motivo! È perché tutti ti chiamano "papà" all'interno del branco.» si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò profondamente.«Era un'idea carina, non pensare male!»

«Anche se fosse per quel motivo, non vedo dove sarebbe il problema. Del resto per un bel po' di tempo ti sei divertito a definirmi il tuo "papà" o "tuo famiglia". -Si fece vicino ad una delle sue orecchie e gli sussurrò - Immagina come potessi sentir mi io quando col tuo faccino imbronciato non facevi che dirmi "smettila di comportarti come se fossi il mio paparino"» concluse imitandolo perfettamente.   
«Si beh, non puoi negare di avere atteggiamenti paterni, sei anche l'alpha del branco...» Keith rabbrividì piacevolmente nel sentire la voce di Shiro così vicina al proprio orecchio, soprattutto perché sentì il suo respiro vicino a parti sensibili della pelle, ma non poté fare a meno arrossire e desiderare di sotterrarsi, per ogni volta che aveva chiamato Shiro in quel modo senza malizia. Ora che ci rifletteva, Shiro rientrava benissimo in quella descrizione.  
Nonostante si stesse divertendo a stuzzicarlo, Shiro gli diede una pacca su una spalla   
«Non guardarmi così, scherzavo, posso capire le tue motivazioni "serie" -e gli fece un sorriso che era difficile da non poter perdonare - Adesso rivestiti, così posso andare a pagare la tua camicia.» Detto ciò lo spinse nel camerino per poi andare a sua volta nel suo per cambiarsi.  
«Piantala.» Keith gli pizzicò un fianco e tornò a cambiarsi nel camerino; una volta uscito andò a posare i pantaloni e prese una taglia in più per la t-shirt di Shiro e lo aspettò fuori al camerino con i due indumenti sul braccio.  
Uscito, Takashi notò che l'altro aveva tra le mani la stessa maglietta, così non poté non dirgli   
«Deve piacerti davvero tanto. -ridacchiò - Andiamo, _piccolino_.» disse simulando un tono di voce più profondo, mettendo una mano sulla bocca visto che si reputava seriamente poco credibile nelle vesti di un "papà sensuale".  
«Più che piacermi, non vedo l'ora di vedere la faccia degli altri quando te la vedranno addosso.»   
Keith riuscì a malapena a trattenere una risata quando Shiro fece quella messinscena, lo accompagnò comunque alla cassa cercando di trattenersi e quando furono fuori lo riprese per mano.   
Depositata la maglietta, Shiro pagò sia la propria camicia e sia la merce nelle mani del ragazzo, tenendo lui tra le mani la busta con i loro acquisti   
« Consideralo un regalo. Così potrai pensare un po' a me quando la metterai»  
«Come se mi fosse possibile fare il contrario.» disse Keith, che da quando aveva sviluppato meglio i suoi sensi da licantropo riusciva a distinguere con maggiore precisione anche il minimo oggetto con cui era entrato in contatto Shiro, vista la loro vicinanza costante era difficile per lui non sentirsi sempre intorno il ragazzo. Guardarono da fuori qualche negozio, decidendo di passare prima di andare via a quello di videogiochi e si diressero verso la loro meta principale, dove avrebbero comprato schifezze varie per il loro appuntamento serale.  
«Pensi che Hunk mi lascerebbe usare la sua cucina?»  chie se d'un tratto il più piccolo , mentre studiava uno scaffale. «È più fornita della tua, per questo te lo chiedo.»  
«Non credo ci sarebbero problemi. Dovresti cercare ovviamente di trovare un momento di libertà in cui la cucina non sia usata per l'intero dormitorio...  C onoscendo Hunk, probabilmente ti darebbe anche una mano.» detto ciò, mise un pacco di patatine alla salsa barbecue nel cestino. « Hai intenzione di preparare qualcosa di particolare?» chiese, totalmente incuriosito.   
Keith annuì soddisfatto a Shiro e mise alcuni prodotti nel cestino, dopo aver ponderato quali prendere e in quali quantità.   
«Si, ma non per stasera. Non credo farei in tempo.»  
«Ah, a proposito – aggiunse Shiro -  I o eviterei di prendere birre, visto quello che... Insomma, quello che hai combinato ieri. Questa serata voglio che per te sia un ricordo vivido.» affermò, sorridendo e prendendo un paio di lattine di Coca Cola.   
Keith acconsentì riguardo agli alcolici e prese anche lui un paio di lattine di altre bevande gassate e dolci, passando poi alla sezione del cibo in cui si sbizzarrì a trovare i gusti più strani da provare.   
«Non ricordo se a te piaccia o meno il cibo piccante - rifletté Keith, mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo da uno scaffale all'altro - Io non ne vado matto a meno che non sia appena accennato.» chiarì con una scrollata di spalle, porgendo poi a Shiro due pacchetti da mettere nel cestino. Aveva scelto delle patatine al bacon e un nuovo tipo alla menta e paprika. Shiro lo seguì, non facendo a meno di sorridere mentre riempiva il cestino di cibo  «Non mi dispiace, diciamo che sono una buona forchetta.» e gettò nel cestino un pacco di arachidi salate, del resto era pur sempre un ragazzo cresciuto negli States e un party senza arachidi non era lo stesso  
«Okay, ora mancano solo le caramelle.»  
«Va bene... Io vorrei prendere qualche pacco di biscotti e wafer... Nonostante adesso, se voglio una dose di dolce, mi basta fare semplicemente così.» e approfittando dell'assenza di gente nella corsia, gli diede un bacio rapido sulle labbra e lo precedette verso il reparto dolciumi.  
Keithrimase di sasso per quel bacio dato all’improvviso, in seguito al quale lo seguì mesto nella sezione del supermercato «È sleale cogliermi così di sorpresa.» borbottò tra i denti mentre raccoglieva varie bustine di caramelle gommose  e di marshmallow da arrostire «Ma è una sorpresa più che gradita. Tanto per la cronaca, puoi farlo anche davanti a altri, non mi tange .»  
«Direi che ci siamo esibiti abbastanza davanti agli altri. Adesso dovremmo goderci un po' di privacy, -replicò rapidamente il ragazzo, manifestando la sua gioia per quella reazione attraverso un sorriso che spruzzava gioia da ogni poro -Aspettati molte altre sorprese da me.»  
Prese degli Oreo dai gusti più strani e li gettò nel cestino e lo fissò pensieroso  «Ho la sensazione che stiamo esagerando, lo sai? Con tutta questa roba potrebbe mangiare l'intero dormitorio. -e scoppiò a ridere divertito -E mancano ancora gli snack giapponesi. Questa notte più che guardare le stelle, credo che avremo il mal di stomaco. Si prospetta un primo appuntamento meraviglioso.»  
«Te l'ho detto, sono anche scorte. Non abbiamo bisogno di aprire tutto anche perché vorrei evitare un'indigestione.»   
Keith era convinto che il loro appuntamento sarebbe stato una favola, aveva così tanto da scoprire ancora su Shiro e non vedeva l'ora di baciarlo sotto le stelle fino a togliergli il respiro. Dopo aver controllato che ci fosse tutto si recarono alla cassa a pagare e smezzarono il conto, come da direttiva di Keith, che portò lui stavolta la busta del cibo.   
«Okay mh...  D irei che possiamo posare queste cose in auto e poi bighellonare al Game stop, che ne pensi?» Usciti dal supermercato il maggiore gli prese la mano libera, intrecciandola alla propria e lo fece avvicinare  
«Andiamo.» e lasciate le buste nell'auto, si avviarono nel luogo indicato . Ovviamente nel tragitto, Shiro non abbandonò minimamente la mano del suo ragazzo .

«Sei contagioso quanto si tratta di essere contenti.. Non è solo un fatto "ormonale", tu in generale trasmetti sentimenti positivi. Poi se felice grazie a me, la cosa rende felice anche me .» disse Keith .   
«Come potrei non essere felice grazie a te? - chiese  Takashi  guardandolo stupito-Finalmente posso evitare di nascondere i miei sentimenti quando sono con te. Posso stringerti la mano, posso baciarti e abbracciarti senza il timore di essere respinto o di essere visto come un fratello o come un essere... Disgustoso.» gli strinse  si più la mano, cercando di comunicargli la propria felicità e il proprio sollievo.  
«Ehi ehi ehi, fermo.. » fece fermare il ragazzo e sempre tenendolo per mano, gli si piazzò davanti.   
«Nelle ultime settimane non ho fatto altro che invadere i tuoi spazi dormendo praticamente appiccicato a te, quindi come puoi solo pensare che ti avrei trovato disgustoso?» gli parlò col cuore in mano, accarezzando una guancia dell'altro dolcemente. «Bisognerebbe essere pazzi per pensare una cosa simile di te.» prese anche l'altra mano di Shiro e del portò entrambe alle labbra per baciarle e così rassicurarlo, cosa in cui riuscì prima che Shiro continuasse.  
«Sai, sentirti dire certe cose, mi rassicura perché percepisco che le provi spontaneamente, non è colpa del mio ruolo di alpha o di chissà cosa. Posso percepire la tua purezza, visto come siamo vicini. -gli riservò il solito sorriso gentile, aggiungendo - Però non pensare che con tutto ciò avrò pietà di te mentre proveremo i videogiochi. Lì non esiste amore o altre cose che reggano.» e gli fece un occhiolino.  
«Pietà non è una parola che esiste quando si parla di videogiochi.» rispose furbo, per poi riprendere a camminare insieme a lui alla volta del negozio. Keith passò in rassegna l'angolo riservato ai giochi usati, ne scelse qualcuno da prendere visto il prezzo stracciato e poi fece cenno a Shiro di avvicinarsi per provare insieme la nuova console appena uscita ed esposta alla clientela per prova.  
«Mh, interessante! Preparati a mangiare la polvere Keith, questa tipologia di giochi è la mia specialità!>> e gli riservò un sorriso di sfida mentre selezionò il proprio giocatore.  
Keith accettò la sfida del ragazzo gonfiando il petto con orgoglio e gli rispose a tono mentre sceglieva con attenzione il personaggio con il quale avrebbe giocato.   
«Shiro sai che ti adoro, ma me la cavo piuttosto bene, non sottovalutarmi.» gli diede un piccolo colpetto col ginocchio e avviarono la partita, che si fece così seria e accesa da attirare un gruppetto di curiosi alle loro spalle. Keith sentiva che anche il suo lupo era contento, essendo già di per sé una persona parecchio caparbia e competitiva evidentemente anche il suo animale provava le stesse cose e la cosa lo intenerì parecchio.

Shiro accolse con uno spirito leggero quella sfida, combattendo come meglio poté il suo ragazzo che si rivelò essere un avversario temibile, tanto che nei vari match la vittoria veniva deciso dopo uno strenuo combattimento, portando i due a prevalere alternativamente. Era così concentrato e divertito che non si sentì neanche infastidito da tutti gli umani e non che si avvicinarono a guardare quel match così sanguinoso. Una volta terminato il combattimento a causa dei commessi che, dovendo gestire la folla, li costrinsero a lasciare le posizioni, l'alpha non poté che dire con un sorriso «Però, mi hai dato davvero filo da torcere... Sappi che dovrai farti perdonare: non è ammissibile che un beta stabilisca il record di un gioco superando addirittura il proprio alpha.» Nonostante le parole era seriamente orgoglioso che Keith si fosse fatto valere e, una volta aspettato che l'altro pagasse il gioco, riprese la sua mano, sentendo come quel contatto gli fosse mancato.  
«Sentiamo, quale penitenza terribile dovrò mai fare per farmi perdonare? Anche se, con mia discreta opinione, semplicemente dovresti essere _tu_ a migliorare un po'.» disse divertito, trascinando nuovamente il ragazzo all'esterno.  
«Sfacciato - replicò  Takashi fintamente offeso  d a quella critica- A dir la verità devo pensarci... Magari potresti portarmi la colazione a letto ogni mattina, non sarebbe male. Ah ovviamente dovresti anche imboccarmi e sorridermi.» concluse spaziando un po' con la mente nella visione di un ipotetico Keith amorevole che faceva certe cose con indosso un grembiule da cucina. Forse pensò sin troppo, visto che si ritrovò ad avere le guance rosse e scosse la testa «O-ovviamente scherzo. La prossima volta che verremo qui ti farò mangiare la polvere, sappilo!» e finalmente giunsero in un fast food presente all'interno del centro commerciale.  
«Per la colazione posso anche concedertelo, sul sorridere di prima mattina non molto.» percepì chiaramente che la mente di Shiro avesse viaggiato oltre a quella semplice provocazione dalla punta di euforia ed eccitazione che riuscì a percepire dal suo odore ma non disse una parola al riguardo per non metterlo ancora di più in imbarazzo. Cercò di non arrossire troppo e rispose alla sua ultima frase con un "puoi contarci" prima che iniziassero a fare la fila al fast food. Non gli dispiaceva essere oggetto delle fantasie di Shiro ma era davvero strano rendersi conto di tutto quello solo dopo a posteriori. Diverse volte gli aveva sentito quell'odore addosso ma l'aveva sempre attribuito a qualcosa di ormonale e _normale_ , erano due giovani ragazzi dopo tutto. Mentre studiava il menù da lontano con la sua ottima vista da licantropo si appoggiò pigramente col capo al braccio del ragazzo finché non dovettero avanzare di qualche passo.   
«Già scelto cosa prendere?» chiese, poi.  
«Sì, andrò per il menù A, in versione Large. La sfida di prima mi ha messo un appetito bestiale... Tu?»  
«Pensavo al terzo, il C. Adoro il bacon e quello ha l'unico panino col bacon. Ma non sono grande e grosso come te quindi prenderò un Medium.» una volta arrivati alla cassa ordinarono ognuno il proprio menù e trovarono facilmente posto dopo aver preso i vassoi ricolmi di cibo.«Non ero mai venuto qui prima d'ora, Allura è così fissata con la linea che non permetteva neanche a me di mettere piede nei fast food. È liberatorio poter finalmente mangiare queste cose.»  
«Ah, che cosa tremenda deve essere stata.... Certe cose non vanno mangiate tutte i giorni, ma non bisogna neanche evitarle sempre. Sei nella fase dello sviluppo e devi mangiare.... -bevve un po' di gassosa - Però, per quel che ti conosco, scommetto che a te andava benissimo e che non ti sei mai opposto, nonostante adesso tu ti stia lamentando.Sai essere dolce, quando ti interessi a qualcuno.»  
« A volte andavo di nascosto per conto mio ad un fast food non lontano da casa \- disse abbozzando un sorriso -e si, non mi sono mai lamentato. È impossibile farlo con lei e... Non volevo. Non ha molte amiche strette, io er- sono più o meno l'unico che le è così vicino. Quindi era una sorta di tacita solidarietà, ecco.» Keith abbassò timidamente lo sguardo e guardò interessato verso le sue patatine, che iniziò ad intingere nella salsa barbecue.   
«...Non sono dolce, sono solo comprensivo. Ma solo con chi lo merita.» specificò, puntando una patatina in direzione del più grande e poi si adoperò per scartare il panino e addentarlo.  
«Tu hai altri amici al di fuori del branco?»  
«No, il branco mi occupa troppo tempo. Gli esterni sono solo conoscenti, come alcuni dei confratelli umani... E poi...-abbassò lo sguardo -Per quanto io sia il capobranco, questo non significa che in automatico sia amico di tutti. Alcuni mi temono, altri mi odiano: i licantropi sono pur sempre esseri umani.»  
Keith ascoltò ciò che ebbe da dire riguardo ai suoi rapporti personali e quella domanda non lo stupì più di tanto. Fin da quando aveva stretto il proprio legame di amicizia con lui Keith più volte aveva sentito quanto il ragazzo si sentisse solo in certe circostanze, ed era proprio quel sentimento ad averlo stupito e soprattutto spinto ad avvicinarsi di più a lui.  
«Lo so, anche la persona più buona si fa dei nemici. Tu sei un alpha molto influente e potente, quindi è normale essere temuto - rispose, continuando a mangiare e masticare prima di poter parlare di nuovo - Mi sono sempre chiesto se ci fosse qualcun altro che la pensava come me su queste cose. Al liceo sembrano sempre tutti incentrati sul doversi mettere in mostra così da essere ben graditi da tutti. Lo trovo stupido, molto stupido.   
.... E questo è il motivo per cui ho amicizie pressoché inesistenti di quel periodo.» ci rise su ed emise un verso soddisfatto subito dopo. «Cavolo, il cibo spazzatura è fantastico.»

«Mettersi in mostra è da stupidi. Stare sotto i riflettori e sempre in primo piano non è per nulla piacevole, viste le responsabilità che può comportare... Tuttora infatti non riesco a capire chi invidia il mio ruolo di alpha... Alle volte è davvero stancante essere il custode di tutti e badare ad ogni minimo problema nel gruppo... Non hai idea di quante volte ho desiderato abbandonare questo compito, non reputandomi degno.-sospirò, mangiando una patatina - ... Forse... Forse è stato il tuo essere schivo che mi ha attratto, perché, in un certo senso, rivedevo nel tuo modo di agire il mio modo di pensare»  
Durante il suo discorso, Keith allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo che la propria mano verso quella di Shiro, per fargli capire che sapeva tutto quello e che lui era lì per sostenerlo. Lo sentì rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco e gli sorrise, ritirando le mani ma non le gambe che rimasero a contatto con le sue.   
«Sei più che degno - disse piano ma con voce calda e sicura, per poi riprendere a mangiare -Quindi d'ora in poi mi comporterò come un lupo solitario e scontroso visto che la cosa ti piace.» c'era ovviamente ironia nelle sue parole ma sotto sotto era felice di sentirgli dire cose simili.   
«Pft, non mi riferivo a quello. Ma al tuo mostrare i tuoi sentimenti in modo genuino: all'inizio mi lanciavi sguardi pieni di astio perché non mi sopportavi, mentre nei confronti dei tuoi amici o comunque di chi ti piaceva, per quanto ti divertissi a fare il "lupo solitario", dai tuoi gesti si può notare il tuo affetto.»   
Essendo il menù di Keith più piccolo il ragazzo finì prima e dopo ciò andò a sedersi nel posto- divanetto in cui si trovava Shiro, a cui si poggiò col capo sulla spalla ma senza essergli d’intralcio per mangiare.  
«Mi dispiace che tu abbia spesso trovato persone che...  B eh stavano in tua compagnia per il tuo essere alpha..  V orrei che non ti pesasse così tanto a volte esserlo.»  
Il contatto lieve con il corpo dell'altro fu rassicurante per Takashi, infatti si ritrovò a sorridere nuovamente. Fu un sorriso timido, pieno di amore e devozione nei confronti del suo interlocutore, visto che da quei gesti poteva genuinamente percepirne l'affetto sincero  
«Alcuni lo fanno per istinto, altri perché lo vogliono.-appoggiò la propria testa su quella dell'altro -Tutto questo però ha un aspetto positivo: se non fossi l'alpha non avrei potuto salvarti la vita e riuscire a conoscerti meglio»  
«Hai ragione... Ma ero nella tua confraternita, quindi saremmo finiti per avvicinarci lo stesso prima poi.» circondò il braccio di Shiro con uno dei suoi e gli strinse la mano, rilassando tutti i muscoli del corpo grazie a quella vicinanza.   
«Oh, certo. Ci saremmo avvicinati nel momento in cui mi avresti staccato Allura di dosso e ti saresti scagliato contro di me convinto che avessi usato chissà quale arte amatoria particolare per sedurla ed adescarla. Quindi piuttosto che ritrovarmi mano nella mano con te, probabilmente ci saremmo presi a pugni per una donna che a me non è neanche mai interessata.»  
Keith rise per quelle affermazioni, per poi chiedere «Secondo te perché io lo faccio, invece?» chiese, sollevando leggermente il viso, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e attese la sua risposta.  
«Ti riferisci all'avvicinarti a me in questo modo?... Onestamente, devo ancora capirlo e voglio evitare di pronunciarmi su questo argomento...-distolse lo sguardo e prese un sorso di bibita - Finirei col non essere obiettivo e attribuirti i sentimenti che vorrei che tu provassi per me.» Lo fissò nuovamente  «Con questo, non voglio dire nulla di strano... Insomma... -sospirò - Sono conscio che provi dell'attrazione nei miei confronti... Altrimenti non mi tratteresti così... Non sei tipo da coccolare chiunque.»  
Ascoltò con piacere il discorso di Shiro, sia perché era bello sentirlo parlare in generale ma anche perché riusciva a percepire come fosse più naturale per lui parlargli. Keith era felice di come si erano evolute le cose tra di loro, anche se era stata una sbronza a portarlo a quel punto vedeva il tutto molto naturale.  
«D'accordo. Si, sarà meglio arrivare ad un punto in cui sarò io a dirti cosa sento - non disse quelle parole con tristezza ma anzi, quando Shiro lo guardò gli sorrise - Hai ragione, non sono il tipo.» non curante del fatto che fossero ancora in un luogo pubblico allungò leggermente il viso per lasciare un piccolo bacio a stampo sulle labbra dell'altro e poi tornò a guardarlo, col viso poggiato sulla sua spalla. Sentì chiaramente un picco nel suo battito cardiaco e sorrise per quello, stringendogli più forte la mano.  
«Ho detto che aspetterò per sentire cosa senti o meno, ma ti prego, potresti cercare di fare in modo che io possa arrivarci a quel momento? Queste sorprese inaspettate fanno malissimo al mio cuore, per quanto siano gradite. - e ricambiò la sua stretta .   
« _Devi_ arrivarci, non voglio diventare vedovo sul più bello. - scherzò Keith, prima di emettere un lungo sospiro rilassato.  
«Vogliamo continuare il giro e andare all'alimentare orientale? O preferisci tornare in dormitorio?»  
«Possiamo anche andare via di qui, passare al negozio che dici tu e poi rientrare. Ho visto tutto quello che mi interessava.» sciolse a malincuore quel dolce intreccio tra le loro mani e i loro corpi per iniziare a sistemare i vassoi, così da rendere più facile buttar via i resti in cartone del pranzo.  
«Oggi vorrei poltrire ancora un po', ma domani riprenderò per forza a studiare. Tu invece hai da fare?»  
«Allora andiamo... Sai, oggi non sei l'unico in vena di poltrire... Ho bisogno di rilassarmi un po' e pensavo di giocare un po' alla Play Station, sono giorni che non ho tempo di continuare Final Fantasy. Se non erro, eri interessato anche tu a giocarci, no?»   
«... C avolo, sì!» disse con estrema sorpresa, visto che non sapeva se Shiro volesse condividere con lui o meno una cosa del genere.«Ci alterniamo un po' per giocare magari, così non ci annoiamo ed entrambi riusciamo a seguire la storia.»   
«Non ho nessuna obiezione da fare. Così possiamo divertirci entrambi per bene!»  
Usciti dal negozio, Shiro gli riprese la mano con naturalezza, osservandolo attentamente, quasi come se non si capacitasse ancora di come _loro_ fossero veri e non soltanto una sua visione, voleva godersi a pieno la sua espressione. Keith sorrise in maniera radiosa al ragazzo e scoprì che Shiro lo stava fissando come se lo facesse già da un po' e la cosa per quanto gli facesse piacere lo uccise - in senso positivo - facendolo sentire ancora una volta come se fosse il centro di gravità intorno a cui ogni cosa per Shiro gravitava. Si trattenne davvero tanto dal baciarlo in mezzo al parcheggio e per fortuna Shiro parlò di nuovo, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. 

«Oggi sembriamo più una coppia sposata che fa compere, piuttosto che due giovani nel pieno dei loro vent'anni.»   
«Beh, ti vedo parecchio dispiaciuto della cosa Shiro, wow, davvero molto, _molto_ dispiaciuto.» scherzò Keith ridacchiando tra sé, cosa che si ritrovò a fare insieme a Shiro per fortuna.«Sai che quando ti concentri né vedi né senti altro intorno a te? Sei serissimo quindi osservarti non è male. Succede anche quando rifletti su qualcosa di molto importante e aggrotti anche leggermente le sopracciglia.»   
Il più grande sorrise nuovamente «Devi avermi osservato molto per aver notato tutte queste cose... Per essere uno che ha realizzato i propri sentimenti recentemente mi hai guardato un bel po'.» volle punzecchiarlo quel che necessario per vederne la reazione.  
I due ragazzi salirono infine in auto e si avviarono per il secondo negozio.Al primo semaforo rosso, Takashi si voltò verso Keith e aggiunse «Osservami quanto e quando vuoi. Non mi dispiace.»  
«È una mia abitudine, tendo molto ad osservare chi mi sta vicino - spiegò il ragazzo, che non era affatto infastidito dalla precisazione dell’alpha - Non per un motivo in particolare, solo... Mi piace farlo e tu sei molto più libro aperto di quanto pensassi all'inizio, quindi col tempo ho notato sempre più cose.»avvicinò come all'andata la mano a quella del fidanzato e gli accarezzò l'avambraccio e il polso con la punta delle dita, sperando di non distrarlo e per tutta risposta, Takashi gli prese la mano e l'appoggiò sul cambio insieme alla sua, per poter godere del suo calore.  
«Quando sei felice per circostanza, ad esempio - aggiunse Keith - si nota che tu non sia _del tutto_ contento di qualcosa. O meglio, io l'ho notata la differenza. Vista da fuori da qualcuno che non ti conosce bene secondo me non è facilmente individuabile.»  
«Sentiamo un po', mio caro osservatore: quello che ho adesso allora che tipo di sorriso è? -chiesedandogli una rapida occhiata e bloccandogli la percezione dei propri sentimenti con un rapido lampeggiare scarlatto dei propri occhi,- Sono curioso di essere analizzato da lei, signor Kogane e dalle sue capacità di giudizio.» concluse in modo formale per poi fissare la strada.  
«Intanto, quello non era un sorriso ma un ghigno - disse divertito Keith, senza mai lasciare la mano di Shiro anche se non poteva grazie a quel contatto avere una mappa del suo umore visto che l'aveva bloccata temporaneamente - In ogni caso... Sei sereno. Lo sei da ieri sera in realtà e ne sono davvero contento. Non mi piace vederti a forzare i tuoi sentimenti... Oltre a ciò, devi stare molto attento con quegli occhi perché il mio lupo ne ha un debole allucinante.» disse un po' imbarazzato ma con tono fermo, prima di guardare altrove.  
«Non mi forzerò più... Non ne ho più bisogno, Keith. - e gli strinse la mano per ribadire quella dichiarazione - Ma non posso prometterti nulla sugli occhi, vista la tua dichiarazione scottante di adesso penso che mi divertirò a tenerli di quel colore per un bel po', così potrai mostrarmi per bene il _tuo lupo_.»   
« Oh no ti prego, ho imparato a controllarlo ma non puoi stuzzicarlo così.» disse con tono preoccupato anche se l'idea di vederlo più spesso con quegli occhi bellissimi lo intrigava parecchio.   
«Invece trovo che sia abbastanza gratificante stuzzicarti - concluse con una risata -E comunque il tuo sorriso rilassato andrà via non appena inizieremo la vera trama di Final Fantasy.»   
Takashi, che nel mentre aveva parcheggiato, diede un bacio leggero alla mano del ragazzo e gli chiese «Ti piace davvero tanto Noctis, eh?».  
«Si, mi piace moltissimo. È al mio stesso livello di "mai una gioia", anche se ora ne ho una decisamente grande da gestire.» rispose il più piccolo, prima di scendere e raggiungere l’altro dal lato opposto dell'auto, prenderlo per mano e incamminarsi nello store dove Keith rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.   
«Una gioia grande? Adesso mi incuriosisci, _piccolo Noctis_.» concluse il più grande facendo il finto tonto e non riuscendo a non sorridere decisamente contento, quando arrivarono all'interno del negozio e notò l'altro stupito.  
«Non chiamarmi così. Tra l'altro, non so ancora chi sia il tuo preferito.»  
«Mi piace molto Ignis.»  
«Vi somigliate, non avevo dubbi.» commentò con sicurezza.  
  
Mentre curiosavano un po’, un uomo con i baffi e la capigliatura arancione si avvicinò a loro e Takashi lo salutò, visto che erano conoscenti «Ciao Coran!»  
«Benvenuto Shiro! È la prima volta che ti vedo arrivare con qualcuno... Buon giorno anche a te! -e gli occhi di Coran si soffermarono sull'intreccio di mani, facendogli abbozzare un sorriso, avendo capito palesemente la situazione - .... Oh, prima che me ne dimentichi è arrivato un carico di Pocky. Penso che potrebbe interessarvi.»  
«Pensavamo più a dei sex toys commestibili in realtà - rispose Keith, ridendo subito dopo - Ma i pocky andranno benissimo.» trascinò dentro Shiro e continuò a ridacchiare, prima di prendere tra le mani alcune cose a lui gradite o che voleva assaggiare assolutamente.  
All'affermazione poca discreta quanto poco discreto era lo stesso Coran, l’alpha non poté che abbozzare un sorriso di circostanza e guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco che aveva iniziato a fare un discorso seriamente imbarazzante, avendo come esito quello di fargli arrossire leggermente le guance. Istintivamente portò una mano dietro la propria nuca e fece un cenno al negoziante che, di suo, scoppiò a ridere e li lasciò stare.  
  
«Volevi qualcosa in particolare tu?»chiese il minore una volta che rimasero di nuovo soli.  
Una volta iniziato il giro, Takashi si allontanò per poi tornare con delle confezioni di Cup Noodles di vari gusti «Pensavo di prendere qualcuna di queste, tanto per incominciare. Potremmo mangiare qualcuna durante qualche serata a tema Final Fantasy... E poi volevo prendere dei dorayaki, tu?»  
Keith osservò i noodles con un sorriso e lo aiutò a prenderne un po' così da non far portare tutto a lui «Se ci sono, gli ingredienti per i dangō e qualche snack salato. Forse sono più avanti.» rispose, proseguendo la sua visita con un cestino per mettere gli acquisti, necessario vista la quantità di oggetti presi.  
Takashi lasciò le cibarie nel cestino e, presa la mano del suo ragazzo, lo condusse verso dei scaffali affermando «Dovresti trovare qui quello che cerchi.»  
«Oh, grazie. Ah dimenticavo: è davvero curioso vederti imbarazzato, ma anche molto bello.» disse Keith dal nulla, mentre osservava lo scaffale.  
«Sono... Sono pur sempre un essere vivente. Non sono perfetto o privo di emozioni.» replicò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con un leggero broncio, facendolo accostare ad uno scaffale e mettendo le mani su un ripiano, in modo da bloccarlo. I suoi occhi divennero scarlatti, mentre si avvicinò attentamente al suo viso e sussurrò « Questi lati di me non concedo a chiunque di vederli... Mettitelo bene in testa.»  
Keith rimase senza fiato per la bellezza sprigionata dal suo alpha in quel momento e rimase sull'orlo di un _"voglio guardarti il più a lungo possibile"_ e il _"baciami subito, al diavolo Coran"_. «Lo so, Shiro - boccheggiò, mostrandogli i suoi occhi dorati con determinazione \- E non devi farli vedere a nessuno.» rispose con un sorriso, prima di baciarlo davvero sulle labbra ma fece durare quel contatto molto poco, si staccò e gli sorrise ancora.   
Shiro osservò attentamente la reazione di Keith, riuscendone a percepire la forte attrazione che in quel momento stava provando per lui che, unita a quello sguardo color dell'oro, riuscì a rubargli un bacio breve, ma decisamente gradito, senza dire nulla come se temesse di interrompere quel momento.  
A riportarlo alla realtà ci fu l’altro che con un «Sbrighiamoci, Specs.» spostò un braccio dell'altro per tornare a camminare ma non lo lasciò andare, fece scivolare la mano lungo il braccio di Shiro per prendere la sua mano e finirono il loro giro.

Pagato il conto, anche in questo caso dividendo tutto a metà come precisazione del ragazzo, uscirono dall'esercizio e misero tutto in macchina. Una volta messosi al suo posto, Shiro appoggiò le mani sul volante, ma non mise l'auto in moto «Quello che hai detto prima... Su ciò che non devo mostrare agli altri... Ecco, vale anche per te. Non guardare mai nessun altro con gli occhi con cui prima hai guardato me... Forse pretendo troppo, visto che ci stiamo frequentando da meno di ventiquattro ore. Mi sento anche abbastanza stupido...». «Non pretendi troppo. Ma pensavo non ci fosse bisogno di ricordarti che sono un triste asociale e che non rischi di vedermi rivolgere attenzioni simili ad altri.»  
«Non sei asociale, sei semplicemente riservato, è diverso.»  
Takashi s ospirò, prima di mettergli una mano sulla guancia e attirarlo a sé per dargli un rapido bacio «E poi prima hai interrotto qualcosa? Ti ricordi dove eravamo rimasti?»  
L'ultima frase di Shiro lo fece sorridere ancora di più e si sporse meglio verso di lui così da dargli un tenero bacio sulle labbra, recuperando il momento perso nel negozio.«Intendevi questo? Pensavo di rimediare a casa, ma visto che hai insistito...»  
Quel bacio fu un toccasana per la sua anima e poter godere della vicinanza del viso dell'altro così da vicino, gli fece apparire l'ennesimo sorriso che venne seguito da un rapido bacio sul naso «Perdonami allora, non insisterò più. Torniamo immediatamente a casa.» concluse, fingendosi offeso e tirandogli un morsetto sul labbro inferiore.   
«Shiro no, non puoi fare così.» disse seriamente Keith, che si passò rassegnato una mano sul viso, arrossì nel vedere il ragazzo offendersi teneramente in quel modo. Visto l'orario, fortunatamente non c'era nessuno in strada, quindi il traffico scorreva .  
«Per quanto non sia stato un vero e proprio appuntamento.. Come ti è sembrato? Insomma, come ti sono sembrato come tuo.. Ragazzo?», concluse timidamente Takashi.  
«A me è sembrato un vero appuntamento. Mi stai anche riportando in dormitorio per giocare alla Playstation, cosa dovrei volere di più? Mi sei sembrato perfetto.»   
«Ne sono felice…»

Arrivati a destinazione, si divisero le buste da prendere dopo che Shiro ebbe parcheggiato l'auto e salirono direttamente nella camera del più grande per sistemare il cibo per la sera e prendere quello che avrebbero mangiato di lì a poco.Keith mise in ordine anche i loro acquisti di abbigliamento e passò nella sua stanza a prendere altre cose dal proprio guardaroba, così da continuare parte del trasloco.  
Tornato in camera raggiunse Shiro e lo abbracciò pigramente da dietro, mentre finiva di mettere le ultime cose in cucina. Il maggiore si ritrovò a sobbalzare appena percepì il suo odore e la sua presenza; girò il capo dandogli un'occhiata e si ritrovò a sorridergli dolcemente nel notare la sua espressione rilassata. Chiuse l'anta della credenza e gli disse «Stanco?... Se ti va' puoi riposare, non sei costretto a giocare con me.»  
«Non sono stanco, non così tanto da dormire almeno- sorrise contro la stoffa degli abiti di Shiro - Mi annoiavo da solo di là.» spiegò prima di sgusciare davanti ai suoi occhi con un movimento fluido.«Hai finito qui?» chiese, mentre apriva uno sportello per prendere un piccolo pacchetto già aperto di patatine, senza scombinare l'ordine del fidanzato.«Dovevo anche prendere queste.» offrì una patatina al ragazzo e poi gli fece cenno di andare nell'altra stanza col capo.  
Takashi prese con piacere la patatina e seguì Keith nell'altra camera: preparati due cuscini per terra, si sedette su uno e accese la consolle facendo partire il gioco e mettendo il controller nelle mandi dell'altro «Uomo impavido e senza paura, stupiscimi un po'. Ah, dimenticavo. - si alzò un attimo per prendere un pacco gigante di fazzoletti - Questi ci serviranno, no? Nel caso dovessi rattristarti troppo, ti consolerò io con piacere.» gli sorrise dolcemente, calandosi verso di lui per un bacio.... O almeno così sembrava, visto che in realtà gli rubò una patatina dal pacco, che era stato posto su un lato del ragazzo.  
«Ah ah, divertente.» guardò con circospezione i fazzoletti recuperati da Shiro e guardò ancora più male il ragazzo quando fece finta di baciarlo andando a prendere invece una patatina. «Ladro.» disse scherzando e non contento della sistemazione decisa da Shiro, gli fece aprire le gambe e prese posto seduto tra di esse, con la schiena premuta contro il suo petto e il joystick in mano.«Sicuro di non voler iniziare tu?» chiese, girando il viso abbastanza per riuscire a guardare l'altro.  
«Sicurissimo, così posso aiutarti con i controlli. Adesso iniziamo.» e con le braccia lo circondò, prendendo tra le sue mani quelle dell'altro e iniziando a spiegargli quasi sussurrando nelle orecchie come doveva muoversi e quali tasti usare. Finita la spiegazione, giusto per fargli un dispetto, gli soffiò in un orecchio e, sollevato il proprio viso, aggiunse «Adesso puoi iniziare.»  
Keith ascoltò attentamente le direttive dell'altro anche se era parecchio difficile concentrarsi vista l'intenzione malcelata di Shiro di farlo impazzire completamente anche con solo piccoli gesti. Si sentiva al sicuro in quella posizione tra le sue braccia e oltre a ciò si ritrovò vittima di un piacevole gioco che non gli fece dispiacere affatto. 

Lo guardò sorridendo dopo che il ragazzo gli ebbe sussurrato all'orecchio un via libera e liberò le mani dalle sue per iniziare a giocare.Trascorsero la prima mezz'ora in modo abbastanza tranquillo, per un paio d'ore rimasero a passarsi il joystick in modo alternato nei momenti in cui l'uno si stancava o preferiva far giocare l'altro.   
Nel mentre Keith non aveva minimamente accennato ad allontanarsi da Shiro ma anzi, nei suoi momenti di stallo si prendeva la libertà di accarezzarlo sulle braccia con la punta delle dita, come stava facendo ora durante un momento di esplorazione del gioco.

«Non so se l'hanno sistemato, ma un bug prima ti permetteva di camminare fuori mappa e la cosa bella è che i paesaggi non sono fasulli, ma disegnati davvero e quindi esplorabili.»

«No, non ancora. Quel bug c'è. -sussurrò sulla nuca di Keith - Non è male giocare insieme così, vero?» audace, gli leccò un piccolo pezzo di pelle, per poi iniziare a mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo con tutta la calma del mondo, mentre le sue mani andarono a cingergli il petto.  
Keith mise in pausa premendo un tasto del joystick ed espose meglio il collo a Shiro, mentre poggiava una mano su un suo avambraccio e sospirava apertamente per quei baci.   
«Non è male per niente.» rispose, seriamente convinto di quella risposta e non solo per il trattamento che stava ricevendo ora. Stare così a contatto con Shiro e condividere con lui anche il più piccolo momento era davvero gradito al suo umore.«Ecco perché non lo facevo mai da solo, non c'è gusto.»

Con il naso, Takashi spostò leggermente i capelli dell'altro, intensificando quei baci nella zona della nuca, divertendosi a percepire ogni minimo cambiamento che i suoi gesti provocavano nel corpo del più piccolo. Con le labbra, salì a baciargli la mascella, fino ad arrivare all'orecchio e sussurrargli «Hai ragione. Dovremmo continuare a giocarlo insieme, anche perché sei davvero adorabile quando ti mordi il labbro inferiore per reprimere la tristezza che ti assale man mano che la trama prosegue» e, ironicamente, gli morse il lobo, per poi iniziarlo a succhiare. Con una mano, scese ad accarezzargli lentamente il ventre sollevando, non volendo, la maglietta.  
«...Non è colpa mia se la trama tira colpi bassi...» disse Keith, imbarazzandosi un po' e rimase subito dopo immobilizzato tra le braccia di Shiro e tra i suoi baci caldi. Ogni gesto del più grande lo faceva sentire sotto ipnosi e lo rendeva vulnerabile oltre misura, ma non gli importava affatto visto che tra le braccia di Shiro sentiva di essere nel posto più sicuro al mondo. «Shiro...» sospirò con la nuca leggermente reclinata all'indietro, sollevò una mano per raggiungere quella dell'altro e accarezzarla lentamente, per cercare di ricambiare quelle attenzioni.«Se cercavi un modo per distrarmi...  C i sei riuscito...»  
Il sospiro di Keith ebbe la capacità di fargli abbozzare un sorriso quasi intenerito, mentre prese, approfittando della maglia scoperta, ad accarezzargli il ventre piatto e niveo.  
«Più che distrarti, volevo solo consolarti, non mi piace vederti triste, mi viene solo voglia di cancellare il dolore dal tuo viso. Allora, ci sono riuscito?» chiese, facendogli girare il capo il minimo ed essenziale per guardarlo negli occhi e sfiorandogli le labbra con un pollice.  
«Faresti passare qualsiasi tristezza a chiunque in questo modo.» rispose Keith con un tono rilassato ma ugualmente eccitato come prima. Si rigirò per metà tra le sue braccia così da poterlo guardare del tutto, mentre gli teneva il viso con una mano.   
«Sai, ho imparato che senza dolore non si impara né si ottiene nulla di buono – disse Keith, iniziando un discorso fin troppo serio in quel momento - All'inizio ho provato dolore nel diventare un lupo, è stata dura ma poi ho ottenuto te... Così come essere triste per qualcosa mi ha fatto avere queste attenzioni. È sciocco il paragone, ma grazie lo stesso di essere il mio premio.»

«No, grazie a te per essere mio... Anche se c'è una cosa su cui devo correggerti: non devi pensare che il dolore debba essere per forza necessario. Perché non voglio che mentre tu sia con me sii triste, ma desidero solo la tua felicità e il tuo benessere. In tutto ciò, la tristezza non è contemplata.»   
«Non sono triste con te. Ti sembro triste ora?» lesse una profonda devozione nel suo sguardo, che associata alle sue parole ebbe ancora più intensità.   
«Mi dispiace Keith, purtroppo per te sono un egoista...- gli morse il labbro inferiore - E un avido.» lo spinse e lo fece stendere per terra, per poi dargli un bacio passionale, quasi disperato.  
«Sii egoista quanto vuoi.» gli sorrise di rimando giusto per invogliarlo e si lasciò sdraiare e baciare, senza alcuna riserva o limite alle labbra o ai movimenti di Shiro. Keith riprese quasi subito il bacio e allacciò entrambe le braccia al collo del ragazzo per averlo più vicino, si sentiva pieno di gioia e forse stavolta poteva concordare con Shiro: il dolore non era necessario sempre.  
«Un giorno mi spiegherai come ci riesci..»  
«Cosa riesco a fare? - chiese incuriosito l’alpha, mentre con una mano scese ad accarezzargli nuovamente la pancia, esposta alla sua mercé - Se ti riferisci ai massaggi, beh, so dove devo toccare per compiacere un mio simile.»  
«No, non quello...  A dire sempre la cosa giusta.» Keith si sentì fremere ancora per il tocco di Shiro sul proprio ventre ma al contempo sentiva il proprio corpo rilassato per il tocco dietro le orecchie, fatale.«Che tu sapessi come e dove toccarmi lo avevo già capito da primo giorno.»  
«Perdonami, è una deformazione da alpha. E no, non dico la cosa giusta. Semplicemente... Dico ciò che sento.»  
Keith si tirò più vicino Shiro e gli accarezzò un fianco, mentre piano piano andava ad abbracciarlo dolcemente e stringerlo al proprio corpo «Questa giornata è tutta un lungo interminabile appuntamento.»  
«A me la cosa non dispiace. Però se vuoi un po' di tregua posso staccarmi tranquillamente da te.»  
«Tregua? Oh no no no, assolutamente no.» disse Keith con urgenza, per fargli capire che la sua frase non era intenta a volerlo lontano da sé. «Puoi stare quanto vuoi.»  
«Sei ingiusto. Se mi dici così, potrei davvero non staccarmi più da te...E stasera, per quel che ricordo, abbiamo il nostro vero e proprio primo appuntamento, non un'uscita da coppietta sposata ai grandi magazzini per fare la spesa…Vuoi continuare a piangere per Noct-, cioè a giocare?» chiese col viso vicino a quello di Keith, osservando i suoi meravigliosi occhi.  
«Non stavo piangendo - specificò, sollevandosi di poco con gli avambracci poggiati al pavimento - Come ti ho già detto prima, mi hai distratto a sufficienza da farmi mettere il gioco in secondo piano. Quindi, fai ciò che vuoi.» g li baciò uno zigomo e poi l'angolo delle labbra, in attesa di vedere cosa avesse in mente di fare.

Mai aveva avuto modo di vedere un Keith così sensuale e, allo stesso tempo, soddisfatto: poteva vederlo nei suoi occhi lucidi, poteva sentirlo nel suo tono di voce quasi basso, poteva percepirlo nei suoi tocchi e nei suoi baci. Inutile dire che fu devastante tutto quello, vederlo così suo, vederlo così curioso e soprattutto, vedere quegli occhi bellissimi su di lui.Gli accarezzò le guance e gli regalò l'ennesimo bacio sulla fronte visto che adorava baciare il ragazzo in quel punto, forse perché fino a prima di far chiarezza sui propri sentimenti, era solito baciarlo lì   
«Perdonami, non pensavo di essere una tal fonte di distrazione... In tal caso potremmo salvare il gioco, così da continuarlo un'altra volta e magari potremmo riposare davvero un pochino, che ne dici?» Keith acconsentì e dopo che entrambi si furono alzati dal pavimento, salvarono il gioco e si diressero verso l’ampio letto sul quale dormivano insieme ogni notte. 

«Stasera potresti insegnarmi qualcosa sulle stelle, sai, è un argomento che mi attrae parecchio e dicono che tu sia uno dei migliori studenti in quell'ambito.» disse il maggiore, mentre entrambi si sdraiavano.  
«Posso dirti i nomi delle costellazioni e l'ubicazione dei pianeti, ma dubito che ti interessi la distinzione tra _novae_ e _buchi neri_.» disse contro il suo petto, prima di tornare ad osservarlo.   
«Invece mi interesserebbe – rispose -Si nota che l'astronomia ti piace moltissimo da come ne parli, infatti quando alla fiera studentesca hai discusso dei ritrovamenti dei nuovi pianeti, sono rimasto seriamente colpito da te. I tuoi occhi mentre parlavi del cielo erano pieni di gioia, nonostante lanciassi sguardi di fuoco a chiunque parlasse a bassa voce, tanto che ricordo come alcuni fossero letteralmente scappati dall'aula.»

«... S ul serio..? È roba da sfigati l'astronomia, non pensavo che potesse davvero interessarti. Lanciavo quegli sguardi perché non sopporto che persone non interessate partecipino a conferenze simili - spiegò, prima di osservare per bene il viso di Shiro, evidentemente preso dai ricordi - Allora farò il nerd astronomico solo per te stasera.»

Non poté non ridere, totalmente divertito, mentre si perdeva in quei ricordi «Quello è stato il momento in cui ho accettato la tua richiesta per entrare nei Lions, speravo che prima o poi avremmo potuto parlare insieme e, soprattutto, di poter rivedere quel Keith così allegro e coinvolto.»

«Oh... ma pensa. Sai, io non so quale sia l'ambito che più piace a te. Leggi molto, quindi pensavo fosse la letteratura, ma non so se sia vero o meno.»

«Hai capito bene, adoro la letteratura inglese e americana, infatti pensavo di fare il professore di letteratura, per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe diventare io stesso uno scrittore -fece una pausa - Riesci ad immaginarmi? "Ragazzi, girate a pagina 394.»

Keith si sentì soddisfatto per aver indovinato le sue aspirazioni. Immaginarselo scrittore o insegnante era interessante ed erano entrambi mestieri del tutto adatti a Shiro.  
«.. . A h, poi sono io il nerd sfigato – rise, aggiungendo poi- È carino che tu ti sia invaghito di me mentre parlavo di stelle. Non me l'avevi detto questo.»  
«Come avrei potuto dirti che hai attirato il mio interesse in quel modo? Te l'ho detto, volevo solo conoscerti, non c'erano ancora risvolti romantici dietro... E poi nel tuo caso c'era la questione Allura e la trasformazione. Cosa avresti pensato se la persona che odiavi ti avesse trasformato in qualcosa che non volevi essere per salvarti la vita, legandoti a lui, ti avesse detto qualcosa del genere? Non volevo farmi odiare più del dovuto.»

«Mh... beh intendevo dire che ieri sera non me l'hai detto. Ma l'hai fatto ora, quindi sei perdonato - strusciò il naso sulla sua guancia e sospirò felice - Essere legato a te non è così male, comunque - disse, ripensando a ciò che gli aveva detto poco prima - Voglio dire... Si, la licantropia non è la miglior cosa al mondo ma..  È bello poter avere qualcuno su cui contare completamente. Sono sempre stato abbastanza solo, quindi mi piace. Poi se si tratta di te...  B eh, non potevo chiedere di meglio, onestamente.»

Takashi si ritrovò a sorridere per l'ennesima volta, mentre portava le sue mani tra i capelli di Keith e iniziò a massaggiargli il capo «Mi fa felice sentirti dire certe cose... Non sei l'unico a sentirsi meno solo, lo stesso vale per me.... Tanto da farmi pensare che fosse quell'incidente è stato voluto affinché noi due ci trovassimo. Sei il miglior "incidente" che sia capitato nella mia vita.» e gli sorrise dolcemente, guardando il ragazzo in viso. Keith avrebbe voluto replicare a quelle parole meravigliose ma non ne ebbe il modo, si limitò ad abbracciare l’altro. «Posso chiederti una cosa un po' strana?»  
«Certo. Non ho problemi.»   
«Voglio che tu mi morda... con _quei_ denti. Non forte, ma allo stesso modo con cui mi mordi sulle labbra...  I nsomma si hai capito...  S ul collo però.»  
Keith in quel momento era ancora più bello del solito mentre gli faceva una richiesta che lo lasciò piacevolmente sorpreso: come avrebbe potuto negarsi se lo guardava in quel modo?  
«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine.» replicò sorridendogli e avvicinando a sé la nuca dell'altro con lentezza iniziò a leccargli un punto, prima di andare a morderglielo senza apporre troppa pressione, divertendosi ad intervallare il tutto succhiando. «Va bene così?» chiese con un soffio cald o.   
Keith si ritrovò ad inarc are la schiena  per il piacere e i brividi trasmessi dal morso, tanto ch e si strinse a Shiro con mani e gambe, rilasciando un gemito mal trattenuto direttamente nell'orecchio del ragazzo mentre lo torturava al punto da rispondergli a scoppio ritardato con un  «Va benissimo, cazzo...» , concedendosi di essere volgare dato tutto il piacere provato in quel momento al punto da tirare i capelli dell’alpha ed incitarlo a continuare.   
A quell'incoraggiamento, Takashi non ci pensò due volte a ribaltare le posizioni e continuare a deliziare il suo collo con quei morsi e con quei baci che di casto non avevano nulla visto che Keith non fosse l'unico su cui quelle azioni avevano un effetto  al punto da ritrovarsi a giocare con una mano tra i capelli dell'altro mentre l'altra iniziò a scorrergli sotto la maglietta, facendo sì che gli sfuggisse qualche mugugno dovuta all'eccitazione. Peccato che nel far tutto ciò, involontariamente, strusciò il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro, trovandosi a rabbrividire e, soprattutto ad interrompere il tutto improvvisamente   
«Scusa... N-non volevo...» sussurrò con occhi lucidi, il viso rosso e il fiato corto.

«Non scusarti...» disse Keith, che si affrettò ad accarezzarlo sul viso con movimenti dolci e lenti per calmarlo. «Va tutto bene…  P ossiamo fermarci se è troppo per te.» sentiva dei carboni ardenti sul collo nei punti dove Shiro lo aveva morso ed era una sensazione meravigliosa, ma non poteva continuare se tutto quello metteva a dura prova il cuore del fidanzato.

Shiro respirò a pieni polmoni e gli disse «No, non è troppo... Rischio che tutto questo diventi troppo poco per me. Non voglio forzarti e... Non voglio arrivare a fare certe cose senza il tuo consenso. Questi sono i momenti in cui vorrei pensare meno da orientale e più da ragazzo made in USA. -Gli baciò il capo, come per ribadire le sue parole - Perciò meriti le scuse del tuo fidanzato sciocco.»  
«Non stavi facendo nulla senza il mio consenso.. . T i avrei fermato altrimenti.» continuò a sorridere al ragazzo e a dedicargli piccole carezze sia sul capo che sul viso, sentiva già il suo respiro rallentare per fortuna e fu molto grato della cosa.   
Takashi notò i segni che aveva lasciato sul collo dell'altro, sentendo le guance diventare rosse   
«Però dovresti cercare di coprire quelli. Non credo che ti convenga portarli esposti...»  
«Guariranno. Per ora voglio tenerli... Tanto siamo soli. - disse il più piccolo prima di ribaltare le posizioni e si sistemò contro il corpo di Shiro in modo da non essergli scomodo o di impiccio \- E comunque p rovi cose molto forti per me, è normale che succedano certe cose. Non vederla come una cosa cattiva, per me non lo è.»  
«No... Non va bene... Proprio perché sono _solo io_ quello a provare certe cose. Non fraintendermi, so che ti piaccio e che ti senti fortemente attratto da me - sospirò, riprendendo fiato - Sei asiatico quanto me e sai benissimo che il _mi piaci_ e il _ti amo_ sono due cose diverse. Non voglio impormi su di te, ho promesso che ti avrei aspettato.» gli sfiorò i fianchi, grattandoglieli.  
«Non ti avrei fatto andare _così_ oltre.» mentì a lui e a sé stesso, visto che l'idea di arrivare a certi punti con Shiro era davvero bella; se i loro baci erano così belli Keith immaginava come sarebbe stato fare altro con lui.«So bene cosa intendevi ieri dicendomi che mi ami.» lo abbracciò stringendo le braccia intorno al suo collo per quando la posizione glielo permetteva e sorrise contro la pelle del collo di Shiro, dove rifugiò il viso.  
«...Ti va di riposare un po'?» chiese, mormorando contro la pelle del ragazzo.  
«Non ho sonno, però se vuoi dormire, posso aiutarti, come sempre... Del resto sono il tuo cuscino personale.» sussurrò dolcemente, iniziandolo ad accarezzare in punti strategici per farlo rilassare per bene.  
«Mmh no, non voglio proprio dormire.. Solo sonnecchiare. Voglio essere abbastanza sveglio da godere delle tue carezze.» disse con una dose infinita di imbarazzo, senza farsi guardare da Shiro. Rimase sdraiato sopra di lui e poi si sistemò al suo fianco, rimanendo comunque appoggiato col capo al suo petto e una mano intrecciata alla sua.   
«Vediamo un po'... Vuoi che ti canti qualcosa?» aggiunse amorevolmente Shiro.  
«Mhmh, mi piace sentirti cantare.» disse felice, prima di baciargli il dorso della mano.  
«Se è questo che desideri...» sussurrò, ricambiando il bacio alla mano e iniziando a cantare All of Me di John Legend, senza distogliere minimamente lo sguardo da Keith. La canzone che scelse non fu qualcosa fatto a caso, visto che la reputava abbastanza esplicativa di quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti per il ragazzo.  
Keith conosceva quella canzone perché Allura non faceva altro che ascoltarla da quando era uscita l'estate scorsa ma sentirla cantare da Shiro in quel contesto così intimo le fece avere un significato completamente nuovo. Di riflesso iniziò a cantarla insieme a lui ma sottovoce, così da non sovrastare la voce calda di Shiro che fluiva nelle sue orecchie con una dolcezza immane. Baciò più volte la mano del ragazzo e ad un certo punto sollevò il viso verso il suo, ritrovandosi gli occhi chiari del fidanzato che lo fissavano come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.  
Keith sentiva di esserlo ogni volta che stava insieme a lui e si sentiva benissimo grazie a ciò.  
«Hai una voce bellissima.»  
«Ti ringrazio.» Sulle sue guance comparve del rossore per quel complimento ricevuto e, soprattutto, fu compiaciuto nel vedere come l'altro fosse coinvolto «Sono contento che tu abbia apprezzato... Penso che tu abbia capito che la canzone l'ho scelta per un motivo.»   
«Si, tu non fai mai queste cose a caso.»   
«Se hai qualche richiesta e, magari, la conosco, posso cantarti altro... Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe sentire cantare te visto che ogni volta che ti ho beccato a canticchiare qualcosa non hai fatto altro che zittirti e fissarmi male, per quanto quello alle volte sia il tuo sguardo di default.»  
«Non canto mai davanti a qualcuno..» si giustificò e tornò col viso poggiato sul petto del ragazzo, prima di iniziare a canticchiare alcuni versi della prima canzone che gli venne in mente in quel momento.  
« _I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am.. Like puzzle pieces in your hand..then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before..You call my name, I come to you in pieces._ _ So you can make me whole _ .»

Takashi poteva percepire i sentimenti che c'erano dietro quella scelta e, soprattutto, nelle parole; per di più Keith era bravo nel cantare, così non si mosse per tutto il tempo della canzone, ma si limitò a fissarlo rapito. Una volta che terminò, istintivamente gli baciò le labbra con dolcezza «Sei stato bravissimo., Keith.» sussurrò il suo nome in un orecchio «Ricomporrò i tuoi pezzi ogni volta che vuoi. Sono qui per questo. Dannazione, smettila di farmi innamorare ancora di più di te.» e questa volta fu lui a nascondere il visto nell'incavo del collo del più piccolo.  
«Smettila anche tu allora.» rispose Keith mentre stringeva a sé  l’alpha e gli accarezzava dolcemente la nuca, mentre sentiva il cuore arrancare perché scosso da troppi battiti ed emozioni. Preferì non aggiungere nulla di più visto che con quella canzone e quelle parole si era esposto fin troppo ma diede piccoli baci sul capo di Shiro un po' ovunque, mentre ora era lui a coccolare il ragazzo. Continuò a canticchiare il resto della canzone giusto per mero completismo e infine baciò l'orecchio dell'alpha sorridendo.  
«Tutto bene?»  
«Mai stato meglio... Continua pure. È un piacere ascoltarti.» e sollevò nuovamente il capo per guardarlo e dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra o almeno quella era l'intenzione, fin quando il suo telefonò non squillò. Sospirò, accarezzando il viso di Keith e sollevando un sopracciglio quando vide chi era che lo stava chiamando «Lance, cosa vuoi?»  
«I dettagli! Fonti sicure mi dicono che avete avuto il vostro primo appuntamento da coppia e che adesso conviviate ufficialmente! Allora, dammi qualche dettaglio scabroso, sono tutto orecchie!»  
Shiro fece roteare gli occhi al cielo, disperato.  
Keith girò gli occhi al cielo a sua volta e rubò il telefono a Shiro con poca grazia per intervenire.   
«Lance, ci hai interrotti -disse scocciato, anche se in fondo non gli dispiaceva la premura di Lance nei loro confronti - Eravamo nel bel mezzo di un'intensa sessione di...-»  
«Uoh uoh uoh no okay, non voglio così tanti dettagli Kitty! È imbarazzante!» rispose Lance, che abboccò ovviamente come un allocco . Keith lo congedò dopo altre due battute e mise il cellulare di Shiro altrove, per poi tornare ad abbracciarlo.   
«Però, hai un'altra abilità nascosta, far tacere Lance. Questo sì che è davvero un talento - disse con un sorriso dolcissimo Shiro - Sai, io credo che quasi quasi adesso andrò a farmi una doccia…Ma non credo che ti vada di venire con me. Perciò fai il bravo lupacchiotto e trovati qualcosa da fare.» e gli scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli, mentre si tolse la maglia mostrando, senza farlo di proposito, il suo tatuaggio. Piegato l'indumento e poggiatolo su una sedia, bevve un po' di acqua da una bottiglietta. Keith rimase interdetto  alle azioni dell’alpha ritrovandosi senza parole a causa della vista di  Shiro s enza la magli etta .Si soffermò a fissarlo da lontano e anche se non avrebbe voluto cedere al suo gioco, si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse alle spalle, posò le mani sulla sua schiena e tracciò con le dita le curve del suo tatuaggio e quelle definite dai suoi muscoli.   
«Semmai sei tu che non mi vuoi. Ma tranquillo, troverò qualcosa per passare il tempo.» aderì col corpo a quello di Shiro completamente .   
«Sai benissimo che non è così - sentenziò Takashi rimettendo la bottiglietta al posto e voltandosi verso di lui -Sei tu che non vuoi.» lo abbracciò alle spalle, circondandolo a pieno visto la sua stazza per impedirgli di andare via e gli morse un orecchio «Mi sentirò un po' solo senza di te, ma non importa...» e gli leccò un lobo prima di staccarsi e dirigersi in bagno.  
«Non ho mai detto di non voler fare la doccia con te.» disse Keith, rimas to di sasso al punto da non d argli neanche il tempo di aprire la porta del bagno che fu di nuovo di fronte a lui. Approfittò della sua agilità da licantropo per saltare in braccio a Shiro e circondargli il bacino con le gambe e il collo con le braccia. «Perché non dovrei volerlo?» gli disse sussurrando a fior di labbra del ragazzo, prima di fissarlo in maniera accigliata.  
«Perché rischieremmo di toccarci più del necessario... E tu non vuoi.» ed enfatizzò queste ultime sue parole facendo lampeggiare i suoi occhi che divennero scarlatti.  
«Non è vero che non voglio. E non mettere su quelli con me.» gli puntò un dito contro e gli accarezzò entrambe le guance con le dita mentre aspettava che gli occhi dell'altro tornassero normali, anche se osservarli era sempre bellissimo.«...Se davvero non vuoi allora lascio stare, ma non pensare che per me sia un problema.» sciolse l'intreccio con le gambe per adagiarsi nuovamente a terra ma senza staccare gli occhi da Shiro.  
«No?» chiese sollevando un sopracciglio, non potendo non notare l'aria da gattino sdegnato che aveva messo su e lui, purtroppo, era decisamente debole a quel broncio dannatamente adorabile. Lo stava portando al limite e sta cascando perfettamente nella sua trappola, ma non gli importava in quel momento, visto che era comunque l'altro a chiederlo. « Visto che insisti, andiamo - così aperta la porta del bagno, lo portò dentro con lui. - Prego, spogliati. O forse vuoi una mano?>> aggiunse sondando le reazioni dell'altro, mentre si andava a privare dei pantaloni.  
Keith rimase un momento incantato ad osservare il corpo ormai quasi del tutto nudo di Shiro e fece come gli venne richiesto: tolse la maglia e insieme ai pantaloni poco dopo la gettò sul pavimento, si avvicinò al vano doccia e iniziò a far scorrere l'acqua, per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo a Shiro.   
«Non trarre conclusioni senza prima avermi chiesto cosa ne penso.» gli disse accarezzando il viso e dopo aver tolto i boxer entrò per primo nel vano doccia, aspettando che Shiro facesse lo stesso.  
Vedere l’altro così a suo agio in quella situazione, gli fece sollevare un sopracciglio, visto che quella che doveva essere una veloce doccia si stava trasformando in una vera e propria tortura per il suo senso dell'autocontrollo. Si ritrovò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo mentre si privava dei boxer, aggiungendoli ai pantaloni che aveva poggiato su uno sgabello; prese il bagnoschiuma e, chiuso il box doccia, vide il suo ragazzo totalmente nudo con i capelli bagnati e la sua muscolatura accennata. Lo fissò per qualche attimo, per poi decidere di distogliere la sua attenzione e iniziare ad insaponare le sue spalle dell'altro   
«Mi sembra strano che il ragazzo che fino a qualche giorno fa arrossiva per un minimo contatto adesso si comporti così. Cosa ne hai fatto del mio Keith?» chiese ridacchiando, cercando di rendere meno sensuale che poteva quell'atmosfera.  
«Sono sempre lo stesso Keith, ma è bello stuzzicarti per vedere come reagisci...  L’ ho fatto fin da subito, ricordi?» lo lasciò fare, finché non ebbe finito e ricambiò il favore, facendo voltare il fidanzato.  
«Come potrei dimenticarlo… Quindi devo dedurre che il tuo imbronciarti o balbettare quando sembravano esserci delle svolte con la tua cotta fossero tutta una trappola per adescarmi.»  
«Mpf no, quella era ansia genuina. Non pensare che con te sia diverso, solo perché sono stato così coraggioso da fare una doccia con te.» Keith ammirò con estremo piacere il fisico scolpito di Shiro che veniva bagnato dall'acqua della doccia ma non gli lasciò intendere di avere cattive intenzioni così si limitò a lavarlo e basta, depositando un bacio sulla sua spalla per annunciare di aver finito.  
Quando sentì quel bacio, il maggiore si girò verso  il ragazzo e messo dell'altro bagnoschiuma sulle mani, prese a lavargli il torace, con lentezza e cura. Visto che erano uno di fronte all'altro anche Keith si occupò di lavarlo e osservò ancora la sua corporatura massiccia mentre ci passava sopra le dita e il sapone.   
«.. S enza scarpe sembro ancora più basso di te.»  
«Non mi sembra un problema – rispose Takashi stringendolo improvvisamente, facendolo aderire completamente a lui - Sei perfetto così, visto che posso abbracciarti per bene. Ti dispiace?»  
«No che non mi dispiace - rispose - È questo il bello di avere un ragazzo più alto.» si crogiolò in quell'abbraccio ancora un po' e poi indicò a Shiro il proprio shampoo. Non era la prima volta che gli lavava i capelli quindi sapeva bene quanto fosse bravo e soprattutto quanto la cosa lo rilassasse.   
«... Sai, prima mentre giocavamo ho pensato parecchio a te..  E a tutto questo.»  
«E a che conclusione sei arrivato? Mi auguro a qualcosa di buono.»   
«Si, certo… stavo pensando al fatto che ci siamo avvicinati nel giro di pochissimo tempo io e te, insomma...  È stato anche per il tuo morso e tutto resto ma se non ci fosse stata sintonia fin da subito tra i nostri caratteri non sarebbe andata così - iniziò a parlare lentamente, senza alcuna fretta mentre esponeva i propri pensieri a Shiro - ...e spesso ancor prima che succedesse tutto questo mi ritrovavo a pensare di provare fastidio quando qualcuno toglieva un po' del tempo che passavamo insieme. Forse era dovuto al fatto che sono parecchio geloso di chi mi sta vicino ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo... dopotutto non eri una mia prerogativa. Non  s o dove voglio arrivare con questo discorso, in realtà...»  
«Questo significa che semplicemente ci tieni a me. Almeno mi piace pensarla così. Non ci sono problemi... Sii avido, sii geloso quanto vuoi... Perché questo mi dà speranze che in futuro ti innamorerai sul serio di me.Non hai idea di quanto queste tue parole mi rendano felice... Mi fai sentire meno sciocco per essere stato geloso di Allura o di chi riusciva a toglierti il tuo perenne broncio dal viso.... Grazie per farmi sentire amato.»  
Keith non lo disse ad alta voce, ma era seriamente convinto di essere già innamorato di Shiro. Non disse nulla perché prendersi del tempo e pensare ad una cosa così importante era qualcosa che aveva promesso sia a sé stesso che a Shiro ma lo feriva sentire che l'altro dubitasse di poter essere amato; come si poteva non amarlo? Si strinse a lui cingendogli il collo con le braccia e sentì quel momento giusto e dolce, anche se erano completamente nudi sotto il getto dell'acqua calda non importava in quel momento.  
«Non sei sciocco... Anzi, sono io che ti ho fatto star male indirettamente, scusami...» approfittò di quella vicinanza per lavare i capelli al ragazzo e ci mise molto poco, visto quanto erano corti.  
«Non devi scusarti. Non ne sapevi nulla, non l'hai mica fatto di proposito.» e gli sorrise dolcemente; chiuse gli occhi mentre Keith si dedicò ai suoi di capelli, donandogli una sensazione di relax immensa. Una volta che ebbe finito, prese dell'altro bagnoschiuma e, calatosi, prese a lavare le gambe del suo partner, cercando di non guardargli le parti intime per pura discrezione, infatti, mentre si concentrò nel lavargli le caviglie, gli chiese «Preferisci vedertela tu qui?»  .  
«S-si, forse è meglio.» rispose mentre balbettava e lo fece rialzare, così che potesse sciacquarsi i capelli mentre lui si premurava di lavare il resto del proprio corpo.  
«Quando hai concluso, dimmelo, così chiudo l'acqua.» aggiunse, iniziando a lavarsi i glutei.  
«Mhmh, devo sciacquarmi e ho fatto.» mentre stava per prendere il posto del ragazzo sotto il getto dell'acqua lo sguardo gli cadde inevitabilmente sui glutei di Shiro e rimase fermo per un paio di secondi ad osservarli. L'idea di stuzzicare il ragazzo in quel momento si fece strada nella sua testa ma preferì evitare situazioni imbarazzanti per rispettare il desiderio di Shiro di aspettare - e anche per non risvegliare i suoi istinti da alpha, che lo preoccupavano forse di più.   
Tolti gli ultimi residui di sapone si ritrovarono a chiudere insieme l'acqua e ci risero su, per poi uscire e prendere ognuno i rispettivi asciugamani.   
«Okay, ora potrei addormentarmi anche in piedi.» disse Keith  
« Vorrà dire che ti prenderò in braccio, Bella addormentata – Takashi si avvicinò allo specchio e, iniziati ad asciugare il petto e le braccia, aggiunse \- Anche se non ti permetterò di andare a dormire con i capelli bagnati.»   
«Non prenderò mica il raffreddore. Sono un lupo, ricordi?» lo avrebbe comunque accontentato e si sarebbe asciugato con cura ma proprio mentre stava per prendere il phon Shiro lo lasciò senza parole  visto che  si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra, tirandogli con i denti quello inferiore .  
«E questa è una punizione per ciò che volevi fare in doccia. Sei davvero tremendo.»  
«...Non volevo fare nulla!» rispose, paonazzo in viso. Usò anche una spazzola per asciugare i capelli e quando ebbe finito passò il phon a Shiro .  
«Keith, stai palesemente mentendo: stai distogliendo gli occhi e arricciando il naso, come fai ogni volta che provi a dire una bugia.» concluse per poi scoppiare a ridere, senza avere l'intento di schernirlo o cosa.  
«Sta zitto Shiro.» prima di uscire dal bagno gli tirò l'asciugamano con il quale si era asciugato i capelli e poi riprese la tuta usata in mattinata e una maglia a caso tra quelle pulite che aveva sistemato su una sedia.   
Asciugati i capelli col phon, l'alpha si diresse in camera totalmente nudo per indossare della nuova biancheria che prese da un suo cassetto e mettersi una tuta per star comodo. Si stiracchiò e si avvicinò a letto, sedendosi   
«Penso proprio che farò una dormita... mi fai compagnia?»   
«Te l'ho detto, volevo dormire anch'io in ogni caso.» sciolse quel piccolo abbraccio e gattonò rapidamente verso i propri cuscini, dove immerse la nuca con un sospiro rilassato. Shiro aspettò che il ragazzo si sdraiasse e lo coprì per bene con le lenzuola, per poi stendersi a sua volta anche lui al suo fianco.   
«Lo so. Cerca di dormire, piccolo cucciolo di lupo. Ti voglio carico per più tardi, visto che avremo il nostro primo e vero appuntamento.»  
Si mise su un fianco e stretta una mano di Keith, aggiunse prima di chiudere gli occhi « Buon riposo.»

Keith annuì in silenzio al ragazzo e dopo aver stretto la sua mano si fece anche più vicino a lui, girato di spalle si sistemò con la schiena contro il suo petto e sorrise.   
«Anche a te...» disse a voce bassa, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il calore di Shiro unito ai nervi distesi dopo la loro doccia lo facessero cadere in un sonno lento e tranquillo.   
Durante tutto il tempo che passarono a letto, Takashi non smise di tenere la mano del ragazzo e fu piacevole poter finalmente abbracciarlo senza aver paura di dare sospetti o di infastidirlo, anzi, il tutto conciliò meglio il sonno e, fortunatamente, Keith non ebbe alcun risveglio burrascoso.

Quando aprì gli occhi, era già sera e il sole era già tramontato, vide il più piccolo dormire profondamente e, per quanto gli spezzasse il cuore svegliarlo, iniziò a tempestargli la nuca di piccoli bacetti, sussurrando vicino ad un orecchio con tono di voce più profondo del solito per colpa del sonno «Amore, è ora di svegliarsi -fece, per poi correggersi immediatamente con - Piccolo, volevo dire, piccolo.»   
Keith non si svegliò subito per i baci di Shiro visto che il suo sonno si era fatto abbastanza profondo ma fu sufficientemente sveglio quando lo sentì parlare in quel modo dolcissimo e subito dopo imbarazzato.   
«.. . M pf, "amore" va bene.» mormorò col viso ancora premuto contro il cuscino mentre soffocava una piccola risata, si rigirò a sufficienza per poter guardare il suo viso e lo baciò sulle labbra, sorridendo.  
«Eravamo d'accordo che non avrei usato quel termine...» fece in un sussurro, mangiandosi quasi le parole mentre con un indice andò a grattarsi una guancia a causa della gaffe fatta. Ma a quanto pare Keith ebbe altri programmi e gli regalò il miglior risveglio che avesse mai potuto desiderare, baciandolo con estrema dolcezza e sorridendogli radioso come il sole.  
«Se mi parli in quel modo puoi usare tutti i termini che vuoi. Che ore sono?» chiese al ragazzo, mentre con la mano gli accarezzava la nuca lentamente.  
«Le otto. Sono le otto! -fece in modo affrettato, cercando di recuperare un po' di calma - Sentiamo un po', esperto di stelle, per stanotte hai bisogno una mano per l'attrezzatura o mi mostrerai quel che sai ad occhio nudo?»  
«Non mi serve nulla in realtà. Ma se vuoi posso portare il telescopio. Non che faccia molto non aspettarti chissà cosa.» si rigirò completamente tra le sue braccia e gli cinse il busto con le proprie per abbracciarlo. «Dobbiamo avvertire Hunk che non ci saremo per cena. Ci pensi tu?» chiese Keith   
«Sì, ci penso io. Piuttosto dobbiamo cercare di occultare tutto il cibo spazzatura preso oggi e portarlo in macchina. Se Hunk ci becca con certe cose ci farà come minimo una ramanzina. E io ho davvero voglia di mangiare schifezze.» 

«Nessun problema, possiamo mettere le cose in uno zaino insieme alle coperte e far finta di nulla. Tu intanto inizia, io vado a prendere il telescopio in camera mia.»  
«Mhmh, d’accordo.» si alzò e, dato un ultimo bacio sul capo del ragazzo, iniziò a preparare lo zaino con tutto ciò che era necessario, ovviamente premurandosi di avvisare Hunk che gli auguro un buon "primo appuntamento". Shiro rise e pensò _In questo dormitorio non sanno farsi gli affari propri._  
Keith stavolta non incontrò nessuno sulla sua strada e poté recuperare anche le ultime cose lasciare nella propria stanza così da portarle definitivamente da Shiro; le avrebbe per certo sistemate il giorno successivo ma almeno ora era libero di un altro peso. Insieme al telescopio per la serata prese un grosso plaid da mettere sull'erba e una vecchia sciarpa che gli aveva fatto sua nonna tempo addietro.Mise tutto l’occorrente in borsoni e valigie e tornò nella stanza di Shiro.Posò le cose di cui non aveva bisogno per quella sera in un angolo del loft e prese solo uno zaino oltre alla confezione del telescopio, dove mise un paio di coperte pesanti.   
«Hai fatto  uno zaino con il cibo?»  
«È tutto pronto. Possiamo andare, quando vuoi -fece alzandosi e indossando una giacca di jeans - Copriti che la sera fa freddo.»; gli scompigliò i capelli e preso il proprio zaino, allungò una mano verso Keith. Normalmente, avrebbe preso anche il suo di zaino, ma conoscendolo, era sicurissimo che avrebbe sbraitato e protestato rivendicando quanto fosse uomo anche lui e quanto fosse forte.Chiuse la porta a chiave e scese le scale beccandosi varie occhiate maliziose che fecero sospirare a tal punto Shiro da prendere il viso di Keith e dargli un rapido bacio a stampo «Non serve sussurrare o guardarci, sì, stiamo insieme. Adesso potete prepararvi per la cena.» e tirò l'altro per mano. Keith si era aspettato ancora una volta gli sguardi curiosi dei loro confratelli ma non il bacio di Shiro o le sue parole. Arrossì fino alle orecchie ma di sentì anche felice nel percepire i sentimenti soddisfatti dei compagni e uscì dalla confraternita con lo sguardo alto.   
«Esibizionista.» disse a Shiro quando furono fuori, sistemò le cose nella sua auto e salì al posto del passeggero.  
«Non fingere che ti sia dispiaciuto, _Kitty_ \- fece Shiro con un piccolo ghigno, caricando nel cofano della macchina il suo zaino.  
«Imposto il navigatore sul cellulare.»  
Preso posto alla guida e messa la cintura, sorrise all'altro - Va bene.»  
«Al ritorno posso guidare io, se vuoi.» disse d'un tratto Keith, riflettendo sul fatto che avrebbero fatto sicuramente tardi e anche se la tratta da percorrere non era chissà quanto lunga almeno Shiro avrebbe potuto riposare.  
«Come vuoi, per me non ci sono problemi... Anzi, se ti va', volevo proporti di dormire all'aperto. In macchina ho una tenda da campeggio, non è grandissima, ma possiamo benissimo entrarci entrambi se ci stringiamo... Non credo sia un problema. Ha anche una finestrella trasparente, così potremo osservare per bene il cielo.» Shiro nel dire quelle parole sembrava un fiume in piena, visto che quello era il progetto originale che voleva proporre al ragazzo, il problema è che temeva di essere eccessivamente esplicito e di infastidirlo con una pretesa del genere.  
«Sul serio?! - esclamò con forse troppa euforia Keith, che scosse la testa subito dopo essersene reso conto per tornare a darsi un contegno, dando anche un colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la gola - Voglio dire... Non c'è problema per me. Anzi forse è meglio. Non dobbiamo preoccuparci di guidare stanchi.» era sinceramente felice di quella proposta che non si era minimamente aspettato da Shiro, ci aveva pensato anche lui all'inizio ma essendo sprovvisto di tenda aveva presto abbandonato l'idea.  
Percepire la felicità provenire dal ragazzo al suo fianco scaldò il cuore di Takashi e non riuscì a non ridere contento: poteva sembrare un pazzo, ma era anche lui felicissimo nell'essere riuscito a stupire l'altro   
«Sono contento. Pensavo di essere inappropriato... Sai che non ti imporrei di fare nulla che non  fosse di tuo gradimento - Fece una pausa, prestando attenzione alle indicazioni del navigatore- Poi... Se riusciamo a svegliarci in tempo, potremmo anche guardare l'alba... Non vedo l'ora di arrivare al posto e montare tutto.»  
«Non sei inappropriato… - disse Keith nel più dolce dei modi, sperando di far capire a Shiro che nulla di tutto quello per lui sarebbe sembrato inappropriato \- Te ne accorgeresti Shiro, credimi... puoi anche sentire ciò che provo, quindi sono sinceramente felice di tutto ciò.   
«Ti credo, ti credo, ma sai, il timore non è mai troppo -  
« Sai, l 'alba da lì si vede benissimo, quindi ti appoggio in pieno.»  
Takashi rise felice  «Se ci sei stato così tante volte, significa che deve essere uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Non vedo l'ora di condividerlo con te.»  
«Si..  È un posto particolare dove raramente va qualcuno...  R aramente ci porto io qualcuno.» confessò Keith, che si grattò nervosamente la nuca dopo aver detto ciò.   
«Lieto di far parte di quel raramente.»  
  
Dopo un po' arrivarono nel posto scelto da Keith e, una volta spenta la macchina, Shiro non poté non uscire, inspirare l'aria pulita intorno a loro e osservare il tutto con occhi pieni di gioia   
«È meraviglioso.»  
Arrivare a destinazione fece sentire Keith di buon umore e vedere Shiro così felice gli riempì il cuore di amore e bellezza. «Se ti piace questo, aspetta di vedere dove dovremo sistemare la tenda.» essendo ancora il tramonto avrebbero avuto modo di mettere in ordine le loro cose con calma e Keith non vedeva l'ora di mostrare la loro vera meta.  
«Allora andiamo, mostrami questo posto mozzafiato. Sono qui per questo, lo sai, no?»  
«Oh, quindi sei qui solo per la vista?» scherzò.  
«Esattamente, mi hai scoperto.» replicò Shiro stando allo scherzo di Keith; il minore prese la propria attrezzatura dall'auto e le cose restanti per non far portare tutto a ll’alpha , gli fece cenno di seguirlo e si spostarono camminando in salita, non arrivarono lontano dall'auto infatti  o l punto in cui  il più piccolo era solito accampa rsi era facilmente visibile.  Arrivati , Keith poggiò gli zaini a terra e ammirò con soddisfazione la bellezza di quel luogo che ormai conosceva bene quanto le proprie tasche: davanti a loro si estendeva una distesa di colline verdi e nessun accenno di luci cittadine, un fiume scorreva silenzioso al centro della piccola valle. I colori del tramonto diedero delle sfumature autunnali ad ogni cosa presente in quel momento e Keith guardò in direzione di  Takashi per godersi la sua espressione: in quel momento era lui la cosa più bella che avesse sotto lo sguardo e gli prese una mano sorridendo, lasciando che il ragazzo godesse della vista insieme a lui.   
«Che te ne pare?»  
«Incantevole -rispose, prendendosi qualche attimo ad osservargli il viso prima di mettergli una mano su una guancia e aggiungere - Questa luce fa sembrare i tuoi occhi simili al cielo di notte. Anche questa è una vista bellissima.» gli sorrise, per poi iniziare a preparare la tenda.  
Keith non disse nulla, ma mentalmente maledì Shiro per averlo preso ancora una volta alla sprovvista con quei complimenti, a cui non riuscì a rispondere in alcun modo. Lasciò che il rossore scemasse dalle sue guance e subito dopo iniziò ad aiutarlo con la tenda, non ci misero molto visto che erano entrambi abituati a farlo e quando ultimarono il loro lavoro inserirono le coperte all'interno insieme agli zaini di cui non avevano bisogno. Era così naturale stare vicini ormai, avrebbe fatto tutto quello con Shiro anche se fosse stato solo un amico per lui ma averlo come suo ragazzo lì rendeva tutto più bello. Quando era insieme a lui sentiva di appartenere davvero a qualcosa ed era dovuto anche al loro istinto e alla loro natura, visto che i lupi difficilmente riescono a rimanere soli e senza un branco. Ovviamente anche coi loro compagni provava ormai quel senso di familiarità ma con Shiro era tutto più intenso e forte.   
«Accendiamo un fuoco?» disse il più piccolo, indicando il cerchio di pietre già presente lì. «So dove possiamo prendere la legna.»  
«Certo. Altrimenti non avrei portato i marshmallows. Mostrami dove si trova. Userai i tuoi poteri da licantropo?»  
«I poteri li ho ottenuti da poco, quindi no, so come fare anche senza di quelli.» prese per mano il ragazzo e si avviò ancora una volta insieme a lui, in direzione del posto dove chiunque campeggiasse lì lasciava la legna non utilizzata. Veniva accatastata sotto un piccolo albero che la teneva riparata dalla pioggia.  
«Mi basta usare i miei poteri da Keith, visto?»  
«Direi che sai usare benissimo i tuoi poteri da Keith, li hai usati anche per conquistarmi -replicò con tono serio, mentre iniziava a raccogliere la legna necessaria, fermandosi e scoppiando a ridere- C avoli, questa era davvero pessima. Sembra uscita dalle labbra di Lance.»  
«Stavo per dire la stessa cosa e chiederti che cosa ne avessi fatto del solito Shiro.» raccolsero sufficiente legna per la serata, così non sarebbero morti di freddo e avrebbero avuto una fonte di luce, anche se grazie ai loro poteri non ne avevano molto bisogno. Tornati al campo Keith si mise subito ad allestire il fuoco, che fu vivo e caldo in meno di un quarto d'ora.   
«Metteresti il plaid intanto?» chiese a Shiro, che eseguì la richiesta. Keith fece attenzione alla direzione del poco vento che ogni tanto soffiava così da non mandare la cenere verso la tenda e quando tutto fu ultimato affiancò il ragazzo. «Okay, nel mio zaino ho anche altre cose da mangiare oltre le varie schifezze, possiamo farle sul fuoco se vuoi.»   
«Va bene - affermò trovando dei wurstel - Wow, carne. Tu sì che mi conosci bene.» aggiunse l'uomo preparando gli spiedi che posizionò a distanza di sicurezza, per fare in modo che il tutto cuocesse tranquillamente senza bruciarsi. Sedutosi al suo fianco, Keith poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e si ritrovò a fare altrettanto, fissando il fuoco che scoppiettava; decise poi di spostarsi direttamente tra le sue gambe come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio di gioco.   
«Secondo te perché ci vengo così tanto spesso qui?»  
«Vediamo un po'… Perché puoi osservare le stelle... Godere della natura... Della tranquillità... E del silenzio, cose che per uno tendenzialmente asociale come te sono il paradiso.»  
«Oh no, mi hai scoperto! Ora come farò a mantenere la mia maschera da cattivo ragazzo? – rise - C'è anche un altro motivo. Ci venivo con mio nonno tempo fa. Quando avevo ancora gli incubi per la morte dei miei genitori mi portava qui e passavamo le nottate in mezzo alla natura...  P oi gli incubi sono passati.» per Keith non era doloroso parlare di quelle cose, solo malinconico.   
Un odorino al quanto invitante iniziò a diffondersi e, allungata una mano, Shiro prese uno degli spiedi  e chiese al compagno «Sembrerebbe essersi fatto. A te il primo assaggio.» e portò il wurstel vicino le labbra dell'altro.  
«Amo le cose cotte alla brace - disse con tono soddisfatto, per poi offrire un pezzo a Shiro - Tieni.»  
«Andiamo, te l'avevo offerta io! -ridacchiò, per poi chiudere gli occhi, soffiare sul wurstel e morderlo direttamente dalle mani del ragazzo. Alzò il viso e riaprì gli occhi per masticarlo e gli disse - Anch'io amo le cose alla brace. Adesso tocca a te.» Shiro fu ingenuamente sensuale nel mangiare quel pezzo di carne e Keith si ritrovò a fissarlo anche dopo che il ragazzo gli diede modo di continuare a mangiare.   
«S-si.» rispose imbarazzato, allungò una mano per passare l'altro spiedo a Shiro e finì di mangiare ciò che rimaneva del proprio, per poi gettare il rametto nelle fiamme. Shiro percepì una nota di imbarazzo provenire dall'altro e preferì non dare peso a questo suo sentimento, limitandosi a prendere il  proprio spiedo per poter mangiare la  su a porzione.  Terminata, gett ò il rametto nelle fiamme e tirò fuori dalla borsa termica due lattine di birra ,  offr endone una al ragazzo   
«Con la carne non c'è nulla di meglio che questa, soprattutto se fredda.»; dopo avergliela deposta tra le mani accennò ad un leggero brindisi.  
«Oh si, geniale. Grazie.» fece cozzare la propria lattina con quella del fidanzato dopo averla aperta e ne bevve il contenuto con estrema soddisfazione, mentre osservava il blu della notte prendere il posto dei colori del tramonto. Si appoggiò meglio ad un braccio di Shiro con la guancia e con le dita prese a dargli piccole carezze su di esso, nonostante fosse coperto dalla stoffa dei vestiti. Iniziò a cantare una canzone sottovoce, un vecchio pezzo che probabilmente conosceva solo lui ma che amava sentire ogni volta che si recava in quel posto.  
Le carezze di Keith e la sua canzone, fecero sì che Shiro restasse in silenzio a godersi quello spettacolo al quanto raro e che con la mano libera, andasse a stringere l'altra del ragazzo.  
Appena  Takashi lo sentì smettere, gli venne spontaneo dire di getto «Scusami se sono una compagnia poco stimolante. Forse saresti dovuto venire qui con Lance o con Allura, come avevi in programma. Sarebbero stati una compagnia più piacevole e migliore di me nell'intrattenere gli altri... Spero solo che non ti stia annoiando.» Erano stati molte altre volte da soli, ma quella situazione era abbastanza nuova e il suo desiderio di veder sorridere l'altro gli faceva molto spesso dubitare di fare le cose come avrebbe dovuto.  
Keith lo guardò rivolgendogli uno sguardo parecchio confuso «Non mi sto annoiando - si rigirò di poco tra le sue braccia, abbastanza da riuscire a guardarlo meglio e posargli anche una mano sul viso \- Scusa se ti ho dato questa impressione , e ro solo molto rilassato, non intendevo metterti in secondo piano. Non ho mai avuto in programma di portare Allura qui... Non era il posto dove dovevamo incontrarci. Te l'ho detto, sei il primo.» sollevò il viso e gli baciò la linea pronunciata della mascella, per poi risalire verso le sue labbra che sapevano di carne e birra in modo piacevole.   
«Non intendevo dire che mi stavi mettendo in secondo piano...Insomma... Dannazione...-le parole  di Takashi  morirono letteralmente tra le labbra  per quei baci .  
«Sei più che stimolante - sussurrò contro il suo collo - Sono io ad essere troppo silenzioso.»  
«M-Mi fa piacere di essere stimolante...» replicò, con le gote leggermente rosse. «Scusami per la domanda idiota... Alla fine questo è il nostro primo e vero appuntamento e si può dire che ho l'ansia da prestazione.» farfugliò iniziando a ridacchiare.   
«Pensala così: nulla è cambiato rispetto a prima, eccetto che per queste - Keith sollevò le loro mani intrecciate davanti al suo sguardo -  E questo.» concluse, baciandolo di nuovo sulle labbra.«Oltre a tante altre belle cose che possono fare le coppie, tipo uscire insieme, passare pomeriggi interi a dormire abbracciati..  C ose così»  
Shiro guardò totalmente ipnotizzato i gesti dell'altro e, presogli il mento per sollevargli il viso, non poté non dirgli «Uscire, dormire abbracciati e passare del tempo insieme da soli, direi che lo facciamo da ben prima che ci mettessimo insieme... Solo queste...-indicò le mani intrecciate -  E questo...-gli baciò le labbra, imitando l'altro -  S ono alcune delle esperienze nuove. Eppure mi sembra di sognare e magari di risvegliarmi e ritrovarti nel mio letto mentre ti lamenti del perché Allura non abbia notato che hai cambiato il colore dei lacci alle scarpe.»  
«Oh andiamo, non ero così pesante…. Lo ero? In tal caso scusami, davvero...  S ono un pessimo compagno di stanza.»  
«Ah, lo eri. Per quanto neanche quella parte di te mi dispiace va , anzi: per chi non ti conosce è una parte abbastanza difficile da vedere... Una parte adorabile nonostante tutti i problemi che si faceva.» sorrise, prendendo una pausa per poi aggiungere. «La canzone che cantavi prima, non la conosco, però non mi dispiace. C'entra qualcosa col nostro essere qui?»  
«Mh... In parte. Te la passo sul cellulare più tardi.»   
«Va bene. Non c'è alcuna fretta. Voglio conoscere ogni parte del mio ragazzo con calma e a fondo.»   
«Anch'io voglio farlo. Anche le cose più stupide a dire il vero...»  
«Allora chiedi e ti sarà dato... Però vorrei iniziare io: non ho particolare simpatia per i gatti. Sono più un tipo da cani. Tu?»  
«Lo avevo immaginato visto che sei nato licantropo. Allora non dovrebbe piacerti il mio soprannome, eppure lo usi... - scherzò il ragazzo, emettendo una piccola risata dalle labbra - Io non ho preferenze, mi piacciono entrambi. Così come mi piace l'inverno e odio l'estate. Anche la primavera non mi dispiace.»  
«No, quello è diverso: è carino e ti calza a pennello. Sei l'unico _gattino_ che rientra tra le mie grazie, purtroppo sono debole ai tuoi occhi e alle tue fusa, pur essendo un licantropo. Stiamo insieme da un giorno e già mi stai cambiando, che partner crudele mi trovo - concluse ridacchiando - Ti piacciono le stagioni in cui puoi rintanarti sotto le coperte... Nel mio caso non ho particolari preferenze, trovo che ogni stagione abbia i propri lati positivi, soprattutto se consideri che alcune cose si possono mangiare solo in  determinati periodi dell’anno ed è anche il motivo per cui le aspetto . Però su una cosa posso concordare, l'estate in Giappone non mi piace per nulla, è terribilmente afosa -prese a massaggiargli un fianco - Perciò quando andremo lì, dovremmo cercare di evitarla... anche se ho dei bellissimi ricordi con le mie sorelle grazie ai festival estivi.»  
«Come sono le tue sorelle?»  
«Le mie sorelle sono bellissime e forti, nonostante varie divergenze familiari, si sono sempre prese cura di me, visto che sono il più piccolo dei fratelli - prese il cellulare e dopo aver smanettato un po' gli mostrò una foto con lui e le donne di famiglia - Eccole.» con un piccolo Shiro in yukata.  
Vedendo le sorelle in foto non si stupì di vedere  che fossero  delle ragazze così belle: avevano quasi tutte i capelli color ebano e una presenza molto forte nonché rassicurante. Un piccolo Shiro spiccava tra di loro e Keith emise un verso oscenamente intenerito nel vedere il suo fidanzato in versione miniatura.   
«E chi è questo bimbo tutto guance?» disse punzecchiando proprio la guancia del ragazzo, che finì per mordere dolcemente.  
«Chissà, non lo conosco...  F orse dovremmo aprire qualche pacco di patatine o di sto passo il nostro intento di fissare le stelle rischia di essere sostituito da altro. Ah, stupidi ormoni.»  
«Abbiamo tempo per "altro". Monto anche il telescopio.» disse Keith dopo un l'ultimo lungo bacio a stampo sulle labbra e controvoglia scivolò via dalle sue braccia, sperando di  f are presto per tornarci in breve tempo.  
Takashi lo lasciò  andare a malavoglia e p reparò alcuni pacchetti di cose che avevano portato e, una volta finito, prese una patatina e la portò alle labbra di Keith intento a montare il telescopio; dopo ciò prese la coperta che aveva sulle spalle e la pose su quell a del ragazzo .  
Sentirsi la coperta sulle spalle ,  fece fermare  il beta  un momento e  , oltre a sentirsi amato, si girò verso Shiro e lo guardò inizialmente in silenzio. Per ringraziarlo gli sorrise e gli sussurrò un "non ne avevo bisogno, ma grazie" prima di iniziare a calibrare lo strumento. «Ok ci siamo - disse Keith dopo qualche minuto, per poi afferrare qualche patatina da una delle ciotole - Se vuoi vedere qualcosa, ora è fisso su Saturno.»  
«Certo che voglio.» replicò immediatamente, piegandosi sullo strumento per poter osservare bene il pianeta «Wow. Si vede benissimo. Sembra una fotografia.» esclamò quasi emozionato.  
«Potrebbe fare di meglio, devo ancora comprare una lente più potente…  M a si, fa il suo lavoro per bene.» si grattò la nuca e sorrise timidamente mentre osservava il volto di Shiro sorpreso come un bambino ; così iniziò a spiegare alcune cose a ll’alpha senza riempirlo di eccessive informazioni per evitare di confonderlo troppo e per tutto il tempo gli parlò alternando lo sguardo tra i suoi occhi e il cielo. «L'ho puntato su Saturno per primo perché è il pianeta che preferisco.» spiegò verso la fine del discorso, mentre stava calibrando lo strumento su Giove. «Questo non lo vedrai altrettanto bene, ma è già qualcosa.»  
«Non importa.Anzi, ti ringrazio per come ti stai adoperando. Sei un ottimo maestro - gli diede una carezza sul capo, per poi sostituirsi a lui ed iniziare a guardare il pianeta - Sembra una palla luminosa.»  
«Si, anche se non emette luce come nessun pianeta…  P erò è vero, sembra una lampadina.»  
Keith sentì una piacevole sensazione diffondersi nel suo petto quando col passare dei minuti si accorse che Shiro era sinceramente interessato alle sue parole e che lo stava davvero ascoltando viste le continue domande che gli faceva per saperne di più . Non essendo un gran oratore, non era abituato a quel genere di cose: spesso per prendere la parola e avere un posto all'interno di una conversazione aveva dovuto "lottare" e col passare del tempo aveva addirittura smesso di provare.Avere ora qualcuno con cui finalmente parlare senza aver bisogno di limiti lo rendeva confuso ma anche molto felice, soprattutto perché la cosa era reciproca e non poteva chiedere persona migliore di Shiro e dei suoi sorrisi caldi in quel momento. Si appoggiò al braccio del ragazzo e gli strinse una mano, mentre si godeva il buon profumo del suo umore pervaso di felicità.  
Shiro non poté non ricambi ò la stretta della sua mano e  gli sorrise «Devo ringraziarti per la bella lezione che mi hai dato sulle stelle.»  
«Non devi neanche ringraziare...  A nzi, forse sono io che devo farlo. Nessuno mi aveva ascoltato così tanto prima d'ora.»  
«Si vede che hai incontrato persone che non erano interessate all'argomento, anche se sfido a non esserlo, vista la bravura del professore in questione. Si nota tutto il tuo amore per questa disciplina, è un piacere ascoltarti. E non lo dico perché sono il tuo ragazzo, dovresti saperlo. Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?»  
«Mh… Apri gli snack giapponesi, voglio assaggiar li. – rispose, sorridendo per i complimenti - Oh.. volevo chiederti. È vero che sai trasformarti completamente in lupo? So che è stupido da chiedere...  M a non tutti ne sono capaci, no?»  
«Non è una domanda stupida, la tua curiosità è lecita. Comunque sì, so farlo, ma è una cosa che effettuo solo in momenti di estrema necessità, visto che le mie capacità sono abbastanza sviluppate anche in forma umana.... Però su una cosa devo correggerti: non è che tutti non ne sono capaci, semplicemente non tutti riescono a conservare la propria integrità mentale. La sensazione di libertà allo stato puro che si percepisce una volta che si effettua la trasformazione, è così intensa che alle volte ha distrutto la parte umana dei licantropi più deboli, distruggendo ogni legame col branco e creandone uno più intenso con lei.» ed indicò la luna.  
«Capisco... prima o poi me lo mostrerai? Scommetto che il tuo pelo è scuro e morbido.» disse in modo abbastanza serio senza l'intenzione di prendere in giro il ragazzo in alcun modo, mentre passava le dita dietro le sue orecchie.   
«Mi dispiace, ma ti sbagli: il mio pelo è color argento. Deluso?»  
«Deluso? Scherzi? Assolutamente no!» disse in modo forse troppo concitato, mentre guardava con occhi spalancati il ragazzo e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.«Io non so ancora farlo, lo sai. Ma potrei portarti a fare un giro dei boschi.» scherzò bonariamente. Spostò il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo e continuò a mangiare snack mischiati a patatine senza problemi.   
Alla fine i due ragazzi finirono sdraiati sul plaid rifugiati sotto una coperta ad osservare le stelle e Takashi si sentì di dire «Dal dormitorio non se ne vedono così tante..  D i stelle intendo.»  
«Nel raggio di qualche chilometro non se ne vedono affatto, ecco perché bisogna venire fino a qui» disse con calma Keith, mentre strofinava il viso contro il ragazzo. «Sai suonare qualche strumento?»  
«No, purtroppo sono davvero una frana con tutto ciò che riguarda il ritmo e la musica. Non so ballare o suonare. E pensare che da bambino volevo diventare un idol per avere le ragazzine ai miei piedi - sospirò dispiaciuto - Peccato che madre natura non abbia voluto benedirmi con nessuno di quei talenti, visto che un idol che sa solo cantare ma non sa ballare o suonare non avrebbe successo. Tu invece?»  
«Ho suonato il piano per un po' di anni, ho anche provato il basso ma poi sono tornato al piano e dopo un po' ho smesso del tutto. Non sono un genio, solo...  P igro, credo.»   
«Che fossi pigro non me ne ero proprio accorto, sai? - disse con una punta di ironia  il più grande , fissandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato e un sorrisino furbo - Adesso sono davvero curioso e alla prima occasione voglio sentirti suonare qualcosa.»  
«Mhmh, d'accordo. Dobbiamo solo rimediare un pianoforte...  P rima però, scegli una canzone, così posso suonartela.»  
«Sarà fatto. Anzi, forse dovremmo sceglierla insieme -fece una pausa e un pensiero veloce attraversò la propria mente - ... Keith, stavo pensando. Forse dovresti iniziare a chiamarmi col mio nome di battesimo, non che Shiro non vada bene, però non mi dispiacerebbe, del resto con te già lo faccio.»  
«È alquanto romantica come cosa e se è ciò che desideri... _Takashi,_ ti chiamerò così. Anche se dovrai concedermi tempo per abituarmi, non vedo dove sia il problema. Sei il mio ragazzo, è giusto che io ti chiami col tuo nome.» baciò una guancia del ragazzo e poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, che stavolta erano del loro grigio caldo e meraviglioso. «Non ti chiamo "Shiro" per qualche stupida formalità, ma per..  A bitudine...? Ci tenevo lo sapessi.»  
«Più che una cosa romantica, pensavo fosse più naturale chiamarci per nome... Mi hai permesso di chiamarti "Keith", "Kitty", " A more" e in qualsiasi modo possibilmente non imbarazzante, perché non dovrei concederti lo stesso? Siamo alpha e beta, vero, ma questo non significa che dobbiamo avere necessariamente un rapporto subordinato. Guardo a te come mio pari, soprattutto visto che sei il mio ragazzo.» aggiunse con tono calmo, portando una mano a grattarsi la nuca.  
«Ho detto "romantica" perché lo è in Giappone. Anche se non mi sentirei di definire i giapponesi propriamente romantici. Tu sei un'eccezione, ovviamente. In ogni caso, non mi sento obbligato... Ma mi scapperà di chiamarti Shiro ogni tanto, scusa.»  
«Figurati, non è un problema…  C ome ti ho già detto, non mi dà fastidio.»  
Keith annuì e rimase in silenzio per un po’, godendosi quel momento di pace appoggiato a Shiro in un modo completamente naturale, senza che nulla avesse la forza di turbarlo o distrarlo da quel momento.Chiuse anche gli occhi senza però dormire e si strinse a lui con esigenza, nonostante il freddo non lo raggiungesse affatto in quel momento.  
Dopo un po', Takashi gli sussurrò in un orecchio «Vogliamo entrare nella tenda? Possiamo guardare il cielo anche da lì e, soprattutto, dovrebbe essere leggermente più caldo»  
«Mi trovi del tutto d'accordo.» rispose Keith con un filo di voce, accolse la proposta di entrare in tenda di Shiro e insieme a lui sistemò i residui di cibo rimasti sparsi in giro. Oltre alle coperte già sistemate nella tenda sotto a due grandi cuscini portarono con loro quella che avevano addosso e Keith non esitò ad accoccolarsi di nuovo a Shiro una volta che si furono sdraiati all'interno del piccolo abitacolo. Era sufficiente per contenere entrambi e viste le intenzioni di Keith di rimanere attaccato all'altro tutto il tempo la cosa non avrebbe creato problemi di alcun tipo.  Dat a la distanza ancor più ravvicinata Keith si soffermò ad osservare l'altro senza alcuna vergogna, Shiro era bello e a parer suo le cose belle andavano guardate.  
«Ehi, se continui a guardarmi così, rischi di consumarmi. Non vado da nessuna parte.»   
«So che non vai da nessuna parte.» eppure, quella era una delle paure che aveva iniziato ad insinuarsi nella mente di Keith, ancora prima che lui e Shiro si baciassero. Gli sembrava troppo bello poter avere accanto una persona del genere nella propria vita e come ogni volta che gli era capitato di sentirsi come si sentiva in compagnia di Shiro, temeva che prima o poi sarebbe svanito tutto con lo scorrere del tempo.   
Sapeva di sbagliare nel pensarla così, perché tutto ciò che costituiva le basi del loro rapporto non era paragonabile a nulla che avesse mai avvicinato la vita di Keith, ma il ragazzo sarebbe stato tranquillo solo col passare del tempo probabilmente e con la stabilità dovuta ad una relazione sana e duratura.«Non posso farci nulla se sei bello da guardare.» commentò infine Keith, che depositò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra del fidanzato, sorridendo.  
«Il problema è che sei bello da guardare anche tu, anzi soprattutto tu. E se mi guardi in quel modo è difficile che riesca a concentrarmi sulle stelle o nel tentare a dormire.»   
Visto che Shiro stava continuando anche con le carezze sul suo capo, per Keith fu facilissimo rilassarsi e arrivare a chiudere gli occhi ancora una volta, avrebbe voluto rimanere sveglio tutta la notte a parlare insieme a lui, a sentire la sua voce, ma era davvero stanco anche a causa della notte precedente e non aveva le forze per rimanere troppo tempo sveglio. Prima di cadere del tutto addormentato, si premurò di dare un piccolo bacio della buonanotte a Shiro, a cui si strinse maggiormente prima di addormentarsi. Dopo quel dolce bacio della buona notte, Takashi restò sveglio ancora per un po' per osservare il viso del ragazzo: era pieno di pace, per una volta, sembrava quasi sereno. Non riuscì a trattenere l'ennesimo sorriso e a rubargli qualche bacetto qua' e là sulla fronte e sulle labbra, prima di decidere di dormire anche lui.


	4. Capitolo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon salve a tutti~ come promesso, ecco qui il quarto capitolo fresco fresco, che si chiuderà con un cliffhanger (vi chiediamo scusa in anticipo) che speriamo vi desterà curiosità nell'attendere il prossimo, già pronto e in arrivo nei prossimi giorni!  
> Ringraziamo tutti i nuovi e i vecchi lettori, fateci sapere se la storia vi sta interessando e se avete qualunque critica da avanzare non siate timidi, siamo qui per migliorare♥  
> Buona lettura!

 

 

  
  
  


Il mattino seguente, dopo aver pulito tutto e smontato la tenda, si avviarono verso uo Starbucks. Una volta ordinata la loro colazione, Keith esordì all’improvviso   
«Voglio parlare ad Allura di tutto. Le devo una spiegazione ma non posso farlo se non sa ciò che sono diventato. Non subito, magari tra qualche giorno... Però volevo la tua opinione, perché sei il mio alpha e suppongo che tu debba approvare questo tipo di cose.»   
Takashi smise di bere il suo caffé «Keith... -disse sospirando e fissandolo con occhi paterni - Apprezzo vivamente l'interesse che stai dimostrando per il branco, ma sono del parere che tu sappia decidere cosa sia meglio per te, visto che sei abbastanza maturo per farlo. Ti ringrazio per avermi confidato le tue preoccupazioni , parlale quando vuoi e di ciò che vuoi, mi fido di te e del tuo giudizio. Del resto, sei il mio ragazzo.» e gli sorrise.  
«Grazie… so che ti fidi di me, ma mi rendo anche conto che mettere al corrente un essere umano del mondo sovrannaturale è una faccenda delicata.» in realtà il più piccolo era stato pronto a tutto, ad ogni singola possibile risposta o dubbio dell’amatoi in merito a quel discorso ma non a quella risposta, la più improbabile.   
«Hai fatto comunque bene a parlarmene. Allura mi sembra una ragazza a posto, quindi mi fido del tuo giudizio -e gli puntellò con un dito la fronte - Perciò rilassati e cerca di stare tranquillo.»  
«Grazie... E scusami, comunque... Non sono abituato ad avere tutto e subito o alle cose semplici.»  
«In realtà mi devi un paio di selfie, visto che voglio un ricordo tangibile della nostra prima notte insieme come coppia lucida. Allora, ti va bene?»  
«Direi che posso anche concedertelo.» rispose Keith e si avvicinò di più con la sedia al fidanzato, posò il capo sulla sua spalla e prima che scattasse gli baciò una guancia e sorrise.   
«Se mi prendi così di sorpresa, mi farai morire giovane per l'emozione.» disse ridendo l’altro, per poi guardare lo scatto fatto totalmente soddisfatto e appagato: l'avrebbe conservato come uno dei suoi ricordi più preziosi. Nel momento in cui si ritrovò faccia a faccia col viso dell'altro, lo baciò con estrema delicatezza e gli sussurrò a fior di labbra. «Il resto... A casa nostra» ci tenne ad enfatizzare, rivolgendogli il più candido dei sorrisi.  
«Quel "resto" già mi piace.» mormorò Keith e sorrise di cuore, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia insieme a lui, pagare e uscire. 

Keith decise di parlare con Allura qualche giorno dopo in modo più pacifico e tranquillo, stavolta senza la presenza di Takashi anche se Keith lo sentì vicino tutto il tempo; probabilmente si era tenuto nei paraggi per farlo stare tranquillo.   
All'inizio ovviamente Allura stentò a credergli ma dopo delle dimostrazioni alquanto palesi dovette cedere all'idea che ora Keith non fosse più umano; non comprese subito, ma infine dopo tantissime domande accettò. Parlarono per almeno un paio d'ore e anche se non si sistemò tutto, pian piano si impegnarono a ricominciare da capo e riconquistare la reciproca fiducia. 

Col passare dei mesi il corpo di Keith iniziò ad abituarsi a quella nuova forma, le notti di luna piena divennero più facili da gestire e insieme a Takashi...Beh, dire che fosse felice era poco. La loro relazione proseguì a gonfie vele e non passava giorno senza che l'amore tra loro crescesse, soprattutto quello di Keith che più andava avanti, più si rendeva conto che per lui l'idea di un mondo senza Takashi era inconcepibile. Era anche spaventato da quei sentimenti, neanche la sua cotta per Allura era stata così forte e forse era dovuto al fatto che lui e Takashi fossero una vera coppia. Lo amava e oltre ad esserne spaventato, quel sentimento lo riempiva di felicità, anche se dirglielo gli risultava ancora molto difficile.   
Anche Takashi si sentiva fortunato nell'aver trovato qualcuno che anche con uno sguardo o con i suoi silenzi riuscisse a comprenderlo perfettamente, leggendogli dentro e stando al suo fianco quando più ne aveva bisogno. Pur non essendo la sua prima relazione, quel completarsi era un’esperienza totalmente nuova per l'alpha, che non riusciva a sentirsi mai sazio di Keith, nonostante i mesi fossero passati e non gli avesse ancora mai detto se anche i suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti fossero maturati; eppure il maggiore riusciva perfettamente a sentire come le emozioni dell'altro gli fossero totalmente affini, ma non l'avrebbe mai sforzato ad aprirsi ulteriormente, avrebbe rispettato i suoi silenzi.  
  
Nei primi periodi a cavallo tra l'autunno e l'inverno, tutti i loro confratelli e compagni di clan erano entusiasti di poter tornare a casa per qualche giorno e visitare le loro famiglie per il Giorno del Ringraziamento ma a Keith non importava poi molto; avendo una famiglia di origini giapponesi non avevano mai avuto il bisogno di festeggiare, tanto meno da quando i signori Kogane erano venuti a mancare. Seduto sul divano della confraternita a giocare pigramente con la Playstation, stava aspettando il rientro di Takashi dalle lezioni, cosi da poter cenare insieme.  
Non appena il maggiore salì lo cinse da dietro, abbracciandolo «Rieccomi.» e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Come è andata la giornata?» chiese, come era solito, dandogli qualche altro bacetto sulla base del collo. Keith lo aveva sentito arrivare già dalla sua camminata nel vialetto della villa, grazie al suo udito sviluppato, dunque non si spaventò e mise in pausa il gioco per poterlo abbracciare di rimando.   
«Rieccoti - sorrise e girò il viso per baciarlo, però sulle labbra - Noiosa, ci hanno fatto fare un divertentissimo test a sorpresa. Guarda come sono felice. Tu come stai?»  
«Sono distrutto e l'idea di dovermi mettere domani alla guida della macchina per tre ore, mi fa sentire ancora più stanco... Del resto mi tocca tornare qualche volta a casa.»  
  
«Oh, allora lasci Kitty-cat da solo?» chiese una voce alle sue spalle, eraLance che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso teatrale nella sala affiancandosi all’alpha.  
Takashi sollevò un sopracciglio e il terzo incomodo si ritrovò a sospirare «Come, non ti ha detto che sarà l'unico a restare nel dormitorio? Beh, del resto non l'ha detto neanche a me, l'ho scoperto spulciando il registro delle presenze e lui è l'unico che a quanto pare domani non è in partenza. »  
_Adesso capisco, ha fatto il ficcanaso, come sempre_ pensò l'alpha, lasciando stare il più piccolo ed ergendosi in piedi, ritrovandosi investito dalla presenza di Lance che gli si arrampicò letteralmente addosso   
«Vorrà dire che domani saremo soli soletti ad amoreggiare in macchina, lasciando gli animali domestici in casa.» e lanciò un sorriso di sfida a Keith.  
Keith sapeva della partenza di Takashi e per questo si sentiva parecchio triste, perché non lo avrebbe rivisto per almeno una settimana: sarebbe stata la loro prima volta lontani per un periodo così lungo dall'inizio della loro relazione. Non gli aveva detto nulla della sua permanenza nel campus ma ci pensò ovviamente il solito guastafeste, Lance, che Keith guardò malissimo tutto il tempo e infine sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso quando rivelò le sue intenzioni.   
«... Un momento. Che intende?» Keith chiese, sperando di aver capito male. Perché Lance sarebbe dovuto andare insieme a Takashi? Non aveva senso.   
«La mia famiglia è solo giapponese, non festeggia il Ringraziamento.» spiegò poi Keith, per rispondere allo sguardo interrogativo di Takashi.  
«Pensavo andassi comunque da loro, avevo capito così - replicò il maggiore leggermente corrucciato, visto che l'altro gli aveva taciuto la sua reale decisione - Non capisco neanch'io cosa intendi, Lance. Potresti chiarirlo?»  
«Oh, che insensibile! Ti onoro della mia presenza, infatti ero venuto a cercarti per dirti che partirò con te, come ai vecchi tempi! Il mio migliore amico, il mio alpha!» e lo abbracciò forte.  
«Credo di aver capito: hai finito i tuoi viveri mensili e sei senza un quattrino per tornare a casa.»  
«Ma non è vero che sono rimasto senza nulla!... Ho il mio corpo!» e gli fece un occhiolino, dandogli un bacetto sulla guancia.  
Takashi sollevò gli occhi «D'accordo, l'importante è che ti fai trovare pronto e con al massimo un paio di valigie, quindi limitati col beauty case!»  
Lance si staccò e si mise in posizione di attenti «Sì, signore!» per poi lasciare i due ragazzi soli.  
«Per quanto riguarda il mio bugiardo lupacchiotto... - fece l'alpha portandosi una mano al mento e riservando uno sguardo intenso a Keith - Verrai anche tu con noi. Non posso lasciarti nel nulla per una settimana, saresti capace di passare tutto il tempo a giocare con la PlayStation, mangiando cibo spazzatura e crogiolandoti in una camera buia senza badare a te stesso. Insomma, entreresti in modalità nerd-vagabondo. Soggiornerai a casa mia.»  
«Aspetta... Takashi, sei sicuro? Il ringraziamento è una festa importante, non vorrei essere di troppo...- disse Keith, invitando il ragazzo ad affiancarlo sul divano - E spiegami perché Lance dovrebbe venire con te, ancora non mi è chiara questa cosa. È di strada? E non sono bugiardo, non volevo farti preoccupare...»  
Takashi si sedette al suo fianco e si ritrovò ad abbozzare un sorriso   
«Perché non dovrei? Divideremo il letto insieme, quindi non c'è un problema per il dormire.... Per il mangiare, siamo tantissimi nella mia famiglia e un piatto in più non darà alcun problema... Non sei di troppo, sei il mio ragazzo e ho già avuto modo di parlare di te alle mie sorelle, ad un paio ho mandato anche alcune tue foto e mi hanno fatto i complimenti - Gli prese le mani - Se non accettassi, ne sarei profondamente offeso. Prendila come la nostra prima vacanza insieme. E con questo, non dirmi più bugie, anche se dette "per non farmi preoccupare", sii sincero. Adesso finalmente capisco perché distoglievi lo sguardo quando eravamo in argomento. Lance viene con me perché la tenuta della sua famiglia è vicina alla mia. Potremmo definirci come dei vicini di casa cresciuti insieme.» e gli diede un'occhiata tipica di un genitore esasperato che perdona al figlio una marachella.  
«H-Hai parlato di me?» Keith chiese sorpreso, quella con Takashi era la sua prima relazione seria e anche il fatto che il ragazzo avesse fatto ciò dimostrava quanto fosse intensa e profonda «...D'accordo, verrò. Non avevo davvero voglia di restare qua da solo per una settimana, comunque. E scusami, la mia intenzione non è mai stata quella di mentirti. Grazie dell’invito.» gli baciò le labbra sorridendo e si appoggiò a lui col corpo, dopo una giornata passati separati era quello che ci voleva. «Ecco perché siete così in confidenza, ora capisco tutto.»   
«Bè, chi non è in confidenza con Lance? Quel ragazzo sarebbe capace di far parlare persino un muro -ridacchiò Takashi, scendendo con le mani ad accarezzare la schiena del moro - Non hai mai viaggiato a lungo con Lance, quindi ti suggerirei di portarti i tappi per le orecchie, lo dico per il tuo autocontrollo... Piuttosto, dovresti preparare la valigia. Porta cose casual, nulla di particolarmente formale.»  
«... Cavolo hai ragione. Mi porterò 3ds e PSP, almeno se uno morirà avrò l'altro.» Keith pensò che quella sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per confessarsi a Takashi ed era felice anche per questo di avere la possibilità di partire insieme a lui; sperava solo di non avere diverbi con la sua famiglia.  
«Quanto devo prepararmi psicologicamente alle tue sorelle?»  
«Dipende, alcune sono tranquille, altre insistenti. Come si dice, provare per credere. Capirai come sono solo conoscendole di persona. Qualsiasi cosa possano pensare, a me importa solo di noi due e di ciò che pensiamo entrambi. Perciò sta tranquillo e cerca di divertirti più che puoi. Se tutto va bene ci saranno anche i miei amici Matt e Pidge, quindi potremmo fuggire nel caso i miei familiari siano insistenti.»  
«D'accordo, cercherò di essere il ragazzo perfetto ai loro occhi allora, non sia mai che riesca a deluderle - Keith annuì quando Takashi gli citò i suoi amici - Ok.. anche se non fuggiremo facilmente da Lance.» Keith si sporse per baciare il fidanzato sulle labbra e poggiò la mano sul suo petto, sorridendo nel mentre si godeva quel momento di quiete insieme a lui.  
Aveva davvero voglia di renderlo felice e sperava che durante quella piccola vacanza riuscisse nell'intento.   
«Mh... Quanto sono molesti i tuoi parenti?» chiese, prima di spegnere la console e alzarsi dal divano, prendere per mano Takashi e dirigersi in camera insieme a lui.  
«Più che essere molesti, sono abbastanza diretti. Sai, sono quasi tutte femmine, quindi... Alla peggio potresti ritrovarti vestito e agghindato come una bella ragazza -rise, aprendo la porta della camera e una volta al suo interno, mise contro la porta Keith per rubargli qualche altro bacio - Ovviamente questi dovremmo limitarli alla camera... Sai, è insonorizzata, quindi nessuno ci disturberà.»  
«Non credo di aver mai amato così tanto le tue stanze insonorizzate.» disse con un ghigno ancor più soddisfatto e si aggrappò al collo del fidanzato, così da potersi sollevare da terra e farsi prendere in braccio«Non vedo l'ora di partire ora, sai?»  
Prontamente, Takashi lo prese in braccio, facendolo aderire perfettamente alla porta e riuscì persino a dargli attenzione, nonostante in quel momento gli fosse venuta una gran voglia di baciarlo ancora: era così carino e trattenersi anche in quel modo era una tortura.  
«Ne sono felice -sfiorò il proprio naso con quello dell'altro - È un viaggio inaspettato, ma sono contento di condividere questo primo Giorno del Ringraziamento insieme.» nel frattempo, iniziò a divertirsi a dargli altri piccoli bacetti, ma sulla zona sotto le orecchie.  
«Che ne dici di andare dai miei a Natale invece? Così saremo pari..Quello lo festeggiamo giusto per stare in famiglia. Penso che gli farà piacere conoscerti.» Keith aveva già parlato per telefono a sua nonna di essere impegnato con qualcuno, quindi Natale sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per presentarglielo, «Possiamo fare una settimana a famiglia, così i tuoi non penseranno che ti porto sulla cattiva strada»  
«Mi piacerebbe, se non disturbo...La nostra relazione, per i tuoi nonni, non è un problema? - chiese l’alpha facendolo staccare dalla porta e depositandolo con gentilezza sul tavolo, per poterlo guardare per bene - Mi spiegherò meglio, tra i lupi è una cosa abbastanza normale la bisessualità, ma che io sappia tra gli umani viene vista come contro natura -gli accarezzò con dolcezza una guancia, rivolgendogli uno sguardo devoto \- Non voglio che tu soffra per nessuno motivo al mondo, soprattutto se questo posso essere io.»   
«No, non lo è. Non vedono l'ora di conoscerti a dire il vero.» Keith prese la mano del ragazzo e la strinse, lasciando che però vagasse sulla sua guancia a piacimento.«Non preoccuparti... se avessero avuto problemi di omofobia non sarebbe stato un pretesto per lasciarti, sono io a decidere. La mia famiglia è buddhista, quindi non si fa strani problemi legati alla religione.» gli stampò un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra e saltò giù dal tavolo, si sgranchì le braccia e aprì l'armadio da cui tirò fuori il borsone.  
Takashi fu sollevato nel sentirgli dire certe cose, quasi rilassato visto che in quel modo avrebbe potuto tranquillamente godersi la propria relazione alla luce del sole «Meglio così. Almeno vorrà dire che non dovrò trattenermi più di tanto dallo sfiorarti.» e lo seguì poi con lo sguardo mentre apriva l'armadio.  


«Farà freddo?» chiese Keith, mentre studiava il proprio guardaroba.  
«Un po'. La tenuta della mia famiglia è in montagna, vicino ad un lago .»  
«D'accordo, porterò cose pesanti allora.»  
L’alpha mise al fianco del suo partner, e aggiunse indicando in un punto esatto «Ti consiglierei anche di portarti il costume, abbiamo una jacuzzi.»  
Keith lanciò uno sguardo ammiccante al fidanzato e gli arpionò il braccio, per aiutarsi a mettersi sulle punte e baciarlo sulla guancia «Se volevi vedermi in costume bastava chiedere.» lo lasciò andare e iniziò a staccare dalle stampelle alcune felpe e abiti pesanti, che mano a mano buttò sul materasso  
«Oh, mi hai scoperto! -esclamò, prima di ritrovarsi a ridere, aggiungendo poi con tono di voce più serio -Anche se a dire il vero, sulla questione Jacuzzi non scherzavo. Ne ho un paio in casa e una di queste è proprio nella mia camera.» Si avvicinò all'armadio e osservò il borsone che Keith aveva messo su una sedia  
«Sei sicuro che entri tutto? - fissando perplesso la quantità di cose che si stava portando l'altro- Con tutti questi vestiti potresti fare concorrenza a Lance.»  
«Ho i miei metodi.. E non porto proprio tutto.» Keith sistemò le varie cose con cura, alternando capi che aveva già tirato fuori con altri che invece erano rimasti dentro. Infilò anche due paia di scarpe, asciugamani e accappatoio poi andò in bagno per il resto. «Non potrei mai competere con Mister Universo, su.»aggiunse mentre prendeva lo spazzolino e lo shampoo. Per il resto del tempo Takashi si limitò a sedersi a cavalcioni su un’altra sedia e ad osservarlo mentre metteva tutto dentro «Guarda che l'asciugamano e le cose da bagno puoi evitarli, possiamo usare quelli di casa mia... E forse hai ragione, il livello di Lance è irraggiungibile.» si ritrovò a ridacchiare.  
«Oh... beh, non voglio dare troppo carico a tua madre...Non mi occupano tanto spazio, non preoccuparti.»Prese alcune ultime cose da mettere nel borsone, come biancheria e deodorante fece entrare tutto alla perfezione. Lo sistemò ai piedi del letto e poi si piazzò davanti a Takashi.  
«In effetti te la cavi davvero bene. Ecco perché mentre preparavo la mia di valigia non facevi che ridertela. Ad aver saputo di questo tuo ennesimo talento l'avrei lasciata nelle tue mani.»   
«Visto? Sono andato parecchie volte in campeggio, sono come ottimizzare le risorse. In casi estremi posso sempre rubare delle cose a te, quindi tranquillo.»  
Ciò fece partire l’ immaginazione di Takashi, che andò decisamente oltre: in un attimo immaginò il ragazzo con addosso una delle canotte che utilizzava per l'attività fisica che, andandogli decisamente larga, lasciava libera una spalla; ma non contenta, la sua mente volle che il Keith immaginario vestito in quel modo lo guardasse ammiccandogli. Inutile dire che si ritrovò ad arrossire e si sollevò dalla sedia immediatamente affermando un veloce «Se trovi qualcosa di tuo gradimento…» prima di rimettere immediatamente il mobile in ordine per cercare di calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti con scenari che non sarebbero mai avvenuti per il momento.  
Keith lo vide alzarsi in quel modo stranissimo e lo guardò lanciandogli uno sguardo perplesso, lo raggiunse per capire cosa avesse e si sporse per guardarlo, sfiorandogli anche il polso.  
«Amore, va tutto bene?» gli chiese e non si rese conto di come si fosse rivolto a Takashi in quel momento ma grazie ad uno sguardo del più grande lo realizzò qualche secondo dopo, arrossendo di colpo. «...M-mi sono appena ricordato che ho lasciato degli appunti a Lance e che mi servono assolutamente, ci vediamo tra un po'! Sicuramente mi terrà da lui per almeno venti minuti!» disse mentre toglieva la mano dal braccio dell’altro come se ne fosse rimasto scottato e corse fuori dalla stanza; anziché andare da Lance però, scese in cucina.

Se Takashi prima aveva avuto un mancamento per la visione di Keith provocatore, quel Keith gentile e che lo chiamava "amore" fu un vero e proprio colpo al cuore, tanto che si ritrovò ancora più rosso di prima e rimase di stucco visto che non capiva se era ancora vittima di una delle sue solite fantasie o se fosse semplicemente la realtà. Peccato che la fuga del ragazzo, lo riportò alla realtà e lo seguì immediatamente chiudendo la porta e tenendo il passo: il moro pur essendo un giovane lupo sapeva sfruttare abbastanza bene quelle che erano le capacità della sua razza, rendendolo orgoglioso, per quanto adesso la questione era un'altra. Arrivato in cucina, riuscì a prenderlo per un polso e ad inchiodarlo ad un tavolo   
«Questa non è la stanza di Lance...-fu la prima cosa intelligente che gli venne da dire e con l'altra mano gli sollevò il viso - Quello di prima... Il nome che hai usato, è stato un lapsus o lo intendevi sul serio?» era talmente concentrato in quella questione che gli occhi, inavvertitamente, divennero scarlatti.  
Keith si sentì in soggezione ma anche tanto eccitato in quel momento, rimase senza fiato per la reazione di Takashi e non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dai suoi quando si rese conto che erano scarlatti;   
«H-ho sentito che non era in stanza, sono sceso a cercarlo - ed era vera, almeno quella parte - T-tu mi ci chiami spesso, penso sia dovuto a quello.. Takashi i tuoi occhi..-» proprio mentre stava per aggiungere altro, Lance fece ingresso in cucina.

«Uoh... Okay, scusate lupacchiotti innamorati, torno un'altra volta... Wow, sfogatevi prima del viaggio, altrimenti dovrò portarmi i tappi per le orecchie!» scherzò e lasciò la stanza, sotto gli occhi increduli dei due fidanzati.

L'interruzione di Lance, fece tornare gli occhi di Takashi del suo colore naturale «Ma quello ci pedina...?» si ritrovò a chiedere quasi a se stesso, prima di scoppiare in una sana risata nonostante il lieve imbarazzo provato per quel malinteso. «Tornando a noi due - rispose, rivolgendosi al tuo interlocutore - Ti chiamo in quella maniera perché sei il mio "amore", lo sai.» gli prese anche l'altro polso e lo spinse sulla superficie del tavolo, mettendosi su di lui, visto che aveva percepito chiaramente le sensazioni contraddittorie che stava provando. «È crudele chiamarmi in quel modo se non provi i miei stessi sentimenti... Ma un lapsus è un lapsus, quindi per questa volta posso lasciarti stare e farti tornare ai tuoi appunti.» concluse con un tono leggermente deluso.   
Keith stava per esplodere in quel momento, era impossibile sostenere quelle provocazioni in silenzio e soprattutto vedere la delusione dipinta negli occhi del fidanzato. Ma non era così che sarebbe andata, non ora. Sapeva di non essere ancora totalmente pronto, aveva bisogno del momento giusto, dell'atmosfera giusta e non voleva che il suo amore uscisse fuori così per colpa di un errore simile - anche se, non era poi così tanto erroneo come gesto.  
«Io...Scusami, Takashi.» disse semplicemente, esalando un sospiro. «Non volevo ferirti.» disse a testa bassa e non ebbe il cuore di aggiungere più nulla, mentre sentiva il peso di quella piccola menzogna gravargli nel petto.«Ti dispiace se... Ne parliamo in un altro momento?» disse Keith, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo «Voglio dire... siamo stanchi, ho passato una giornata infernale e ci aspetta un viaggio assurdo domani.»  
Takashi lasciò i polsi del ragazzo e sentì il proprio cuore sgretolarsi: da quando aveva dichiarato all'altro i propri sentimenti, aveva vissuto giorni felici e pieni di gioia, la cui unica nota cattiva era appunto la diversità in ciò che entrambi provavano. L'alpha poteva chiaramente percepire di non essere indifferente a Keith, proprio per questo continuava a dargli tempo e a lasciargli le sue libertà, però il tarlo dell'incertezza lo lo costringeva anche a non mostrare eccessivamente il proprio affetto, bloccando le proprie carezze o i propri baci al di là del consentito.  
«Va bene, ne parliamo un'altra volta. Tu va pure a dormire... Io farò una passeggiata nel giardino.» e si incamminò verso l'uscita. Non se la sentiva di sorridere come sempre e seguire il partner in camera, non ce la faceva.

Keith si sentì morire dentro e vedere Takashi triste fu solamente colpa sua; si era ripromesso di non vederlo mai ferito in quel modo ma quel voto era ormai infranto. Quando il ragazzo si allontanò sentì seriamente un vuoto nel petto coglierlo e prima che salisse le scale - e che Takashi se ne andasse - baciò delicatamente la sua mano, per poi correre al piano di sopra.Si impose di dormire dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose e sperò che il proprio compagno tornasse presto, perché non aveva voglia di restare in quel letto troppo grande e troppo freddo da solo.Sapeva di aver sbagliato e sperava di riuscire a farsi perdonare durante quel viaggio insieme al suo ragazzo.

Nel giardino, la temperatura non era delle migliori ma a Takashi non interessava, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte che uccidesse il gelo e il torpore che provava all'interno del proprio corpo per quella vicenda. Si sentiva un terribile egoista, sapeva che l'essersi buttato a capofitto in una relazione con una persona che fino a poco tempo prima aveva perso anni amando qualcuno senza essere ricambiato non era stata un'ottima idea, eppure il suo istinto e la sua anima protendevano verso quella presenza. Non poteva imporgli di essere amato con la stessa intensità con cui amava l'altro, ma sentire quel "amore" a lui rivolto aveva risvegliato i sentimenti negativi che aveva imparato a seppellire nelle profondità della sua anima ogni giorno e, in quel momento, stavano strabordando.  
Faceva fatica a respirare e se avesse potuto si sarebbe trasformato in lupo, ma preferì evitare di correre nudo per il campus e di far preoccupare il branco, infatti nascose loro le proprie emozioni. Il tempo passò e dopo all'incirca due ore tornò in camera, trovando Keith a letto. Prese il proprio pigiama e dopo averlo indossato, diede un bacio sul capo del moro, uscì poi dalla loro camera da letto e si diresse verso quella degli ospiti che aveva il suo loft. Non se la sentiva di condividere il letto con lui e di sporcarlo col proprio egoistico risentimento.

Keith per fortuna dormiva già da un pezzo quando Takashi rientrò in confraternita ma nel sonno percepì comunque il bacio del fidanzato. Nel cuore della notte si svegliò perché continuò a sentire un vuoto incolmabile al proprio fianco e si accorse con immensa tristezza che Takashi non fosse lì con lui. Si alzò per controllare se fosse almeno in casa e lo trovò a dormire nella stanza più piccola; non riusciva a percepire nulla proveniente da lui il che significava che avesse bloccato i propri sentimenti. Si sentì ancor più in colpa e prima di tornare a letto si avvicinò per coprirlo bene - quella stanza era terribilmente fredda - e gli baciò la fronte.Non riuscì a prendere sonno subito una volta in camera così andò alla scrivania e iniziò a scrivere: scrisse una lettera dove riversò tutti i propri sentimenti per l’alpha, tutto ciò che provava per lui, che gli aveva permesso di tornare a respirare dopo anni di apnea totale per causa di Allura e della tristezza che aveva permeato la sua vita da quando si era trovato orfano di punto in bianco.  
Mentre scriveva riuscì anche a piangere, non gli succedeva mai ma ne aveva davvero bisogno. Finita, la ricopiò in bella e distrusse la brutta copia, per poi celare l’altra nella borsa, che avrebbe dato a Takashi.  
Tornò a dormire ma rimase comunque a rigirarsi nel letto senza sosta.

  
Anche per Takashi non fu assolutamente facile, ormai era abituato da mesi a condividere il letto con Keith e non sentirlo al suo fianco fu devastante. Dormì malissimo, svegliandosi alle volte a causa dei sentimenti di tristezza che sentiva provenire dalla camera in cui dormiva l'altro e l'essere la ragione di questi lo faceva vergognare come un ladro; avrebbe voluto alzarsi e consolarlo ma non riusciva a farlo. Per una volta decise di abbandonare l'immagine dell'uomo maturo e ricorse ai suoi poteri da alpha per cercare consolazione nel sonno.  
Il mattino successivo si svegliò alla buon’ora, era l'alba e poté percepire come l'altro si fosse tranquillizzato. Tirò un leggero sospiro di sollievo; prese pantaloncini e una canotta dal proprio armadio, li indossò e si recò nella palestra del complesso, di cui aveva le chiavi e rimase lì a meditare per un bel po', sfogando tutta la frustrazione accumulata con i macchinari ginnici. Prima di fare ciò si premurò di lasciar scritto un bigliettino appoggiato vicino ai biscotti preferiti di Keith con su scritto "Sono in palestra, tornerò massimo per le 7". 

  
Keith al suo risveglio lesse quel bigliettino con il cuore leggermente più in pace di quando era andato a dormire e sorrise, per poi prendere un biscotto dal contenitore rigorosamente a forma di Batman.  
Lance si recò all'alloggio della coppia poco dopo e bussò prepotentemente, sbadigliando in maniera sonora. Takashi aveva detto che sarebbero partiti presto, così aveva avuto la premura alzarsi per tempo, peccato che si recò in babbucce, pigiamone e vestaglia, con una mascherina per gli occhi sui capelli.   
«Apritemi... Altrimenti vi dormo sulla porta.» fece appoggiandosi alla suddetta, visto che per lui era inconcepibile svegliarsi prima delle 10 durante i giorni di festa.  
  
Keith andò ad aprire e scrutò il ragazzo da capo a piedi prima di farlo entrare. «Chiudi bene.» gli disse, per poi tornare ai fornelli e preparare il resto della colazione.«Siediti, è pronto tra poco. Anzi, intanto puoi prendere il caffè.» aggiunse mentre stava attento a non bruciare nulla.  
Lance osservò l'altro attentamente, trovandolo stranamente troppo tranquillo. Prese il caffè e si appoggiò al frigorifero, osservandolo con occhi indagatori. «Allora Kitty, dov’ è il capo? Si sta riprendendo ancora dalla notte sfrenata di sesso che avete avuto ieri?» chiese interrogativo e con una leggera punta di malizia, accorgendosi poco dopo che la porta della stanza degli ospiti era rimasta aperta. Decise di non pensare a quel dettaglio, perché non voleva che l'altro percepisse chissà cosa, perciò continuò con la solita facciata del ragazzo malizioso. «Scommetto che è stato passionale, visto come ti guardava ieri. E poi fare cose su un tavolo da cucina è una delle fantasie più gettonate dai giovani. Allora dimmi, sono curiosissimo -e iniziò a sorseggiare il caffè - Ouch, è amarissimo.»  
«È in palestra.» rispose lapidario Keith in seguito ad un lungo sospiro; non aveva una gran voglia di parlare della sera precedente e sapeva che Lance non stava facendo certi commenti con cattiveria, tuttavia a causa anche dell'ora, tenne su un muso evidente. «Curiosity killed the cat, lo sai? E puoi stare tranquillo, il tavolo è rimasto immacolato.» poco dopo servì tutto in due piatti e conservò un po' di cibo per Takashi nel fornetto a microonde, prese posto a tavola e bevve anche lui del caffè, passando lo zucchero a Lance. «Scusami, abitudine.» rispose, stavolta in modo fin troppo mansueto prima di iniziare a mangiare; non voleva di certo litigare anche con Lance.  
«Il gatto tra i due sei tu, non io -replicò prontamente il ragazzo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo - Fantastico, potrò mangiarci su senza disinfettarlo. Quindi niente nottata di passione? Non mi dire che quel poveretto è andato in palestra per sfruttare la frustrazione... Sai quanta gente si offrirebbe a Takashi per "appagarlo”? Ora che ci penso, non mi sembra di avertelo mai chiesto, come va a letto con Takashi? So che nonostante le apparenze è un amante abbastanza focoso e rude.» chiese malizioso come sempre, prendendo posto a tavola e mettendo un po' di zucchero nella bibita.  
«Ora che ci penso, non credo siano cose che ti riguardano.» disse Keith con un'espressione stanca e il viso leggermente rosso per l'imbarazzo.«Abbiamo discusso ieri sera, non ho voglia di parlarne.» disse lapidario così che Lance smettesse di prendere quella situazione alla leggera e capisse che in quel caso Keith era serio e che davvero non aveva voglia di prendere l'argomento.   
«Mi dispiace - si fece serio il ragazzo - Non potevo saperlo. Ma avendovi lasciato con te spalmato su un tavolo e lui sopra di te, cosa potevo pensare?.» e appoggiò il viso al palmo di una mano «Ti chiederei anche per cosa avete discusso, ma da come parli non credo proprio che tu sia disposto a dirmelo.. E dal tuo essere elusivo... Non dirmi che tu e Takashi avete fatto un voto di castità! Va bene non parlare di ieri notte, ma delle altre... -e lo fissò con occhi commossi - Che coraggio! Voi che potete divertirvi non ne approfittate, mi viene da piangere.»

«Non preoccuparti… E piantala, come ti ho già detto non ne voglio parlare.- non rispose alle successive provocazioni del ragazzo ma si limitò a girare gli occhi al cielo, per poi chiedergli -Parlando d'altro, tu che conosci la sua famiglia... Che tipi sono?»  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu bevve un sorso di caffé «Oh, ti ha parlato della nostra amicizia allora! Beh, posso dirti che sono dei bei tipi. Takashi ha delle sorelle bellissime e nella mia vita ho avuto alternativamente delle cotte per ognuna di loro.- riferì come se fosse un dettaglio importante e assaggiò finalmente una di quelle uova -Wow, quest'uovo in camicia è delizioso, complimenti!»  
Ricevere un complimento simile da Lance lo fece sorridere, il ragazzo per quanto fosse invadente era ormai diventato un suo caro amico e Keith, che faceva comunque difficoltà ad aprirsi del tutto con lui, era felice di questo. «Grazie, sono felice che ti piacciano.» rispose e continuò a mangiare. «Ora per chi ce l'hai la cotta Lance? Non guardarmi così, non possiamo parlare sempre di me!»   
«Adesso potrei averla per te perché hai cucinato delle ottime uova. Amami e cucina sempre per me, gattino! Saprò farti miagolare per bene!» e allegro si gettò su Keith, abbracciandolo, giusto per metterlo in imbarazzo.  
«Sono già felicemente impegnato, scusa.» rispose. In quel momento, in quell'esatto momento mentre aveva praticamente Lance addosso vide entrare il suo fidanzato reduce dalla palestra, con i vestiti incollati al corpo. Rimase a bocca aperta e rischiò seriamente di svenire dall'emozione; poi si ricordò della sera precedente e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Non farai miagolare nessuno.» fece secco l’alpha, sorridendo in un modo che a Lance mise i brividi, visto quanto gli faceva paura.  
«Ovviamente scherzavo Takashi e ben tornat- - il ragazzo non riuscì a finire le parole perché notò lo stato in cui era l'alpha che, in quel momento, si stava asciugando i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano - ... Ma buongiorno.» mise una mano sulle proprie labbra e sussurrò a Keith«Come fai a non saltargli addosso nel vedere un certo spettacolo? Questo sarebbe il modo migliore per fare pace.»   
Mentre accadeva ciò, Takashi gli diede le spalle e notò come il fidanzato gli avesse conservato la colazione a caldo e si sentì il cuore scaldarsi e sorrise, dandosi dell'idiota e sbloccando del tutto le sue emozioni. Si girò verso i due, sollevando un sopracciglio nel vederli quasi presi... Di sorpresa? E avvicinandosi a loro disse «Finite pure il vostro pasto, vado a fare una doccia e torno.»   
«Non prendi neanche un caffè?» chiese invece Lance  
«Prenderò giusto due cose prima di andare -sollevò leggermente il viso di Keith e gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra e subito dietro scompigliò i capelli di Lance - Ecco, sono a posto»; detto ciò, entrò in bagno.

Rimasti soli, Lance ripeté «Ti prego, dimmi come puoi non saltargli addosso. Se stessi con un ragazzo del genere sarebbe una tortura non toccarlo.»  
Sconsolato e completamente sorpreso per il bacio appena ricevuto dal fidanzato, Keith sbuffò e si accasciò col capo contro il tavolo e sospirò frustrato. «Sta zitto McClain.» mormorò esasperato e poco dopo si alzò per sistemare il tutto e avviare la lavastoviglie programmata.  
Lance ridacchiò, prima di mettersi a finire il pasto disse a bassa voce «Qualcuno qui è palesemente represso.~ -Hai una bella espressione quando sei con lui, deve piacerti molto. E no, non mi riferisco soltanto ai suoi meravigliosi muscoli.» chiuse l'argomento.  
«Va a cambiarti, ci vediamo tra mezz'ora alla macchina.» sentenziò Keith, per poi andarsi a cambiare lui stesso e prendere le ultime cose quando Lance fu fuori dal loft.

Nel mentre Takashi si fece coccolare dal getto di acqua calda, rimuovendo sia il sudore che i segni della stanchezza, ripensando all'espressione felicemente sconvolta di Keith dopo il bacio di poco prima. Sorrise, rinfrancato, dandosi dell'idiota per la questione del giorno prima: amava quel ragazzo e avrebbe aspettato tutto il tempo necessario se questo avesse voluto dire vederlo felice. Finita la doccia, asciugò velocemente i capelli con un asciugamano e dopo aver asciugato il proprio corpo, aprì la porta e notando Keith da solo, uscì in intimo e si diresse verso la camera da letto.

Keith stava sistemando la stanza quando sentì Takashi uscire dal bagno. Lasciò stare il letto ancora sfatto per camminargli incontro e cercò di ignorare il fatto che fosse solo in intimo per poter avere sufficiente forza da attirarlo a sé e baciarlo sulle labbra; quel piccolo bacio di buongiorno non gli era di certo bastato.Circondò il collo del ragazzo con le braccia e rimase in punta di piedi a baciarlo senza sosta e senza dargli la minima possibilità di staccarsi: si riprese tutto ciò che nel corso di una notte gli era mancato per colpa della loro distanza; Takashi sentì il cuore scaldarsi e strinse Keith a sé mentre ricambiava quei baci voraci che sapevano di caffè e di casa, divorandolo e lasciandosi divorare in quella ricerca di attenzioni e affetto. Keith aderì perfettamente col corpo al suo e si staccò dalle labbra dell’alpha solo quando i polmoni e il diaframma iniziarono a far male per l'esigenza di avere ossigeno pulito.  
Lo guardò con lo sguardo liquido e le labbra umide, prima di parlare un minimo. «Scusami… scusami Takashi.. non voglio passare un'altra notte senza di te.»  
Il maggiore scosse la testa alle sue parole e aggiunse «Quello che si deve scusare sono io. Ho esagerato, scusa -gli sfiorò con dolcezza una guancia - Perdona il mio lato infantile. Ieri ho dato il peggio di me.»  
«Non ho bisogno di perdonarti, non sono arrabbiato.» mormorò con gli occhi chiusi, per poi abbracciare con forza il fidanzato e nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. «Prometto che mi farò perdonare.» mormorò contro la sua pelle e gli accarezzò lentamente la nuca, prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio, non senza averlo baciato di nuovo a stampo prima.  
«Ti sei fatto perdonare più che ampiamente.» replicò Takashi baciandolo a sua volta, felice e concretizzando in quel momento quanto tutti quei contatti minimi tra loro gli erano mancati.  
«Ora muoviti e non entrare più in cucina in quello stato di prima mattina quando c'è anche McClain.» gli disse Keith con tono fintamente autoritario ma finì per sorridergli e gli lasciò i propri spazi, mentre finiva di rifare il letto con calma.  
«Adesso lo chiami McClain, intanto prima stavate flirtando tra voi. Sei uno sfacciato -asserì, iniziando a mettersi un paio di jeans consumati -E per il mio stato non hai tutti i torti. Puzzavo un po', vi avrò disgustato.» concluse in modo ingenuo, visto che non riusciva a vedersi come chissà quale sex symbol.  
Keith si interruppe per quel commento e alzò il capo per guardare Takashi nel più indignato dei modi, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Certo, la prima cosa a cui ho pensato appena sei tornato grondante di sudore e mezzo nudo dalla palestra è che tu puzzassi. Non ho assolutamente notato altro.» emise un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione e scosse la testa.  
Rivestitosi del tutto, il maggiore si ritrovò a ridere «Cosa c'è, hai un fetish per gli abiti ginnici?E poi non ero "mezzo nudo", mi hai visto conciato in modi decisamente peggiori .»  
«Ho un fetish per te, è ben diverso. » finito di fare quel letto si occupò della stanza degli ospiti in cui fu più veloce.  
Takashi sollevò un sopracciglio a quella dichiarazione diretta e seria, non riuscendo a non sorridere per la lusinga appena ricevuta e sentire sulle guance un leggero rossore per quell'apprezzamento, vedendolo poco dopo apparire sulla soglia della porta della camera e chiedergli «... Giusto per sapere, poi prometto che archivierò la cosa: dove sei stato ieri sera?»  
L’alpha fece segno di seguirlo in cucina, in modo tale da poter far colazione tranquillamente mentre gli parlava. Iniziò a riscaldare gli avanzi di ciò che gli aveva preparato Keith e finalmente gli rispose «Ho semplicemente fatto una passeggiata nel campus. Non sono il tipo che per un diverbio tradisce il partner con il primo che incontra, puoi stare tranquillo.» aggiunse per sdrammatizzare e iniziando finalmente a mangiare.  
«Non stavo sottintendendo che mi avessi tradito, so che non lo faresti mai. La mia era solo preoccupazione e curiosità.»- disse Keith con una serietà immensa, mentre si sedeva sulle gambe del fidanzato.  
Takashi on era abituato a quell'affetto così esplosivo ed evidente, però non poteva non ammettere che certe attenzioni gli stavano facendo piacere, tanto che per un secondo non poté non pensare che se questo era l'effetto che una sua notte di assenza aveva fatto al ragazzo, avrebbe dovuto rifarlo prossimamente. «Non posso che ringraziarti per la preoccupazione, ma puoi stare tranquillo, non faccio pazzie.» fece continuando a mangiare con gusto.  
«Lance ha detto di volermi sposare per il modo in cui cucino le uova, che hai da dire al riguardo?»  
«Credo che non sia possibile, visto che hai un fetish per me.» ridacchiò in risposta, riprendendo la dichiarazione fatta poco prima dal fidanzato.  
«Chiunque ha un fetish per te, ma io posso usufruirne.» disse fiero Keith e lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo. «Ah, non ho preparato nulla per pranzo, visto che staremo lì in tempo per mangiare da te.»affermò prima di lasciare che il fidanzato finisse di fare colazione; Keith ricevette una telefonata e rispondendo conversò con la nonna che era dall'altra parte del globo, dal momento che era in Giappone ed ella gli passò gli zii, per cui Keith dovette armarsi di pazienza e salutarli nella loro lingua madre oltre che a conversarci. Era forse la prima volta che parlava giapponese in presenza di qualcun altro che non fosse stata Allura, ma la cosa bella era il poter essere capiti, visto che anche Takashi comprendeva quella lingua. Per Takashi era strano sentire Keith parlare in Giapponese, visto che di solito era abituato a parlargli in inglese, anche quella volta rimase totalmente rapito da quel lato nuovo del ragazzo, godendosi la sua pronuncia e trovandolo, anche in quel caso, decisamente sensuale, non prestando quasi attenzione a cosa stesse dicendo, ma a come pronunciava il tutto. Sparecchiata la tavola, lavò quei pochi piatti che erano rimasti sporchi a mano e li mise nella credenza, prima di andare in bagno a lavare i denti, fece cenno a Keith di salutare i suoi parenti con la mano. Infine, accostò le valigie tra loro e preparò anche la playlist da viaggio sul suo lettore mp3, intrattenendosi mentre aspettava che l'altro finisse.  
Agganciata la chiamata col cuore colmo di felicità, Keith avvicinò Takashi e gli pizzicò un braccio. «Possiamo andare.» annunciò e prese il proprio zaino insieme alla valigia per poi aprire la soglia e iniziare a scendere al piano di sotto, facendo attenzione a non fare troppo rumore.

«Certo che ce ne avete messo di tempo... È stata una doccia impegnativa quella di Takashi? -chiese malizioso Lance appena venne raggiunto dai due - Cosa gli hai fatto gattino tentatore?»  
«Non gli ho fatto nulla, abbiamo solo fatto pace.» rispose e allungò i bagagli al fidanzato quando giunsero alla sua auto. Dopo ciò salì nella vettura, rigorosamente sul sedile accanto a quello del guidatore.  
«Ah, ho capito. Avete semplicemente pomiciato per bene.» replicò secco Lance, dando anche i suoi bagagli a Takashi.  
Una volta saliti in auto, l'alpha attaccò il lettore mp3 alla radio e l'azionò: per evitare che Lance li deliziasse con le sue performance canore, creò una playlist fatta prevalentemente di musica strumentale che lui e Keith adoravano. Misero la cintura ed avviò l'auto.

«Allora, a quando le nozze?» chiese il ragazzo dalla pelle scura.  
«Lance.»  
«Non mi sembra di aver esagerato, state sempre insieme, condividete il letto e la casae adesso lo stai portando a conoscere i tuoi. Sembra quasi che tu voglia sposarlo.»  
Takashi rise «Adesso la vedo davvero dura. In futuro, chissà.» disse senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.  
A Keith si scaldò il cuore e prese la mano del ragazzo direttamente dal cambio per baciarla.«Ora anche tua madre mi chiederà la stessa cosa, ne sono sicuro. Comunque, Lance non hai risposto alla mia domanda di stamattina. Scommetto che anche tu hai una cotta per qualcuno, anche se flirti di continuo con chiunque.»  
«Cotta per qualcuno? Ancora con quella storia? Baby, io sono del mondo, non posso fidanzarmi, altrimenti le ragazze e gli uomini sulla faccia della Terra resterebbero tristi per sempre. Ma una cotta si, ce l'ho...-e rapido circondò il collo del ragazzo alla guida - Ho una cotta per Takashi da quando avevo dieci anni. Una volta ci siamo persino baciati, prima o poi diventerò il suo amante ufficiale. Perciò Kitty, preparati a dividerlo.»  
«Lance...» sospirò l'alpha.  
«Mi spiace Lance, ma non ho intenzione di dividerlo con nessuno, anche se siamo amici non posso concederti il mio Takashi.» disse con una tranquillità surreale, per poi tornare a guardare la strada come se niente fosse.  
«Ma che peccato - rincarò Lance la dose - Se fossi stato d'accordo avremmo potuto provare una bella cosa a tre, sarebbe stata un'esperienza interessante vedere _Takashi_ dominante in un certo ambito, col fisico tutto sudato, mentre si diverte con entrambi. Bell'immagine, vero?» concluse soffiando in un orecchio di Keith, cercando di creare un'immagine libidinosa.  
Keith scosse la testa e ad un certo punto dovette anche voltare il viso altrove per non far notare il proprio rossore; anche lui aveva pensato _diverse volte_ a Takashi in quel senso, l'urgenza di dichiararsi stava anche nel fatto che volesse vivere certe cose insieme a lui, gli stessi desideri nascosti che Lance non si era fatto problemi ad esprimere ad alta voce.  
Takashi sospirò nuovamente, sentendo le proprie guance diventare color porpora «L'hai sentito. Neanch'io ho voglia di dividere Keith... Poi prima di dire certe cose, dovresti specificare che a baciarmi sei stato tu e che l'hai fatto per convincere la persona che ti piace che sei una persona pessima -allungò la mano dal cambio e prese una di quelle del suo ragazzo ancora una volta - Può non sembrare, ma è un ragazzo tenero.»  
Lance sollevò un sopracciglio indignato «Mascalzone, rinvangare cose vecchie per rifiutare una threesome con il meraviglioso me, tsk.»  
«Chi era questa persona fortunata ad avere un Lance ai propri piedi?» chiese direttamente al fidanzato, mentre torturava dolcemente le dita della sua mano.  
«Una bella ragazza intelligente e dal cuore d'oro.»  
«Parlare delle cotte adolescenziali non è leale, visto che stavamo parlando di voi due e me. Soprattutto Keith! Takashi, il tuo fidanzatino prima è arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli. Quali tecniche preferite usare a letto? Sono davvero curioso, scommetto che gattino sa essere parecchio sfacciato, visto lo spettacolo che ci ha riservato quando vi siete messi insieme... Mentre di te, Takashi, si dice in giro che nonostante la faccia da bravo ragazzo, si nascondi un dominatore senza pietà. Me lo potete confermare?» chiese Lance con una punta di eccitazione e un sorrisino furbo.  
«Qui l'unico sfacciato qui sei tu, Lance – lo rimproverò Keith, spalmandosi una mano in faccia quando realizzò che Lance non avrebbe cambiato argomento tanto facilmente, tanto da decidere di dargli un contentino ma senza mentire o scendere nei dettagli. «A Takashi piace molto addossarmi contro le pareti o i tavoli come hai visto ieri. Ora potremmo parlare d'altro? Si chiama vita privata per un motivo, Lance.»  
«Potremmo smetterla di parlare della mia vita sessuale?»chiese esasperato Takashi, senza contraddire le parole di Keith per non rendere nullo il suo intervento volto a far tacere Lance.  
«Ma è divertente per un single sentire cosa fate, siamo tutti uomini, non ci vedo nulla di male  
«Piuttosto, parliamo di questa ragazza~ Chi è? Dai dimmelo! Magari la conoscerò anche!» disse Keith con un sorriso furbo  
«Non mi sembra corretto parlare di qualcuno che non conoscerai mai.»  
«Non è mica detto che non la conoscerà mai.»  
«Non oserai.»  
«Forse.»  
«Takashi, no. Continua così ed elenco tutte le tue sveltine e le tue relazioni serie a gattino. Sai, penso che sarebbe proprio curioso di conoscere il tuo passato sentimentale.»  
«Pidge. È la ragazza che piaceva a Lance.» disse con sicurezza Takashi, ridacchiando  
«Ah sì, bene Keith, preparati ad un LUNGHISSIMO elenco.»  
«OKAY facciamo così! – li interruppe Keith, esasperato da quel battibecco -Chiudiamo l'argomento e nessuno dice nulla sull'altro. Che ne dite? Almeno evitiamo omicidi precoci. E Lance, bastava dirlo subito che hai ancora una cotta per lei, non ti mangiamo mica. Oltretutto, non mi serve un elenco di cose che già so.» con il suo tono di voce alzato di proposito aveva ottenuto l'effetto desiderato, ovvero zittire i due ma soprattutto Lance; l'unico rumore nella macchina era il cd in riproduzione e il motore.   
«Non potrei avere mai una cotta per lei, non è da me. L'ho lasciata che era una nana di sembianze mascoline. La mia era solo un'infatuazione. Poi ho conosciuto le "vere ragazze" e da allora ho detto sayonara a questa cottarella stupida.»  
Takashi abbozzò un sorriso «Nana mascolina, che cattivo.»  
«Ma è vero, non negarlo.»  
Il viaggio trascorse in quel modo più o meno per tutta la sua durata, i ragazzi decisero di fermarsi ogni ora per fare una pausa e sgranchirsi le gambe, rifiutando ogni proposta di Lance per la guida.  
Keith iniziò a sentire una leggera agitazione quando la meta si faceva sempre più vicina e soprattutto aveva voglia di stare un po' da solo con Takashi; per rispetto anche di Lance aveva limitato al minimo i contatti troppo intimi con lui.

Arrivati nella tenuta degli Shirogane, vennero accolti dalle persone al servizio della famiglia che provvidero a parcheggiare l'auto e portare i bagagli all'interno della casa. Takashi prese per mano Keith e disse a Lance  
«Lo porto a fare un giro della casa. Ci si vede.»  
«Aspetta, vengo anch'io! Tanto non ho nulla da fare e poi voglio vedere le tue sorelle.»

Keith rimase incantato dinnanzi alla tenuta, era così abituato alla sua abitazione a schiera di dimensioni normali che non poté trattenersi dal fischiare in segno di gradimento. Insieme a Takashi e Lance si diresse all'interno dell'abitazione dopo aver cortesemente salutato gli incaricati allo scarico dei bagagli.   
Si guardò intorno e osservò tutto con sommo stupore: anche se la casa era enorme non aveva affatto un'aria fredda ma anzi, era accogliente e sembrava vissuta, profumava di buono e riuscì ad appagare i suoi sensi da lupo.  
Raggiunsero l'enorme cucina dove sentirono del movimento e trovarono tantissime persone in uno spazio abbastanza ampio a contenerne anche il doppio. Quando si accorsero tutti dell'arrivo di Takashi, ognuno dei presenti iniziò a sorridere e si misero in fila per abbracciarlo e salutarlo; Keith si fece leggermente da parte così da non essere di troppo in quel momento e lasciare spazio alla famiglia Shirogane, voleva che il ragazzo si godesse quel momento a pieno.  
Si accorse della somiglianza incredibile con le sue sorelle e sorrise nel vedere che ognuna di loro fosse affettuosa con lui.Ad un certo punto si sentì picchiettare la spalla e nonostante si aspettasse Lance davanti ai suoi occhi rimase deluso dalle proprie aspettative - anche perché Lance era rimasto incastrato tra tutte le sorelle, quindi era più che impegnato al momento.  
«Tu devi essere Keith! Molto piacere, io sono Katie! Vivo nella tenuta qui accanto, quella che da sul fiume.» Keith non si aspettava di poter conoscere una ragazza così dal nulla che non fosse parente del proprio ragazzo, ma le strinse comunque la mano.  
«Si, sono Keith, piacere.»

Nonostante quegli attimi di calorosa vita familiare, le attenzioni di Takashi erano rivolte a Keith: non voleva che si sentisse isolato o a disagio in una casa piena di estranei, perciò cercò di essere più breve possibile con i saluti e nel momento in cui fece per presentare il suo ragazzo, vide Lance avvicinarsi a questo e ad una presenza a lui nota, tanto che gli scappò un piccolo sorriso che fece mormorare alcune delle sue sorelle.

Il ragazzo scuro di carnagione rimase letteralmente di stucco: i suoi occhi, il suo odore e il colore dei capelli erano così simili a quelli della sua vecchia cotta secolare, eppure in quegli anni di assenza quella sottospecie di maschiaccio adorabile non poteva essere diventato così bella e formosa , da gentleman qual era le fece un inchino e il baciamano mentre si presentava alla sconosciuta «Onorato di fare la sua conoscenza, mylady. Io sono Lance McClain, single, leone ascendente ariete, migliore amico di Takashi e consorte.»e le riservò un sorriso audace cercando di fissarle il viso.  
Katie si ritrovò a guardare Lance in modo estremamente confuso all’inizio, si conoscevano già che senso aveva presentarsi? Poi si rese conto di una cosa: non lo vedeva da tanto tempo quindi era probabile che non l'avesse riconosciuta. Lance non era cambiato molto, ma era cresciuto parecchio quindi in un primo momento, invece di smontare i suoi sogni di gloria si soffermò a guardarlo con attenzione: anche se i suoi lineamenti di erano induriti rendendolo un piccolo uomo, i suoi occhioni blu erano rimasti gli stessi entusiasti di sempre.  
Takashi trattenne a stento le risate e circondando i fianchi di Keith, appoggiò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e disse «Vedo che hai conosciuto il mio ragazzo, Pidge - le disse con la solita familiarità - Non ci si vede da un bel po', sei diventata davvero bella.»   
«Grazie~ è proprio come l'hai descritto, ha un viso belli---»   
«Pidge? PIDGE? QUESTA E' PIDGE?» quasi urlò Lance, lasciandole la mano e alternando uno sguardo sconvolto tra Takashi e la ragazza.  
«Si idiota, sono io!» disse la ragazza, continuando a ridere.   
Keith capì che si trattasse della cotta storica di Lance e un ghigno furbo si dipinse sul suo volto. «Oooh, ora è tutto chiaro! Lance mi ha parlato tanto bene di te~» disse il moro, generando un'ennesima risata da parte di Takashi.  
«Gattaccio, TACI.» fu la prima spontanea reazione di Lance a quella situazione assurda che riuscì a farlo arrossire sulle guance, mentre indicava la ragazza«Non l'ho riconosciuta, è totalmente diversa.... Insomma - prese a gesticolare - È più alta, ha i capelli più lunghi... Non è più una tavola da surf. Insomma, non la vedo per qualche annetto e la ritrovo donna.» Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle «Cosa ne hai fatto della Pidge che conosco? Hai fatto qualche operazione? Sei stata rapita dagli alieni? O forse sei una persona che l'ha sostituita? Per quanto la lingua biforcuta mi sembri la stessa.» e la fissò da vicino con gli occhi resi due fessure.  
«Lance, si chiama "crescita", un processo che non ha evidentemente colpito te a livello mentale.» sospirò la ragazza e inarcò nervosamente un sopracciglio quando Lance fece riferimento al suo seno. Commenti del genere le erano stati rivolti innumerevoli volte e anche se Lance era... Beh, Lance. Si imbarazzò leggermente di più. Fu terribile quando il ragazzo la avvicinò in maniera più 'intima' e dovette trattenersi sia dal prenderlo a pugni che dall'arrossire prepotentemente; l'odore di Lance era quasi lo stesso ma era diventato anch'esso più adulto e dolciastro. Keith invece, il fidanzato di Takashi, aveva un odore più intenso che si mischiava così tanto a quello di Takashi da sembrar essere una cosa sola. Pidge si chiese se fossero _compagni_ ma non espresse il suo dubbio ad alta voce.  
« È così che tratti un tuo amico dopo che non lo vedi da anni? La solita antipatica!» replicò secco Lance, incrociando le braccia e guardando altrove disgustato. Eppure, per quanto si comportassero come sempre, non poteva ammettere a sé stesso che quella Pidge graziosa era stato un colpo al cuore più di quanto non fosse stato doverla persuadere dal provarci con lui baciando Takashi davanti ai suoi occhi, in una notte con una splendida luna piena. Ricordava la sofferenza provata che cercò di mascherare con i naturali sentimenti di amore che ogni beta prova per il proprio alpha per natura, ma quell'amore che provava per la ragazza era qualcosa di totalmente diverso e vederla al suo fianco, in carne ed ossa, sembrava aver riacceso un fuoco sopito a causa della lontananza e delle varie storielle avute.  
«Scusalo Pidge, alle volte è davvero un idiota... Lance a parte, hai preparato quella cosa che ti ho chiesto? -fece il più alto alludendo ad un gioco con l'attrezzatura 3d della ragazza, cosa che non aveva detto a Keith per fargli una sorpresa - Magari, se ti va e la smette di non guardarti in faccia, potremmo portare anche Lance.»  
Il ragazzo lasciò Pidge e fissò malissimo Takashi «Lo sai che dove ci sono programmi interessanti, ci sono!»  
«Ho preparato tutto, possiamo usarla quando vuoi!» disse entusiasta e Keith si chiese di cosa parlassero visto che non aveva idea dell'argomento di conversazione.   
«Di che parlate?»   
«Keith, semplicemente... Diciamo che stamattina, mentre ero in palestra ho architettato una sorpresa per te che ti farà impazzire... E probabilmente farà impazzire anche Lance.» ridacchiò, scambiando un cenno di intesa con la ragazza: era curioso di vedere che faccia avrebbero fatto quei due quando avrebbero scoperto del gioco in 3d inventato da Pidge che dava la possibilità di interagire con un vero chocobo.  
«Oh, forte... ho anche un po' paura se devo essere sincero.» disse Keith  
  
Non appena furono liberi dai parenti - sua madre non era ancora rincasata, era con altre figlie a fare acquisti - i ragazzi seguirono Pidge, che evidentemente aveva architettato qualcosa di particolare insieme a Takashi. La ragazza andò ad abbracciare Takashi - visto che ancora non l'aveva salutato a dovere \- e si fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle, quello con cui il ragazzo non stava tenendo Keith per mano.   
Keith rimase stupito di quel gesto, ma poi si ricordò che fossero anche loro amici di infanzia quindi non si preoccupò troppo...Non all'inizio, almeno.  
«Allora, siamo tutti molto curiosi di sapere i progressi di Keith! Sa già cambiare forma?» chiese ingenuamente la ragazza all'alpha, dimostrando di sapere già tutto riguardo alla questione.  
Keith studiò il suo odore e capì che anche lei era una licantropa, anche se dall'aspetto non lo avrebbe detto affatto. «Si, so tutto Keith,non prenderla a male, mi ha detto solo cose belle di te!»   
Keith la guardò e sorrise, rivolgendo poi lo stesso sguardo a Takashi.«Tranquilla, immaginavo.»  
«Ci sta lavorando, alla fine è da pochi mesi che è un licantropo, quindi è normale che non sappia eseguire la trasformazione alla perfezione. Però sono fiducioso. Si sta impegnando moltissimo.»  
«Oh, no. Iniziano con i discorsi smielati da coppietta. Voglio vomitare.»  
«Sei soltanto geloso, Lance – rispose Takashi, scompigliando i capelli di Pidge , mentre arrivarono alla stanza che la ragazza aveva preparato per loro \- Ad ogni modo, siamo arrivati alla sorpresa. Lascio a Katie l'onore di presentare questa sua creazione. Sai, lei studia informatica ed è un piccolo genio, Keith. Non è come il nostro Lance.»  
«Ehi! Io sono bravissimo, ricordati che mi chiamano il sarto!» protestò il cubano  
«Certo, perché sai cucire scuse ad hoc per evitare le domande a lezione.»  
«Informatica? Ora si che si ragiona!» disse Keith soddisfatto e la ragazza si parò davanti agli altri tre per poter dare una spiegazione prima di farli entrare.  
«Allora, con il mio gruppo di ricerca stiamo lavorando nel campo dei videogiochi e sapete, nella ricerca la realtà virtuale aumentata con quei visori orribili è ormai roba obsoleta! Noi siamo ben oltre! Stiamo creando degli ologrammi virtuali in 3D con cui si può anche interagire e data la vostra e non lo nego, la mia passione per Final Fantasy oggi l'ho programmato per proiettare un chocobo! Certo, non potrete cavalcarlo ma potrete interagire con lui!»   
Keith spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e vide Lance fare lo stesso; quasi non si mise a saltare per la gioia! Katie diede a loro altre piccole dritte e poi fecero ingresso nella stanza delle sue attrezzature, dove la ragazza si mise subito all'opera per rendere tutto funzionante. «Tutto questo è fantastico! - disse Keith, che incuriosito si avvicinò alla postazione di Pidge per curiosare \- ...Cavolo, ti tratti bene. Scommetto che hai assemblato tutto da sola.»   
«Un punto al micetto! Te ne intendi per caso?» e da lì i due iniziarono a conversare in modo fitto e pieno di entusiasmo, tanto da beccarsi occhiate confuse dagli altri due.  
«Che c'è? Sono un nerd sfigato anch'io, lasciateci avere il nostro momento di gloria.» Katie rise e fece vedere a Keith il funzionamento di ogni cosa passo dopo passo, prima che il chocobo apparisse.  
Takashi abbozzò un sorriso soddisfatto nel vedere che la sorpresa che in poco tempo aveva allestito con Katie fosse stata apprezzata: guardare i visi estasiati di Lance e Keith e l'orgoglio della ragazza nel presentare la sua creazione gli scaldarono il cuore e quasi non gli sembrò che il suo fidanzato fosse stato appena introdotto nel gruppo, sembravano conoscersi tutti da anni.   
«A quanto pare Kitty è diventato anche il micetto di Pidge.»esclamò Lance divertito, avvicinandosi anche lui agli altri due e osservando attentamente l'attrezzatura e le spiegazioni della ragazza con grande attenzione, per quanto capitava che guardasse più la ragazza che gli strumenti, tanto cheall'improvviso vide apparire il viso di un altro chocobo accanto a lui e di istinto si aggrappò a Takashi. Accortosi degli altri che avevano gli occhi su di lui, scese dalle braccia dell'alpha e fece la classica risata a cui ricorreva quando aveva appena compiuto una figuraccia.  
Di suo Takashi si limitò ad accarezzare il capo dell'animale dopo essersi liberato di Lance «È meraviglioso Pidge, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.»   
Keith si incantò a vedere il fidanzato che stava accarezzando l'animale virtuale con una tenerezza immensa e si avvicinò con attenzione all'ologramma per accarezzarlo con una mano «Puoi fare anche dei cuccioli?» chiese Keith curioso.  
«Per chi mi hai presa?? Ovvio che posso! Ma sono ancora in versione beta, _ovviamente_ fuggono troppo quindi devo riprogrammarli per bene.» Pidge fu orgogliosa del proprio lavoro e mentre osservava con gioia Keith, si accorse che Lance fosse ancora al suo fianco.   
«Puoi divertirti anche tu sai, non morde.» disse la ragazza.  
«Lascio divertire prima i bambini, poi arriva il turno degli adulti -rispose col solito tono da latin lover che amava usare, accompagnandolo con un occhiolino - Scherzi a parte, è bello osservarli mentre si rilassano, questi due idioti alle volte mi preoccupano. Se non ci fossi io a vegliare su di loro, come farebbero? Comunque complimenti, sei il solito piccolo genio. Ho da chiederti una cosa.» Fece avvicinare la ragazza, per poi sussurrarle in un orecchio «Potresti far apparire a quel chocobo il taglio di capelli di uno di quei due? Sarebbe uno scherzo meraviglioso.»  
Ascoltata la richiesta del ragazzo, che la fece rabbrividire vista la vicinanza, la ragazza mise su un ghigno furbo «Oh cielo che idea mi hai dato!» e fu così che il chocobo da giallo acceso divenne nero, coi ciuffi sulla testa più lunghi a ricordare la pettinatura di Keith.  
«Pidge,sei un genio! -esclamò Lance contorcendosi dalle risate e dandole un pacca amichevole, mentre si avvicinava alla coppia assumendo un'aria seria e maliziosa nel dirgli «Ecco a voi un esemplare di Chocobo Emo: il Keith Kogane. Il suo piumaggio è nero e morbido, come la sua meravigliosa e lunga criniera. Nonostante ciò è ottimo da cavalcare.... Perciò Takashi, non esitare a cavalcarlo, è palese che non veda l'ora!» e gli sorrise.  
L'alpha sospirò pesantemente, abbozzando un sorriso di circostanza, notando che in quel momento Keith e il Chocobo avevano assunto la stessa espressione, così non si trattenne e fotografò entrambi col cellulare, limitandosi a dire «...Oh, ma copia anche le espressioni facciali.» Inutile dire che divenne immediatamente l'immagine di profilo del contatto del suo ragazzo.  
Keith guardò con circospezione il chocobo al suo fianco ma alla fine rise anche lui, lanciando una pessima occhiata a Takashi quando scattò la foto ma fulminò maggiormente Lance in quel caso.   
«Ti piacerebbe che fossi tu il chocobo.» disse, per poi prendere da parte Takashi un momento. 

  
Katie nel frattempo tornò a smanettare con l'attrezzatura estavolta rese l'animale più simile a Lance, col pelo color cioccolato.  
Appena Lance si accorse della sorpresa col chocobo, si divertì ad accarezzarlo e dando il suo telefono a Katie disse «Pidge, scattami delle foto. Io e Chocobo Lance non siamo le cose più carine e sexy del creato?» Katie era felice di vedere Lance così allegro e prese il suo cellullare per scattare delle foto.   
«Se ti rispondessi in modo affermativo sarebbe un paradosso.» disse lei. Dopo un po’ decise di insegnare a Lance come cambiare l’aspetto del chocobo, facendogli impostare una skin che avrebbe preso le sembianze di Takashi.   
Ovviamente Lance capì davvero ben poco di quello che disse la ragazza, per quanto ascoltarla divagare su ciò che amava era sempre stato piacevole per lui. Sì limitò ad azionare il congegno secondo quello che aveva capito e riuscì a creare un Chocobo con i capelli di Takashi.   
«Ottimo! Bravissimo.» disse fiera la ragazza, poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Lance; gli sorrise anche e continuò a spiegare altre cose al ragazzo, come per esempio la sua idea di programmazione su altri personaggi. Sperò solo di non annoiarlo.  
«Parli sempre del magnifico me, non di un tizio a caso!» Lance sorrise pieno di soddisfazione godendosi quel contatto che sapeva benissimo di non poter trovare piacevole perché gli sarebbe stato proibito dalla legge dei lupi, visto che era venuto a conoscenza di cose che persino lo stesso alpha ignorava, motivo per cui era stato costretto a tenere la bocca chiusa, per quanto più passassero i giorni, i mesi e gli anni e più quella onde di sofferenza incombevano per Takashi e Pidge.   
Eppure lui stesso avrebbe accolto con gioia i doveri del più grande, perché per lui sarebbe stato il più bel regalo che avrebbe potuto fargli la vita, ma il destino voleva che nonostante il tempo e la distanza, il suo cuore restasse soggiogato dagli occhii grandi e color oro della ragazza al suo fianco che adesso gli sorrideva con orgoglio.  
  


«Credi che riusciremo a stare un po' soli stasera? Devo darti una cosa.» Keith parlò a bassa voce prendendo la mano del fidanzato, sperando che Lance fosse abbastanza preso da Pidge per poter usare il suo udito.  
«Certo... Anzi, se tutto va bene, credo che probabilmente potremmo stare un po' da soli dopo pranzo. Potremmo riposarci un po'. Devi darmi qualcosa di segreto?»  
«Va bene lo stesso – annuì -Segreto? Non proprio, ma è una cosa esclusivamente tua.» rispose Keith.  
Takashi continuò a rimuginare su quello che gli aveva appena detto Keith mentre osservava i due compagni di infanzia che si divertivano, cosìsussurrò nell’orecchio del suo ragazzo «Mi fai venir voglia di lasciare tutti e andare direttamente in camera... Ti va di scappare?» Quelle ore di distacco volontario della notte prima, erano state totalmente devastanti: Takashi non era tipo da abbracci o perennemente incollato al partner, eppure sentiva che era necessario tutto quel contatto fisico, come se volesse recuperare ciò che aveva perso.  
«Non è male come idea... Potremmo anche andare e lasciare i piccioncini da soli.» Keith non riusciva a staccare l'attenzione o il proprio corpo dal fidanzato e non sapeva se si trattasse della sua natura sovrannaturale o di Takashi stesso. Passò la punta del naso sul suo collo e lo baciò in un punto, sorridendo.  
«Allora affare fatto, approfittiamone adesso che sono intenti a giocare.» sentenziò l’altro con un sorriso, prendendo il più piccolo per mano e trascinandolo al di fuori della camera conducendolo verso la propria stanza che avrebbero condiviso durante quel soggiorno.  
«...Sempre che non sia tornata tua madre.»   
«Non credo che mia madre sia tornata. Da quando non c'è mio padre è lei che si occupa degli affari di famiglia.» affermò, mentre percorrevano i lunghi corridoi e scherzavano tra loro, fermandosi occasionalmente a salutare chi incontravano del personale e della famiglia.  
Incrociarono per caso la madre di Takashi mentre giocava con alcuni dei nipoti. I piccoli scoppiarono di felicità nel vedere il loro "fratellone", saltandogli letteralmente addosso, facendolo cascare per terra   
«Ehi, piano. E salutate il mio fidanzato!»  
«Un fidanzato maschio?» chiesero i più piccoli osservando straniti Keith.  
«Non vedo dove sia il problema. Ci vogliamo molto bene.» sorrise l'alpha come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
«Allora da grande voglio essere anch'io il fidanzato del fratellone Takashi! Anch'io!» iniziarono a schiamazzare i bambini, litigandosi l'attenzione dello zio che a fatica riuscì a sollevarsi per quegli abbracci, ritrovandosi quattro bambini attaccati al collo.  
«Su bambini, fate i bravi e presentatevi _all'amico_ dello zio visto che non gli avete dato tempo di farlo.»  
Il sorriso che era sorto sulle labbra di Keith per l’accoglienza che i bambini gli riservarono, scomparve nel momento in cui udì il modo in cui la madre del suo fidanzato lo definì, lasciandolo di sasso e senza parole. «Io sono Hana Shirogane, madre di Takashi.» e accennò ad un piccolo inchino aristocratico, scrutando con attenzione il Kogane con i suoi occhi grigi e profondi. Hana era una bella donna formosa e di costituzione robusta, che emanava da ogni poro contegno e rispettabilità. I bambini seguirono a ruota, per poi continuare a giocare con il povero zio che non riusciva a dirgli di no.  
«Piacere, io sono Keith.. Keith Kogane.» Keith si inchinò di rimando ovviamente e mentre Takashi si occupava dei nipoti, lui rimase a parlare con la donna.  
«Ho saputo che sei un beta da poco tempo. Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di soddisfare i bisogni fisici di mio figlio?» fece diretta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo duro.  
«Soddisfare i cosa...? No signora, non abbiamo quel tipo di "rapporto", siamo una semplice coppia... Non stiamo insieme per soddisfare quel tipo di bisogni.» chiarì Keith, cercando di essere il più rispettoso possibile; la donna gli metteva una soggezione immane, si sentiva schiacciato dal suo sguardo indagatore e non aveva idea di come combatterlo.  
«Capisco. Allora godetevi questo momento fin quando potrà durare. Ricorda ragazzo, un alpha ha dei doveri verso il branco e un rapporto tra due persone dello stesso sesso può essere duro. Soffrirai moltissimo stando con lui, prendilo come un consiglio - affermò la signora con tono serio, più che di rimprovero - Ecco perché mi ritrovo a chiederti, quanto sei serio con mio figlio? Perché se è un rapporto stabile che cerchi, hai sbagliato lupo.»  
«Non ho mai avuto intenzione di ostacolare in alcun modo i suoi doveri di alpha, in quanto tale porto estremo rispetto per Takashi… La nostra relazione non intacca la vita del branco.» Keith iniziò a sentirsi nervoso, aveva bisogno di Takashi al proprio fianco come non mai in quel momento e sperava di liberasse presto dei bambini.   
«Non ho sbagliato persona. Ho intenzioni serie con lui al momento, non ho intenzione di lasciarlo.»  
«Di cosa state parlando?» chiese all’improvviso Takashi che, liberatosi dei nipoti promettendo loro che dopo avrebbero giocanyo insieme, si accostò a Keith e gli strinse una mano avendo percepito provenire da lui uno stato ansioso ben diverso da quello precedente.  
«Del vostro instabile futuro.»  
«Mamma, stiamo insieme da poco e se permetti vorrei essere il più ottimista possibile. Voglio passare ancora molto e tanto altro tempo con Keith.» e lanciò uno sguardo a questo, sorridendogli.  
«Non è un problema. Però ricorda che hai delle responsabilità.»  
«Non mi sembra di essermene mai tirato indietro.»  
«Non l'hai mai fatto. Ma non è da te portare nella nostra tenuta la tua frequentazione del momento.»  
Si grattò una guancia con la mano libera «Non è la frequentazione del momento, è la persona che amo. È diverso.»  
«Ah.. però non è il tuo _compagno_ , mi sorge spontaneo chiedermi il perché.»  
Keith la fulminò con lo sguardo e strinse più forte la mano di Takashi, con la speranza di riuscire a controllarsi. «Non stiamo vivendo la nostra storia seguendo il nostro istinto animale, ma come persone. Non mi pare di ostacolare nessuno dei suoi doveri.»   
«...Oh caro, non gliel'hai ancora detto? Povero ragazzo... - affermò la donna - Takashi è il capobranco della famiglia e in quanto tale deve garantire un erede.»  
Con quelle parole, il mondo di Keith si infranse in mille pezzi ma iniziò a crollare in modo lento e doloroso, si sentiva una montagna soggetta alle intemperie del tempo e del vento.  
Takashi percepì come se fosse suo il dolore di Keith e non poté non guardarlo e stringergli la mano, sentendosi quasi colpevole per non averglielo mai detto, nel tempo in cui erano stati insieme aveva pensato solo a viversi la loro storia e ad amarlo, senza preoccuparsi delle leggi o dei doveri riguardanti la discendenza, visto che al momento si reputava eccessivamente giovane per certe cose. «Su noi due sono serio, madre. Ho sempre anteposto il branco a me stesso, ma come ho avuto modo di dirti più di una volta, voglio essere io a scegliere chi sarà il mio partner, compagno o meno.» replicò con voce sicura, riportando lo sguardo sulla madre, senza lasciare la mano dell'altro.  
«E non mi sono mai opposta, lo sai. Se un erede è partorito da due persone che si amano è meraviglioso, ma se entro qualche annetto tu dovessi stare ancora con lui o con un'altra persona del tuo stesso sesso, sai che la legge dei licantropi ti obbligherebbe comunque ad unirti nel letto con qualche femmina per portare avanti la stirpe -fece la donna nel modo più naturale del mondo, studiando i due - Nel caso non dovessi trovare nessuna, la tua famiglia ha scelto una ragazza molto carina e di rango per te, sicuramente molte persone, tra cui il tuo amico Lance ti invidierebbero per la scelta se solo sapessero a chi mi riferisco. Quindi sentiti libero di amare chi vuoi e tu, Kogane-san , preparati a sopportare dei tradimenti. Molti licantropi sono famosi per avere più relazioni in contemporanea, soprattutto gli alpha. Ti senti davvero pronto a dividere Takashi con altri? A sentire altri odori sulla pelle che non siano il tuo?... Il discorso cambierebbe se foste compagni, peccato che quello sia uno status raggiungibile rarissime volte.»  
«Ci sono altri metodi per avere dei discendenti -intervenne rapidamente l’alpha, irritato mentre tirò via Keith da quel luogo - Non aspettarci per pranzo.» aggiunse andando via e non dando modo alla donna di replicare.   
  
Dopo aver ricevuto quella doccia fredda Keith non aprì più bocca né si mise in mezzo nella discussione tra Takashi e sua madre, non ce la faceva. Un nodo gli bloccava la gola e lo stomaco, rendendolo incapace di ogni cosa. Proprio ora che aveva deciso di aprirsi a Takashi, di rendere completo il loro amore... Veniva a conoscenza di una cosa simile, per di più la scelta della donna come compagna del ragazzo era palesemente Katie, quel fattore avrebbe ferito anche Lance in modo profondo e non c'era modo di far desistere la madre dell'alpha in alcun modo. Non riuscì neanche a rispondere quando venne interpellato da quest'ultima riguardo ai tradimenti: conosceva il proprio ragazzo ed era certo oltre ogni dubbio che non avrebbe mai tradito il loro amore o la loro relazione. Non sarebbe stato come suo padre.


	5. Capitolo 5.

Quando entrarono in camera, Takashi chiuse la porta dietro di sé e abbracciò prontamente Keith, seppellendo il suo viso nell'incavo del collo.  
«Perdonami.» furono le uniche parole che riuscì a sussurrare.  
Keith in un primo momento non riuscì a riprendere a respirare in modo regolare, ma trovarsi finalmente da solo insieme al fidanzato, fece sbloccare ogni sua emozione e si aggrappò a lui con ogni sua forza.  
«N-non è colpa tua..» disse sull'orlo del pianto, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo l'odore dell'alpha, l'unica cosa che riusciva a tenerlo attaccato alla realtà e che non gli permetteva di perdere il controllo. «Io non... Non voglio perderti...»  
Takashi sollevò immediatamente il capo e mise una mano sul viso di Keith per poterlo osservare: sentiva il suo dolore e anche se cercava di essere duro, di resistere e mostrarsi forte, i suoi occhi lo vedevano più fragile che mai. 

«Non mi perderai - furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra, prima di sigillarle a quelle dell'altro - Sono tuo, Keith. Sono solo e soltanto tuo. Ricordalo. Qualsiasi cosa dicano mia madre o gli altri non mi interessa. Non potrei mai infliggere a nessuno la sofferenza patita da mia madre, ho visto nei suoi occhi il dolore ogni qual volta mio padre si accostava ad altri.Io... Non sono così.» e lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
«So che non sei così.» sussurrò Keith, con un filo di voce, prima di tendere il capo contro la mano del ragazzo e godere meglio di quelle carezze  
«Sai, forse dovremmo allontanarci dalla porta, altrimenti va' a finire come hai detto a Lance, riguardo alla mia abitudine di "sbatterti ovunque".» aggiunse per alleggerire l'atmosfera, mentre con una mano andò ad accarezzargli la nuca e i capelli.  
Le attenzioni di Takashi riuscirono a distrarre Keith un minimo dal dolore in quel momento, ma le parole di sua madre continuavano a risuonargli in testa con una forza incredibile; non si sentiva il benvenuto in quella famiglia e anche se l'opinione e la parola di Takashi erano sempre le uniche a contare, non gli sembrava ci fosse qualche modo di far continuare la loro storia in modo semplice e pacifico.  
Decise che avrebbe dovuto reagire.  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe a dire il vero.» disse, tirò su col naso e trascinò il ragazzo sul materasso, poggiò il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo. «...Che intendevi dire quando hai detto che ci sono altri metodi?»  
«Semplicemente potrei scegliere come "figlio" qualcuno dei miei nipoti o dei loro figli. L'importante è che sia qualcuno con il sangue di un'alpha precedente, facendo un rito apposito posso "adottarlo" come prossimo alpha.» Sospirò pesantemente, accarezzandogli i capelli«Potremmo anche chiedere a Pidge, non credo che le vada di sposarmi. Hai visto che è interessata ad un altro, no? Ad essere totalmente sincero, ignoravo persino che fosse lei la prescelta di mia madre, adesso capisco perché Lance ha cercato sempre di allontanarla, spezzandole il cuore: gli avranno sicuramente detto qualcosa - si lasciò cadere sul materasso \- Troveremo una soluzione. In alternativa potrei cercare di far passare anche una riforma che dia la possibilità anche alle donne di famiglia di diventare capo branco. Abbiamo un bel po' di tempo prima che possa accadere ciò, non ho intenzione di sposarmi prima dei trent'anni, quindi rilassati... »  
«...Dovresti rinunciare alla tua carica…? -chiese Keith, preoccupato del fidanzato; fu un bene essere rimasto al fianco di Takashi così a lungo da abituarsi ai suoi tocchi, visto che erano l'unica cosa che riusciva a calmarlo in quel momento insieme al suono della sua voce - Posso immaginare benissimo come si sia sentito Lance per tutti questi anni. Mi dispiace tantissimo per lui… Non credo neanche io che lei voglia sposarti, comunque. Si vede lontano un miglio che è presa da Lance, gli unici a non accorgersi dei loro sentimenti sono loro stessi, e io la conosco da meno di un'ora!Mi ricordano un po' me.» cercò di sdrammatizzare un po' e prese anche lui ad accarezzare sul capo il fidanzato.  
«Piuttosto, non avevi una sorpresa per me?» disse Takashi all’improvviso, ricordandosi del motivo per cui fossero lì.  
«O-oh, si.. Mi sembra quasi una cosa inutile ora, a dire il vero... si tratta di una lettera. Voglio che tu la legga, l'ho scritta la scorsa notte e…Volevo buttarla all'inizio, ma l'ho scritta per te e non mi sembrava giusto nascondertela. Ti ho detto che avremmo parlato di quello che è successo ieri e in parte lo farò dandoti questa, insieme ad una cosa che mi hanno lasciato i miei genitori, voglio che sia tu a tenerne una parte d'ora in poi.» si svincolò dalla presa del ragazzo dopo avergli parlato e andò a frugare nello zaino per prendere la suddetta lettera, insieme ad un bracciale formato da fili di stoffa intrecciati.  
«La scorsa notte? »mormorò il più grande, cercando di studiare l’espressione di Keith che nel mentre lo fece mettere a sedere e gli legò un bracciale al polso con cura.  
«Mio padre mi regalò questo quando ero più piccolo, quando eravamo in Giappone per i Matsuri, l'unico a cui sia mai andato e il mio yukata finì per strapparsi. Il giorno dopo mio padre mi portò questo dicendomi che era intrecciato con le stoffe dei nostri tre abiti e che proprio per ciò mi avrebbe sempre protetto. Era un filo lunghissimo e questo ne è una parte. Anche tu sarai protetto da loro.» _Perché proteggersi è una prerogativa di chi si ama_ pensò Keith. «Non devi leggerla subito, voglio che tu non lo faccia davanti a me. Leggila e poi torna da me.»  
Takashi guardò con immensa meraviglia l'oggetto, da quale sentiva propagarsi uno strano calore che gli inondava il cuore di gioia «Sei sicuro che possa avere un oggetto così importante?» e inclinò il capo da un lato.  
« _Devi_ averlo, proprio perché è così importante. A prescindere da come andranno le cose tra noi, tu sarai sempre il mio alpha.» disse Keith con un dolce sorriso e diede un bacio sulla mano a Takashi.  
L’alpha prese la letterae si alzò «Allora io vado in bagno - fece indicando una porta all'interno della stanza - Tu non osare fuggire, qualunque possa essere il contenuto di questa.» e entrato nella stanza si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Sospirò mentre apriva l’involucro e prima di leggerne il contenuto, poté notare dell'inchiostro sbavato dovuto a delle gocce, presumibilmente lacrime. Quella prova lo addolorò e, fattosi coraggio, andò avanti: gli aveva dato un oggetto prezioso, non poteva essere nulla di brutto, no?

_Takashi._  
  
Perdonami se metto queste cose per iscritto invece di parlarti ma sto ancora elaborando quello che è successo stasera e avevo bisogno di sfogare tutto quello che provo in qualche modo. 

_Mi dispiace._

_Sono stato uno stupido egoista, spaventato di dirti ciò che provo veramente e di cui sono sicuro ormai da un po', perché è qualcosa più grande anche di me stesso e per quanto sia bello, mi spaventa da morire.  
Il tuo sguardo è stato peggiore di una coltellata nel petto, avevo promesso a me stesso di proteggerti da ogni dolore fisico e mentale ma sono stato io, la persona che più ti è vicina, a farti del male e questa cosa mi uccide._

_Ti ho_ mentito prima.  
Ti ho mentito perché ho detto che è stato un lapsus, un riflesso mentale quando invece ciò che provo per te, è così forte che chiamarlo "amore" mi sembra anche riduttivo.  
Però si, **ti amo**.  

_Ti amo e non ce la faccio davvero più a tenermelo dentro, mi sento scoppiare e ogni volta che mi sono ritrovato quasi a dirtelo sentivo un blocco enorme nella gola che mi impediva di respirare. Ti devo delle scuse, hai aspettato con pazienza queste mie parole e gli Dei solo sanno quanto tu abbia sofferto per non aver avuto la possibilità di amarmi come volevi. Ti chiedo scusa anche di questo._

_Amo il tuo profumo, le tue mani, i tuoi baci e quando mi prepari la colazione, amo trovarti contro la mia schiena durante la notte così da avere sempre un appoggio confortante, amo piangere anche per le cose stupide come i videogiochi quando ci sei tu, amo le nostre nottate sotto le stelle, l'odore del the indiano che ti piace bere il pomeriggio, la morbidezza del tuo pelo quando cambi forma, amo i tuoi occhi e amo poter avere il privilegio di essere amato da te.  
Detesto quando non ci sei perché il mio campo visivo sembra ingrigirsi, ogni cosa perde colore o significato; so che sei tu l'alpha, ma a volte vorrei prendermi io le tue preoccupazioni e farle del tutto mie, farle sparire, perché non meriti tutto quel peso, i tuoi occhi non meritano la tristezza._

_Mi dispiace se ho avuto paura: amare qualcosa per me è sempre stato un impegno non indifferente che mi ha sempre fatto sentire troppo piccolo; ho sempre avuto paura di soffrire e non riuscire a superare il dolore di una eventuale perdita, così come ho fatto con quella dei miei genitori per qualche anno.  
Ma ora sono stanco di fuggire._

_Ti amo Takashi, mi dispiace di averti privato di queste parole poco fa, di averti ferito.  
Se stai leggendo questa lettera siamo già a casa tua e hai sicuramente il mio bracciale portafortuna al polso. Quello ti proteggerà, perché proteggersi è una prerogativa di chi si ama, come ci amiamo noi._

_Smetti di chiederti se sia tutto vero o un sogno, stai leggendo parole sincere._

_Scusami ancora.  
Tuo, Keith._

Lesse ogni parola su quella lettera con attenzione, sentendo il proprio cuore uscire fuori dalla gabbia toracica e il proprio viso scottare.  
Aveva letto bene?  
Rilesse quel pezzo di carta almeno quattro volte prima di convincersi che non era un sogno o l'ennesima fantasia e spossato, aprì la porta e si diresse verso Keith con occhi lucidi. Le forze lo abbandonarono e gli cadde letteralmente addosso, facendo finire il ragazzo sotto di lui.  
«È vero? Non è un sogno?» chiese, mentre sollevava il viso per guardarlo e il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata.  
«Si... si che è vero.» di suo Keith gli baciò il viso ovunque e quando giunse alle labbra gli sussurrò un " _ti amo_ ", così che il ragazzo credesse ancor di più alla sua lettera.  
Takashi gli mise le mani sul viso e non riuscì a fare a meno di baciarlo più e più volte. «Stupido. Sei uno stupido, Keith Kogane - gli sussurrò con un tono che doveva essere di rimprovero, contraddetto da occhi lucidi e dalle mani tremanti -Siamo stati due stupidi ieri.»  
«Lo so, lo so...» mormorò Keith tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre le emozioni del ragazzo lo raggiungevano inebriandogli la mente come una droga, ricambiò ognuno dei suoi baci e sentì il corpo tremare dall'emozione.  
Takashi prese un suo polso e lo baciò, aggiungendo «Custodirò te, questo bracciale e il nostro legame a prescindere da chiunque possa esserci contro. Però forse adesso dovrei levarmi, non sono un peso piuma…» e, sollevatosi, si alzò, mettendosi seduto al suo lato.  
«Sai, credo che avremmo dovuto litigare prima...» fece Keith con le guance rosse e l'aria scioccamente felice, sorrideno e trattenendo a stento le lacrime in quel momento si alzò a sedere anche lui dopo, per poi mettersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.   
«Ho odiato litigare con te, ma è stato utile almeno - strusciò il naso sul suo viso e sorrise, tenne le mani a coppa sulle guance del fidanzato e lo guardò negli occhi. - ...Sei bellissimo, lo sai? Non lo dico tanto per dire, non ti ho mai visto così felice, davvero… Almeno la giornata non è del tutto da buttare.»  
Takashi passò i pollici ai bordi degli occhi di Keith, accarezzandogli con delicatezza prima di baciarli teneramente. Poteva sentire il vortice delle emozioni dell'altro, mischiarsi alle sue e per un attimo, sembrava quasi che fossero diventati una sola persona, mentre non facevano che cercarsi con le mani, col contatto fisico, con le labbra e con gli sguardi.  
«Sai benissimo chi è la causa della mia felicità... E no piccolino, su una cosa devo correggerti: nessuna giornata è da buttare da quando sei al mio fianco, anche quelle pessime. - aggiunse serio - La prossima volta, se hai delle notizie così belle da darmi, fallo prima.» e appoggiò la propria testa su una spalla del ragazzo, inspirandone bene l'odore e cullandosi con il rumore del battito del suo cuore.  
«Avrei voluto farlo prima, davvero.. » mormorò Keith, che accarezzò il capo del ragazzo quando questo lo poggiò sulla sua spalla e si prese tutti quei baci mentre sentiva ancora una volta il cuore scoppiare dall'emozione.  
«Ti amo, Keith. Per quanto mia madre voglia dirne, ti amo più di quanto abbia mai amato altri nella mia vita... Nessuno mi ha mai provocato tutte queste emozioni. Grazie per essere spuntato quella notte dal nulla.»  
Gli baciò di l'angolo delle labbra.   
«Grazie per aver smesso di odiarmi.»  
Seguì un bacio su una tempia.  
«Grazie per esserti aperto con me.»   
Seguì un bacio su una guancia.   
«Grazie per aver iniziato a provare affetto per me.»  
Seguì un ennesimo bacio, ma sulla punta del naso.   
«Grazie per amarmi.» concluse, sorridendogli dolcemente, prima di indugiare e baciarlo in modo lento, sensuale, cercando di esprimere con la bocca l'intensità dei propri sentimenti, prima di mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore e chiedere l'accesso alla sua cavità orale. Una mano di Takashi scivolò a coccolare la nuca di Keith, mentre l'altra sui suoi fianchi, per avvicinarlo di più a lui.  
«Grazie per avermi fatto innamorare di te.» rispose Keith, prima di venire rapito da quel bacio meraviglioso, il quale fece sbloccare i suoi dotti lacrimali, che si liberarono ancora una volta come la sera prima, stavolta però di gioia. Si strinse a Takashi e assaporò le sue labbra come se fosse la prima volta in cui si baciavano davvero, sentiva in modo chiaro la differenza in quel contatto e poterlo vivere ora e in quel modo era di gran lunga più bello di tutte le sue aspettative. Quel bacio che scambiarono fu come un respiro fatto a pieni polmoni dopo essere stati sommersi per tanto tempo sotto acqua. Keith si sentiva bruciare, come se avesse le vertigini, mentre il cuore sembrava battere all'unisono di quello dell'altro. L'aria, quella vera, la riprese solo poco dopo, mentre l'altro, con le lacrime agli occhi, iniziò finalmente a sfogarsi per la situazione accaduta poco prima. «Prima davanti a tua madre, mi sono sentito seriamente morire. Stavo per esplodere, non so cosa mi abbia trattenuto. Avrei voluto fare di più, avrei voluto alzare una voce contro di lei e dirle che non sei come tuo padre, che non accetterò mai di dividerti con qualcuno. Sembra quasi che lei non ti conosca e non è giusto, tu che hai ancora una madre dovresti essere amato da lei in modo totalitario.»  
Istintivamente Takashi portò entrambe le mani sulle sue guance per asciugare quelle lacrime e , mentre l'altro parlava, leccò quello che rimase sulle proprie dita. «Ha sofferto per lealtà al branco. Non mi sento neanche di fargliene una colpa -gli scompigliò i capelli - Un litigio tra familiari è sempre risolvibile, non significa necessariamente un non riconoscersi. Sono sicuro che a modo suo mi ama. Ha detto che Pidge sarebbe diventata mia moglie solo se non avessi trovato nessuno che mi ami. Col tempo le dimostreremo che il nostro non è un amore di tipo fisico.» e gli sorrise, gentile come sempre.  
Solo dopo qualche minuto Keith riuscì a calmarsi e guardare Takashi in modo più tranquillo. «Mi ha chiesto quanto avessi ancora intenzione di soddisfare i tuoi bisogni fisici.» disse, sbuffando una risata «Ero imbarazzatissimo, pensava che fossi il tuo passatempo sessuale.» appoggiò il capo sulla spalla del fidanzato e provò a rilassarsi meglio.  
«Passatempo... Sessuale? -chiese Takashi sollevando un sopracciglio - Forse perché sei un ragazzo, per di più bellissimo sarà stata portata a pensare questo. Lance al tuo posto avrebbe mentito inventando storie su bizzarri momenti erotici mai avvenuti. Non devi farti condizionare da queste domande o da altro, la nostra vita sessuale è nostra e possiamo viverla come vogliamo, senza che gli altri si facciano i fatti nostri.» e gli sollevò il viso, per baciarglielo.  
Keith ricambiò il bacio, imbronciandosi appena subito dopo. «Tutta questa tensione mi ha distrutto. Adesso cosa vorresti fare? Per me va bene qualsiasi cosa, basta che resti con me.»  
«Sono della stessa opinione, perciò oggi sarò il tuo koala personale.»  
«Ah a proposito di questo, koala... - Keith sollevò di nuovo il viso e lo portò vicinissimo a quello di Takashi, la punta dei loro nasi arrivò a toccarsi e il più piccolo toccò le labbra del ragazzo con un indice - Ora ho il permesso di saltarti addosso senza il rischio che tu mi fermi in alcun modo, no? Così potremo finalmente smetterla di imbarazzarci quando Lance diventa inopportuno con le sue domande.» non aveva idea di quella che sarebbe stata la reazione di Takashi a quelle parole ma era curiosissimo di vederla.  
Un leggero rossore comparve sulle guance di Takashi, prima che accennasse un sorriso e uno sguardo insolitamente malizioso «Chi ti dice che a saltare addosso all'altro non sia... - fece una pausa, invertendo velocemente le posizioni, facendo finire il ragazzo sotto di sé - ...Io?» Inclinò il capo e andò a mordicchiargli l'indice che aveva posato sulle sue labbra, prima di lasciarvi un bacio e aggiungere «Non dovresti provocare così un lupo.» Prese la sua, di mano, e passò un pollice con lenta sensualità sul labbro inferiore del ragazzo.  
«Non mi fa differenza. Inoltre dovresti conoscermi, ti ho provocato di proposito. Tu non eri quello stanco?» chiese, guardando Takashidal basso, dopo avergli baciato il pollice con devozione.  
«Veramente quello che ha detto di essere distrutto sei tu...Visto la nottata di ieri e il viaggio di stamane, se vuoi potremmo dormire.»  
«Non ho sonno, però potremmo riposare, si. Almeno così potrò stare un po' insieme a te, senza Lance o nipoti che vogliono sposarti.» rise appena e appoggiò la guancia sul petto del fidanzato.  
«Andiamo, non serve essere gelosi di alcuni bambini.» rispose Takashi.  
Keith si prese un momento di pausa, poi disse con tono triste «... Anche tua madre ha capito che non siamo compagni.»  
Takashi aveva notato sin da prima che Keith gli parlasse dei propri reali sentimenti, che questa questione dell'essere compagni era un argomento che gli stava a cuore, come se fosse uno status indispensabile, soprattutto in quel momento in cui sua madre aveva avuto la geniale idea di distruggere tutto il castello di carte sul quale si basava la loro relazione per la società dei licantropi. «L'ha capito per colpa dell'odore. Quando due lupi diventano compagni, hanno lo stesso odore e sebbene i nostri si mischino per bene visto che sei un beta che ho creato io restano pur sempre due odori distinti. \- si girò a sua volta di fianco e gli mise una mano sul viso -Non preoccuparti, se è destino, diventeremo compagni quando meno ce l'aspettiamo.» E fu dopo queste parole che chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, con dolce e lenta sensualità, arrivando a leccargli le labbra prima di staccarsi di nuovo da lui.  
Keith rimase comunque accigliato ma per motivi diversi stavolta visto quello che gli aveva detto Takashi: per lui un concetto simile era sempre stato difficile da comprendere perché lui considerava già Takashi il suo compagno. Che fosse per la vita, non era una questione che lo preoccupava: la prospettiva di trascorrere il resto dei propri giorni insieme a lui non gli era mai apparsa come una condanna anche perché l'aveva messo in conto sin dall'inizio, ovvero dalla notte dell'incidente. Accolse le labbra del ragazzo e lo baciò lentamente, prendendosi ogni briciolo di quell'amore che anche con un semplice bacio l'altro gli stava donando. «Tu per me lo sei già.» mormorò Keith dopo qualche istante, passando la punta del naso sul viso di Takashi prima di stringersi più forte a lui.  
«Anche tu.. Lo sei anche tu.»rispose l’altro, passando una mano tra i capelli del moro e scese a dargli dei baci sul collo. Baci dolci, baci leggeri e posati, prendendosi tutto il tempo che voleva ad esplorare quel collo, quasi come se fosse la prima volta che lo toccasse; abbassò leggermente il colletto e vi lasciò un succhiotto. «Sai… Ogni volta che ci baciamo o ci tocchiamo, sento i nostri odori fondersi di più tra loro - sospirò Takashi sulla sua pelle, salendo vicino ad un orecchio del più piccolo-Ed è una delle cose che mi fa sentire di aver trovato una "casa" , un mio luogo speciale in cui tornare. Lo percepisco da quando ho capito di essere innamorato di te.»  
«Sono felice di questo, perché è quello che sento anch'io e che ho sempre sentito -disse Keith col viso leggermente rosso per l'emozione e cercò di non piangere di nuovo, stavolta con successo - Mi rendo conto di non aver mai capito davvero cosa significhi amare _davvero_ una persona finché non mi sono innamorato di te. Quello che ho provato per Allura è stato forte ma.. Non è mai stato _così_. Mi facevo bastare quello che avevo con lei mentre con te non riuscirei. Non so come tu abbia fatto a sopportare la mia indecisione fino ad ora Takashi, non lo so davvero. Quando vorrai una risposta netta da parte mia ti prego, mettimi davanti ad una scelta. Non voglio più farti aspettare.»  
«L'ho sopportata perché ti amo, lupacchiotto - gli sorrise pieno di gioia a tal punto che se fosse stato nella sua forma animale , si sarebbe sicuramente messo a scodinzolare per la felicità del momento - Ma terrò a mente ciò che mi hai detto.» e in quel momento i suoi occhi divennero scarlatti per un attimo, a causa di un pensiero fuori luogo che gli era venuto.  
«Sai, devo ancora convincermi del tutto del fatto che tu sia innamorato di me -aggiunse mentre si fece rotolare su un fianco e mise il ragazzo su di lui - Perché non me lo dimostri. Sono curioso di vedere come il signorino Kogane, che provoca ingenui lupi per hobby, dimostri il suo amore al suo _compagno_.»  
Keith roteò gli occhi e accolse la sua sfida con piacere «D'accordo Shirogane.» si sedette sopra il suo bacino e si sfilò la maglietta, così da rivelare la propria pelle nuda al ragazzo e mostrargli una delle tante cose che non gli aveva ancora fatto vedere; aveva conservato quel segreto con curanel corso di quei pochi giorni successivi all'effettiva scelta ma era giunto finalmente il momento di uscire allo scoperto. «È stato doloroso, lo ammetto - iniziò Keith a parlare, indicando il tatuaggio che aveva nella parte dorsale sinistra del corpo - È stato Lance ad aiutarmi, non sapevo che fare un tatuaggio normale avrebbe avviato il processo di guarigione così abbiamo fatto quella.... _Cosa_ con la fiamma ed ecco qui.» Keith aveva finalmente tatuato sulla propria pelle lo stesso tatuaggio che Takashi aveva al centro della propria schiena. Fin dall'inizio aveva espresso la volontà di tatuarsi il simbolo della sua famiglia come segno di appartenenza ma quel tatuaggio racchiudeva molte più cose.  
L'alpha osservò attentamente il ragazzo mentre si spogliava sopra di lui, inclinando il capo mentre era decisamente incuriosito da ciò che stava facendo. «Quindi alla fine l'hai fatto sul serio... Ecco perché improvvisamente hai iniziato ad evitare di fare la doccia con me... Sapevo che c'era qualcosa dietro al semplice "Ho il mal di testa" o "ho già fatto", visto che in genere sei il primo che ama fare queste cose insieme - sospirò, mentre sfiorava con lentezza quella ferita \- Non dovevi farti del male per dimostrarmi qualcosa... Ma apprezzo comunque la tua volontà.»  
«Se non credi pienamente alle mie parole, questo ti ricorderà ogni giorno che _ti amo_.» Keith si abbassò e lo baciò sulle labbra, per poi togliere con estrema calma la maglia del fidanzato, così da avere i loro corpi a contatto.  
«Tu cosa dici, posso essere ancora più avido?» chiese Takashi, leccandogli la mascella e con le mani scese ad accarezzargli la schiena, soffermandosi in particolar modo sul tatuaggio, andando subito dopo a posare un bacio su una spalla.  
«Puoi essere avido quanto vuoi, Takashi.» disse Keith, che si prese nei suoi occhi senza alcuna vergogna in quel momento, mettendosi completamente a nudo coi propri sentimenti davanti a lui. Scese a baciarlo lentamente sul collo e passò mani lungo tutto il suo torace nudo e tonico, fermandosi sui fianchi che strinse con più forza quando andò a baciare la pelle di Takashi sullo sterno e su tutto il petto.  
«Keith...» sospirò in risposta il maggiore mentre sentiva la propria temperatura corporea diventare insolitamente calda e strinse tra le proprie dita i neri e setosi filamenti che erano i capelli del ragazzo. Gli sembrava di trovarsi in uno dei suoi sogni, quelli che ogni tanto gli capitava fare, dove lui e il suo amato vivevano pienamente la propria relazione anche a livello fisico, perciò temeva seriamente che in realtà avesse gli occhi chiusi e che fosse tutto l'ennesima fantasia. «Sei sicuro? -trovò la forza di chiedere, sollevandogli il capo - Potrei farti male.»  
«Non mi importa del dolore, prima o poi dovrà succedere. Mi fido _completamente_ di te, che senso ha aspettare ancora? Starò bene.» afferrò la mano del fidanzato e la baciò delicatamente, ogni singolo dito e il palmo vennero toccati dalle labbra del corvino e si sollevò leggermente per raggiungere il viso del fidanzato. «So che neanche tu vuoi più aspettare.» lo baciò a stampo e attese una sua risposta così, mentre lo guardava e accarezzava sul collo con la punta delle dita; la tensione tra loro era alta più che mai ma era la più bella che avessero mai condiviso. «Mi devi anche un picco ormonale per colpa del modo in cui ti sei presentato stamattina a colazione.»  
«Allora vendicati per bene per stamane. Dimostrami di che pasta sei fatto, Keith Kogane. A te l'onore di aprire le danze.» replicò il più grande mentre gli accarezzava il viso e lo guardava con un sorriso totalmente rapito.  
Ricevuto un lasciapassare - su cui non aveva dubitato un solo istante - il viso di Keith si aprì in un ampio sorriso e per quanto avesse voglia di continuare a guardare Takashi tutto il giorno, agire era ciò che doveva fare ora.   
«Mi stai dando troppa fiducia... Non avere alte aspettative, non sono sicuramente pratico quanto te.» disse timidamente, prima di mordicchiare il fidanzato sul collo e scendere ad accarezzarlo coi pollici sui fianchi.  
«Non sottovalutarti... - sospirò con voce bassa e profonda - E non sopravvalutarmi. Prima di giudicare dovresti provare, no?» concluse mentre socchiuse leggermente gli occhi per assaporare quelle sensazioni così intense e così nuove che lo stavano distruggendo.  
«Non ti sopravvaluto, ti valuto per quello che vedo.» Keith iniziò ad avere un leggero sentore di agitazione per paura di deludere il fidanzato ma cercò di godersile sensazioni che Takashi stava vivendo e come reagiva ai suoi tocchi. Stuzzicò gentilmente un suo capezzolo con le labbra senza l'uso dei denti e arrivò al bottone dei pantaloni per aprirlo, ma senza abbassare l'indumento.   
«Quando sei eccitato hai un odore completamente diverso - disse Keith, mentre lasciava una scia di baci sulla pelle del compagno - È più forte ed eccitante anche per me.» lo guardò direttamente negli occhi e arrivato ancora più giù, gli mordicchiò un fianco nel farlo lasciò un segno vicino all'ombelico, che però svanì subito.   
«Non trattenerti.»  
«Non ho intenzione di farlo. Non più -sospirò pesantemente l’alpha per l’eccitazione del momento e si ritrovò a tirargli i capelli quando l'altro gli lasciò un segno sul fianco -Ti ho dato il permesso di divertiti come più ti aggrada. Prenditi ciò che vuoi, fammi ciò che più ti eccita, non sarò io a bloccarti. A meno che tu non voglia smettere di guidare il gioco, in quel caso sarò lieto di darti il cambio.»  
Giunto alla cintola del ragazzo, Keith si fermò a baciarlo ovunque in quella zona, mentre lentamente abbassava i suoi jeans e dopo averli tolti del tutto tornò a baciarlo sulle labbra.   
«Puoi darmi il cambio quando vuoi.» ringhiò dolcemente nel suo orecchio e iniziò a baciargli il collo in quella zona, mentre la mano scendeva ad accarezzarlo sul bassoventre, per poi superare l'elastico dei boxer e introdurre la mano dentro di essi.  
Takashi a nessuno di quei tocchi si oppose, anzi, calciò malamente via i suoi jeans, restando solo con l'intimo. Tante erano state le volte in cui si erano trattenuti; essere toccati e baciati in quel modo dalla persona che amava stava distruggendo ogni barriera e soprattutto, l'autocontrollo del più grande.  
Dall’altro canto, il corvino non voleva correre perché, anche se avevano aspettato quel momento per parecchio, non voleva che ci fosse fretta nei loro gesti visto che desiderava assaporare ogni singola emozione proveniente da Takashi e farlo sentire amato. Toccò la sua pelle liscia dell'inguine con la punta delle dita e sfiorò il membro del ragazzo solo in un secondo momento, soffermandosi su tutta la sua lunghezza in modo lento e calcolato.«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» chiese, passando la punta del naso sul petto del fidanzato e l'altra mano sotto il suo collo, per tenergli sollevato il viso e farsi guardare.  
«Secondo te, adesso ho la forza di pensare? – mormorò l’alpha, per poi aggiungere - Mettiti di fianco..» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a chiedergli, accompagnandolo in quel gesto e toccandogli il petto con la solita delicatezza, cercando di esprimere anche con quei gesti quanto fosse importante con lui. «Non è giusto che a stare in questo stato... Sia solo io...» e con un bacio decisamente più rabbioso, l'attirò a sé, mentre una mano sbottonò i jeans di Keith e si introdusse in questi per toccargli il sesso con lentezza da sopra l'intimo. La risposta di Takashi era quella che più Keith aveva sperato e a cui aveva ambito in tutti quei minuti, continuò ad accarezzare il ragazzo e la sua intimità, gemendo senza vergogna quando gli venne riservata quella stessa tortura anche se decisamente più difficile da sopportare, visto che non andò a toccarlo direttamente ma ancora attraverso la stoffa. «Toglimi i jeans.» intimò al ragazzo in una richiesta che sembrava una supplica e che sperava venisse accolta senza indugio dal fidanzato.  
Senza rispondere a Keith, Takashi smise di torturargli il sesso da sopra l'intimo e prese a tracciare un sentiero fatto di morsetti e baci sul suo petto, fino a scendere a livello della cintola dei jeans; torturò quella zona di baci, mentre le sue manistrinsero i glutei. Eseguì il tutto fissandolo con le sue iridi scarlatte, mentre le labbra scesero a lasciare un leggero bacio sul sesso ancora imprigionato negli abiti.  
«Questi jeans ti stanno così bene che sarebbe un peccato toglierli.» sussurrò divertito Takashi, godendosi l'espressione dell’altro a quell'affermazione e tornò al livello del suo viso per mordergli una guancia.  
«Me li hai comprati tu, so che ti piacciono.» Keith stava seriamente impazzendo in quel momento e ogni singolo bacio di Takashi sulla propria pelle provocava una scarica lungo la sua schiena.   
«Però sai _amore_... potresti anche toglierli.» mormorò contro le sue labbra con un sorrisino furbo, gli morse quello inferiore e strinse di poco presa con la mano sul suo membro, per poi lasciarlo andare e concentrarsi sulla schiena del compagno.  
Takashi limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio e con un sorriso, gli disse a fior di labbra «Hai fretta? Io no.» Continuò a provocarlo, inebriandosi le orecchie con i sospiri di Keith, divertendosi a mordergli e leccargli i capezzoli per stimolarlo ulteriormente: voleva che impazzisse di desiderio.  
«N-no, non ho fretta... ma non li sopporto più.» Fu proprio durante quella tortura che, nel momento meno aspettato, Takashi sfilò i jeans al ragazzo e con voce suadente gli chiese, appoggiando il viso sul bacino «C'è qualcos'altro che desideri, _amore_ ?»  
Keith in risposta sollevò il viso del fidanzato e si mise a sedere per raggiungere le sue labbra, che coinvolse in un bacio famelico. Trascinò nuovamente Takashi a stendersi sopra di sé e fece in modo che i loro bacini si scontrassero. Si separò dal bacio a causa di un gemito più forte e guardò il fidanzato negli occhi, sorridendo. «Desidero _te_. Oppure vuoi ancora che io mi diverta un po'?» fece difficoltà a parlare senza che l'imbarazzo lo colpisse ma ci riuscì egregiamente.«...Cielo, come sei bello..» mormorò quasi commosso, tornando a baciare il ragazzo, sulla guancia, sul collo e dietro le orecchie.  
«Grazie, anche se quello davvero bello, sei tu... - portò i suoi polsi al livello del viso, prima di imprigionarli con una sola delle sue mani - Sei così bello che mi viene voglia di accontentarti subito.» aggiunse in un sospiro e introdusse la mano nell'intimo del più piccolo. Si divertì perlustrando quel territorio fino a poco tempo fa proibito, motivo per cui i suoi movimenti furono lenti e posati, fin quando iniziò ad accarezzare il membro del ragazzo. Ovviamente fece il tutto fissandolo con occhi avidi, mentre la sua lingua passò spontaneamente sulle sue labbra.  
«Accidenti, Takashi.» imprecò Keith, anche se sotto sotto era soddisfatto del trattamento che stava ricevendo perché era accuratamente voluto a fargli piacere. Takashi voleva portarlo alle estremità proprio come aveva fatto Keith con lui, facendolo aspettare. Venir bloccato da una mano del fidanzato fu parecchio eccitante per il beta, che si perse negli occhi di lui mentre veniva stimolato. «Mordimi.» disse con la voce rotta dal piacere.  
«Va bene. Dove vuoi essere morso? -chiese con tono suadente il maggiore - Qui? - chiese mordicchiando leggermente il collo - O qui? - aggiunse mentre ripeteva il gesto con il capezzolo - O forse qui?» e gli morse con delicatezza la punta del membro ancora imprigionato nell'intimo. «Sii più preciso, Keith. Altrimenti non potrò accontentarti e la cosa sarebbe un po' triste.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, prima di dargli un leggero bacio e iniziando ad aumentare di poco i tocchi al membro dell'altro.  
Keith inarcò la schiena quando venne morso da Takashi, ogni singola volta e in particolare l'ultima, che lo fece sussultare maggiormente. «Sul collo..» riuscì a dire infine, l'incapacità di muoversi iniziò a dargli fastidio ma era anche una delle cose che più lo stavano eccitando in quel momento.  
L'alpha l'accontentò prontamente, leccandogli con lentezza la base del collo prima di mordergliela leggermente. Compiaciuto dalle reazioni dell'altro decise di approfondire il morso, rendendolo più sensuale, visto che prese a lasciare dei succhiotti in quel luogo.  
«Ti piace avere il comando così, non è vero?» chiese Keith, ponendo una domanda totalmente retorica all'altro visto quanto fosse ovvia la risposta. Baciò le sue labbra per sfogare la frustrazione e ne assaporò il gusto dolce, più del solito  
«Sono pur sempre un alpha -e in quel momento gli lampeggiarono gli occhi- E a te noto che piacciono certe cose.» aggiunse, accarezzandogli il sesso sopra lo strato dei boxer.  
«Si, mi piacciono parecchio.» miagolò in risposta, prima di guardare l'altro coi propri occhi da licantropo.  
«Dimmi Keith, vuoi che ti liberi?»  
«Si.» rispose in modo secco, tirandogli un labbro coi denti.  
«Quando si vuole qualcosa, lo si deve chiedere per bene... Mi sembrava che nel branco te l'avessimo insegnato.» Decise di sedersi sul suo bacino, facendo in modo che i due sessi sfregassero tra di loro, provocando anche da parte sua dei gemiti. «Allora lupacchiotto, la parolina magica per ottenere un piacere qual è?... Per... ?»  
Keith sospirò esasperato, ma senza lamentarsi a parole anche stavolta visto che l'immagine regalatagli da fidanzato fu una tortura così bella da guardare e subire che riuscì a fargli sopportare benissimo il desiderio di toccarlo.. O quasi.I movimenti di bacino di Takashi furono irresistibili e Keith gli andò incontro muovendo le anche in modo lentissimo.  
«.... Per favore, Takashi.» rispose per compiacerlo.  
Soddisfatto, l’alpha smise di strusciarsi all'altro, lasciandogli un dolce bacio sulla fronte e gli disse «Ottimo.» gli prese un polso per mano e li baciò con dolcezza, quasi come per scusarsi di come l'aveva trattato, lasciandolo finalmente libero di muoversi. Ilcorpo di Keith precedentemente in tensione si rilassò tutto ad un tratto e con le mani finalmente libere andò ad accarezzare Takashi ovunque.  
«Va' meglio?» chiese quest’ultimo.  
«Molto meglio.» rispose Keith, inebriato dalla vista che aveva davanti.  
«Dimmi, c'è qualche altra cosa che desideri che faccia? Oggi sono al tuo completo servizio.» chiese, mentre con le mani risalì ad affermare i glutei sodi con fermezza.  
Keith si alzò lentamente a sedere e gli sorrise «Sì, stenditi.»  
«Ai tuoi ordini.» Keith accompagnò il fidanzato nei movimenti e stavolta fu lui a sovrastarlo, muovendo con calma il bacino contro il suo prima di abbassarsi a togliere i boxer di Takashi...Con i denti. Fu un'operazione appositamente lenta e fatto ciò Keith li gettò altrove nella stanza, andò a baciare la pelle ormai esposta dell'inguine del ragazzo e poi fece per toccarlo di nuovo, stavolta privo di impedimenti e fece arrivare le proprie labbra sulla punta del suo membro. «Quelle tante volte in cui mi hai fermato.. Avrei voluto fare questo... Ora mi darai la possibilità di farlo o no?»

Inutile dire che in quel momento a Takashi si bloccò la saliva in gola, Keith gli mandò in tilt ogni altro pensiero che non fosse lui. Emise un gemito roco eguardando gli occhi dell'altro si sentì bruciare dal desiderio «Allora è meglio che recuperi il tempo perso.» e premette il capo di Keith verso la sua intimità, cercando di suonare autoritario e non disperato come in realtà lo era.  
Keith sorrise elo baciò nello stesso punto ancora una volta per soddisfare la sua richiesta.«Un momento, però..» si sollevò leggermente con la schiena e puntellate le ginocchia sul materasso, fece una mezza coda per togliersi i capelli da davanti agli occhi e tornare poi a stimolare il membro del ragazzo; non li legò del tutto perché sapeva quanto a Takashi piacessero i suoi capelli e quanto gli piacesse toccarli. Non volendo commettere errori di alcun tipo iniziò con leccate semplici e movimenti della mano molto precisi, andando anche a stimolare i testicoli dell'altro e si impegnò affinché tutto quello non cadesse nel volgare o nel banale.  
Takashi si ritrovò più volte a gemere, mentre con la mano andò ad esplorare i capelli di Keith e a tirarglieli, quest’ultimo iniziò poi a leccarlo sulla punta lentamente mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e li riaprì solo quando con un rumore umido si staccò dall'asta dell’altro. «Vuoi che faccia qualcosa in particolare?» chiese sinceramente interessato, raggiungendo le sue labbra per un secondo.  
«Reggiti a me.» furono le uniche parole che Takashi glii disse, prima di sollevarsi e andare ad immergergli le mani nei boxer, gli strinse i glutei per poi far prendere due strade differenti alle sue mani: una prese a sfiorare la sua apertura, mentre l'altra il suo sesso. «Keith...» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, con la voce carica di piacere, prima di tirare giù i boxer, liberandolo dall'ultimo strato di vestiti e iniziare a sfregare i loro sessi nudi tra loro.  
L’altro stava amando da morire quello scambio di potere e si ritrovò a tenersi forte alle spalle del fidanzato e a gemere contro le sue labbra cercando di andargli incontro in ogni movimento, soprattutto quando gli rimosse i boxer: si sentì finalmente libero di poter avere ogni centimetro di pelle contro quella dell'altro e sentire a pieno cosa si provasse ad essere un tutt'uno con lui era magnifico. Andò incontro alle sue mani con dei movimenti del corpo e strinse tra le proprie i capelli del ragazzo. Takashi era _imponente_ in ogni sua parte e anche se Keith in confronto si era spesso sentito troppo poco per lui, il ragazzo non lo aveva mai fatto sentire insignificante; anche in quel momento lo faceva sentire un suo pari. «Non ti fermare...» sussurrò con lo sguardo annebbiato Keith.  
«Non riuscirei neanche volendo.» sussurrò in risposta. Quando lo ritenne opportuno, portò l'indice sulle labbra del ragazzo interrompendo il loro scambio di baci. «Keith, leccalo.» gli intimò con gli occhi liquidi dipiacere. Purtroppo, per quanto i licantropi di solito fossero molto resistenti quando si trattava di sesso, Takashi non voleva che con quel continuo stimolarsi finissero per concludere prima del dovuto, visto il grande periodo di astinenza di entrambi.  
Keith si occupò dell'ordine imposto con piacere e senza problemi, racchiuse quel dito tra le labbra e iniziò a lubrificarlo con la propria saliva, trattandolo come se fosse _ben altro_ : si impegnò ad usare con cura la lingua e soprattutto guardò Takashi negli occhi per tutto il tempo, si staccò dal suo dito solo un paio di volte per baciare invece le sue labbra e quando lo ritenne soddisfatto lasciò andare la mano. «Va bene così?» chiese  
«È perfetto…» iniziò a stimolargli l'apertura con quel dito, oltre che con il lubrificante di cui aveva recuperato un tubetto poco prima, mettendogli il braccio libero intorno ai fianchi e stringendolo a sé. «Dimmi se ti faccio male... Così ho modo di regolarmi mentre... Vado a fondo.» disse in una pausa fatta per respirare.  
«Mhmh...» annuì e si lasciò distrarre alla perfezione dal bacio del compagno, che entrò dentro di lui con un dito e non diede affatto fastidio al beta, semmai soddisfò i suoi nervi a dovere insieme alla presa possessiva dell'altro; lui non fu da meno,infatti baciò Takashi impiegando ogni sua energia e quel momento gli ricordò la sera del primo bacio, pensiero che lo fece sorridere. «Sto bene... lo capirai se mi fai male..» accarezzò ancora la sua erezione, ma senza esagerare per non fargli raggiungere l'apice troppo presto, ma  Takashi bloccò subito la mano regalandogli uno sguardo duro epieno di lussuria.  
«No, _amore_ . Tieni al posto le mani. -e senza preavviso si spinse più a fondo in lui con un dito, distraendolo attraverso dei baci - Non vuoi far finire tutto presto, no?» fece in un sospiro  
«No amore.. Scusami.» rispose in modo docile, giusto per stare a quel piccolo gioco e gemette ad alta voce per le attenzioni che Takashi gli stava dedicando. Era una vera fortuna che quella stanza fosse insonorizzata.  
«Fammi sentire la tua voce...» sussurrò Takashi con voce roca per l'eccitazione prima di riempirlo di morsi, sapendo quanto quella cosa lo facesse impazzire e poté approfittarne per stimolare l'apertura con il secondo dito.  
«Takashi...» il secondo dito bruciò leggermente di più ma essere un licantropo aveva i suoi vantaggi: Keith aveva notato da tempo che la sua soglia di sopportazione del dolore si fosse alzata tantissimo e anche in quel momento questo vantaggio si fece sentire.  
Quei gemiti erano un piacere per le orecchie dell'alpha, che ancor più motivato continuò a stimolare il più piccolo, facendo scivolare il secondo dito più a fondo, sperando che si adattasse il più velocemente possibile alle sue dita. «Keith... Posso procedere a..? - chiese, mentre lo faceva adagiare contro la ringhiera del letto - ... Insomma, hai capito.» e sulle sue guance comparve un lieve rossore, mentre le sue dita affondavano meglio nell'altro.  
Keith si ricordò in quel momento quale fosse una delle cose che più amasse di Takashi: il suo buon cuore. Lo trovò bellissimo mentre faceva l'impacciato per chiedergli un permesso che Keith già aveva accordato all'inizio di quel rapporto - comportamento che stonava con tutto ciò che avevano fatti finora e che proprio per questo rendeva Takashi ancora più bello. «Si che puoi.. Si..» gli rispose con un dolce sorriso, prima di andare a baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra con devozione e amore. «Fai ciò che desideri. sono tuo.» rispose con la stessa dolcezza, passandogli le dita sulle labbra.  
Ricevuto il consenso, liberò l'altro dalle sue dita e dopo aver messo le sue mani sui glutei sodi, iniziò a penetrarlo con lentezza. «Se senti dolore... O non ti senti bene... Dimmelo...»sussurrò in un sibilo, mentre il suo corpo venne sconvolto da numerosi fremiti.  
Keith annuì al fidanzato e seguì le sue silenziose direttive, lo fece fermare solo un paio di volte, quando sentiva che il dolore fosse troppo forte ma prima di poterlo anche solo realizzare Takashi fu completamente dentro di lui. Si sentì pieno e soddisfatto nonostante il dolore - normale - dovuto alla sua prima volta con Takashi , mischiò i propri gemiti a quelli dell'altro e in un momento di pura soddisfazione sentì anche i propri artigli venire fuori; involontariamente ferì il fidanzato sulle spalle e si affrettò a scusarsi, spalancando gli occhi. «Scusa... Non volevo..» gli accarezzò il viso e baciò ognuna delle ferite che presto guarirono con devozione.  
«Non ti preoccupare. Graffiami e ferisci quanto vuoi, anche quello fa parte del divertimento tra licantropi.»biascicò Takashi, visto che tutto ciò lo faceva sentire desiderato. Fu proprio per ribadire questo concetto che si spinse in maniera tale da giungere quel punto che permettesse all'altro di godere il più possibile, issandogli il bacino per bene per poter migliorare i propri affondi. Mentre faceva ciò, sentì nelle proprie orecchie rimbombare il proprio battito cardiaco e quello dell'altro e percepì un cambio nel loro odore.  
Anche Keith ebbe la stessa strana sensazione nel mentre, durò giusto un paio di secondi ma nonostante tutta la foga dell'atto riuscì a percepirlo ugualmente: iniziò a sentirsi diverso ma non in senso negativo, anzi si sentiva meglio che mai e non sapeva attribuire un'origine a tutto quello. Archiviò ben presto la questione nella sua testa e si concentrò sul momento.  
«Gattino... Avvisami quando vuoi cambiare posizione.» gli chiese Takashi, che aveva rallentato le spinte.  
«Mhmh.. che avevi in mente?» chiese Keith, curioso di sapere le preferenze del fidanzato in quel momento.  
In tutta risposta, Takashi si sollevò a sedere e attirò con sé il ragazzo. «Ti va di dirigere tu l'ultima parte delle danze? » e per ribadire la propria domanda si sdraiò, lasciando Keith sul suo bacino. «Sai, mi piace averti sopra di me, in questo modo posso vederti per bene... - fece intervallando il tutto con dei piccoli sospiri, vista la posizione poteva sentire la sua virilità entrare più in profondità. Istintivamente appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, aggiungendo - Mostrami di che pasta sei fatto, lupo.»  
Keith in quel momento aveva la visuale completa su ogni parte del corpo dell’altro , solo le gambe gli erano precluse, ma non gli importava.«Anch'io posso vederti... Più che bene direi.» passò i palmi delle mani aperti sul suo torace, passando con attenzione le dita suo dorsali e gli addominali scolpiti, bagnati dal sudore dovuto allo sforzo e nel mentre muoveva lentamente il bacino. Si sentì ben più appagato vista la profondità che raggiungeva l'asta del ragazzo dentro di lui, perciò si ritrovò a gemere più forte, in un modo totalmente liberatorio per poi guidare le mani di Takashi a posarsi sul proprio corpo.  
Preso da quella mistica visione, l'alpha lo sfiorò con attenzione e infine si soffermò sul suo sesso.  
Keith si rese conto tramite i propri sensi che ormai entrambi fossero al loro limite così si impegnò per fare ogni cosa a modo.   
«Takashi..» mormorò più e più volte, ogni nuova spinta portava il nome del più grande o un gemito e fu nel giro di pochi istanti chesentì la propria vista annebbiarsi e il corpo andargli in fiamme a causa di un potente orgasmo, che sentì sincrono a quello del compagno. Fu una sensazione indescrivibile, soprattutto quando sentì il ragazzo svuotarsi dentro di sé.  
Si accasciò sul petto di Takashi e nel farlo scivolò via da lui con un movimento lento, solo dopo che l'altro ebbe finito ovviamente e riprese fiato con calma.

«Keith, vieni qui... -disse, mettendogli una mano su una guancia e attirandolo al suo fianco per incastrarlo tra le sue braccia - So che sono sudato e appiccicaticcio, però, mi piacerebbe restare ancora un po' così.» «Che mi importa se sei sudato...» commentò il ragazzo con una piccola risata, abbracciando Takashi con quelle poche forze che gli erano ancora rimaste in corpo.  
Di rimando, il maggiore gli sorrise con la solita dolcezza che riservava solo al ragazzo, prima di dargli un bacio a stampo e sussurrargli a fior di labbra «Ti amo Keith.» e ribaciarle di nuovo, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
«Anch'io ti amo.» rispose l’altro prontamente.  
«Allora, sentiamo, sono stato all'altezza delle aspettative?» chiese ironico e con le guance rosse.  
«Stai scherzando vero? È stato magnifico... Non.. Non me l'aspettavo così.» gli rispose, adagiando anche il capo contro di lui mentre ora riusciva a respirare con più regolarità e calma.  
«Sono contento, anche per me è stato lo stesso... Per curiosità, come te lo aspettavi? Sono stato troppo irruento e ti ho fatto male? Scusami... Purtroppo è stato tutto così improvviso che non sono riuscito a controllarmi... E so quanto possa essere, ehm... Imponente, lo sono di costituzione!»  
«No, no... niente del genere. Me lo aspettavo molto più tecnico e.. doloroso. Non ho provato così tanto dolore, solo all'inizio forse.. Quindi non preoccuparti..» fece spallucce e baciò in modo stanco il petto del fidanzato.  
«Tecnico? Keith, ma con chi sei stato prima di me?» chiese ridacchiando e accarezzandogli il capo, mentre il rossore continuava a non passare.  
«Non importa con chi sono stato, a malapena ricordo i loro nomi.» fece spallucce, per poi pizzicare le guance del ragazzo «Non ti ho mai visto così rosso in viso.» rise dolcemente ma senza l'intenzione di deriderlo. «Piuttosto, c’è una cosa che devo chiederti...È successo qualcosa, mentre stavamo.. Si insomma, hai capito. L'hai percepito anche tu?»  
«Te ne sei accorto anche tu? -chiese l’altro con tono serio -I nostri odori sono diventati simili e ho sentito le tue emozioni più forti del solito, soprattutto questo - indicò con un dito il cuore - Per alcuni attimi mi è sembrato battesse allo stesso ritmo del mio.»  
«Sì io.. Ho provato lo stesso. Per un momento ho sentito solo dei battiti nelle orecchie, tutto il resto era confuso e lontano, come se fossi sott'acqua o avessi dei tappi per le orecchie. Cosa pensi che sia successo?»  
«Non ne ho idea, è la prima volta che mi succede qualcosa del genere... Di solito mi capitava di percepire la sfera emotiva altrui, come è successo le altre volte in cui ci siamo baciati o toccati... Ma mai nulla di così intenso... Che fosse...? -si fermò un attimo, cercando di pesare le parole - …Che fosse un segno che siamo compagni? Dicono che i compagni riescano a percepire in maniera intensa i sentimenti del proprio partner, al punto da scambiarli quasi per propri. Più tardi ci converrebbe andare in biblioteca o andare da Katie. Anzi, ora che ci penso, dovrei parlarle visto il segreto che ha custodito per anni e per dirle di sentirsi libera da ogni obbligo.»  
L'ipotesi di Takashi gli lasciò da pensare: se fosse stato veramente così Keith ne sarebbe stato più che felice; sperava solo di poter essere all'altezza di una cosa simile. «Uhm.. Suppongo che sia sufficiente farci annusare da tua madre, ha capito subito che non eravamo compagni, quindi se è cambiato qualcosa.. Sicuramente lo noterà, ecco.»  
«Io... Preferirei di no, perché potrebbe chiedere cosa abbiamo fatto e francamente dirle "mentre voi pranzavate noi abbiamo fatto l'amore", mi farebbe venir voglia di sotterrarmi, sarebbe troppo imbarazzante.»  
Concordò col ragazzo annuendo alla sua constatazione: in effetti, dire apertamente ad un genitore di aver fatto l'amore col proprio partner nelle mura di casa con lui o lei presente doveva essere uno dei massimi picchi di imbarazzo possibili. « Allora potremmo parlarne con Katie. A proposito... l'avresti davvero sposata?»  
Sorrise all'ultima domanda - Secondo te avrei mai potuto sposare qualcuno che so essere innamorato di un altro anche se tu non fossi mai entrato nella mia vita?»  
«No, non sei il tipo. Ma è bello sentirtelo dire.»Keith si fece più su per arrivare al pari col suo viso e gli diede piccolo baci sulla pelle, prima di abbracciarlo e fargli poggiare il viso contro il proprio petto. «... Ieri sera, sai quello che è successo in cucina.. Mi ha fatto venire i brividi. Ma non in senso negativo oh no, assolutamente no - sbuffò una piccola risata - Lance aveva ragione, come sempre.»  
«Ah, capisco... Non pensavo che avessi certi "fetish"... E sentiamo, Keith Kogane, cos'altro ti ha fatto venire i brividi durante questi mesi di frequentazione?» chiese curioso, sollevando lo sguardo.  
«Più o meno tutto. Quando capii di provare qualcosa per te anche l'attrazione fisica nei tuoi confronti si fece strada, anche solo sentirti parlare a volte era motivo di scompenso e... No, basta ho detto abbastanza.» si nascose il viso con le mani e sperò che l'altro non ridesse di lui.  
«Anche solo sentirmi parlare?... È una cosa molto bella -sussurrò Takashi, andando a mettergli le labbra vicino ad un orecchio e aggiungere col solito tono basso che lo contraddistingueva -Sei davvero delizioso in questo momento.» e glielo baciò, per poi ridacchiare.  
«E tu sai come compiacermi.» rispose, baciandolo anche lui però sulla guancia.  
«È il mio lavoro. Da quel che hai detto prima, deduco che le attività ginniche abbiano su di te il medesimo effetto, visto che ho notato come quando siamo in palestra passi più tempo a fissare me o chi mi guarda, piuttosto che fare gli esercizi.»  
«Sei il mio ragazzo, sei bello e sei concentrato quando ti alleni. Sono tutte buone ragioni per guardarti e ... Tu non fai niente di diverso, a quanto ho notato. Forse ti alleni leggermente di più.» scherzò stando al suo gioco.  
« Non vorrei mai deludere le tue aspettative. Magari posso farti da personal trainer, qualche volta.»  
«Beh si, potresti... anche se non so quanto durerebbe la nostra concentrazione.» rise stando allo scherzo, per poi chiedergli seriamente «Non ti senti più leggero ora?»  
«Mi sento più leggero da quando hai detto di ricambiarmi. Non è stato il sesso a cambiare le cose tra noi, ma i sentimenti.Con questo non nego che sia stato spiacevole, anzi, è stato meraviglioso.»  
«Certo, intendevo per quello infatti. Ma anche questo è stato liberatorio – e si prese una piccola pausa, per poi dire con tono colpevole- Sai non vorrei fare il guastafeste ma... Sto morendo di fame.» passò la punta del naso sulla guancia del fidanzato e poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, sorridendo.  
«Per quanto mi sia piaciuto assaggiarti, ho bisogno anch'io di cibo, mi hai distrutto -si mise seduto, guardandolo \- Ce la fai ad alzarti?»  
Keith lo seguì poco dopo a sedere facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi e si meravigliò di quanto il suo corpo non sembrasse avere acciacchi, era più stanco mentalmente che altro. «Credo di sì... Sto abbastanza bene.» disse sorpreso anche lui stesso dalle proprie parole e si trascinò sul bordo del letto, recuperò i boxer dal pavimento e si mise in piedi. Provava un leggero fastidio ma probabilmente il suo organismo stava già "guarendo" dal dolore della sua prima volta. «Ci diamo una lavata veloce prima di uscire?» chiese, girandosi col viso alla ricerca di Takashi con lo sguardo. «Ah, la tua stanza è bellissima, proprio come me l'aspettavo.»  
«Grazie per i complimenti per la stanza, anche se siamo qui dentro da parecchio -gli scompigliò i capelli intenerito - Vada per la doccia comunque, andiamo.» gli prese le mani per condurlo nella doccia del suo bagno in camera.  
« Sai Takashi, ero un tantino impegnato..» a Keith sfuggì una risata felice e seguì Takashi, tenendo le sue mani strette nelle proprie.  
«Permetti che sia io a lavarti?» chiese il maggiore, dopo aver aperto il getto d’acqua ed essere entrato con con l’altro nel vano doccia.  
«Non chiedere, fallo e basta. Mi è mancato fare questo negli ultimi giorni. Ma ne è valsa la pena, per il tatuaggio.»  
«È stata una bella sorpresa.» bisbigliò ad un passo dalle sue labbra. Le mani scivolarono sul suo petto, poi scese con le sue coccole sui fianchi fino a lavargli con calma il sesso, fissandolo negli occhi «Se ti faccio male, dimmelo.» si ritrovò a dire, visto che quella era la prima volta che lo lavava in certe zone; indugiò poco, spostandosi velocemente e passando alle gambe.

Anche Keith prese un po' di sapone per lavarlo e per non perdere troppo tempo; aveva davvero fame. «Non mi hai mai fatto male toccandomi, non lo farai di certo ora.» disse per cercare di rassicurarlo, mentre gli insaponava le spalle e il collo.«... Sto notando che questa doccia è enorme, come questa intera tenuta dopotutto.»  
«Diciamo che è tutto "proporzionato" al proprietario - affermò con tranquillità mentre si metteva in piedi dopo avergli finito di lavare le gambe. Lasciò che l'altro lo lavasse, prima di chiedergli - Io avrei finito, girati, che provvedo dietro.» e si mise alle sue spalle, massaggiandole con calma.  
«Onesto.» anche Keith finì con cura di lavarlo sulla parte frontale del corpo, facendo attenzione a non lasciare neanche un punto e si girò come da sua richiesta; ovviamente gli occhi di Takashi caddero sul tatuaggio che istintivamente finì per baciare, visto che non poteva non sentirsi lusingato da quel gesto. Le sue mani scesero con calma nella zona dei glutei e, con attenzione, iniziò a lavargli l'apertura «È meglio rimuovere quello che ti ho lasciato dentro, non vorrei che domani passassi la tua giornata in bagno.» chiarì, cercando di ripulirlo per bene.  
Keithsussultò leggermente visto quanto fosse ancora sensibile un quel punto, ma non sentì troppo dolore. «Mhmh, grazie. Posso abituarmi anche a questo ora, vero?» girò il viso e gli baciò una guancia, arpionando la mano sulla nuca del fidanzato mentre era ancora girato di spalle rispetto a lui.  
Takashi l'abbracciò , circondandogli i fianchi con le sue possenti braccia e dandogli dei piccoli baci sulle guance «A meno che non hai intenzione di lasciarmi dopo avermi sedotto direi di sì. Sono un lupo fedele.»  
«Lasciarti dopo aver discusso apertamente con tua madre? Non se ne parla, ormai ci ho messo la faccia.» disse in modo semi serio, crogiolandosi in quell'abbraccio per tutto il tempo che Takashi lo mantenne. Iniziando a sentire i morsi della fame, Takashi prese lo shampoo e iniziò a lavare i capelli del ragazzo con la solita attenzione. «Sentiamo un po', dopo pranzo cosa vorresti fare? Un giro turistico o vorresti saperne di più sulla questione dei "compagni"?»  
«Entrambe, prima la seconda però.» annuì e quando sentì che l'altro aveva finito si fece anche sciacquare, approfittando del fatto che anche a Takashi piacesse farlo. «Ora girati, è il mio turno.» disse Keith e prontamente l’altrosi ritrovò a sospirare rilassato per i morbidi tocchi che gli dedicò il minore e per un bacio che ricevette al centro della schiena, in corrispondenza del tatuaggio.  
«La questione dei compagni ti intriga parecchio, vero? Non ti confesso che anche a me piacerebbe saperne di più, anche se più che per un fatto istintivo, sono con te perché ti amo, non per altro.»  
«Devo essere onesto... Per un po' mi ha spaventato – disse Keith, mentre passava con cura il sapone sulla pelle bagnata del ragazzo - Non perché mi dispiacesse legarmi a te, ma perché si tratta di una cosa permanente. Non avrei mai pensato di trovare la persona con cui passare il resto della mia vita a questa età, però era una cosa che mi frullava in testa solo i primi tempi, ora è diverso.» aderì col petto alla schiena del ragazzo e lo abbracciò così dopo averlo sciacquato con cura. «Non avevo messo nei piani per la mia vita neanche di diventare un licantropo, quindi da quando ho capito che i miei "progetti" per il futuro non sarebbero più stati gli stessi, allora mi sono detto “che importa”. Ma come hai detto tu, esserlo o no non cambia il fatto che ti amo.»  
Takashi portò le sue mani su quelle di Keith, godendosi quell'abbraccio tanto dolce quanto pieno di amore mentre si cullava della sua voce dolce e melodiosa . «Scusami per averti sconvolto la vita. Anche se in un certo senso anche tu hai sconvolto la mia, di vita. Ma non in negativo. Anche a me non dispiacerebbe averti come compagno, però ti considero già tale.»  
«Non voglio sentire scuse da parte tua, grazie... Ora che ci penso: è vero che non hai mai fatto conoscere nessuno alla tua famiglia?» chiese tirandogli il naso non appena l’altro si girò verso di lui pochi secondi dopo; chiuso il getto dell’acqua uscirono e si avvolsero nei rispettivi asciugamani.  
«Oh beh, hai visto come sono i miei parenti. Soprattutto mia madre, come avrei potuto presentargli qualcuno? Tu sei diverso, quello che c'è tra noi è totalmente diverso da quello che ho provato in passato.» si prese una piccola pausa mentre si passava un asciugamano sul capo, poi disse «Sai, tutta quell'attività fisica mi ha fatto venire voglia di pollo fritto. Non ne mangio da secoli.»  
«C'è un KFC nelle vicinanze, o qualcosa di simile?» gli chiese Keith.  
«Certo che sì. Pur essendo in montagna non ci facciamo mancare nulla.»

Tornati in camera, Keith trovò pronto il proprio borsone ai piedi del letto e ne estrasse della biancheria pulita da indossare e un cambio comodo; avrebbe sistemato tutto il resto più tardi e con più calma.Decise di appropriarsi fin da subito del vestiario del fidanzato così aprì liberamente il suo armadio, da cui estrasse una camicia rossa a quadri sotto cui mise una propria maglia nera a maniche corte. Nonostante la taglia grande Keith indossò comunque il capo e poi tornò in bagno per asciugare i capelli.  
Takashi non poté non sorridere vedendolo conciato in quel modo. Asciugatosi il ciuffo, iniziò a rovistare tra quello che c'era nel suo armadio, optando per jeans, felpa e maglietta con stampe con su disegnati caratteri elfici.  
Quando anche Keith ebbe finito di sistemarsi i capelli, che per comodità una volta asciutti legò con un codino basso sulla nuca, tornò in camera per aspettare l’altro e vedendogli indossare quella maglia fandomica non poté evitare di sorridere. «Nerd.» disse, dopo aver recuperato portafoglio e telefono e fu finalmente pronto ad uscire.Si arrotolò anche le maniche della camicia fino al gomito, così da non risultare troppo ridicolo  
«Detto da quello che è solito abbracciare il peluche di un chocobo come antistress, è davvero un bel complimento.» e prese anche lui cellulare e portafogli, aggiungendo a questi le chiavi dell'auto.  
«Il mio _era_ un complimento, ma comunque il mio chocobo piace anche a te, quindi non sfottere così tanto. Ti facevo Team Nani però, anziché Elfi. Non so perché.»  
«Do questa impressione? Ah, prima che me ne dimentichi; quella camicia ti sta benissimo.»  
«Sequestrata a tempo indeterminato. Comunque non mi dai questa impressione, era solo... Non so, sesto senso? Mi sbagliavo, pazienza. Meglio così, anche io sono team elfi.» dopo un ultimo bacio si impegnarono a sgattaiolare senza essere visti e Keith seguì Takashi in ogni passo per non rischiare di perdersi.  
  


Presa la macchina, Takashi lasciò in custodia a Keith il cellulare e poi partì.  
«Manda un messaggio a mia madre e dille che staremo fuori per tutta la giornata e di non aspettarci per cena.»  
«...Uhm.. sei sicuro? Come mai anche a cena?» scrisse il messaggio ma attese per inviarlo.  
«Secondo te Lance ci lascerà andare tanto facilmente, soprattutto dopo che racconteremo a lui e Pidge l'accaduto e inizieremo a far ricerche? Non credo proprio, sai quanto è pettegolo... E poi ci tartasserà di domande per il cambio di odore.»  
Si lasciò convincere dalle motivazioni di Takashi riguardo alla cena e inviò un messaggio alla madre. «Per la questione dell’odore basterà dirgli che ci siamo finalmente dichiarati a dovere, il che non è tanto sbagliato non credi? Sapeva della nostra... Uhm, discussione. Gliel'ho accennata stamattina senza scendere nel dettaglio.» appoggiò la mano su quella del fidanzato che era ora sistemata sul cambio e prima di intrecciare le dita alle sue, disegnò piccoli cerchi sul dorso di essa, come a lasciarci dei grattini.  
«Capisco, quindi abbiamo delle opportunità per sfuggire dalle sue tempeste di domande.» fece quasi fra sé e sé, venendo destato dal contatto con la sua mano che non esitò ad accogliere. Dopo qualche minuto, Takashi osservò con la coda dell’occhio il compagno e disse «Sembri stare meglio di prima. Meno male.» sospirò tranquillizzato.  
«Meglio di prima...? Che intendi?»  
«Per il dialogo con mia madre... Ma non importa, questo è ormai passato. Concentriamoci su di noi e sul pollo fritto!»  
«È una vita che non mangio ali di pollo, penso che l'ultima sia stata almeno un mese e mezzo fa.»  
  


Giunti a destinazione, Takashi spense l'auto dopo aver trovato parcheggio. Una volta uscito dal mezzo, allungò una sua mano e la tese al ragazzo, per poterla nuovamente imprigionarla allasua. Entrati nel locale, si misero ad osservare per prima cosai menù.  
«Ma guarda un po' chi si vede, ciao cuginetto!» insorse una voce dai tavoli; apparteneva ad un ragazzo albino, alto e ben piazzato, dotato di una voce bassa e baritonale. Si avvicinò a Takashi serpentino, scompigliandogli il ciuffo.  
«Lotor, non trattarmi come un moccioso.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti, stavolta le note andranno a fine! Il cliffhanger di fine capitolo non so come lo possiate prendere, ma essendo già molto lungo di suo (e solo per una scena r18) abbiamo concluso che fosse meglio recidere la narrazione in quel punto! Da qui in poi la storia, come preannunciato, prenderà una piega molto più interessante e speriamo che la cosa possa piacervi e rendere la lettura piacevole! Grazie per chi continua a seguirci e continuerà a farlo nei prossimi capitoli, dove si scoprirà di più su Lotor e sui Plance ♥  
> (chiedo scusa per eventuali errori di formattazione, non so perché mi dia questi problemi cercherò di risolverli asap)


	6. Capitolo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti amici e scusate per la lunga attesa <3 Finalmente siamo riuscite a rimetterci in carreggiata e correggere il sesto capitolo! A breve (davvero, lo giuro) arriverà il settimo e… non vedo l’ora, onestamente. Se siete fan della Shklance – o della Plance insomma - avrete pane per i vostri denti ;)  
> Buona lettura~

  
  
«Ma tu _sei_ un moccioso... Non lo credi anche tu?» chiese avvicinandosi al viso di Keith, che fissandò con occhi interrogativi. Lo trovò davvero bello eppure aveva un odore che non lo convinceva, troppo simile a quello del cugino.  
«Lasciagli il suo spazio - fece l’alpha, sospirando mentre ripristinava la distanza tra i due - Keith, questa persona con poca delicatezza è mio cugino Lotor. Lotor, lui è Keith.»  
«Ah. _Quel Keith_.»  
«Già, Q _uel_ Keith.»  
«Allora piacere Gattino, lieto di conoscerti.» gli prese la mano libera e la baciò velocemente, fissando i due con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono: aveva deciso in quell'istante che si sarebbe divertito un po'.  
  
Keith guardò Lotor con aria ostile, soprattutto perché non era abituato a quel tipo di intimità con qualcuno che non fosse Takashi.  
«Si, sono quel Keith. Non chiamarmi gattino.» ritirò subito la mano, e non abbassò mai lo sguardo né diede modo a Lotor di pensare che fosse debole.  «È stato un... Piacere? Credo, non ne sono poi così sicuro. Abbiamo fame, ciao Lotor.» disse, senza preoccuparsi di risultare poco delicato e trascinò via il fidanzato fino alla fila delle casse.  
Dire che Takashi fosse irritato per il modo in cui il parante aveva preso a flirtare con il proprio partner era davvero poco. Non gli erano sfuggiti il suo sguardo, i tocchi mirati e il tono di voce usati,  tipici richiami del predatore. Per fortuna Keith fu abbastanza forte da resistergli; si limitò ad abbozzare un sorriso orgoglioso della reazione del più piccolo mentre si faceva trascinare via da lui e, nonostante la sua indole tipicamente pacifica, osservò trionfante Lotor.  
Ovviamente l'albino non gradì la cosa e lo fissò malissimo.  
«È così? Interessante... - sussurrò divertito, dandogli le spalle e leccandosi le labbra - La conquista sarà ancora più divertente.»  
Purtroppo, Lotor era molto orgoglioso e vedere come qualcuno avesse resistito al suo fascino lo irritava terribilmente; per non parlare di suo cugino… Tutte quelle arie solo per la sua posizione di Alpha. Chissà fin quanto lo sarebbe ancora stato e soprattutto, chissà fin quando Keith sarebbe stato suo. Con questi pensieri, lasciò il locale per tornare alle sue mansioni.  
   
Nel mentre, Takashi accarezzò il capo del proprio fidanzato e gli riservò un sorrisino allegro  
«Ti ho già detto quanto ti amo?» chiese gongolando, non riuscendo a concentrarsi sulla lettura del menù.  
«Si amore, me l'hai detto parecchie volte ma ciò non ti impedisce di farlo ancora.» rispose Keith, che si ritrovò ad essere più rilassato quando sentì Lotor allontanarsi; non gli aveva dato una buona impressione e sperava di doverlo vedere il meno possibile durante la sua permanenza lì.  
«Perché hai dei parenti così particolari? E soprattutto, perché sanno che mi chiami gattino?» buttò la seconda domanda più sullo scherzo per alleggerire l'atmosfera e fissò poi i menù alle spalle dei commessi alla cassa, per scegliere cosa prendere.  
«Veramente non l'ho detto nessuno, evidentemente non sono l'unico a cui dai l'impressione di essere un gatto.» ridacchiò divertito.  
«Il suo odore era strano.» aggiunse poi Keith, dopo una piccola pausa.  
«No, era normalissimo. Ha cercato di usare il suo carisma e quindi degli ormoni su di te, ecco perché ti sembrava insolito. È il classico metodo che gli esemplari più forti del branco usano per attrarre una preda e per farla cadere tra le proprie braccia.» prese la mano che il cugino aveva baciato precedentemente e la riempì di baci, come a volerne cancellare ogni traccia. Al contrario di Keith, lui non era tipo da manifestazione affettuose in pubblico ma in quel momento sentì quasi la necessità di marcare il territorio in quella maniera . «Inutile dire che sono orgoglioso di te e di come tu sia stato in grado di respingerlo.»  
«Sai bene che ho difficoltà a socializzare già di mio, figuriamoci se si tratta di un presuntuoso che non si fa problemi a fare avances al fidanzato di un suo parente. Oltretutto ogni odore che non sia il tuo per me è strano, a parte quelli del branco ovviamente. Penso che sia impossibile per me accettare delle avances di quel tipo. Allora, che vuoi mangiare?»  
«Io andrei per un menù extra large, con Coca Cola e patatine fritte, vista la fame da lupi che ho. Tu?»  
«Prenderò lo stesso ma con la Sprite. Una volta ordinato portano tutto al tavolo no? Vai a cercarne uno intanto.»  
  
Takashi eseguì mentre Keith ordinava i due menù e dopo aver raggiunto il maggiore al tavolo, attesero il loro ordine che arrivò nel giro di pochi minuti.  
«C'è un luogo dove riposa tuo padre? Mi piacerebbe fargli visita.» chiese Keith, mentre mangiavano.  
«Ha scelto di essere sepolto in una grotta vicino al lago. Sai, amava le cose sceniche. Potremmo andarci di sera, magari quando c'è la luna.»  
«Si, mi piacerebbe un sacco. Ovviamente ti porterò anche dai miei genitori un giorno.»  
«Ne sarei onorato, almeno potrò presentarmi per bene a loro. Al sol pensiero mi sento teso.» replicò a sua volta grattandosi con un dito una guancia.  
«Non devi esserlo, saremo insieme – gli disse per rassicurarlo; prese una pausa tra un boccone e l’altro, per poi aggiungere - Katie è davvero carina, sai? Penso che se lei e Lance riuscissero ad ammettere che sono cotti l'uno per l'altra sarebbero molto più felici e lei gli farebbe bene.»  
«Sono contento che abbia fatto ricrescere i capelli, prima era davvero un maschiaccio, ecco perché Lance non l'ha riconosciuta e ha fatto quella figuraccia. Aspetta un attimo - prese il cellulare e gli mostrò una foto con lui e la ragazza qualche anno prima ad una convention informatica - Eccola. Qui è quasi la sosia di suo fratello maggiore, sai?»  
«Accidenti... Beh, non stava male ma ora è decisamente più bella. Comunque sono certo che avranno compreso la situazione in cui siete tutti rimasti coinvolti e non avranno mai messo in dubbio il fatto che non fosse colpa tua. Se posso osare, dovremmo spingerli a dichiararsi. Un po' come ha fatto Lance con noi facendomi bere quella sera. Che ne pensi?»  
«Sentiamo un po', dottor Stranamore, hai già qualche idea per spingerli l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra? Se stai pensando all'alcol sei fuori strada, Pidge è astemia.»  
«Non ho idee a dire il vero… E, soprattutto, non avrei puntato all'alcol. Ma potrei parlare a Lance e fargli intuire che ha campo libero, non so. Oppure potremmo proporre l'idea del campeggio, per noi è andato bene.»  
«Non sarebbe male, sai? Anche se lei sarebbe capace di passare la serata a parlare di stelle, pianeti e costellazioni. Oh no, ora che ci penso è la tua ragazza ideale.»  
«Mpf, non pensare di riuscire a liberarti di me così Takashi.»   
«Non ne ho la minima intenzione, proprio per quello voglio tenerti stretto… In ogni caso, Pidge è testarda, ha sempre negato l'interesse che palesemente prova per Lance, ripetendo quanto la scienza fosse il suo unico amore... Magari potremmo lasciarli soli in qualche luogo romantico?»  
«Si, avevo qualcosa del genere in mente. Sempre considerando il campeggio, potremmo farli stare in tenda insieme e lasciarli spesso da soli.»  
«Per me va benissimo, sperando che non inizino a sfidarsi a qualche giochino per cellulare. In quel caso vedrei la cosa non male, ma _malissimo_. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di non farli comportare da nerd, ma la vedo dura…» allungò una mano verso quella di Keith, per accarezzarla mentre escogitavano quel piano.  
«Basta andare in un luogo dove non prende la linea, semplice! Oppure ci mettiamo d'accordo e lasciamo _tutti_ il telefono in auto.»  
«Ottimo, allora è fatta.» tornarono a mangiare nel frattempo e non impiegò troppo a finire il menù.  
  
 «Okay, sono esausto.» disse Keith, che si appoggiò contro lo schienale e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
«È stata una giornata impegnativa. Sicuro che non vuoi tornare direttamente a casa?»  
«In effetti non mi dispiacerebbe fare una dormita. Tu che vuoi fare invece?»  
«Se andassimo a provare il posto per il piano "piccioncini"? Dormire vicino al lago è piacevole e fortunatamente gli umani si tengono alla larga quindi potremmo riposare lì.»  
«Non male, si. Hai anche un plaid in macchina, quindi possiamo riposare lì.» concordarono sulla cosa e, una volta usciti, fu Keith a mettersi alla guida.  
«Devi solo dirmi dove andare, ci riesco. Non guardarmi come una madre apprensiva.»  
  
Una leggera scossa di timore passò nel corpo di Takashi, visto i precedenti ben poco felici del ragazzo con la macchina; nelle ultime settimane aveva quasi messo sotto due cani, otto gatti, un paio di papere e persino delle vecchiette! Se non ci fosse stato il più grande, sarebbe stata una strage della piccola città.  
Keith mise in moto l'auto e condusse entrambi sulla strada principale senza intoppi, proseguendo dritto.  
«Prometto che starò attento, ti prego _rilassati_ , rendi teso anche me.» sfiorò la sua mano e la baciò, mentre aspettava ancora indicazioni e che il semaforo dove era fermo diventasse verde.  
«Devi seguire le indicazioni per il _Xander Lake_... - e con una mano impostò il gps dell'auto - Proverò a fidarmi e se l'auto, noi e chi incontriamo per strada restano illesi, ti darò un premio. Ci stai?» chiese in un sussurro, guardandolo dritto nelle sue iridi violacee; peccato che ciò durò davvero poco visto che il semaforo divenne verde e Shiro ritornò seduto al suo posto.  
«... Ci sto, ma non fare queste cose mentre guido. Potrei seriamente andare fuori strada.» disse con le orecchie rosse e riprese la marcia, concentrandosi al massimo per non deludere il fidanzato.  Quando vide la strada abbastanza libera e tranquilla prese la mano di Shiro e la accarezzò, come era solito fare il più grande con lui. Takashi cercò di non infastidirlo per non fargli perdere la concentrazione, indossò gli occhiali e prese il cellulare per leggere un po' di news e di notifiche provenienti dai social.  
  
«Le tue sorelle sono davvero belle comunque, ma non ti somigliano così tanto come credevo, avete solo gli stessi occhi..»  
«Oh beh, mi dispiace se non sono bello come loro. Ti sei beccato lo Shirogane armadio e pieno di cicatrici..» e fece spallucce..  
«Io amo lo Shirogane armadio e pieno di cicatrici. Togliti dalla testa che il mio fosse una sorta di commento per sminuirti. Intendevo dire che non me le aspettavo così diverse da te. Almeno uno dei tuoi fratellastri ti somiglia?» non commentò gli occhiali, a quel dettaglio avrebbe pensato dopo.  
«Lo ami, eh? - cinguettò allegro - Ho solo sorelle femmine. Mi dispiace deluderti, ma sono l'unico Shirogane maschio. Gli altri maschi della mia famiglia somigliano a Lotor. Altre domande?» e con tranquillità si tolse gli occhiali.  
«Ah già... Hai ragione. Avevo dimenticato questo fatto, pensavo che almeno un fratellino maschio lo avessi.» Keith fece spallucce e continuò a guidare, rabbrividendo quando Shiro gli disse del resto dei suoi parenti simile a Lotor. «Fortuna che ho scelto lo Shirogane più bello allora - disse con un sorriso - In effetti sì... Non mi pare di averti chiesto di togliere gli occhiali, perché l'hai fatto?» chiese ingenuamente.  
«È inutile tenere degli occhiali da lettura se non servono per leggere. Se vuoi dirmi di tornare a leggere per concentrarti sulla guida, fallo, sarò ben lieto di accogliere la tua richiesta e lasciarti in pace. Del resto ti ho detto che appena arrivati potrò darti un bel premio se farai il bravo.» Divertito, rimise gli occhiali e l'osservò con un sorriso di sfida.  
«No, voglio dirti di tornare a metterli perché nonostante potrebbero essere una distrazione, quando arriviamo voglio poterti guardare bene con quelli addosso.»  
«Mi hai rivelato uno dei tuoi punti deboli, Keith Kogane. Farò come desideri. Voglio vedere le tue capacità di resistenza.»  
«Takashi, tu in generale sei il mio punto debole.. Fortuna che siamo arrivati.» e infatti, Keith prese una deviazione sulla destra che conduceva ad una strada sterrata e non molto più in là ad un’ampia piazzola dove lasciare la macchina prima di arrivare al lago a piedi.  
Scese per primo dall'auto e fece il giro per poi raggiungere Takashi e baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Non ho investito nessuno, voglio il mio premio, Takashi.»  
Essendo Shiro il più grande dei due, decise di mantenere autocontrollo, così sospirò «Sei stato bravo, hai ragione, meriti il tuo premio - mise la mano in tasca ed estrasse una caramella al limone che finì tra le labbra del moro - Eccotelo.» e gli riservò un bellissimo sorriso iniziando ad accarezzargli il capo.  
Keith si sentì abbastanza preso in giro dal fidanzato, ma in un modo divertente che lo fece ridere come un bambino.  
«Il mio limone l'ho già preso, ma grazie.» mangiò comunque la caramella e decise di baciarlo di nuovo, nel mentre passò il piccolo confetto dolce nella bocca del ragazzo e si incamminò verso il sentiero che conduceva al lago, lasciando ovviamente Shiro nel più confuso dei modi - lo avrebbe comunque seguito nel giro di qualche secondo, quindi Keith non si preoccupò più di tanto.  
Il più grande, dopo averlo raggiunto con grandi passi, gli prese un polso e lo fece fermare, finendo di masticare la caramella «Rallenta, siamo qui per goderci il paesaggio -  e si tolse gli occhiali, tenendoli nella mano libera - Allora che te ne pare? Ti piace come posto? Pensi che sia abbastanza adatto a far mettere tu sai chi insieme?»  
«Mi piace molto, sì. Non vedo l'ora di arrivare al lago, scommetto che è anche meglio.»  
  
Continuarono a camminare finché non si ritrovarono lo spettacolo del lago davanti agli occhi e Keith rimase parecchio ad osservarlo, in particolare venne rapito dai colori del fondale messi in risalto dalla luce del pomeriggio e dall'immenso silenzio che regnava in quel luogo. Si appoggiò al fidanzato con una spalla e con il capo, per poi sospirare e trascinarlo verso uno spiazzo all'ombra dove avrebbero riposato.  
Takashi si sdraiò sul telo e si mise gli occhiali, per poi dire a Keith  
«Allora, lo vuoi il tuo premio, feticista degli occhiali?»  
«Sì e spero che non sia nuovamente una caramella, potrei seriamente pensarti di lasciarti qui. Forse.»  
Takashi prese il ragazzo per le mani e gli sorrise mentre lo faceva appoggiare al suo petto e gli chiese  «Cosa aveva la caramella che non andava? Da quel che ricordo vai pazzo per le caramelle al limone.» e gli fece un occhiolino totalmente divertito da quella situazione. Appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella dell'altro e gli baciò la punta del naso «Sentiamo un po', che tipo di ricompensa preferiresti ricevere, Keith?»  
«Non ho preferenze... Dovresti ben sapere quali cose mi piacciono ormai, quindi visto che hai posto tu la sfida, tocca a te trovare una ricompensa adatta.» di tutta quella faccenda, avere Takashi con gli occhiali davanti a sé era forse la parte migliore. Si sporse leggermente verso il basso e gli baciò le labbra a stampo, senza smettere di sorridere.  
«Stando a quel che hai detto gli occhiali e io siamo il tuo punto debole, quindi direi che già questo è qualcosa che ti piace... E io che pensavo che dandoti libera scelta sulla ricompensa, ti avrei reso contento. Ma a quanto pare mi ritrovo un fidanzato viziato -  sospirò, giocoso e iniziando a leccargli con lentezza il collo, sino ad arrivare al mento, che morse - Davvero non c'è qualcosa che vorrei che facessi e che magari non ho mai fatto?»  
«...Takashi, accidenti...» sospirò con tono esasperato ed eccitato, esponendo maggiormente il collo al fidanzato, mentre stringeva le mani sulla stoffa dei suoi vestiti.   
«Non mi viene in mente nulla al momento. Ma stai andando molto bene in quello che stai facendo quindi continua pure.»  
 _Menomale che dovevamo riposare._  
  
Takashi gli diede anche un leggero bacio sulle labbra e poi si dedicò a fargli un succhiotto sul collo, non contenendosi mentre prese a strofinare il ginocchio contro le sue parti basse. Ottenuto ciò che voleva, il più piccolo sorrise felice e approfittò di quella posizione per baciare anche lui il fidanzato sul collo visto che ci arrivava facilmente.  
 Tirò anche un po' i suoi capelli per sfogare il piacere che stava provando solo con le sue labbra e anche per ciò che Takashi stava facendo col ginocchio nelle sue parti basse.  Ad un certo punto Keith invertì le loro posizioni così da avere Takashi sopra di sé.  
«...Se questo è il risultato di averti detto "ti amo", mi sto pentendo davvero tanto di non avertelo detto prima. È così bello sentirti... Libero.»  
Takashi gli bloccò i polsi con una mano e gli passò il pollice dell'altra sul labbro inferiore  
«Hai ragione, sei stato davvero pessimo. Dovresti pagarla per avermi fatto aspettare così tanto. Perciò cerca di stare buono e fermo, del resto sei il vincitore che deve godersi al meglio la propria vittoria, no?»  
Gli sorrise in modo furbetto, mentre con le labbra scese a baciargli la pancia e a mordicchiargliela, vista che nel cambio di posizioni si era sollevata la maglietta «A quanto pare credo di aver scoperto un altro tuo punto debole: adori che la mia libertà coincida col tuo dover stare fermo e impalato.»  
«In effetti è bello vederti prendere il controllo.» confessò l’altro, che con quella serie di baci aveva raggiunto un livello di soddisfazione immenso e ringraziò qualunque divinità li stesse proteggendo in quel momento visto che nei paraggi non c'era nessuno.    
«Ti piace la mia pancia o sbaglio?» chiese con un sorriso felice, sporgendo leggermente la nuca. Intimò con lo sguardo a Shiro di tornare vicino con viso e quando successe gli baciò le labbra tirando quello inferiore coi denti.  
«Nonostante le apparenze, è davvero morbida e liscia... Infatti, ho la sensazione che tu abbia preso qualche kg da quanto sei entrato nel dormitorio, non che la cosa mi dispiaccia, sia chiaro.» prima di eseguire la volontà dell'altro, rinfrescò un succhiotto che gli aveva fatto precedentemente vicino all'ombelico e soddisfatto, si avvicinò al suo viso.  
Decise di concedersi un bacio più profondo, mentre gli accarezzava con lentezza e precisione la lingua, senza liberare i polsi del ragazzo.  
La presa del compagno sui propri polsi era sì forte, ma non in modo eccessivo, così Keith sfruttò la sua forza per svincolarsi e tirare maggiormente Takashi contro di sé anche se erano già a sufficienza appiccicati. Infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli e si prese tutto il tempo del mondo per accarezzare la sua lingua con la propria.  
«Ti stavo punendo, non avresti dovuto toccarmi... Ma se mi guardi in quel modo non riesco ad essere un uomo di polso - sospirò Takashi rassegnato, baciandogli la fronte dopo aver posto fine a quel bacio, visto che i polmoni gli dolevano per lo sforzo - Direi che adesso che hai ricevuto il tuo premio, possiamo ufficialmente riposare.» esclamò, mentre cercava di far calmare il suo cuore e toglieva gli occhiali per rimetterli al posto.  
Keith pensò che quello fosse un premio decisamente interessante che soddisfò le sue aspettative nel migliore dei modi, infatti nonostante la vista annebbiata e il cuore totalmente fuori controllo, sorrise al fidanzato in modo estremamente dolce.  
  
«C’è qualcosa che vorresti chiedermi, già che siamo qui e soli?» chiese l’alpha e Keith si sorprese di come il compagno gli avesse praticamente letto nel pensiero.  
«Vorrei che mi parlassi del te che non ho conosciuto, del Takashi che ha vissuto qui... Del perché venivi qui da solo...»  
«C'è poco da dire: essendo l'unico maschio nato dall'alpha ho attirato spesso molte persone che mi servivano e fingevano di provare simpatia nei miei confronti convinti che in futuro avrebbero potuto influenzarmi e ottenere favori. Peccato che mio padre mi ha sempre messo in guardia e questo mi ha portato a fidarmi di pochissimi estranei, salvo soltanto Lance e Pidge.  In questo posto venivo quando volevo restare solo o ero disperato, mi è stato sempre imposto di non piangere e di nascondere le mie emozioni... Sarà per questo che anche quando sono giù non riesco a non sorridere. Mostrare le proprie emozioni è per deboli, diceva mio padre.»  
Keith percepì ogni emozione dell’altro durante quel discorso, ma in particolare l'ultima cosa che gli disse lo lasciò davvero perplesso e lo costrinse ad alzare il viso per guardarlo. «L'ho pensato anch'io per tantissimo tempo, ma poi ho incontrato te Takashi. Ho imparato che nascondere le emozioni non è sano, fa male a te ma anche a chi ti sta intorno. Quando reprimi i tuoi sentimenti e li nascondi non è mai un bene. Fa male a me, fa male a te. Tu hai un animo... Così bello che è un peccato vederti stare male. A volte nei mesi passati mi rendevo conto che eri diverso quando tentavi di non far trasparire nulla. Il tuo sguardo cambiava, avevi le spalle sempre tese e quasi non ti riconoscevo, mi chiedevo dove fosse il ragazzo di cui mi ero innamorato. Non celarmi _mai_ le tue emozioni, non ti rende debole.»  
«Io... Ecco vedi, sono stato abituato così sin dall'infanzia e cambiare improvvisamente è difficile, sai? Non posso garantirti nulla, ma posso cercare di impegnarmi a farlo, almeno con te.»  
« So che non è facile cambiare, ma ehi, tentar non nuoce e io sono qui per aiutarti.»  
Takashi non poté che definirsi fortunato per aver ricevuto un angelo del genere nella sua vita: qualcuno che lo accettasse con tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, qualcuno che volesse capirlo a pieno e che riuscisse ad amarlo a prescindere dalla sua carica.  
Aveva sognato per tanto tempo una presenza del genere al suo fianco e sembrava averla finalmente trovata. Dopo essersi scambiati altri baci pigri e tranquilli, i due ragazzi si misero davvero a riposare e ci riuscirono per un po’, almeno finché Takashi non venne chiamato da Lance al cellulare.  
  
«Sì? Che cosa è successo?» rispose con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Come sta andando il giro turistico?» chiese Lance  
«Bene, stavamo riposando.. C'è qualcosa che devi dirmi di importante?»  
«Pidge ha trovato dei documenti che potrebbero essere utili per la questione "compagno", gli abbiamo dato un’occhiata e vorremmo parlarne insieme a voi.»  
«Va bene, dateci il tempo di svegliarci e vi raggiungiamo.»  
  
Takashi svegliò Keith con calma, scuotendolo per la spalla e dopo avergli spiegato la situazione, ripresero il telo e si avviarono in auto per tornare indietro. Keith chiamò Lance per spiegargli il loro piano per la serata e dirgli di iniziare a preparare le cose necessarie; una volta arrivati al luogo d’incontro le due coppie caricarono tutto l’occorrente in auto. Takashi però si ricordò che non avessero un cambio per la notte, così chiese al compagno di andare a prenderlo. Keith annuì alla richiesta e cercò di non perdersi mentre saliva nella stanza di Shiro per recuperare non solo un paio di pigiami, ma anche felpe e pantaloni della tuta più pesanti; aveva percepito parecchia umidità lì sul lago quindi ne avrebbero avuto bisogno.  
Ovviamente Lance non mancò di commentare quella richiesta  
«... Strano, oggi sembrate più zuccherosi del solito... Così tanto zuccherosi che sento il diabete salirmi -  fece stizzito e disgustato, visto che percepiva un odore strano provenire da Shiro - Amico, hai cambiato colonia?»  
«Perché, non ti piace?» chiese l'alpha intuendo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
«No, semplicemente... È strana, vero Pidge?» chiese, guardando la ragazza al suo fianco e prendendole una borsa pesante che aveva tra le mani per metterla nel cofano, senza ovviamente farsi problemi e chiederle il permesso.  
  
Keith nel frattempo era tornato nel vialetto vittorioso con un borsone in spalla, che infilò nel cofano insieme al resto e dopo aver finito di aiutare i ragazzi rimasero ancora un po' lì per parlare.  
«Allora, dicevi di aver trovato delle cose interessant-»  
«Oh no frena Kitty, ora ho capito che succede! - disse Lance, interrompendo Keith dopo aver avuto un lampo di genio, da quando era tornato dalla stanza di Shiro lo aveva osservato tutto il tempo e solo ora che gli era più vicino aveva capito cosa ci fosse di diverso in loro  - Avete lo stesso odore! O meglio, è molto simile...»  
Katie, che aveva fatto ricerche insieme a Lance, si avvicinò alla coppia di ragazzi e gli bastò una semplice tirata di naso per poi annuire «Già, ha ragione...»  
«Grazie dolce fanciulla! Comunque non vi dirò cosa abbiamo scoperto finché non ci direte: perché siete spariti per tutto il giorno, perché avete lo stesso odore e il perché di questa improvvisata.»  
Keith sospirò rassegnato e guardò il compagno, per capire bene come affrontare la cosa e avere un minimo di supporto.  
«Andiamo in auto e vi dirò tutto.» rispose Takashi e senza attendere risposta si mise al posto di guida, aspettando che salissero gli altri tre; posizionato lo specchietto retrovisore, partì  e fissando la strada, sospirò.  
«Shiro, se non ti va' puoi non -»  
«Nessun problema Katie, ha ragione Lance, dovete saperlo... Oggi siamo spariti visto che abbiamo avuto un leggero disguido con mia madre e questo ci ha portato a voler cercare del tempo per noi per riflettere, conoscerci... Più a fondo ed entrare in sintonia tra noi.»  
«Conoscervi _più a fondo_? _Quanto_ a fondo? Intendi...?» continuò a punzecchiarlo Lance, improvvisamente interessato e spuntando col capo dietro di lui.  
«Credo che tu abbia capito benissimo a cosa mi stia riferendo...»  
Il moro fece una pausa, per poi tappare le orecchie a Pidge e con un sorriso smagliante esclamare «Siete andati a letto insieme? Oh, ma ragazzi, è magnifico! Certo, è un gran peccato non aver potuto assistere visto che i muscoli di Shiro sudati sono sempre un gran bel spettacolo, però, ehi, era anche ora! Eravate così frustrati che a solo guardarvi mi sentivo frustrato anche io!»  
«Lasciami!» disse Katie, togliendosi le mani dalle orecchie «Non ho più dodici anni, che ti stupisca o no parlare di sesso non mi impressiona.» disse con le guance abbastanza rosse, per poi rivolgersi ai due ragazzi davanti  «Sono contenta per voi, comunque! Quindi fatemi capire.. Fino ad ora non avevate mai....?» Stavolta Keith prese la parola, cercando di rimanere calmo anche se esporsi così con persone che non fossero il suo ragazzo gli risultava ancora difficile da concepire.  
No, mai. Abbiamo... Uh, fatto un patto, quando ci siamo messi insieme. O meglio, Takashi si è imposto dei limiti - lo punzecchiò un po', sorridendo - Per farla breve, mi sono dichiarato a lui in modo... Ufficiale oggi, ero innamorato di lui ma non gli avevo mai detto "ti amo" fin'ora. È stato un po' difficile per entrambi ma... Sì, ecco, è tutto qui.» Keith arrossì e cercò la mano del ragazzo per stringerla, poi continuò a parlare.  
«Mentre stavamo... Si, insomma, avete capito , abbiamo sentito qualcosa di diverso scattare, poi ci siamo resi conto che i nostri odori erano diversi, tutto ciò che provavamo era amplificato. La cosa dell'odore l'avete notata anche voi e non penso che sia solo dovuto al fatto che abbiamo fatto certe cose assieme.»  
«Mhmh, tutto chiaro  - rispose Lance – In sostanza ve la spassavate mentre noi lavoravamo per voi, bravi!»  
«Ed è per questo che abbiamo organizzato questa serata, per farci perdonare – rispose Keith - Ah, una cosa: stasera pensavamo di lasciare i telefoni in auto, tanto dove vogliamo portarvi non c'è campo e oltretutto abbiamo occasione di goderci meglio la serata.»  
«...Oh andiamo, non posso lasciare il mio tel-»  
«Oh si che puoi Katie, lo faremo tutti. Tanto siamo abbastanza grandi da non dover sentire ogni due minuti i nostri genitori, giusto?»  
La ragazza divenne improvvisamente silenziosa e soprattutto, iniziò a fare due conti. «Volete lasciarmi un'intera nottata in tenda con Lance senza il mio cellulare? Voi siete pazzi.»  
«Esatto.» dissero Keith e Takashi all'unisono, dandosi uno sguardo complice seguito da in sorriso.  
«Siete buoni amici, no? Non vedo il problema è soprattutto, non penso che voi vogliate stare con me e Takashi visto che ogni tanto russa.» gli pizzicò teneramente una guancia e sorrise.  
«Sono davvero terribile quando russo, già. Mentre Keith ha il vizio di muoversi nel sonno, non avete idea di quanti calci mi prenda durante il sonno quando fa gli incubi.» e gli sorrise a sua volta.  
«Ma come, volete lasciare Katie in astinenza da tecnologia? Siete consci che sarebbe capace di trasformarmi in automa o di andare in berserk per il trauma che volete infliggerle? Io ci tengo alla mia vita, ai miei organi e alle mie bellissime e aitanti parti del corpo, non potete farmi questo!»  
«Leggere Frankestein ti ha fatto male.»  si trattenne a stento Shiro dal ridere.  
«Capo branco, dovresti proteggere la vita di un vigoroso lupo come me, non mettermi in pericolo!»  
«Sei vigoroso, quindi puoi difenderti da solo -  e si rivolse a Pidge - Non ti preoccupare Katie, se dovesse dare troppo fastidio, posso sempre fargli dare una tirata di orecchie da Keith, sai, non vede l'ora. Adora eseguire certi compiti.»  
«Continuate di questo passo e la prossima volta che fate sesso troverò il modo per beccarvi, interrompervi nel mezzo e farvi restare insoddisfatti.»  
«Provaci - fece duro Takashi,  girandosi e sorridendogli in modo "cattivo" per un attimo, tornando poi a concentrarsi sulla strada - Allora, possiamo sapere queste informazioni?»  
«E va bene, va bene – rispose Lance - Non c'è scritto granché in biblioteca, ma di base i compagni hanno un odore molto simile e, col passare del tempo, questi si fondono creando un odore nuovo e diverso dal precedente. Su questo punto, ci state già lavorando.... Poi, vediamo... Ah, sì, sentono di appartenersi a vicenda e un'attrazione fortissima che li condurrà sempre tra le braccia dell'altro, anche se uno dei due dovesse provare a stare con altri -  sospirò, pensando un attimo a lui e la ragazza al suo fianco - Poi, se non erro, riescono a sorpassare i blocchi emotivi, se uno dei due è alpha non riesce comunque ad erigerli.... E poi non ricordo, Pidge, continua tu.»  
«Lance ha praticamente detto tutto... In più abbiamo letto la solita tiritera per cui è difficile trovare un compagno, ma un lupo mannaro riesce a sentirlo fin da subito, perché vuole sempre stare insieme a quella persona, riesce ad individuare il suo odore anche in mezzo ad una folla e si sente felice e completo solo quando è insieme al proprio compagno. È ancor più difficile che due compagni si trovino a vicenda, spesso accade che la cosa inizi in modo unilaterale e può continuare come tale se uno dei due si rifiuta di accettare il legame fino a reciderlo, se l'altra persona ha già trovato un altro compagno o se un licantropo trova come proprio compagno un umano. Ma non credo che nessuno di questi sia il nostro caso. Comunque! I compagni sono abili guerrieri in coppia che combattono come una sola persona, il processo è lungo e anche se si appartengono in modo inequivocabile l'uno all'altro deve esserci una miccia che li faccia unire del tutto, cosa che mi pare di aver capito, esserci stata tra voi. Tutto qui.»  
  
Keith inizialmente guardò per tutto il tempo di fronte a sé mentre rifletteva sulle parole degli altri, si ritrovò in molte delle loro descrizioni quindi poteva pensare senza dubbio che quello status descrivesse alla perfezione lui e Takashi; calò il silenzio nella vettura e nessuno seppe cosa dire o come rompere il ghiaccio.  
«Grazie ragazzi - disse dal nulla Keith, che si girò e sorrise ai due - Siete stati di grande aiuto.»  
Lance prese rapidamente il cellulare e scattò una foto al moro, fissandolo totalmente imbambolato «NON CI CREDO. KEITH SA SORRIDERE SINCERAMENTE E NON SOLO A SHIRO. RINGRAZIO GLI AVI DEI LUPI PER AVERMI CONCESSO TALE BENEDIZIONE! -  urlò, salvando la foto e guardando poi commosso Katie - Non hai idea di che evento raro sia questo, conservalo nel tuo cuore!» e le mise una mano su una spalla per enfatizzare le sue parole.  
Takashi di suo, rise per quel siparietto «Proprio perché il mio lupo è imbronciato dovete farne tesoro. Se sorridesse sempre non sarebbe Keith - decise di punzecchiarlo, mentre gli stringeva la mano contento per quella scoperta - Allora, soddisfatto, compagno?» fece rivolto al proprio ragazzo. Era contento di quella scoperta e non poteva non ritrovarsi a pieno in quella descrizione che avevano fatto i suoi amici.  
«Si, abbastanza.»  
«Cambiando argomento – aggiunse Takashi - Mi auguro che abbiate portato le birre.»  
«Ne abbiamo abbastanza capo, non dubitare dei tuoi beta!» rispose Katie, che finì per appoggiarsi a Lance in modo casuale,  quando se ne rese conto però fece per allontanarsi, con le guance rosse. «Scu-scusa.» disse con un filo di voce, spostandosi i capelli dietro ad un orecchio in modo nervoso.  
Lance si era per un attimo irrigidito e poi aveva tirato fuori il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. «Non serve scusarsi. Si dice che gli avi lupi abbiano creato il mio corpo in modo tale che potesse dare degno riposo alle fanciulle bisognose -  e le fece un occhiolino - Anche se conoscendoti penso che preferiresti un computer oppure un chocobo come Keith.» concluse, cercando di alleggerire l'imbarazzo che provava.  
«A proposito, ragazzi – esordì l’alpha – Vi devo delle scuse. Solo oggi ho saputo di cosa la mia famiglia ha fatto... Di cosa ti ha fatto, Katie. Ti chiedo scusa, non voglio che tu ti senta vincolata ad una tradizione arcaica. E ciò non dipende solo dall'avere Keith al mio fianco, te l'avrei detto in qualunque caso. Sii libera.» e sorrise, lanciando un occhio allo specchietto per gustarsi le reazioni di entrambi.  
Katie sentì dei brividi percorrerle la schiena e divenne tesa come una corda di violino, ma sentirsi libera da quel peso  fu salvifico perché, per quanto amasse Shiro come suo alpha e come suo amico, non sarebbe mai stata alla sua altezza né in grado di amarlo come una moglie o una compagna. Il suo lupo oltretutto da qualche anno aveva già capito chi fosse la sua scelta anche se la ragazza non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo a sé stessa né tanto meno... Alla persona che ora era al suo fianco, che guardò per qualche secondo con stupore e poi gli sorrise. «Grazie Shiro... Non preoccuparti comunque, non mi devi alcuna scusa. So bene che non è stata una tua colpa né qualcosa legato a qualche tua decisione, quindi non ce l'ho mai avuta con te. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.» quando si poggiò nuovamente al sedile con le spalle, andò anche a sistemare timidamente il capo contro la spalla di Lance e sorrise nel sentire la felicità del ragazzo così vicina e simile alla sua.  
  
Keith vide tutta la scena grazie allo specchietto e sorrise soddisfatto, rivolgendo un ghigno altrettanto felice al fidanzato, che continuava a stringergli la mano mentre guidava. Il resto del viaggio proseguì bene, mentre Lance tacque stordito per quella notizia: avrebbe condiviso la tenda con la ragazza che amava da anni di nascosto e con la quale aveva cercato di recidere il più possibile i contatti per sfuggire a quell'attrazione folle che si ripresentava ogni volta che tornava nella terra natìa. Una volta parcheggiato, Takashi uscì dalla macchina e si fece aiutare da tutti a prendere il necessario, intimando un «Mi raccomando, lasciate i cellulari all'interno.»  
«Facciamoci almeno un selfie di gruppo! È la prima volta che Kitty campeggia con noi, vorrai dargli un ricordo, no?» chiese Lance.  
Dopo una scrollata di spalle, tutti accettarono la proposta e l'arduo compito di scattare toccò a Takashi essendo il più alto, ma anche Lance scattò parecchie foto, anche singole con gli altri e soprattutto, ne chiese una a Katie che venne con un viso estremamente rilassato nello scatto.  
Riposti i cellulari in auto si avviarono con tutto il necessario verso la loro meta e nel giro di pochi minuti raggiunsero uno spiazzo molto ampio dove avrebbero fatto entrare facilmente entrambe le tende, il falò e il barbecue.   
Ammassarono zaini e sacchi a pelo da una parte e la prima cosa che fecero fu montare le tende, con cui non ebbero particolari difficoltà grazie anche all'aiuto di Keith che era abbastanza abituato a quel tipo di operazione. Takashi ovviamente non perse occasione di complimentarsi col ragazzo, che sembrava non esaurire mai i suoi talenti.  
  
Lance osservò i due con disgusto e si rivolse a Katie mentre sistemava dei plaid nella loro tenda  
«Dovrai sopportarli, da quando si sono conosciuti sono passati dal "Shiro, ti odio perché piaci alla ragazza che amo" al "Shiro mi piaci, ma non ti amo, perciò sii casto e non toccarmi" più tutta la conseguente aria da tensione sessuale dove bastava un minimo per vederli a disagio. Invece guardali adesso, hanno quell'aria beata da dopo sesso che mi fa venire voglia di prenderli in giro.»  
«Lance, sai che possiamo sentirti?» disse Keith.  
Nel mentre Katie sistemava le ultime cose nella loro tenda e rideva a ciò che stava dicendo il ragazzo.  
«Sei un vero rompiscatole, immagino che tu e Keith vi punzecchiate tutto il giorno.» puntualizzò,  sistemò dei cuscini nella tenda oltre al materasso da campeggio che avrebbero condiviso e infine ci infilò lo zaino coi suoi effetti personali così che non prendesse troppa umidità.  
Keith nel frattempo si occupò di fare praticamente lo stesso, allestì l'interno della loro tenda come l'ultima volta in cui erano andati in campeggio e poi andò a dare fastidio _lui_ a Lance.  
«Sai Katie, molte ragazze si avvicinano a Lance e anche lui non è che rifiuti le loro attenzioni - disse, poggiando un braccio sulla spalla del confratello - Ma quando si tratta di andare al punto la maggior parte delle volte si tira indietro. Chissà, magari il suo cuore è già occupato.» e dopo quel commentino, se ne andò.  
«Impegnato? Io? Sono libero come al vento, non ho bisogno di legami perché se mi impegnassi il mondo piangerebbe e tutti i miei ammiratori e ammiratrici sarebbero in pena.»  concluse il cubano, mettendosi in posa drammatica. Sperò seriamente che la ragazza si bevesse certe sciocchezze.  
«Quindi non hai una ragazza? Pensavo di si.» disse Katie, dopo essere rimasta nuovamente sola con lui. Le parole di Keith unite a quella notizia la fecero sorridere sotto i baffi e quella domanda nei confronti del ragazzo fu più che lecita.   
«Almeno non dovrai torturare nessuna povera donzella.» disse scherzando,dando una piccola spinta al ragazzo sulla sua spalla alla quale però Lance fu rapido a reagire e visto il poco spazio si ritrovarono presto a terra,  immersi tra coperte e cuscini. Katie gli finì ovviamente sopra e arrossì come un peperone. Avere il ragazzo di cui per molto era stata innamorata - non che la cosa fosse cambiata, semmai si era rafforzata col tempo - così vicino dopo tanto era nuovo e strano per lei, quindi doveva abituarsi ma non era di certo quello il modo di farlo.  
«S-scusa...» disse, incapace però di muoversi o spostarsi .  
Inutile dire che quel contatto fece perdere a Lance metà vita e che sentisse il viso in fiamme e il cuore uscirgli dal petto; ogni volta che era con Katie finiva col fare la figura dell'adolescente idiota e si odiava. Nonostante vederla con le guance rosse fosse adorabile, decise di sorriderle e puntellarle la fronte con un dito  
«Oggi stai chiedendo sin troppe volte scusa. Non avevo idea che la geniale Katie Holt si fosse trasformata in una ragazzina maldestra, ma posso capire: chi non cadrebbe ai piedi o sul magnifico Lance?» e le fece una linguaccia, iniziandole a farle il solletico ai fianchi.  
Fece ciò sperando di metterla a suo agio e alleggerire quella strana atmosfera. La ragazza rise come una bambina per il solletico - suo fortissimo punto debole di cui il ragazzo era pienamente consapevole da quando erano bambini - e iniziarono a rotolarsi nella tenda senza esclusione di colpi, visto che anche lei iniziò a fare lo stesso, almeno finché non fu costretta ad arrendersi per la fatica delle troppe risate. Era ora lei stesa di schiena e Lance continuava imperterrito a pizzicarle i fianchi  
«D-Dai McClain,mi arrendo...»  
«Sono o non sono il miglior tiratore scelto del branco?» disse lui trionfante e le fece un occhiolino seducente.  
Adorava stare con Katie, con lei era così facile essere sé stesso, senza dover necessariamente flirtare o fare chissà cosa: c'era quell'alone di purezza che circondava il tutto che rendeva quei loro momenti essenziali e liberatori per lui, tanto che mettendosi seduto, notò che al di fuori della tenda non c'era più nessuno e il falò non era ancora stato ultimato. «Ma guardali, sono già andati ad imboscarsi. Andiamo a cercarli per metterli in imbarazzo?» chiese, rivolto alla ragazza ancora sdraiata al suo fianco.  
«Mh... potremmo anche rimanere qui. Lasciamoli soli, hanno appena scoperto di essere compagni. Tu vorresti essere disturbato in un caso simile?» per tenerlo lì, la ragazza gli posò una mano sul polso e lo ammonì con lo sguardo, rivolgendogli comunque un sorriso.  
«Da quando sei arrivato non abbiamo praticamente mai parlato da soli. O meglio, lo abbiamo fatto ma per discutere di videogiochi o cercare notizie per Shiro. Io vorrei sentire qualcosa su di te, di come ti trovi al college e come ti vanno le cose.»  
Alla constatazione di Katie, non poté dire nulla visto che effettivamente il parlare di cose che non riguardavano loro era stato il metodo perfetto per evitare sentimentalismi o toccare argomenti scomodi «Tutto ok. Il college prosegue, la vita in dormitorio è divertente e ho un sacco di successo con maschi e femmine, infatti sono l'idolo del dormitorio. Shiro mi è secondo! -  esclamò orgoglioso e pieno di energia - Tu, piuttosto... Come stai? Dopo quello che ti ha detto Shiro... Sul tuo segreto...?» chiese con tono serio, visto che era un argomento su cui non si doveva scherzare.  
«Io sto... bene. Dopo quello che mi ha detto Shiro anche meglio. Mi sento finalmente libera e forse potrò smettere di mettere da parte me stessa d'ora in poi e pensare a quello che voglio io. Mi sembra assurdo poterlo anche solo prendere in considerazione.» prese una piccola pausa e si alzò a sedere , fece un lungo sospiro e fissò un punto davanti a sé.  
«Tu come l'hai scoperto? È per questo che... Si ecco... È questo il motivo che ti ha spinto lontano da me?»  
«La famiglia di Shiro mi aveva chiesto di monitorarlo. Sono un suo beta e come tale devo obbedire. Alla fine l'importante era controllare che tu o Shiro non faceste sciocchezze e direi che ho fallito su tutta la linea visto che sembrerebbe essere diventato compagno di un suo beta maschio - ghignò, cercando di far andare via l'attenzione su di sé e su di loro - Katie, siamo cresciuti. Vai ad un college diverso dal mio, in una città differente, come avrei potuto restarti accanto come ad un tempo? Poi dovresti sapere che da tempo sono cotto di Shiro, infatti devo ancora abituarmi alla sua relazione con Keith, perciò, consolami.» e tese le mani in un abbraccio, aspettandosi un ceffone.  
  
Katie si accorse subito della menzogna che gli stava propinando il ragazzo perché per quanto il suo discorso potesse essere logico e convincente, l'odore del ragazzo parlava per lui. Non capì però il motivo della sua menzogna, erano soli ora e nessun e nessun riflettore a metterli in luce, dunque perché?  
«Io e lui siamo rimasti in contatto - rispose, abbassando lo sguardo in  modo triste senza quindi sporgersi per abbracciarlo, anche se l'idea di finire tra le sue braccia non era male - Per me crescere non significa mettere da parte le persone, soprattutto non avrei mai voluto che succedesse con te.» anche se si era imposta per il bene del suo soggiorno lì di non combinare guai ma di rilassarsi, non poté liberarsi di quel nocciolo rimasto alla base della sua gola per anni.  
Quando sentì l'odore del fuoco uscì dalla tenda per prima, raggiungendo gli altri senza dire una parola a Lance.  
Questi abbassò lo sguardo per quelle parole, non poteva dirle nulla. Aveva ragione, sin troppo, ma se si era comportato in quel modo con lei c'era un motivo, visto che considerava la loro amicizia sacra e per di più, era innamorato di lei sin da troppo tempo e la cosa gli faceva male. Andare indistintamente con ragazzi e ragazze lo aiutava a pensarci meno, ma mai a liberarsi di quella che era una passione pericolosa, passione che solo in quel momento gli sembrava libera da ogni vincolo. Fece per prenderle un polso, ma la ragazza fu troppo rapida ad andar via e ad ignorarlo e sperò, in cuor suo, di riuscirle a parlare con tranquillità successivamente. Forse era l'ora che sapesse tutto e che si togliesse quel peso dallo stomaco.  
Katie in quel momento era così tesa per quello che si erano detti che non riusciva in alcun modo a togliersi dalla testa i tanti, troppi ricordi del suo passato, tutti i tasselli che l'avevano fatta innamorare di Lance nel corso degli anni con sempre più intensità.  
 


	7. Capitolo 7.

Era risaputo che le scuole medie fossero un incubo, ma Katie non aveva mai minimamente immaginato che potessero esserlo _così tanto_. L'essere un licantropo dalla nascita non aiutava affatto, le regole del branco e gli accordi col mondo degli umani le impedivano di difendersi in qualsiasi modo e da qualsiasi attacco dai bulletti scolastici; perciò ogni giorno subiva e mandava giù insulti e cattiverie di ogni tipo. Ora che Shiro era al liceo, non poteva di certo difenderla. Quel giorno era stata accerchiata come sempre dal solito gruppo di bulletti - ragazzi e ragazze -  al suo armadietto e per quanto cercasse di ignorarli, loro insistevano.  
  
 _Umani, non imparano mai_ fu il pensiero che ebbe Lance, che in quel momento si stava preparando per andare al club di calcio. Sapeva quali fossero le regole su cui si ergevano gli accordi tra umani e lupi, eppure non poteva ignorare una situazione come quella: sapeva che quel gruppo non circondava Katie perché l'ammirasse e Shiro qualche volta gli aveva parlato degli atti di bullismo che subiva la ragazzina. Non poteva stare con le mani in mano. Non c'era nessun prodigioso cucciolo di alpha a difendere la sua amica, perciò a quel giro sarebbe stato lui a farlo. Le avrebbe mostrato quanto è cool e forse anche quanto è masochista Lance Mc Clain. Si avvicinò come se nulla fosse al gruppo e disse con un bel sorriso  
«Ciao ragazzi, come butta? Avete la faccia di chi ha visto per una giornata una maratona di tutti i film di Twilight.»  
Katie mai si sarebbe aspettata che il ragazzo venisse in suo soccorso. Erano cresciuti come fratelli ma non aveva mai voluto che anche lui si immischiasse. Voleva essere forte per conto suo. «Lance, che ci fai qui?»  
«Oh guardate, Holt ha il ragazzo! Sei venuto a prenderti i pugni McClain?» disse uno dei ragazzi, il capo del gruppetto.  
Lance arrossì leggermente - chissà per quale motivo poi - per l'accusa che gli avevano rivolto e decise di ignorare la parte del "ragazzo", anche se gli faceva battere un po' il cuore, rispondendo con il solito sorriso sfacciato «Griffin, quello che si prenderà i pugni sei tu. Insomma, sei così codardo da prendertela in gruppo con una ragazzina indifesa. Sei davvero pessimo, un perdente, la vergogna di ogni maschio.»  
«Lance ti prego, non ti immischiare..» disse la ragazza, generando altri risolini da parte del gruppetto  
«Che carini, si difendono a vicenda!» disse una di loro.  
Katie andò contro Griffin «Non sa di cosa parla, è solo-».  
«Oh, invece lo sa bene di cosa parla...» replicò James, che fece andare via le ragazze in modo che Lance fosse circondato solo dai maschi. Una delle ragazze trattenne Katie per le braccia, così che potesse assistere alla scena senza poter fare nulla. «Vedremo se dopo questa farai ancora lo sbruffone, McClain.»  
  
Lance capì bene cosa stesse per succedere, così prese il pallone, lo fece cadere per terra e gli diede un calcio calibrato in modo tale da finire su una guancia di Griffin e magari, nel caso più fortuito, fargli cadere qualche dente.  
«Ops, mi è scivolato il piede.» affermò facendo spallucce. Certo, non avrebbe potuto usare la sua forza a pieno, ma conosceva le tecniche base dell'autodifesa e soprattutto, era cubano. E i cubani non si arrendevano per così poco.  
Katie sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle proprie vene visto il gesto di Lance, che la rese in realtà orgogliosa, dal momento che stava facendo tutto questo per lei.  
La ragazza però sentì quel minimo di orgoglio svanire quando Griffin disse «Ragazzi, è tutto vostro.» e su Lance si scagliarono i ragazzi di terza, ovvero quelli più grossi e ovviamente forzuti. Katie urlò per cercare aiuto e in pochi minuti intervennero degli insegnanti, ma nonostante ciò Lance prese comunque una buona dose di colpi, sia calci che pugni.  
  
Fortunatamente il ragazzino non aveva solo subito, era riuscito a difendersi alla grande: aveva riempito di schiaffi, pugni e calci ben calibrati molti e, nonostante i lividi che avesse collezionato e il monito dei professori sull'avvertire i genitori, sorrise orgoglioso come se fosse riuscito a prendere un 10 in grammatica inglese. Raccolse la sua palla e, dopo essere stato invitato ad andare in infermeria, prese Katie per polso e disse «Mi accompagna lei. Del resto l'ho difesa, me lo deve.» La professoressa si fidava della ragazzina, così lasciò che fosse lei ad accompagnarlo e tornò ai suoi doveri.  
  
«Stai bene?» fu la prima cosa che le chiese una volta rimasti soli.  
«Io? Scherzi??» disse la ragazza, prendendo il viso di lui tra le mani. «Sei pieno di lividi... Stupido! Ma che ti è saltato in mente?» fece entrare Lance in infermeria e iniziò ad occuparsi di lui, pulendo il sangue dalla sua pelle  
«Riesci a guarire..?»  
«Ahi, fa piano! -  esclamò lui mettendosi a braccia conserte - Per chi mi hai preso? Certo che ce la faccio a guarire, ma andarmene conciato così non mi sembra il caso. Sto cercando di rendere la guarigione più lenta possibile per renderla più umana.»  
Katie era sin troppo vicina a lui e vedere i suoi occhi da quella distanza lo fece arrossire leggermente, arrivando al punto di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«E comunque in questo momento dovresti dire qualcosa sul quanto sia stato fico nel salvarti e di quanto sia stato un bravissimo attore. Ho persino fatto volare un dente di Griffin, non è fantastico?»  
«Si si, sei stato fichissimo ma lascia che ti dica una cosa - disse la ragazza, che roteò gli occhi al cielo mentre continuava a pulire e disinfettare il tutto - Li ho sempre ignorati perché essendo una ragazza evitano di picchiarmi; se mi facessero del male perderei il controllo e non voglio che succeda di nuovo una cosa come quella di oggi perché potrebbe accadere anche a te!- guardò il ragazzo con sguardo preoccupato, per poi distoglierlo e dire -... Comunque, grazie. Apprezzo davvero tanto quello che hai fatto per me.»  
«Quei soggetti non conoscono la cavalleria. Sei un lupo, non puoi farti umiliare così -  gli mise una mano sulla sua - Non ti dico di sbranarli, ma mostra di non essere del tutto indifesa. Altrimenti dirò tutto a zio Sam che ti toglierà la paghetta e niente nuovo Animal Crossing. »  
«Te l’ho detto, non riesco ancora a controllare i miei poteri. Non voglio rischiare di mettere nei casini il branco.» Katie si spostò sul letto per ripulire anche il viso di Lance, facendo più piano possibile. «Che ne dici se ci saltiamo tutta la prima ora e rimaniamo qui?»  
Per tutta risposta si lasciò andare sul letto, sdraiandosi «Per me va bene, visto che teoricamente non posso giocare a calcio adesso. Ne approfitterò per finire un evento su Bibobi. Voglio troppo il Bibobi con i baffi arancioni!... Ovviamente nel mente possiamo parlare. »  
«Oh grazie per avermi incluso nel tuo tempo.» rise, riferendosi al _nel mentre possiamo parlare_ ;  Katie si sistemò con la schiena contro la testata del letto e nel mentre prese ad accarezzare i capelli di Lance, come era abituata a fare.  
Il ragazzo si rilassó al suo tocco, mentre iniziò a smanettare con il cellulare «Figurati, è un piacere. Anzi, se vuoi unisciti al raid così giochiamo insieme.»  
Alla fine anche lei si sdraiò con Lance e prese il cellulare per aprire l'applicazione. «Come minimo non lo prenderò mai.» sbuffò.  
«Andiamo Pidge, sono sicuro che lo prenderemo. In due le probabilità per trovare le ssr aumentano. Non sarò un genio in matematica, però lo sono con i videogiochi.»  
I due iniziarono a giocare insieme e nel mentre, la ragazza gli chiese «Come va con il calcio?» guardando di sottecchi l'altro.  
«Va bene, sono abbastanza bravo e veloce. Sto cercando di non farmi notare troppo e la cosa è difficilissima. Sai quanto adori essere al centro dell'attenzione. Anche se credo di esserci vicino. Appena userò bene i miei poteri e le mie capacità... E giocherò la mia prima partita da titolare, verresti a guardarmi?» concluse lanciando uno sguardo.  
«Certo che verrò a vederti, che domande!» esclamò felice. «Tranquillo, ci sarò! Anche se non mi vedrai mai vestita da cheerleader, fattene una ragione.»  
Si finse dispiaciuto «Oh no, non ti vedrò vestita da femmina! Che tragedia.»  
«Che simpatico... Comunque penso che dopo il raid ne approfitterò per dormire un po’, non ho chiuso occhio stanotte per colpa di alcuni problemi al portatile di Matt... Vegli tu su di me?» chiese sorridendo, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
«Va bene. Sarò il tuo cavaliere per oggi -  e le riservó quello che in teoria doveva essere un sorriso sexy, ma che in realtà era ben altro, la faccia di uno stupido – Comunque sai, pensavo che dovresti usare le lenti a contatto e far crescere i capelli. Forse la smetterebbero con questa storia della nerd maschiaccio.»  
«Ma a me non importa troppo come mi vedano gli altri, è solo una scocciatura quello che mi succede, tutto qui.» disse la ragazza .  
«Importa a me!... Nel senso che voglio che tu stia bene e che riesca a valorizzare il tuo look.» si giustificó immediatamente.  
«Ma a me non importa del mio look, te l'ho detto…»  finita la partita, Katie si appoggiò a Lance sospirando. «Dimmi se ti faccio male.» disse subito solo, rendendosi conto che effettivamente Lance stava ancora facendo guarire le ferite  
«No, sto benissimo. Riposati pure.»  
«Cerca di farlo anche tu.»  strinse debolmente un braccio intorno al corpo di Lance e chiuse gli occhi per rilassarsi. L'odore del ragazzo era intenso vista la vicinanza e come sempre, riusciva a calmare tantissimo Katie. Lui invece continuò a giocare ancora un po', irrigidendosi per quell'abbraccio come ormai accadeva da  tempo. Non capiva neanche lui perché gli succedesse. E soprattutto non poteva essere per ciò che diceva sua sorella Veronica. Chiuse gli occhi dopo aver vegliato su di lei, finendo con abbracciarla a sua volta. La ragazza riuscì a riposare un bel po', venne svegliata dal suono della campanella in corridoio ma quando sollevò il capo si accorse che Lance stesse ancora dormendo. Si prese del tempo per osservarlo, l'istinto la spinse a sistemargli i capelli e accarezzarlo in viso vicino all'ombra delle ferite che ormai erano guarite quasi del tutto.  Quel gesto la rilassò tantissimo, Lance sembrava così vulnerabile in quel momento ma lei sapeva bene quanto il ragazzo fosse forte. Ripensando a ciò  che aveva fatto per lei quel giorno, le venne una morsa al petto non indifferente e per ciò lo abbracciò di nuovo, stringendo forte entrambe le braccia su di lui.  
  
  
Se tutto fosse rimasto come in quel momento sarebbe stato magnifico e probabilmente avrebbe reso entrambi più felici. Peccato che le leggi del branco fossero spietate e Lance avesse dovuto mettere un lucchetto al proprio cuore, indossare la maschera del latin lover e a ferire la persona che amava.  
Anche quella volta era così, aveva appena finito di baciare la ragazza di turno durante l'intervallo e, notando Katie, le sorrise e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Ciao Nanerottola. Sei venuta a prendermi per scortarmi in classe? »  
«Simpatico McClain - rispose alla domanda di Lance, aveva assistito da lontano a quei baci passionali tra lui e la sua nuova ragazza e non si era avvicinata finché non avessero finito - Questo è il mio armadietto, o già te lo sei dimenticato?» disse con tono tagliente  mentre prendeva i libri per la prossima ora.  
«Ah davvero? Effettivamente c'è scritto il tuo nome. Fatto sta è comunque carino che tu mi abbia aspettato... Su andiamo.» concluse appoggiandosi all'armadietto. Odiava trattarla in quel modo e percepire la sofferenza in lei, ma lo faceva solo per il suo bene.  
«Non ti ho aspettato.» ripeté la ragazza, che cercò di ignorare la simpatia di Lance e la sua vicinanza. «Come va con... Martha...? Ah no scusa, lei è Jennifer.»  
«Lisa. È Lisa. Direi che va alla grande. La passione è viva tra noi. E te invece? Occupata ancora con i tuoi dating Sim? -  chiese incrociando le braccia dietro al capo - Sai... Credo che se diventassi più femminile e ti guardassi intorno, magari troveresti anche tu un nerd che sopporti il tuo sarcasmo.»  
La ragazza per quel discorso si irritò terribilmente, Lance sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla del genere per uno scopo così infimo e lei non aveva la minima intenzione, visto che l'oggetto del suo desiderio aveva la mente occupata da _Lisa_. «Sei sicuro di essere il mio migliore amico?» disse lei pungente, chiudendo con forza l'armadietto.  
«Assolutamente. Ecco perché mi piacerebbe vederti fidanzata con qualcuno. Avresti un'aria più rilassata e ti godresti di più la vita -  le mise una mano su una spalla, facendola avvicinare quel che basta per indicarle col capo qualcuno - Penso che staresti bene con Takashi. Ha un bel fisico, una bella personalità e un bel cervello. E posso anche dirti che bacia bene. Insomma, ti sto consigliando il ragazzo per cui ho cotte ad intermittenza, chi non farebbe ciò se non un migliore amico?» nonostante il sorriso e il cercare di imporre al proprio cuore di mostrarsi sereno, strinse la bretella del proprio zaino con la mano libera.  
  
 _Per il branco Lance, fallo per il branco. Sono destinati a stare insieme, aiutali anche se il tuo cuore ne risentirà_.  
  
«...Lance. Ma che salta in mente? -  disse la ragazza  completamente confusa dalla reazione del ragazzo - Intanto, da quando lo chiami Takashi? Seconda cosa, non potrei mai stare con Shiro. È al pari di Matt per me e non ho di certo bisogno di te che mi fai da consulente amoroso!! - rispose con tono ancor più scocciato - Non ho bisogno di un ragazzo, a differenza tua.»  
«Da... Quando? Insomma, non volevo che altri capissero a chi ci stessimo riferendo, lo faccio per non metterti in imbarazzo... E poi se ti faccio da consulente amoroso è perché mi preoccupo della tua felicità.» le tolse la mano da una spalla. «L'amore ti rende disperato per attenzioni, Pidge. Evidentemente non l'hai ancora provato per non capire come possa bruciarti dentro. Sia quello che il desiderio di toccare e di essere toccato.» e lui lo sapeva bene visto che avrebbe desiderato queste cose da una sola persona e cercava di sotterrare il tutto con l'attrazione fisica per altri.  
«Okay, dopo questa me ne vado. Tanto sta tranquillo, non dovrai più preoccuparti per me e per la mia vita sentimentale tra un po'.» la ragazza sentiva il sangue ribollire in quel momento, avrebbe voluto gridare in faccia a Lance tutti i suoi sentimenti ma per qualche motivo legato sia alla propria dignità che ai suoi doveri verso il clan non lo fece.  
Il ragazzo calpestò il piede per terra e le afferrò il polso «Cosa significa? Cosa hai intenzione di fare?» il suo sguardo era preoccupato. Sapeva di aver esagerato, però era in una posizione tale da non poter far altro.  
«Trasferiranno papà per lavoro e noi andremo con lui.» disse lei con tono freddo mentre la pelle del polso bruciava a contatto con la mano di Lance. Avrebbe voluto più tempo e più calma per spiegargli quella cosa. Ma già da sola aveva dovuto metabolizzare quell'avvenimento e non era ancora pronta a metterlo in pratica.  
Istintivamente il ragazzo fece scendere la mano dal polso, intrecciandola con una dell'amica. «... E me lo dici così? Insomma, sono il tuo migliore amico e aspetti per dirmelo quando? Dopo una discussione sciocca?» Gli occhi di Lance erano tristi e delusi, al punto che la lasciò subito andare, dandole le spalle.  
«Come avrei dovuto dirtelo? - disse lei,ancor più irritata; qualcuno nel corridoio si girò anche a guardarli. Anche Takashi sentì la discussione - Sai cosa, avrei voluto farlo ma hai così tanto tempo da impiegare con le tue _preziose_ ragazze che ormai neanche faccio più parte delle tue giornate.»  
Irritato per quella risposta il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo e sbattè le mani contro l'armadietto, incastrando la  ragazza tra lui e questo «Per te ci sono sempre. Dannazione, sai quanto tenga a te, come puoi dirmi che non ho tempo? Da quello che dici sembra che tu conosca qualcuno che non sia io.»  
Gli occhi di Katie lampeggiarono per un singolo momento, reagendo allo stress e al modo in cui Lance si stava rivolgendo a lei.  «Da quanto non parliamo da soli? - disse a tono più basso - Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo per fare le solite cose che facevamo prima? O forse non ti sei reso contro del tempo che è passato? Magari hai ragione, non ti conosco.»  
«Passiamo meno tempo insieme, vero. Però ricorda che non siamo più bambini: abbiamo i club, i compiti, la vita sociale e altro che, ovviamente, possono averci allontanati. Giocare ai videogiochi insieme, andare alle conventions o fare una passeggiata sono cose che comunque facciamo. Non saremmo soli, vero, ma se avevi il bisogno di parlarmi di qualcosa di privato potevi benissimo farlo.»  
Takashi non riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso dai due e percependo le loro emozioni fece per avvicinarsi.  
«Guarda Pidge, il tuo cavaliere sta venendo a salvarti - strinse le dita - Ti auguro il meglio alla nuova scuola.» e Lance la lasciò lì, scansando l'amico.  
«Katie, tutto bene?» chiese il più grande notando lo sguardo dell'altra. Quando sentì Takashi vicino a lei, Katie si appoggiò a lui e strinse i pugni, per poi girarsi e abbracciarlo.  
«No. Non va tutto bene.»  
Lui la portò immediatamente a prendere aria nel cortile, in un punto in cui non avrebbero attirato l'attenzione.  
  
«Adesso se vuoi puoi piangere, non ti guarderò.» fu l'unica cosa che le disse continuando a tenerla tra le sue braccia.  
«Non voglio piangere.- ma le lacrime avevano già iniziato a scendere ed era fortunato ad avere Takashi lì con lei in quel momento  -Si può amare qualcuno così tanto da arrivare ad odiarlo?»  
«Probabile... Ma sono la persona peggiore a cui chiedere opinioni in merito, lo sai.» disse dolcemente Takashi, sfiorandole il capo.  
«Lo so ma sei qui e ti sei auto proposto per sopportare i miei sfoghi.» disse la ragazza, tirando su col naso.  
«Non so cosa vi siate detti, però... Non vi capisco. Sai, io credo che tu gli piaccia anche un bel po' e non ho la più pallida idea perché cerchi di mettere distanza tra di voi... Eppure, quando usciamo tutti e tre insieme molte volte mi sembra di essere il terzo incomodo.»  
«Beh, non negli ultimi mesi 'Kashi. Non so se l'hai notato, ma non ci parliamo da tanto.»  
«... Hai provato ad interessarti ad altri che non siano lui? Forse è nella fase ribelle in cui vuol distanziarsi un minimo dagli amici di infanzia... O forse lo fa per non destare le ire della ragazza di turno. Purtroppo non mi ha mai parlato dei vostri problemi, in tutta onestà.» concluse con calma, accarezzandole la schiena.  
«No, a me no è mai interessato nessuno.... Già per capire che lui fosse diverso ci ho messo anni - Katie si mise seduta su una panca lì vicino e trascinò anche Takashi con lei - Il fatto è che non ci sono degli effettivi problemi. Ha iniziato così dal nulla a ignorarmi, ci parliamo praticamente solo a scuola.»  
«Considerando che a scuola lo si becca o mentre ci prova con qualcuno o mentre... - si bloccò per non infliggere più sofferenza alla ragazza - Deve essere difficile per te, vista la vostra amicizia. Dovresti... Cercare di dimenticarlo. Può essere doloroso, ma non puoi continuare così.»  
«La lontananza farà il suo lavoro. Papà ti ha già detto che staremo via per un po', no?» anche se ora era più calma dopo essersi sfogata, si era poggiata col capo alla spalla dell'amico e cercò di ignorare il peso che aveva sul petto in quel momento.  
«Si... E a proposito, mi mancherai scricciolo.» disse con tono gentile.  
«Anche tu mi mancherai..  E non sparire, altrimenti tornerò qui solo per picchiarti.» disse la ragazza, sorridendo.  
Alla fine si alzarono per tornare nelle rispettive classi e da quel giorno Katie e Lance si videro sempre di meno.  
  
Giunse il giorno della partenza per la ragazza ed essendo vicini di casa, Takashi era venuto a salutarla insieme alle sue sorelle e quelle di Lance, ma del ragazzo non vi era traccia.  
L'alpha si avvicinò a lei per salutarla e l'abbracció più del dovuto mentre tentava di assorbire la sua tristezza.  
«Lascia stare quell'idiota. Avrà avuto un imprevisto. - furono le uniche parole che gli uscirono dalle labbra - Sono sicuro che diventerai ancor più bella e gli farai mangiare le mani per ciò che ha perso.»  
Katie cercò di imprimersi nella memoria quel momento, considerato che non avrebbe rivisto il suo migliore amico e alpha per molto tempo.  
«Ci proverò, te lo prometto.» stare tra le braccia di Takashi era sempre stato un toccasana e quando si separò da lui, andò a che a salutare Veronica e le altre ragazze, tristi quanto lei della sua partenza. L'auto partì dopo cinque minuti e di Lance non ci fu nessuna traccia.  
Salutò un' ultima volta tutti e poi Katie si mise in macchina; Sam partì poco dopo e la ragazza diventò completamente silenziosa. Mentre stavano per uscire dal paese, l'auto si fermò e Matthew rise «A qualcuno piacciono gli ingressi scenici.» disse. Infatti davanti la strada c'era Lance, madido di sudore che bloccava la via con le mani spalancate. Katie guardò fuori dal finestrino e notato Lance in mezzo alla strada, scese dall'auto furiosa e si diresse verso di lui. «Che stai facendo??» era felice di vederlo, ma non voleva che il ragazzo lo sapesse.  
«Sono venuto a salutarti, che domande, Nanerottola. Lo sai che le star si fanno attendere.» e le diede un colpetto sulla fronte.  
«Si si super star, peccato che sia tardi.» disse lei, che continuò a tenere il broncio.  «Pensavo non ti importasse.»  
«Certo che mi importa, cosa dici? Sei o non sei la mia migliore amica? -  la tirò per un polso e l'abbracció - Mi mancherai, nerd.»  
La ragazza non poté niente contro quell'abbraccio che la colpì dritta al cuore.  _Sono una debole_ pensò, mentre teneva stretto Lance tra le proprie braccia, sospirò più volte e poi disse «Anche tu Lancey.» Stettero così in silenzio, interrotti solo dai loro cuori che battevano, fin quando Sam non tossì decretando la fine di quell'abbraccio. Lance sorrise e diede il cinque a Matthew. Dopo quel momento, la ragazza sorrise un'ultima volta all’amico e la famiglia Holt si rimise in marcia verso la loro nuova casa. Katie e Lance non si erano ancora del tutto chiariti, ma era già un inizio, anche se per molto tempo non si videro né sentirono.  
  
  
  
Lance lasciò la tenda e seguita Katie in silenzio, una volta raggiunti gli altri, si sedette sul lato libero accanto a Keith, cercando il più possibile di far finta di nulla. «Wow ragazzi, ha un odore delizioso! Allora la carne è quasi pronta, dobbiamo trovare un modo per intrattenerci, magari un gioco! Vi va?» e sorrise, stringendo la bevanda offerta subito dopo da Takashi, che si era accomodato al posto libero a fianco del suo amato.  
«Oh, un gioco? Interessante – sorrise l’alpha, guardando il proprio ragazzo e poi fissando gli altri - Potremmo fare qualcosa di divertente... Per esempio, Obbligo o Verità, restando sempre nella decenza visto che c'è una ragazza tra noi. Per renderlo più interessante potremmo giurare sulla luna piena, così da rendere il tutto vincolante.»  
«Wow, obbligo e verità? Che proposta audace, Shiruccio! -  sorrise Lance, fissandolo in modo malizioso mentre appoggiava il proprio capo su una spalla di Keith - Allora lo giuro sulla Luna Piena che mi atterrò a ciò che si deciderà adesso durante il gioco.»  
«Bene! Tu non hai problemi, no? -  fece Takashi rivolto a Katie, mentre anche Keith faceva il suo giuramento - Anch'io giuro sulla Luna e ricordate: domande e obblighi nei limiti della decenza.»  
«Non ho problemi neanche io, a meno che non mi facciate bere l'acqua del lago.» disse la ragazza, giurò a sua volta anche se non era del tutto entusiasta di quella situazione, ma non poteva di certo rovinare la serata agli altri.  
«Va bene allora inizio io con una domanda per il nostro gattino: Obbligo o verità?» chiese Lance, riservandogli un sorriso malizioso prima di bere un goccio di birra.  
«Ho paura dei tuoi obblighi, quindi direi verità.» rispose Keith sollevando un sopracciglio.  
«Quindi verità... Sentiamo, sono curioso: hai mai fatto un sogno erotico con qualcuno dei presenti? E se sì, raccontacelo. Ricordati che sei vincolato dalla Luna e se dovessi mentire o sottrarti, potrebbero accadere gravi cose.» Takashi a quella domanda rischiò di strozzarsi con la birra, ma non disse nulla visto che nonostante tutto era decisamente curioso anche lui. Katie, invece, scoppiò a ridere e batté una mano sulla schiena dell’alpha per farlo riprendere e ascoltò poi la risposta di Keith.  
  
«Takashi è il mio ragazzo, quindi sì che è successo.» Keith non sembrava particolarmente turbato da quella domanda, infatti rispose in modo molto tranquillo «Non credo che ci sia molto da raccontare, in modo vivido ricordo ben poche cos- Takashi, perché mi guardi in questo modo?» chiese al fidanzato, visto che aveva il suo sguardo insistente puntato addosso.  
«Credo che il tuo "Takashi" sia sinceramente curioso di sapere queste cose "vivide". Insomma, immagino che la mente di un ragazzo represso sia parecchio fantasiosa. E tu hai giurato piccolo, quindi dacci questi particolari.»  Lance aveva praticamente parlato al suo posto e l'alpha, ormai ripresosi aggiunse accennando col capo «Più che altro... Sono curioso di scoprire come pensavi che fossi mentre... Faccio determinate cose. Se ho soddisfatto le tue aspettative.» Katie nel frattempo rimase in silenzio, più persa nella sua mente che veramente attenta ai sogni erotici di Keith.   
«Okay... Uh... È successo un paio di volte, forse di più, ma sono quelle che ricordo meglio. La prima è stata qualche giorno prima che ci mettessimo insieme, l'altra... Mentre eravamo già insieme. Non so cosa tu voglia sentire ma erano sogni piuttosto simili, quindi ne racconterò uno. A te la scelta, amore.» disse Keith, rivolgendosi direttamente al fidanzato e gli sorrise in modo tenero.  
«Adoro che tu sia sincero oggi. Peccato che prima di metterti con lui, avresti potuto baciare me visto che eri confuso, chissà, oggi saremmo stati compagni - asserì Lance divertito e percependo l'occhiataccia di Takashi, tacque - Scherzavo sulla parte dei compagni, lo sai che tu sei il mio unico e primo amore!» aggiunse, rivolto all'alpha.  
«Sai che ti dico, Lance? – disse Keith, prima ancora di permettere a Takashi di dargli una risposta - Mi è venuto in mente qualcosa di molto più interessante rispetto a quello che volevo raccontarvi e sei coinvolto anche tu.» e Keith, iniziò a narrare la sua storia.  
  
  
  
 _Keith si trovava in un lungo corridoio, lo stesso che collegava tutte le stanze dei membri della confraternita all'interno della grande casa del clan e il silenzio regnava sovrano così come il buio, eccetto che una stanza in fondo_.  _Sembrava non arrivare mai, stava cercando Takashi perché nonostante sentisse il suo odore, non riusciva a capire dove fosse. Giunto dopo quelle che sembravano ore sulla soglia della porta, trovò una scena alquanto raccapricciante: Lance avvinghiato al suo ragazzo mentre stavano amoreggiando amabilmente sul letto di Takashi con solo i boxer addosso senza farsi neanche troppi scrupoli ad essere rumorosi._  
«T-Takashi.... Ma cosa...?» chiese Keith, sull'orlo del pianto.  
«Non hai chiuso la porta?» chiese l’alpha a Lance.  
«Come potevo, mi stavi strappando i vestiti di dosso… E poi perché preoccuparsi, è solo Keith - fece Lance ridacchiando mentre mordeva una spalla di Shiro - Allora, hai intenzione di stare lì a guardare per molto?»  
«Lance, piantala. Keith, entra.- sospirò il maggiore, portandosi il ciuffo all'indietro - Dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Parlare? Ciò che stai facendo con Lance è più che sufficiente.» rispose Keith con fare arrabbiato; tutta quella situazione era così surreale che avrebbe voluto comportarsi in mille modi tutti differenti, ma sembrava che tutto fosse slegato dalla sua volontà. «Vuoi mollarmi? E intendevi dirmelo dopo la tua scopata con Lance o magari tra qualche mese?»  
« _Mollarti? Keith, io ti amo. Hai idea di quanto per me sia una sofferenza starti accanto e non poterti toccare liberamente?» chiese a sua volta fissandolo negli occhi con il suo sguardo scarlatto che tanto faceva impazzire il più piccolo, mentre toccava l'intimità di Lance._  
«Toccami allora! Nessuno ti ha mai detto di non farlo.» rispose, ringhiando dal basso della gola come quando perdeva il controllo i primi tempi a causa della Luna piena.  
«Sai qual è la differenza tra me e te, gattino? - fece Lance, stringendosi al maggiore rivelando i propri occhi da lupo color oro - Che io lo soddisfo e tu no. Questa scusa dell'astinenza è un modo per negare la tua incapacità. O forse hai modo per dimostrare il contrario?» rise, baciando in modo più approfondito l'alpha. «Non sono assolutamente incapace.» rispose Keith, per poi avvicinarsi al letto e strattonare Takashi verso il proprio corpo, staccandolo da Lance. Lo baciò con passione e gli toccò il rigonfiamento dei boxer con una mano, mordendo le sue labbra. «Per favore.... Non voglio perderti.»  
 _Quell'atto pieno di possesso da parte di Keith, ebbe l'effetto di eccitare il maggiore a dovere, tanto che trascinò sul letto il ragazzo e gli sorrise con la solita dolcezza_  
« _Ti va bene fare del sesso senza provare amore per una persona? - chiese mentre gli rimuoveva la maglietta Mi definisci tuo, ma non mi ami.» e con un colpo secco gli ruppe i jeans._  
«Ops, dovrai comprarne dei nuovi. Non ti facevo così avido di attenzioni. Sei davvero un gattino cattivo. Cosa ne facciamo, Takashi?»  
«Ha detto che è capace di soddisfarmi.»  
«Quel bacio di prima non sembrava male.»  
«No, non lo era.»  
«Allora se è bravo come dici, posso assaggiarlo?» - fece Lance, con gli occhi nuovamente azzurri, mentre sovrastava il corpo di Keith; lo baciò con trasporto e brutalità, chiedendo accesso alle sue labbra, mentre un Takashi palesemente compiaciuto prendeva a baciare il collo del proprio fidanzato.  
Keith non fu totalmente d'accordo all'inizio nel baciare Lance, ma lo trovò piacevole perché il ragazzo era davvero bravo e quasi si vergognò di quel pensiero. Scontrò la lingua con la sua e gemette mentre Takashi lo baciava sul collo. Infilò le mani tra i capelli di entrambi e se li spinse maggiormente addosso, finché non decise di cambiare posizione e bloccare Lance sotto il proprio corpo. «Sei un leone cattivo.» disse Keith, che andò a mordere Lance sul collo, per poi sedersi sopra il corpo di Takashi.  
«Ti diverti a guardarci? Io ti amo, stupido alpha.» ringhiò nuovamente.  
« _Dovevo farmi vedere nel letto con qualcun altro per sentirtelo dire, idiota?» chiese Takashi, esibendo un sorriso da bimbo nonostante il contesto per nulla puro in cui si trovava. «E poi perché non dovrei divertirmi? Sembrate due lupacchiotti che litigano a vicenda -  notò lo sguardo dell'amico all'infanzia e captò le sue intenzioni - Non mi sembra che i miei sguardi ti dispiacciano.» le sue mani presero a vagare dai fianchi all'addome, fino a fare immergere una mano nell'intimo di Keith, per accarezzarne il sesso. «Sei così carino che ho voglia di farti mio più del solito.» sospirò prima di sollevarlo ed iniziare a leccargli il petto._  
«Takashi, non essere avido, lasciane un po' anche a me.» piagnucolo Lance, seduto ora dietro di Keith e iniziò a leccare con lentezza la spina dorsale del ragazzo; allungò una mano per infilarla anche lui nei boxer del nuovo beta e disse in tono languido «Wow, sei davvero eccitato.»  
Keith era circondato dal piacere e anche se non aveva mai considerato Lance sotto quel punto di vista si rese conto che non era poi così male avere anche lui in quel piccolo quadretto. Gemette per le attenzioni del ragazzo e sollevò una mano all'indietro per tirargli i capelli sulla nuca e farlo più vicino; gli lasciò un veloce bacio umido sulle labbra e poi tornò a guardare Takashi, a cui andò a stimolare il membro infilando una mano nei suoi boxer. «Non vedo l'ora di averti dentro di me. E tu - disse, parlando al ragazzo alle proprie spalle - Non chiamarlo Takashi.- lo ammonì, per poi aggiungere -Ti concedo di stare qui, ma lui resta mio.»  
«Allora la nostra è una competizione a chi soddisfa prima Shiro - rispose il rivale in un sussurro, strofinando la propria erezione incatenata nei boxer contro il sedere del ragazzo - Non pensare che mi sia arreso così, anche se devo ammetterlo, non sei malaccio in certi contesti.» così separò i due per far spazio anche alla propria mano libera che andò a stimolare l'alpha.  
«Ha una bella espressione quando è eccitato, vero? -  sussurrò Lance a Keith, mentre si calò per succhiare un capezzolo all'alpha - Su gattino, facciamolo insieme.»  
«Anche se hai un bel faccino non hai molte possibilità contro di me.» disse Keith, che decise di accogliere la sfida di Lance e iniziò a leccare un capezzolo di Takashi, muovendo un dito sulla punta della sua erezione per stuzzicarlo a dovere. Dopo qualche minuto in cui i gemiti di Takashi avevano riempito a dovere l'aria, Keith si alzò leggermente e gli sussurrò ad un orecchio.   
«Hai aspettato tanto per potermi avere, quanto ancora intendi farlo? Prendimi, Takashi.»  
 _«Non serve che tu lo dica. Questa volta non accetterò un no.»  Fu così che senza mezzi termini gli sfilò l'intimo, mentre Lance sfilò quello di Takashi, svelando la sua erezione gonfia in tutta la sua maestosità. Nel mentre l'alpha prese a stimolare l'apertura di Keith e per quanto fosse rude, baciò con devozione il tatuaggio che Keith aveva sul dorso.Quest’ultimo a causa del piacere ringhiò di nuovo e andò a mordere e baciare quasi con violenza il compagno. Essendo abbastanza stufo di aspettare si spinse col bacino contro le dita di Takashi e poi decise da sé di calarsi sulla sua erezione mentre baciava sulle labbra Lance_.  
   
«...e proprio mentre stavamo per iniziare, mi sono svegliato perché ti ho sentito entrare in camera.» era stato molto dettagliato con quella descrizione per far arrossire Lance ma non aveva considerato che anche Takashi fosse lì. «Non è successo troppo tempo fa a dire il vero, è una cosa abbastanza recente...» aggiunse Keith, che scrollò le spalle e finì la sua birra.  «Per qualche giorno non sono riuscito a guardare Lance in faccia.»  
Lance e Takashi rimasero totalmente ammutoliti per quel racconto anzi, per la precisione l'alpha mise una mano sul viso e si lamentò con un «Avevi detto che non ti ricordavi molto e non saresti andato nei dettagli e invece...» Si sentì letteralmente scottare, non riuscendo a guardare il proprio ragazzo e trovando immensamente interessante il terreno.  
Il cubano a suo contrario, lo fissò interessato nonostante il viso rosso e dopo aver calmato i propri bollenti spiriti, replicò  «Oh beh, non avevo dubbi che non riuscissi a guardarmi in faccia.  Sai che i sogni sono una manifestazione inconscia dei propri desideri, vero? -  gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle - Guarda che se vuoi, io ci sono sempre per rendere il tuo sogno realtà.» ridacchiò.  
«Giù le mani dal mio ragazzo - gli intimò Takashi, mettendo una mano sul fianco di Keith e facendo diventare per un attimo i suoi occhi scarlatti - ... Basta quello che avete fatto.»  
«Ma era un sogno!»  
«A-Appunto. Piuttosto, Keith ora scegli a chi far fare l'obbligo o la verità.» e disperato, affogò i dispiaceri nella birra. Keith si eccitò parecchio quando vide gli occhi rossi di Takashi e sorrise adagiandosi contro la spalla del fidanzato, a cui diede un veloce bacio sul collo prima di strofinarci il viso.  
«Mh... Vorrei lasciare il comando a Katie in realtà. Devo ancora pensare alla mia preda.»  
  
Katie ragionò attentamente su cosa chiedere e soprattutto a chi, la storia aveva impressionato anche lei - in senso buono - e ora le venne una curiosità non indifferente.  
«Lance, obbligo o verità?» chiese la ragazza, ben consapevole di quello che forse avrebbe scelto Lance.  
«Io? Adesso ci divertiamo - fece Lance mostrando finta serenità, perché internamente era in panico. No, non avrebbe mai scelto "verità", perché sapeva che la ragazza gli avrebbe estorto i peggio segreti e un giuramento fatto alla Luna non poteva essere violato, così con la solita allegria disse - Sono una persona coraggiosa, quindi scelgo obbligo.» Sorrise spavaldo, pensando che Katie non avrebbe scelto nulla di estremamente imbarazzante per lui.  
  
  
Keith nel frattempo che i due parlavano, cercò di isolarsi per qualche secondo insieme a Takashi e gli lasciò piccoli baci tutti sulla pelle chiara del collo, strofinando il naso in punti strategici in modo che si rilassasse. Riuscì anche a rubargli un bacio dalle labbra e gli sorrise, sussurrando  
«Scusa se non te l'ho mai raccontato.» disse, accarezzando la sua mano. «Da quel momento ho avuto ancor più paura di perderti... Non per mancanza di fiducia nei tuoi confronti, ma per colpa mia.»  
L’alpha sorrise a quei baci, ricambiandoli tutti nel limite della decenza visto che erano pur sempre in pubblico. Gli strinse la mano con delicatezza e gli sussurrò in un orecchio «Hai il mio cuore tra le mani da quando ci conosciamo, non potresti perdermi neanche volendo.» e gli diede un bacio sul un lobo, proprio appena prima che Katie parlasse di nuovo, decretando il suo obbligo per Lance.  
  
«Ti obbligo a baciare Keith per dieci secondi. Visto che dici tanto di voler provare...»  Keith si immobilizzò e sentì chiaramente anche il corpo di Takashi fare lo stesso, ma non disse nulla.  
Lance strabuzzò gli occhi, non che quell'obbligo per lui fosse chissà cosa da ultimare, ma percepì l'irritazione di Takashi «Andiamo Pidge, ma tra tutti gli obblighi che potevi impormi, dovevi sceglierne uno in cui rischio di essere ammazzato? Capisco che il sogno di Keith ti sia piaciuto, ma da qui a proporci di rifarlo nella realtà è...» lanciò un altro sguardo sulla coppia e sospirò.  
«Amore, sarà solo un bacio. Non andrò oltre.»  Keith rassicurò il fidanzato, per poi girarsi e ascoltare ciò che ebbe da dirgli Lance, che gli aveva picchiettato sulla spalla.  
«Ehi, triglia. Per quanto la mia tecnica di bacio sia incomparabile e l'idea di una cosa a tre non mi dispiacerebbe, possiamo darci un semplice bacio a stampo e farla finita. È pur sempre un gioco e tu stesso una volta hai detto che i giochi vanno portati sino in fondo. Che ne dici?»  
Keith sospirò, non aveva problemi nel baciare Lance per un gioco visto che non avrebbe avuto doppie intenzioni, ma dopo il racconto del sogno era dubbioso riguardo alla reazione del proprio compagno.  «Io non ho problemi, è solo un bacio.» disse Keith facendo spallucce e sistemò una ciocca di capelli di Lance. «Ma dopo mi racconti cosa è successo nella tenda.» disse a bassa voce in modo che solo l’amico potesse sentirlo, era seriamente preoccupato per lui e sperava di potergli parlare in modo tranquillo come avevano fatto prima di partire.  
L’altro cercò di rilassarsi e mise una mano sulla guancia di Keith, per poi annuire riguardo alle sue parole.  
«Abbiamo giurato sulla Luna, non possono tirarsi indietro.» disse Katie all’alpha.  
«Lo so. Ma non riesco comunque a fare i salti di gioia. Su, procedete.» fece in un sospiro, fissando poi Katie con aria sibillina, cercando di capire cosa le passasse in mente.  
  
Fu Lance che diede inizio a quel bacio, stranamente delicato per quanto riuscisse benissimo a sentire l'odore dell'alpha sull'altro anzi, lo sentiva in modo impercettibile, come il suo sguardo. Keith poggiò a sua volta una mano sul viso del ragazzo e cercò di non comportarsi in modo insolito; nonostante fosse strano baciare qualcuno di diverso da Takashi, non fu del tutto spiacevole. Fu uno scambio molto dolce a dire il vero, non in senso romantico ma in senso affettivo; scoprì di essere parecchio in sintonia con Lance e forse era complice la vicinanza che avevano acquisito negli ultimi tempi. Erano buoni amici, nonostante tutto.  
  
Takashi li osservò cercando di restare tranquillo, visto che quei dieci secondi volarono subito e appena i due terminarono, Lance si slanciò verso di lui e gli baciò le labbra «Così tu e il gattino siete pari -  e gli fece un occhiolino - Oh, però è successo ciò che pensavo. Le labbra di entrambi hanno lo stesso sapore, mi è sembrato di baciare una versione minuta di Shiro, che cosa carina!» esclamò divertito.  
Keith neanche si offese per il bacio che Lance diede al suo ragazzo, anche perché era stato più un gioco che altro e come scoprì dopo, un esperimento; gli sorrise e tornato con la testa poggiata alla spalla di Takashi, attirò Lance più vicino e gli scompigliò i capelli per poi farlo appoggiare a sé.  
In tutto ciò Takashi li fissò perplesso ma infine scoppiò a ridere, iniziando poi a controllare la cottura per la carne.  
«... Piantatela.» disse la ragazza, che provò vera e propria gelosia nei confronti di Keith, visto che avrebbe pagato oro per stare al suo posto.  
«Keith, tocca a te.»  
«D'accordo Katie. Obbligo o verità?» chiese senza mezze misure, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Takashi sulla nuca. La ragazza non sapeva cosa rispondere ma soprattutto era indecisa su quale delle due opzioni sarebbe stata la peggiore visto che Keith sembrava intenzionato a fare qualcosa di strano.  
«Obbligo.» disse dopo un lunghissimo sospiro, per poi attendere.  
«Perfetto. Ti obbligo a parlare con Lance di tutto ciò che ti preoccupa e di quello che provi per lui. In alternativa, di baciarlo. Occhio per occhio, piccola Katie.» disse il moro con un sorriso furbo mentre stavolta fu il turno di Lance e della ragazza di irrigidirsi e rimanere immobili.  
  
Lance si bloccò nel sentire il nuovo comando. Lanciò uno sguardo a Katie, poi a Keith, chiedendo a quest'ultimo  «Ragazzi, capisco il mio fascino, ma non serve così tanto litigarsi i miei baci, la cosa sta diventando imbarazzante. Sembra il "baciamo Lance party" - sospirò - io e la signorina abbiamo già parlato e per dirla tutta, non c'è molto da dire, pettegolo. Fate come volete.»  
«Forse tu hai parlato di quello che volevi, ma io non ti ho detto nulla. Alzati, su.» disse la ragazza, con tono infastidito per il modo in cui Lance aveva liquidato la questione del suo obbligo.  
«Non mi hai detto nulla? Invece mi hai detto un bel po' di cose. Se mi odi e vuoi sbattermelo in faccia, prego, fai pure - si sollevò a sua volta, fissandola con il broncio. Le si avvicinò - Non dovresti baciare qualcuno per cui provi risentimento.» bisbigliandoglielo sulle labbra mentre con lentezza andò a posarle una mano sulla nuca, notando quanto i capelli le fossero cresciuti e soprattutto, quanto la differenza di altezza nel tempo fosse diminuita. Era diventata così bella, ma era la solita ostinata.  
«Odiarti? Stai scherzando?- la ragazza scosse la testa e guardò Lance a bocca aperta: come poteva solo pensare una cosa simile? - Se ti odiassi credimi, non starei qui a parlarti – la sua gola divenne improvvisamente secca visto quanto Lance le era vicino, sentire il suo profumo, avere le sue mani addosso erano tutte cose che non aveva da tempo e che ora gli sembravano anche troppo vicine per essere vere - Se non mi avessi detto certe cose, non sarei andata così sulla difensiva. Odio quando mi menti Lance, ma non odio te.»  
Ad un certo punto però, Lance si ritrovò a perdere l'equilibrio per colpa di una spinta: cadde su di lei e la baciò per errore. Durante la caduta le mise una mano dietro il capo in modo istintivo per evitare che si facesse male. Stette imbambolato per qualche secondo, mentre sentiva finalmente il sapore delle sue labbra e si staccò immediatamente nel momento della realizzazione; inclinò subito il capo verso la coppia «Chi di voi due è stato?»  
«Oh, non ne ho idea. Keith, tu l'hai spinto?» chiese al compagno,  
«Io non ho spinto nessuno. Ti sarai confuso Lance.» fece Keith con fare indifferente, mentre osservava la coppietta con un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
«Allora, quando vi deciderete a compiere questo obbligo?» aggiunse poi l’alpha  
«L'ho appena baciata!»  
«Io non ho visto nulla e a baciarti doveva essere lei. Il solito manesco che salta addosso alle donne!»  
«Con lei non lo farei mai! -  replicò irritato Lance, per poi accorgersi di come la ragazza avrebbe potuto interpretare e dirle - Nel senso che tu sei diversa. Non potrei mai... Mancarti di rispetto.» e si morse un labbro.  
Katie si sentiva sbilanciata e non solo a livello fisico, soprattutto sul piano emotivo causa di quel contatto che seppur breve era comunque il loro primo vero bacio.  
«Occhi a me, lupacchiotto.» disse poi ad un certo punto, si fece guardare da Lance posandogli le mani sul viso. Non aveva provato dolore per la caduta grazie a lui e la cosa la rendeva ancora più innamorata e agitata di quanto non fosse, perché Lance aveva pensato a lei. «Non ti odio Lance, è l'esatto opposto... Non avrei mai voluto darti questa impressione. Anche tu sei diverso per me.» decise di non aggiungere altro oltre a quelle parole e baciò Lance, sentendo il proprio petto esplodere nel momento in cui le loro labbra entrarono in collisione. Era così rilassante, meraviglioso e bello che tutti gli anni passati senza poterlo fare sparirono e si ritrovarono a convergere in quel momento, perfetto ed unico.  Katie abbracciò Lance con entrambe le braccia per fargli capire che non fosse uno scherzo e gli strinse la maglia con le dita.  
  
Lance la fissò con il fiato sospeso, voleva ribattere a quelle parole, ma come poteva quando la ragazza di cui era stato innamorato da sempre lo stava baciando in quel modo dolcissimo, stringendosi a lui con tenerezza e allo stesso tempo possesso? Non era stupido, poteva percepirlo in tutto: quello non era un bacio dato per gioco come quelli che aveva scambiato poco prima con i suoi amici, ma un bacio dato con amore. Non riuscì a trattenersi e a non metterle di nuovo mano dietro la nuca e una sul fianco.  
Peccato che sentire gli occhi degli altri due su di sé fece sì che interrompesse il contatto, poggiando la propria fronte contro quella di lei, senza sciogliere l'abbraccio «Ehi calma, non vado da nessuna parte -  gli diede un bacio sulla fronte - Dobbiamo vendicarci di quei due alle nostre spalle... E poi mmh, parlare per bene?... Anche se credo ci sia poco da aggiungere, nanetta.» Lance le sorrise come al solito, portando una mano di lei sul proprio cuore per farle sentire lo stato del suo battito, del resto tra lupi sentimenti come l'amore e il desiderio erano percepibili, soprattutto quando due persone erano molto vicine.  
«Non chiamarmi nanetta...» disse la ragazza che, con un sorriso timido e felice, andò a nascondere il viso contro il collo di Lance mentre cercava di calmare il proprio respiro e il proprio cuore, che era partito del tutto quando Lance le aveva sorriso. «Ci penseremo poi a vendicarci.» disse la ragazza al suo orecchio, mentre Keith e Takashi erano distratti; ad un certo punto decisero di lasciarli soli, così Lance e Katie ebbero modo di parlare da soli.  
  
Lance decise di alzarsi e dopo aver aiutato la ragazza a fare lo stesso, le allungò uno spiedino visto che ormai erano cotti a puntino, sarebbe stato uno spreco non consumarli. «Certo che questi giuramenti fatti alla luna sono davvero dannosi, eppure uno dovrebbe imparare dai propri sbagli - fece con un sorrisino che assunse un po' di malizia dopo che aggiunse - Anche se quello di oggi è stato immensamente piacevole.» Sospirò, prima di aggiungere guardando altrove «È piacevole essere baciati da chi si ama.» e imbarazzato morse la carne, facendo poi ritornare il proprio sguardo su di lei.  
Katie rimase in silenzio a fissarlo, colpita dalla sua sincerità e dalla bellezza di quelle parole. Gli sorrise e nonostante stessero entrambi mangiando si allungò per un veloce bacio sulle sue labbra, dopo il quale gli strinse la mano. «Hai ragione, è piacevole... Quasi quanto essere amati a propria volta da chi ami.»  
Lance si ritrovò ad arrossire del tutto per l'imbarazzo, senza ovviamente sottrarsi nonostante rischiò quasi di strozzarsi col cibo viste le parole che seguirono. Tossì e mandò giù un boccone con la birra «Oggi sto rischiando di morire parecchie volte, meno male che non c'è il gatto ruffiano a guardare - sbottò fissando il fuoco imbronciato, ritornando poi a guardare la ragazza al suo fianco - Allora... Hm... Cercando di essere seri, io e te potremo essere il solito Lance e la solita Katie? O posso rischiare la vita infrangendo un giuramento alla luna e chiederti di essere, finalmente, la mia ragazza?» le strinse più forte la mano e la fissò con occhi sicuri, avidi di risposte.  
A quel punto però, fu lei che rischiò di strozzarsi.  
«Cercando di essere seri.... Sono io che sto per morire adesso - disse, lasciò perdere il bastoncino di legno ormai privo di carne e lo buttò nel fuoco, per poi girarsi meglio verso Lance - Voglio essere la tua ragazza, ma non significa che non possiamo essere i soliti di sempre.» appoggiò il capo contro il suo e chiuse gli occhi, inspirò a fondo il suo odore e sorrise.  «Accetto la tua proposta solo se mi spieghi tutto, per filo e per segno senza dirmi alcuna bugia.»  
Lance prese un bel respiro e iniziò a parlarle a cuore aperto, come non aveva fatto prima.  
«E va bene. Prima in tenda ti ho detto una parziale verità, riguardo al giuramento di vegliare su Shiro... Mi hanno costretto a giurare che non avrei mai cercato di tentare un approccio romantico o fisico con te visto che eri la sua promessa, ipotizzo che abbiano notato i miei sentimenti per te. Ecco perché in questi anni non mi sono mai potuto fare avanti o non ti ho potuto cercare come avrei voluto… - le prese una mano e ne baciò il dorso - Perciò scusami se ti ho fatto aspettare così tanto tempo.»  
«Non è colpa tua, e... Scusami se ti ho risposto male prima. Mi sono davvero arrabbiata però. Stupido, siamo licantropi, pensavi davvero di rifilarmi una palla ben sapendo che posso capire se mi menti o meno? Ti conosco da quando eravamo dei feti Lance, non potresti mentirmi neanche volendo.» rispose lei, che non era davvero offesa ma rifilò comunque un broncio al ragazzo.   
«Tornando seri... » si alzò in piedi e gli tese una mano «Mi aspetto un vero bacio dal mio ragazzo ora.»  
Lance però aveva altri piani, infatti le prese la mano e con un movimento rapido la fece sbilanciare per farla sedere sulle proprie gambe. Pose un pollice sul suo labbro inferiore e lo percorse con lentezza «...E così vuoi un vero bacio - sussurrò sibillino - Dovresti stare attenta a quel che chiedi.» e gli occhi gli lampeggiarono diventando oro, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al viso di lei, leccandone il labbro superiore. Sentì una scossa pervaderlo mentre chiudeva gli occhi e chiedeva il permesso di accedere alla sua bocca per dare il via al loro "vero bacio".  
  
Lei rabbrividì a causa di quello sguardo e gli andò incontro facendo illuminare anche i propri occhi, prima che si incontrassero a metà strada per darsi un ennesimo bacio. Schiuse le labbra per lui senza problemi, si avvicinò anche col corpo e poté finalmente infilare le mani tra i capelli di Lance, morbidi e profumati, che tante volte avrebbe voluto sfiorare come in quel momento. Era liberatorio non avete freni con lui, non dover reprimere alcun sentimento e decise che d'ora in poi non lo avrebbe più fatto.  
Il dolore e i ricordi tristi dovuti a quel giuramento che aveva danneggiato la loro relazione iniziarono a sembrare un ricordo lontano nel momento stesso in cui si erano guardati con il loro sguardo da lupi e in seguito baciati. Lance, contrariamente alle apparenze, durante quel bacio cercò di essere il più delicato possibile, visto che dai movimenti captava come la ragazza fosse inesperta e la cosa lo inebriava un bel po', oltre che fargli montare la testa, dato che avrebbe potuto plasmarla come voleva, facendola crescere tra le sue mani. Per quanto impacciato, quel bacio lo coinvolse totalmente e sentì il corpo andare in fiamme oltre che il cuore impazzire mentre lei si stringeva a lui; lui non fu da meno e giocò con i ciuffi sulla nuca con una mano, mentre l'altra era al centro della sua schiena per pressarla di più contro il suo corpo.  
Katie sentì ogni cellula del proprio corpo andare in fiamme e non per la normale temperatura corporea elevata che lei e Lance avevano a causa della loro natura di licantropi, ma grazie al fatto che potesse finalmente godere di quel momento insieme a lui senza il minimo rimorso. Sentì ogni sua minima carezza e premura, gesti che arrivarono a colpirla direttamente al cuore e di cui la ragazza fece tesoro; non aveva mai baciato _nessuno_ , né tantomeno in quel modo e con quel trasporto, con quella voglia di non smettere mai. Durante il bacio spostò le mani più volte, desiderosa di poter toccare Lance come voleva - e come tante volte aveva immaginato – e più volte passò i polpastrelli sul suo collo, sorridendo per il battito cardiaco che sentì sotto le dita; le sue mani si fermarono sul petto, di cui una sul suo cuore che batteva all'unisono con quello della ragazza. Sentiva il suo lupo - anzi, lupa - felice quasi quanto lei, se non di più e fu l'ennesimo segnale di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Mai come in quell'apnea Lance si era sentito così bene e doversi ad un certo punto staccarsi da quelle labbra per respirare, gli sembrò un sacrilegio. Inspirò profondamente, regalandole un dolce sorriso mentre appoggiava la propria fronte a quella dell'altra e le disse «... Sai di pollo, nanerottola.» scoppiando poi a ridere e a darle un bacio leggero su una guancia.  
«Anche tu.» rispose, per poi abbracciarlo con una presa salda e confortante. «Ti amo, Lance.»  
«Il bacio che ci siamo scambiati deve esserti piaciuto proprio tanto per generare una simile confessione, posso capire, parli sempre del lupo dallo sguardo affascinante noto come Lance -  preferì buttarla sul ridere, dandole immediatamente un bacio sulla guancia per scusarsi - Perdonami, essere troppo serio non è da me, lo sai. Essere simpatico mi viene naturale!... E tralasciando gli scherzi, non sei l'unica che qui ama qualcuno, perché il me umano e il me lupo ti amano alla follia anche quando parli di computer e di programmazione e non ci capiscono nulla.»  
«Quindi sopporterai i miei discorsi con fare stoico più del solito d'ora in poi?» gli chiese.  
«In alternativa credo di avere i miei metodi per metterti a tacere, nerd. -   e si protese per un rapido bacio a stampo - Ecco, direi che questo  vada più che bene, o no? Perciò preparati ad essere attaccata a sorpresa.» Le fece un occhiolino, regalandole un'altra pioggia di baci dolcissimi, per nulla invasivi.  
  
Nel frattempo, per lasciare tempo e privacy alla nuova coppia, Takashi propose a Keith di visitare la grotta dove riposava suo padre e ovviamente Keith accettò.  
Mentre proseguivano sul percorso marcato, Takashi gli raccontò i vari miti che riguardavano quel posto legati ai lupi: era bello vedere come Keith lo ascoltasse con interesse gioia senza mostrare segni di noia. Arrivati alla soglia di una grande grotta sopra la quale era inciso un simbolo raffigurante un lupo, gli strinse la mano e gli chiese  
«Allora, sei pronto?»  
«Pronto.» Keith rispose e annuì, per poi addentrarsi nel luogo con lui; sentì l'immensa energia di quel posto avvolgerlo in ogni parte del corpo, si sentiva attratto da esso come dalla luna piena e rimase incantato ad ammirare i giochi di luce lunare sulla roccia: sembrava bianchissima. Essendo in parte buio  usò la sua vista da licantropo per non rischiare di inciampare e per tutto il tempo del tragitto all'interno della grotta, Takashi tenne la sua mano per evitare che si facesse male o perdesse la via.  
«La vedi? – disse l’alpha ad un certo punto - Quella illuminata dalla luna è la tomba di mio padre. Non vedrai chissà che monumenti o quali marmi preziosi, ha voluto che le sue ceneri fossero usate come concime per le Belle di Notte, fiore che adorava perché gli ricordavano i lupi e la loro devozione per la luna.» fece quasi sussurrando. Dopo qualche altro passo arrivarono davanti a quella piccola aiuola, sul cui bordo c'erano degli ideogrammi che auguravano benedizioni e preghiere per il defunto, insieme al suo nome:  
  
 **Takao Shirogane**.  
  
Takashi si mise in ginocchio come un tipico giapponese e con tono solenne iniziò a parlare alla lapide  
«Padre, è da tanto che non ti faccio visita. Gli impegni con il clan sono troppi e con il college mi è quasi impossibile muovermi, mi auguro che tu non sia deluso da me - fece una pausa ed indicò Keith - Oggi volevo approfittarne per presentarti una persona speciale, il mio compagno: Keith Kogane.»  
Keith si commosse per il modo in cui l’altro si era rivolto a suo padre, gli sembrò quasi di essere inopportuno in un momento così intimo ma poi Takashi lo citò e il suo cuore fece un balzo enorme. Fatto un passo avanti strinse forte la mano di Takashi, per poi inginocchiarsi davanti alla lapide e accendere dell'incenso in segno di rispetto.  
«Salve signor Shirogane. Per me è un vero onore essere qui. Giuro sulla Luna piena che mi prenderò cura di vostro figlio Takashi come lui si prende cura di me. È un alpha meraviglioso e sareste fiero di lui.» e dopo aver unito le mani fece anche una preghiera silenziosa, per poi alzarsi nuovamente in piedi e stringere di nuovo la mano di Takashi, rimasto colpito da quelle parole. Si girò immediatamente col viso verso il fidanzato e gli disse  «Lo sai che i giuramenti alla Luna sono sacri e non possono essere violati, vero?»  
«Lo so benissimo, per questo l'ho fatto.» disse Keith con una serietà disarmante, mentre guardava l’altro negli occhi, fece brillare i propri per qualche secondo, come per ribadire le sue parole.  
Dopo aver terminato i riti di circostanza, si avviarono insieme fuori dalla grotta e Takashi esordì come se nulla fosse con un «Bene, adesso che conosci la mia famiglia posso chiederti ufficialmente la mano.»  
«Mpf, dai non scherzare... E poi, tu non conosci la mia.» rispose Keith, mentre arrossiva e sentiva il suo cuore perdere qualche battito a causa delle parole di Takashi.  
«Su questo hai ragione, dovrò chiedere ai tuoi nonni il permesso di sposarti, visto che hai giurato alla Luna di badare a me per tutta la tua vita. La vita di un licantropo è davvero lunga, ti sei assunto un peso enorme.» fece con un sorriso, godendosi il rossore del viso di Keith e soprattutto, i battiti impazziti del suo cuore.    
«....Takashi, non dirmi queste cose così alla leggera ti prego.. – rispose il più piccolo, che guardò altrove mentre aveva il viso in fiamme e il cuore in subbuglio - Non mi importa se sia un impegno, non sarà mai un peso starti accanto.»  
«Neanche per me sarà un peso starti accanto, ecco perché non dico cose alla leggera. Siamo compagni, perciò a meno che tu non riesca a recidere il nostro legame, ti terrò al guinzaglio per il resto dei tuoi giorni.»   
«Chi ti ha detto che voglia reciderlo... - disse con un piccolo broncio - Solo che... Avvisami prima di dire certe cose.»  
«Se ti avvisassi non ci sarebbe più l'effetto sorpresa, no? - chiese ridendo - E lo sai quanto adori sorprenderti. Ora avviamoci però, si sta facendo tardi.»  
 


End file.
